SURVIVOR
by Mr obsessive
Summary: Naruto terbangun dengan kehilangan seluruh ingatan masa lalunya. Sementara itu, di saat yang bersamaan teror bom nuklir tentara perdamaian mulai mendekati kota dimana Naruto berada. Sadar akan ancaman itu, Naruto pun berusaha melarikan diri bersama teman-temannya tanpa tahu malapetaka apa yang menunggunya di luar sana / New Summary
1. Chapter 1

**SURVIVOR**

Hujan salju pada akhirnya mulai mereda. Gadis itu bersyukur karena tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan kondisi beberapa pasiennya yang mungkin kedinginan akibat cuaca yang buruk semalaman. Dia kemudian bangkit untuk memastikan sekali lagi keadaan para pasiennya. berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi semisal laporan tentang beberapa pasien yang meninggal akibat hipotermia.

"Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu.." dia merutuki jalan pikirannya sendiri.

Pada dasarnya semua ini bukan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dia hanya gadis 17 tahun yang seharusnya sedang menikamati masa-masa memadu kasih atau hingar bingar kehidupan anak remaja. Dengan wajah ayu oriental dipadu rambut merah jambu sebahu dan mata beriris emerald yang indah, dia jelas idola para anak laki-laki di sekolahnya. Namun nyatanya keadaan tidak seindah itu. Fakta sekarang adalah dia seorang anggota medis yang dibentuk secara mendadak untuk menolong korban pengeboman Tentara Perdamaian.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, diapun tiba di tempat yang dituju. Segera dia memasuki ruang perawatan itu dengan begitu percaya diri. Berharap hal bodoh yang sebelumnya terlintas di otaknya salah, dan syukurlah apa yang dia pikirkan memang hanya ketakutan bodoh saja.

"Bagaimana kondisi mereka Shizune senpai?" tanya gadis itu pada wanita berambut hitam kelam.

"Mereka sempat kedinginan tapi semua baik-baik saja.." jawab Shizune.

"Syukurlah, aku sempat memikirkan hal-hal bodoh saat menuju kemari.."

"Kesimpulannya jelas, kau sangat lelah dalam hal fisik dan mental nona. Jadi kuharap kau lekas beristirahat sebelum aku menendangmu dari tempat ini..!" timpal Shizune. Itu jelas sebuah perintah yang tidak bisa ditolak. Wanita berambut gelap itu memang sangat memperhatikan kondisi setiap anggota medis lainnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga perlu memperhatikan kondisimu sebelum..."

"Kau menendangku saat sudah segar kembali?" potong Shizune lugas. Wanita itu memang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Kita sehati.." kata gadis itu menyeringai.

"PERGI..!" hanya sebuah desisan yang singkat namun penuh penekanan. Gadis itu segera beranjak keluar sebelum benar-benar ditendang oleh seniornya.

Sejenak setelah keluar dari ruang perawatan, gadis itu merasa sengatan kenyamanan saat menghirup udara pagi musim dingin. Dia menutup mata dan membiarkan bulir-bulir salju sisa hujan semalam menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang lembut. Sejenak berusaha menyamankan diri dari segala kegilaan akhir-akhir ini. Namun tak berlangsung lama, dia membuka mata saat menyadari jika keadaan kenyamanan yang dia rasakan sebelumnya tidak akan berlangsung lama. Gadis itu segera sadar jika musim dingin kali ini adalah musim dingin tersuram dalam hidupnya.

Musim dingin kali ini memang terasa suram baginya. Setelah segala yang terjadi selama satu minggu ini dia benar-benar sangat frustasi. Tapi apa mau dikata dia harus mengesampingkan semua itu demi menolong para korban serangan bom gila-gilaan dari Tentara Perdamaian. Ya, tepat satu minggu lalu serangan gila itu dilancarkan. Dengan jarak tiap penyerangannya adalah 2 hari, maka bisa disimpulkan jika sudah ada 3 kota yang telah dibumihanguskan oleh Tentara Perdamaian. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kota gadis cantik ini menjadi target selanjutnya. Karena itulah dia mencoba menyibukkan diri agar tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau dengan serangan Tentara Perdamaian. Biarlah orang-orang tim investigasi saja yang memikirkannya. Menurut dia, memikirkan segala kemungkinan itu membuat lambungnya terasa mual.

"Sampai kapan kau melamun Sakura?" tanya seseorang gadis mengagetkannya.

"Apa sih Ino? kau berisik sekali tahu.." sahut Sakura kesal.

"Kau harus makan, lihat tubuhmu kurus kering nan datar. Jangan bilang kau sengaja melakukannya agar dadamu yang rata itu terlihat menonjol karena perut yang semakin tipis? Ya ampun Sakura kau benar-benar gila.." tuduh Ino membabi-buta.

Sakura mendengus kesal atas ucapan yang gadis ponytail pirang itu. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dari mana gadis yang suka berpakaian seksi memperoleh pikiran seidiot itu.

"Aku masih punya stok alkohol cukup banyak untuk mensterilkan pikiran kotormu itu, mau coba..?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan.." kata Ino tersenyum tanpa dosa. "oh ya ada kabar baik. Cowok pirang itu sudah sadar loh.."

"Kau serius..?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ya, tapi kemudian dia tertidur lagi." Ino kemudian memberi jeda. "Saat terbangun dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama ketika sampai disini. Aku sudah memberi obat penenang padanya. Kemungkinan dia akan segera tersadar kembali.."

"Aku akan kesana setelah makan dan memeriksa beberapa korban yang baru tiba."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu loh.."

Kemudian Sakura dan Ino berpisah menuju tempat tujuannya masing-masing.

* * *

Suara berisik itu membuatnya seakan tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Anak laki-laki itu mencoba bergerak dengan gelisah ke kanan ataupun kekiri berharap mendapat kenyamanannya kembali setelah beberapa saat seolah terenggut. Namun seolah tidak peduli dengan ekspresi terganggu yang dia tunjukan, suara-suara berisik itu justru semakin keras berdengung di telinganya seakan memaksa dia agar segera terjaga.

Anak laki-laki segera membuka matanya yang menampilkan samudra biru jernih. Anak laki-laki yang mungkin berusia 16-17 memandang sekitarnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Dia kemudian mengusap bagian belakang rambut pirang jigraknya karena merasa malu dipandangi beberapa pasang mata saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah cukup mengumpulkan sedikit kepercayaan diri dia mencoba bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Merasakan begitu banyak sengatan rasa sakit dia akhirnya hanya bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur dibantu kedua sikunya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" bocah pirang itu bertanya sedikit menggeram. dia tidak tahu apa sebabnya dia bisa kesal tapi emosi itu meluap begitu saja.

"Bung, harusnya dialog itu aku yang ucapkan..!" salah seorang diantara manusia di kamar tempat bocah pirang itu berada menjawabnya.

Anak laki-laki itu segera menatap si penjawab pertanyaanya.

Laki-laki dengan kisaran usia yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Dengan model rambut seperti buah nanas dan tinggi hampir 180 cm yang cukup seimbang dengan tubuh berisinya. Dilihat dari cara dia menjawab pertanyaan, bocah pirang itu sadar jika laki-laki yang ditatapnya saat ini adalah tipikal orang yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Namun dia segera paham akan sesuatu hal lainnya bahwa laki-laki yang sangat tidak menyukai kalimat pertama yang dia lontarkan saat terbangun adalah pemimpin dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan bocah pirang itu berada sekarang.

"Oke, jadi sekarang apa masalahnya?" tanya bocah kepala kuning itu tanpa mengurangi geramannya.

"Sumpah demi apapun, boleh aku pukul wajah anak tidak punya sopan santun ini Shikamaru?!" seorang laki-laki arah jam 11 dari tempat bocah kepala kuning itu.

'_J__adi bocah rambut nanas itu namanya Shikamaru?'. gumam bocah kepala kuning itu pada dirinya sendiri._

"Belum saatnya Kiba, kalau 1 kali lagi dia berkata menjengkelkan kau boleh menendangnya pantatnya.." timpal Shikamaru asal. "Tapi sebelum itu, bisa katakan siapa namamu bung?"

"NARUTO.." bocah kepala kuning mengucapkan namanya begitu saja. Dia tidak mengerti dorongan apa yang membuatnya mengatakannya. Padahal dia masih yakin dengan jelas sejak dia membuka mata tidak ada satupun memori di kepalanya dan saat mengatakan nama itu begitu saja dia merasa kebingungan seolah semua telah diatur sedemikian rupa hingga ketika ada seseorang menanyakan namanya maka otomatis bibirnya akan mengucapkan nama itu.

"Kenapa bung? kau seolah-olah tidak rela sekali menyebut nama itu?" tanya bocah yang Naruto ketahui bernama Kiba. Seperti keliatannya Kiba adalah tipe orang yang tidak sabaran. Terlihat dari matanya yang tajam seperti burung elang. Hanya satu hal yang mengagumkan dari Kiba menurut Naruto, warna kulitnya yang eksotis.

"Dia hilang ingatan, ingat..?" jawab anak laki-laki lain yang berada di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih Sai atas penjelasan singkatnya." Balas Shikamaru. Setelah Shikamaru dan Kiba kini nama Sai masuk dalam otak Naruto.

"Oke, jika aku hilang ingatan kenapa kalian ada disini?" kali ini Naruto menanyakannya dengan nada yang sedikit bersahabat.

"Biar aku jelaskan tuan hilang ingatan.." kali seorang gadis yang berbicara padanya. Rambut pirang panjang gaya ponytail dengan bola mata hampir sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Maaf jika aku merusak kesenanganmu, tapi harus kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa jika kau mengira ruangan ini adalah kamar tidurmu itu adalah salah besar. Ruangan ini adalah kamar pasien." jelas gadis itu.

"Karena itu jangan sekali-kali bertanya padaku kenapa ruangan ini tidak berwarna merah jambu seperti kamar tidurmu bung" timpal Kiba dengan nada mengejek. Naruto mendengus kesal sedangkan gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

"Kami menemukanmu terkapar di depan gerbang wilayah perlindungan dengan beberapa luka di sekujur tubuh.." gadis kembali menjelaskan.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"3 hari lebih.. dan perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino.." jawab gadis itu disertai perkenalan diri. Naruto hanya meresponya dengan mengangguk. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang meresponnya sedikit bersahabat daripada yang lainnya.

"Aku harap ingatanmu cepat kembali agar bisa kembali ke daerah asalmu, untunglah menurut Sakura kau hanya mengalami amnesia ringan.." Ino kembali berkata. Sejauh ini semua yang dia katakan terdengar tulus.

"Siapa Sakura?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Lagi-lagi dia merasa aneh dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Kenapa dia merasa tertarik dengan seseorang bernama Sakura. Seolah nama itu memang begitu penting baginya.

"Dia salah satu anggota tim medis di tempat ini. Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya" ucap Shikamaru masih dengan gaya masa bodohnya.

"Dia mungkin agak lama, banyak korban baru yang berdatangan.." Ino menyambung.

_Korban? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat ini. Naluri Naruto dengan cepat menduga jika keadaan diluar dia berada sekarang begitu buruk. Rasa penasaran yang menggelitik membuat dia ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada orang-orang di depannya. Namun sebelum dia sempat mengatakannya, suara seseorang terdengar di telinganya._

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Naruto segera memutar kepalanya ke arah suara berasal. Detik itu juga tanpa sadar dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya seolah luka-luka di tubuhnya cuma ilusi. Dengan gerakan begitu cepat tanpa disadari oleh lainnya dia menghentakan seseorang yang baru saja tiba itu dengan keras hingga membentur tembok. Dia mencengkram orang itu dengan begitu kuat dan menghimpitnya agar orang tersebut tidak dapat melarikan diri. Sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu pada orang dihadapanya satu pukulan mengenai bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia jatuh tersungkur dan kemudian semua kembali terlihat gelap.

_**to be continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

Halo teman-teman saya kembali lagi. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Mohon maaf bila banyak typo dan kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga di chapter kali ini lebih memuaskan untuk readers sekalian.

Naruto dan teman-temannya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma meminjam saja. Selamat menikmati..

Chapter 2

Suara-suara itu semakin mengeraskan volumenya. Bukan hanya berasal dari satu atau dua orang saja. Tapi semua yang di sekelilingnya saling memberikan komentar masing-masing dan Naruto tahu siapa yang sedang diperdebatkan oleh mereka. Ya dialah objek pembahasan tersebut.

Awalnya Naruto ingin segera membuka mata agar suara-suara berisik itu teralihkan fokusnya. Namun dia buru-buru menahannya. Sejak Ino meyinggung sesuatu tentang korban, Naruto yakin ada yang tidak beres di luar sana. Mungkin dengan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, dia bisa mendapat sedikit informasi. Karena Naruto tahu, jika dia menanyakannya langsung mereka jelas tidak akan menjawabnya. Apalagi dia adalah orang asing dan baru saja merusak catatan baiknya.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya terus disini, dia mungkin salah satu tentara perdamaian..!" teriak seseorang yang menurut Naruto adalah Kiba.

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba. aku rasa dia sengaja dikirim untuk melemahkan kita dengan menghabisi salah satu tenaga medis." komentar seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah Ino.

"Jika dia memang salah satu dari mereka, kenapa dia datang kemari dengan luka diseluruh tubuhnya? kenapa dia berteriak seperti orang gila? menurutmu dia sedang berakting?!" kali ini suara Shikamaru menimpal.

"Lalu menurutmu apa?!" balas Kiba menaikkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku cuma merasa kepalanya rusak.." jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru. Lagipula kenapa mereka susah-susah mengirimkannya kalau dengan menekan satu tombol saja bisa menghancurkan kita dalam sekejap.." Ucap Sai dingin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura ?" tanya Ino. Nada suaranya mengekspesikan kekhawatiran. Sakura dan Ino mungkin telah berteman baik sejak lama.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru dan Sai." ucap Sakura.

"Kau gila, Sakura..!" protes Ino kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja saat dia menyerangku, aku melihat tatapan mata penyesalan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Aku rasa apa yang dia lakukan padaku benar-benar diluar kendalinya..

"Kau benar.." kata Naruto seraya membuka mata memotong ucapan Sakura. Dia merasa sudah cukup acara mengupingnya. Naruto harus menjelaskan jika dia memang tidak mengerti kenapa penyerangan itu bisa terjadi.

Semua terperanjat saat Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura. Mereka tidak mengira jika selama ini anak laki-laki itu sudah tersadar sebelumnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau pura-pura tertidur brengsek?" desis Kiba.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru cukup lama sebelum menjawab. Dia harus meyakinkan dirinya jika orang yang ditatapnya bisa percaya dengan segala penjelasannya yang terdengar sangat gila.

"Aku bukan berasal dari sini.." jawab Naruto membuang muka.

"Benar sekali, jadi kau dari mana bung? planet Pluto?" timpal Kiba sarkatis.

"AKU DARI MASA DEPAN..!"

Tepat saat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai menerjangnya hingga punggung bocah pirang itu membentur dinding dengan keras. Dengan cepat rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar di tubuh bagian belakang. Belum sempat Naruto mengerang, Sai sudah menarik tubuhnya dengan sangat kasar. Dia tidak bisa mengelak. Mengingat saat ini kedua tangannya terikat kuat.

Pertama kali melihat Sai, Naruto pikir anak laki-laki itu adalah sosok yang kalem dan cerdas. Sekarang setelah mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Sai, Naruto nampaknya perlu menambahkan kata mengerikan dalam diskripsinya tentang bocah berambut hitam itu.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku..?" ucap Sai mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku sedang melawak..? lepaskan ikatan ini dan aku akan mengatakan semuanya..!" balas Naruto disertai sebuah persyaratan.

"Kau pikir dimana posisimu bung? tidak ada tawar-menawar disini. Jadi cepat...

"Lepaskan dia..!" perintah Shikamaru memotong ucap Sai.

"Kau serius..?" Sai kaget dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Menurutnya membebaskan Naruto adalah tindakan keliru.

"Dengar Sai, kepalaku hampir meledak karena hal-hal gila belakangan ini. Jika kau tidak setuju dengan perintahku sebagai pemimpin di tim ini, kau boleh menggantikannya. Aku dengan senang hati akan menyerahkannya. Sejak awal aku juga tidak berminat.." kata Shikamaru tegas.

Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dia tahu ada sedikit ungkapan perasaan pribadi yang coba dibubuhkan dalam kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh bocah rambut nanas itu. Naruto memahami beban itu dan menaruh respek padanya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sai melepaskan ikatannya. Naruto bersyukur akhirnya anak laki-laki itu menuruti intruksi Shikamaru. Kedua tangannya kini telah terbebas. Namun untuk berjaga-jaga Sai berdiri di samping kiri Naruto dengan mencengkram tangan kirinya dengan begitu erat. Seolah bocah pirang itu akan kembali menyerang siapapun ketika ikatannya dilepas.

"Jika kau berbuat sedikit saja hal yang mencurigakan, aku akan segera menghabisimu.." bisik Sai tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto tahu jika ucapan Sai tidak main-main. Tapi juga tidak merasa terintimidasi karena memang dia tidak ada berencana membuat ulah. Setidaknya bukan untuk saat ini.

"Boleh aku minta makan? perutku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi.." Sejak tersadar dari pingsangnya, perut Naruto memang sudah berteriak-teriak. Jadi sangat manusiawi apabila dia meminta makan meskipun pada akhirnya tidak dipenuhi.

"Ikuti aku.." ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Naruto dirawat. Semua mengikuti kemana pemimpinnya pergi tak terkecuali Naruto dengan Sai yang setia berada di sisinya.

Naruto disambut pemandangan yang cukup memprihatinkan sejak dia keluar dari ruang rawatnya. Pertama dia melihat seorang kakek dengan kepala dibalut perban yang masih jelas terlihat sisa darahnya. Di sebelah kiri kakek itu seorang gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengannya senang duduk menangisi tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Tidak jauh melangkah, dia menemukan seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan sebelah kakinya sedang berusaha berdiri meskipun berulang kali terjatuh. Semakin jauh dia berjalan, gambaran penderitaan nampak begitu setia menghampiri setiap Naruto menolehkan kepala pirangnya. Bocah pirang itu mendesis prihatin dengan segala hal yang dia lihat di tempat ini.

"Jangan dilihat, kau bisa kehilangan nafsu makan nantinya.." ucap seseorang di sebelah kanannya yang tidak lain adalah Sakura.

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan Sakura berada di sebelahnya. Dia kira gadis itu tidak akan berani berdekatan dengannya, mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan pada gadis itu. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto prihatin.

Sakura bisa merasakan keprihatinan dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Sejak awal dia percaya jika anak laki-laki di sampingnya ini bukanlah orang yang patut diwaspadai. Gadis merah jambu itu juga merasa jika Naruto memiliki aura kehangatan di setiap geraknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya hak untuk menjawabnya.." jawab Sakura meminta pengertian.

"Baiklah.." balas Naruto.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali bocah pirang itu menoleh ke kanan sesekali menoleh ke kiri. Naruto berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari pemandangan yang menurutnya sungguh menyesakkan. Sedangkan gadis disebelahnya hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kita sampai.." ucap Sai menarik perhatian Naruto.

Shikamaru terlihat telah memasuki tenda berwarna coklat kusam itu. Sedangkan Kiba dan Ino hanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Naruto kemudian menatap Sai meminta penjelasan yang dijawab dengan menggerakkan dagunya ke depan. Naruto merasa itu adalah perintah untuk masuk jadi dia melakukannya.

Suasana di dalam tenda memang cukup menenangkan bagi Naruto. Setidaknya dia perlu lagi melihat pemandangan-pemandangan yang memilukan. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan menemukan Shikamaru sedang duduk bersama seseorang . Sai segera menariknya menuju Shikamaru.

"Duduklah.." perintah Shikamaru saat dia tiba.

Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Shikamaru berhadapan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak dia kenal. Sedangkan Sai menyamankan dirinya di sebelah orang asing tersebut.

"Dia Shino, seumuran dengan kita. Dia salah satu anggota pengintai.." ucap Shikamaru memperkenalkan orang di depan Naruto.

"Anggota pengintai, tim medis dan banyak korban terluka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini..?" tanya Naruto mulai penasaran.

"Santai bung, bukankah kau lapar..?" timpal Shikamaru membuat Naruto membuang muka malu.

Tidak lama berselang seorang wanita bercelemek datang membawa beberapa makanan yang dengan cepat membangkitkan rasa lapar Naruto yang sempat menghilang.

Meskipun hanya beberapa roti lapis dan kentang rebus, menurut Naruto itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yang lain, dia segera memakannya dengan begitu lahap. Seolah takut jika dia berhenti sedetik saja maka makanan itu akan disambar orang lain.

Hanya dalam waktu lima menit saja bocah pirang itu telah menghabiskan makanannya. Dia kemudian meneguk segelas air penuh tanpa jeda dan setelah itu membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan di sekitarnya mulutnya. Ketika selesai, dia segera menatap orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan sekarang..?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, jadi aku harus mulai dari mana menjelaskannya..?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Terserah kau.." timpal Shikamaru.

Naruto kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku berasal dari masa depan. Itu saja yang aku tahu." Jelas Naruto singkat.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sai yang nampak mengeram kesal setelah mendengar penjelaskannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Shino hanya diam tanpa ekspresi seolah penjelasan Naruto sudah dia kira sebelumnya.

"Kau percaya dengan ucapannya Shino..?" tanya Shikamaru pada Shino.

"Aku pernah mendengar rumor tentang proyek mesin waktu. Salah satu dari keluarga bangasawan berusaha menciptakannya dan kabarnya sebentar lagi proyek itu akan berhasil diselesaikan" Jawab Shino tenang. "Aku tidak mengira jika salah satu science-fiction itu benar-benar ada."

"Salah satu keluarga bangsawan di dunia ini. Maksudmu Uchiha atau Hyuuga..?" Sai membuka mulutnya. Penjelasan Shino menarik perhatiannya.

"Sudah jelas jika itu Hyuuga bukan? Sejak dulu keluarga Hyuuga memang menfokuskan segala asetnya untuk ilmu pengetahuan." Balas Shikamaru.

"Aku hampir lupa, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberi tahu padamu Shikamaru dan ini sangat rahasia.." kata Shino seraya melirik ke arah Naruto.

Melihat tatapan Shino, Naruto paham jika dia tidak diperbolehkan mendengarkannya.

"Katakan saja sekarang, aku tidak peduli bocah ini mendengarnya atau tidak.." ucap Shikamaru seolah memahami situasinya.

Naruto sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Shikamaru berkali-kali. Setelah memerintahkan Sai melepaskan ikatannya dan kemudian memberi dia makan sekarang bocah kepala nanas itu memperbolehkannya mendengarkan informasi yang akan disampaikan oleh Shino.

"Baiklah, pasang telinga kalian..!" ucap Shino memberi jeda. "Yang akan kukatakan ini erat kaitannya dengan keluarga Uchiha."

"Memang ada apa dengan Uchiha?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku telah melakukan pengintaian seharian penuh kemarin. Aku pergi ke Suna yang merupakan kota pertama dari serangan gila Tentara Perdamaian dan bertemu dengan salah satu anggota mereka. Karena dia sedang sendiri maka aku memberanikan diri menyerangnya." Shino menarik nafas kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku berhasil melumpuhkannya dan berusaha mengorek informasi darinya. Kau mau tahu apa yang aku dapatkan? Tentara itu mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menyuntikan cairan aneh ke pembuluh nadinya saat aku lengah. Dia mati, tentara itu bunuh diri tanpa ada satu informasi satupun yang aku dapat."

"Dia lebih memilih mati daripada membeberkan informasi pada musuh. Apa hal yang mendasarinya?" gumam Shikamaru setelah mendengar cerita Shino.

"Tapi bukan itu kabar gembiranya kawan-kawan.." timpal Shino penuh misteri.

Semua menatap Shino pehuh antusias. Mereka bertiga tahu jika cerita itu belumlah berakhir sampai disitu.

"Kalian tahu nama apa yang aku temukan di alat suntik itu..?" tanya Shino. " UCHIHA CORPORATION.."

_**to be continue**_

mohon reviewnya, terima kasih.

Generasi muda : anda terlalu berfantasi berlebihan, hehe

Vladimir arrie : terima kasih sarannya

Ryuzaki namikaze : kedepannya moga makin paham,

The kidsno oppai : siaaaapp..


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo teman-teman, saya kembali lagi. Terima kasih untuk review dan semua sarannya. Semoga di chapter ini semakin baik lagi dan tentunya para readers semakin terhibur membaca fic ini.

SELAMAT MEMBACA..

.

.

Chapter 3

Langit senja mulai menampakan diri. Saat ini Naruto berada di luar tenda mencoba sekedar menenangkan pikirannya yang kembali kalut.

Sejak Shino mengatakan asumsi jika keluarga Uchiha ada di balik penyerangan Tentara Perdamaian, kepala Naruto lansung terasa pusing. Karena itu dia meminta ijin pada Shikamaru untuk keluar. Bocah pemalas itu memperbolehkannya dan beruntunglah bagi Naruto, Sai tidak menjaganya karena mungkin anak itu lebih tertarik membahas soal Uchiha.

Merasa bosan, bocah pirang itu akhirnya mencoba menjelajah daerah sekitar. Dia memilih pergi ke area belakang tenda besar itu. Dia sengaja melakukannya karena tidak tahan melihat pemandangan memprihatinkan jika berjalan di area depan tenda.

Cukup lama berkeliling Naruto kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak membayangkan jika saja saat ini bukan musim dingin pasti pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya akan nampak lebih menakjubkan. Padang rumput hijau yang diterpa sinar matahari sore dengan latar belakang danau nan indah. Sungguh sesuatu yang dia harapkan bisa mengusir stres.

Naruto merasa begitu merindukan pemandangan itu. Bocah itu kemudian berpikir kapan terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Jawabannya sudah jelas, dia tidak mengingatnya.

Bocah pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiri termenung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas anjungan yang berada di tepi danau. Naruto merasa familiar. Dia pun tersenyum dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Hai.." sapa Naruto.

"Eh.." Orang itu terperanjat kaget.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam Sakura.." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau mengagetkan tahu.." Balas Sakura kesal. Sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis.

"Oh ya Sakura, maaf untuk yang sebelumnya ya.." Sejak awal memang inilah tujuan Naruto menghampiri Sakura. "Waktu itu aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Aku merasa seperti bukan diriku saat itu. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh memukulku jika menurutmu itu impas.."

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Naruto yang dengan pasrah memperbolehkannya memukul wajah anak laki-laki itu sebagai balasan. Menurut Sakura ucapan tadi benar-benar polos untuk anak seusianya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, aku sudah tahu jika itu diluar kendalimu.." jawab Sakura ringan.

"Bagaimana bisa..?"kening Naruto berkerut.

"Dari matamu.." balas Sakura. "Aku melihat tatapan penyesalan di sana."

"Jadi..?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian.

"Sudah jelas bukan.." ucap Sakura tersenyum tulus. Naruto merasa lega ternyata sejak awal gadis itu sudah memaafkannya.

"Ayo kembali, sebentar lagi malam dan cuaca semakin tidak bersahabat.." ajak Sakura yang direspon anggukan kepala Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura tiba di tenda bersama segerombolan anak-anak yang kira-kira seusianya. Gerombolan itu segera berebut antrian makanan hingga membuat suasana sedikit ricuh. Untunglah ada seseorang yang menurut Naruto berusia sekitar 20 tahun menghentikan kericuhan itu.

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto mengisyaratkan agar mengikutinya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berjalan mengekori si gadis merah jambu hingga dia berhenti di meja makan panjang dengan jumlah kursi duduk mencapai 8 buah. Nampak di sana terlihat orang-orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Naruto mencoba ramah dengan menunjukan senyum terbaiknya. Namun sayang dia mendapat respon yang begitu dingin.

"Hai semuanya.." sapa Sakura riang.

"Aku bingung dengan cara berpikirmu Sakura, kenapa kau bisa dengan santainya bersama orang yang hampir mencelekaimu..?!" tanya Ino protektif.

"Ino, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi.." balas Sakura ketus.

"Sudah cukup, sekarang kau duduk Naruto ada yang akan ingin kami beritahu..!" Shikamaru memotong perdebatan antara Ino dan Sakura.

Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi paling ujung yang sengaja disediakan untuknya. Sakura berada di samping kirinya menghadap Shino yang berada di samping kanan bocah pirang itu. Di samping Sakura ada Ino kemudian Sai. Sedangkan Kiba berada di samping Shino dan satu kursi kosong. Untuk Shikamaru, dia duduk di kursi paling ujung yang satunya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto.

"Kami sudah sepakat tentang hukuman apa yang tepat untukmu.." Shikamaru membuka mulut.

"Hukuman..?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir bisa bebas tanpa syarat begitu saja?" timpal Kiba.

Ucapan Kiba benar-benar menohoknya. Naruto memang sempat berpikir dia akan bebas begitu saja. Mengingat penyerangan itu di luar kendalinya. Sakura juga telah memahami hal itu dan mencoba menjelaskannya. Namun sayang, sepertinya orang-orang di tempat ini benar-benar sangat perhitungan.

"Terserahlah.." ucap Naruto pasrah. Dia melirik Sakura mencari tahu bagaimana reaksi gadis itu. Namun si merah jambu ini hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Berdasarkan apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Sakura siang hari ini maka kami sepakat jika kau akan ditahan di dalam sel setelah waktu makan malam setiap harinya dan dimulai mulai malam ini. Kau juga harus bekerja di tempat ini sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Shikamaru membacakan vonisnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Awalnya dia mengira akan mendapatkan hukuman mati atau diasingkan dari tempat ini. Biarpun harus masuk ke dalam sel setiap malam, itu masih lebih baik.

Naruto kemudian memandang Kiba, Ino dan Sai. Seperti dugaannya, mereka bertiga nampak tidak puas dengan hukuman yang diberikan Shikamaru.

"Hei..! kenapa seperti ini jadinya..?!" tanya Kiba bersungut-sungut.

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru..?" Ino ikut memprotes.

"Tidak ada protes, Sai bawa dia ke ruang tahanan.." ucap Shikamaru yang langsung berlalu.

Sai segera bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sekalipun nampak tidak setuju dengan keputusan Shikamaru, Sai tetap melaksanakan perintahnya tanpa banyak komentar. Dia adalah tipe pria yang punya loyalitas tinggi.

"Selamat bersenang-senang di sana.." bisik Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sedang membalas dendam kan..?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun kemudian berbalik dan mengedipkan matanya pada bocah pirang itu dan berlalu kembali. Sikap itu membuat Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang coba Sakura beritahukan padanya.

" Ayo.." ucap Sai dingin. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto kini telah berada di dalam selnya. Ruangan itu cukup nyaman untuk ukuran sebuah ruang penjara. Tembok yang terbuat dari batu kali dan lantai keramik yang retak-retak. Dia berpikir jika mungkin tidur di tempat seperti ini sudah cukup nyaman. Setidaknya dia tidak merasa kedinginan.

Bocah pirang itu menguap lebar tanda mulai mengantuk. Namun dia masih belum ingin beranjak tidur. Dia merasa harus terjaga lagi untuk beberapa saat karena alasan yang Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti.

Sayup-sayup langkah kaki terdengar di sekitar koridor menuju ruang tahanan. Makin lama suaranya semakin mendekat hingga pada akhirnya langkah kaki itu terhenti di depan ruang dimana Naruto berada. Bocah pirang itu menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat siapa pemilik langkah itu.

"Kau masih terjaga? Syukurlah.." kata Shikamaru saat tiba di depan ruang tahanan.

"Kau membuatku paranoid.." balas Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.." Shikamaru langsung ke poin pembicaraan.

"Oh ya..?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya di lantai. Dia kemudian memegang jeruji besi dan mencondongan kepalanya seolah memberi kode pada Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Besok adalah hari ke-2 setelah pengeboman kota ketiga.." Ucap Shikamaru dengan raut wajah yang begitu serius dan ini pertama kali Naruto melihatnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku..?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

"Mungkin terdengar gila tapi aku butuh pendapatmu. Kau mengaku berasal dari masa depan, jadi mungkin ada suatu ingatan di kepalamu tentang hal ini..." jawab Shikamaru.

Sejauh yang Naruto kira, orang-orang di tempat ini tidak mempercayai ucapan tentang pengakuannya yang berasal dari masa depan. Tapi saat Shikamaru menyatakan keyakinannya, bocah pirang itu mendengus geli namun cukup terharu.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang hal itu. Lagipula aku merasa tempat ini sangat aneh.."

"Apanya yang aneh..?" timpal Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada satupun orang dewasa di tempat ini selain kakek-kakek yang kulihat tadi pagi.." jelas Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Menurutmu para korban itu berasal dari mana..?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Bukankah mereka korban pengeboman yang selamat..?" jawab Naruto tidak yakin.

Shikamaru tersenyum mencemooh mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kau keliru. Akan kuberi tahu kau tentang satu hal. Tidak ada satupun yang selamat dari pengeboman ketiga kota itu." Jelas Shikamaru. "Yang kau lihat di luar sana adalah penduduk asli kota Konoha yang dengan beruntungnya masih dibiarkan hidup oleh Tentara Perdamaian.."

"apa maksudmu.?" Naruto semakin bingung.

"Saat pengeboman pertama terjadi, banyak orang yang tidak memperdulikannya. Namun saat pengeboman kedua, warga mulai panik dan berasumsi jika kota ini adalah target selanjutnya. Mereka kemudian berbondong-bondong mencoba keluar dari kota dan sepertinya berhasil. Sebelum akhirnya diketahui jika orang-orang itu, mereka yang mencoba keluar dari kota ditembak mati oleh Tentara Perdamaian yang sejak awal telah menunggu di luar kota ini.." Shikamaru berhenti. Mencoba mengatur emosinya. "Ayahku kemudian mencoba solusi lain dengan mengirimkan beberapa orang dewasa keluar kota menggunakan rute yang berbeda-beda. Mencoba sebisa mungkin mencari jalur yang tidak dijaga. Semacam gerakan gerilya dan jika berhasil menemukan jalan keluar itu, mereka harus segera kembali dan memberitahukan pada yang lainnya. Tapi sayang sampai detik ini tidak satupun yang kembali. Ayahku ikut dalam salah satu tim itu." lanjut Shikamaru. Naruto merasakan suatu kehilangan dalam ucapannya.

"Ketika bom ketiga dijatuhkan, kami orang-orang tersisa semakin frustasi. Beberapa ada yang mencoba keluar paksa meskipun tahu konsekuensinya. Beberapa ada yang menyerah menunggu kematiannya dan beberapa ada yang tetap berusaha, seperti kami. Mencoba menolong sebisa mungkin seraya berusaha memikirkan cara keluar dari tempat ini." Shikamaru melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shino..? bukankah kemarin dia bisa keluar dan kembali dengan selamat..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia melakukan semacam trik yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh satu orang." jawab Shikamaru pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Naruto menjadi begitu penasaran tentang trik apa yang digunakan Shino dan mengapa hanya bisa dilakukan oleh satu orang saja.

"Jangan bertanya seperti apa trik itu karena aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi tenang saja, Shino bukan seorang penghianat. Aku bisa jamin itu.." Shikamaru berucap lagi dan persis dengan apa yang Naruto hendak tanyakan.

"Ini benar-benar gila.." Desah Naruto frustasi.

"Aku lebih gila karena mempercayaimu.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Semoga saja kota ini bukan target selanjutnya. Tidurlah dan semoga mimpimu indah."

Shikamaru kemudian berlalu. Naruto masih mematung memikirkan semua penjelasan bocah nanas itu sebelumnya. Dia lalu beringsut menuju ke tengah ruangan. Dia menarik selimut kusut yang disediakan dan mencoba menutup matanya berharap semua yang terjadi hanya sebuah bunga tidur.

Naruto merasa kesal dengan seseorang yang sejak 5 menit lalu terus mengguncang tubuhnya. Semakin dia mencoba tidak peduli semakin keras pula orang itu mengguncang. Dengan rasa marah diapun akhirnya membuka mata.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga tuan pemalas.." sindir Sakura seraya menjauhkan diri.

"Aku kira ini hari libur.." ucap Naruto asal.

"Kita tidak dibayar untuk bermalas-malasan.."

"Kita memang tidak dibayar nona.." potong Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk. Bagi Naruto itu terlihat manis. Dia merasa menjadi anak laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia karena dibangunkan oleh seorang gadis cantik. Menurutnya ini adalah pengalaman yang berhaga. Bocah pirang itu lagi-lagi berpikir apa sebelumnya dia pernah mengalami momen seperti ini juga.

"Kau sudah mengeluh bahkan sebelum mulai bekerja? ayo cepat bangun dan bersihkan tubuhmu..! baumu seperti kerbau tua.." perintah Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

Naruto merasa tertampar dengan komentar Sakura. Apa sebau itukah dia..? dia kemudian mencoba mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri dan tersadar. Dia memang berbau seperti Kerbau.

"Baiklah tuan putri.." jawab Naruto.

"Toilet ada diujung lorong.." Ucap Sakura menunjuk ke arah Toilet berada. "Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, segera datang ke tenda. Kami menunggumu disana."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Sakura beranjak pergi.

Naruto kemudian keluar dari ruang tahanan dan berjalan menuju toilet. Rasanya membersihkan diri bukanlah gagasan yang buruk. Dia juga mengakui jika tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aroma kerbau busuk. Maklum saja sejak kemarin dia tidak menyentuh air sama sekali.

Dengan waktu yang cukup lama dihabiskan di toilet, Naruto merasakan sengatan kesegaran setelah membersihkan dirinya. Dia tidak lagi merasa lepek dan bau. Aroma nafasnya juga menjadi lebih segar.

Setelah merasa cukup sempurna, Naruto segera beranjak keluar. Dia harus segera tiba di tenda. Bocah pirang itu merasa harus memberikan kesan baik di hari pertama bertugas meskipun sebenarnya sebuah hukuman.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tenda, Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri melihat korban-korban Tentara Perdamaian dia menyebut seperti itu sekarang. Meskipun raut kegelisahan masih tercetak jelas, setidaknya keadaan fisik mereka bisa dikatakan membaik dan itu adalah hal yang patut untuk disyukuri.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kembali. Tanpa sengaja matanya berhenti pada dua sosok orang berbaju putih-putih dengan lambang sayap malaikat pada bagian punggung yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. Bukan dalam arti dia mengenalnya, hanya saja dia merasa pernah melihat orang-orang seperti mereka.

Orang-orang itu kemudian terlihat membagikan sesuatu semacam alat suntik kepada para korban Tentara Perdamaian. Naruto juga merasa pernah menyaksikan kejadian seperti itu. Semua terlihat seperti kaset yang diputar kembali di kepalanya. Hingga pada suatu titik dia terbelalak dengan apa yang diingatnya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang hebat dan keringat dingin turun deras bercucuran.

Naruto kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke tempat dimana Sakura dan yang lainnya berada. Dia harus segera memberitahukan tentang apa yang telah diingatnya. Bocah pirang itu juga berharap semoga teman-temannya belum mendapatkan alat suntik itu.

Tenda tujuan Naruto telah nampak pada pandangannya. Dia segera memasukinya tanpa berhenti berlari. Tepat saat Shikamaru hendak menggunakan alat suntik itu, Naruto segera merebut dan membuangnya.

"Jangan ada yang memakainya.." Teriak Naruto terengah-engah.

"Apa masalahnya bung? Semakin hari kau semakin menyebalkan..!" komentar Kiba tidak suka.

"Ada apa Naruto..? kenapa kau melarang kami menggunakannya..?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dia bersyukur karena teman-temannya belum satupun ada yang menggunakan alat suntik itu.

"Pokoknya jangan ada yang menggunakannya.." ucap Naruto kembali.

"Ada apa denganmu? Shizune senpai yang memerintahkan kami.." timpal Ino memberi alasan.

"Apa Shizune mengatakannya sendiri pada kalian?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Memang Shizune senpai tidak mengatakan langsung pada kami tapi.."

"Astaga dia pasti sudah dibunuh.." teriak Naruto memotong ucapan Shikamaru.

Sontak semua mata menatap tajam Naruto. Sakura terlihat paling panik. Sedangkan yang lainnya berusaha meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Kita harus segera pergi dari kota ini.." ucap Naruto mengabaikan tatapan meminta penjelasan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Memang kenapa kita harus pergi..? jangan bilang kalau.." Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dimaksud Naruto.

"YA, KOTA INI ADALAH TARGET SELANJUTNYA..!"

_**to be continue**_

balasan review

Ae Hatake : Siaapp..

Generasi Muda : ini bahkan belum masuk bagian utamanya.

Nara shina : Untuk Narusaku disini lebih ke arah teman dekat yang saling mendukung satu sama lain.

Cindy Elhy1 : siaap

Sarah : terima kasih

Pixie Yank Sora : terima kasih sarannya. sangat membangun sekali.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo semuanya..! Saya kembali lagi. Maaf jika updatenya begitu lama. Karena memang di dunia nyata saya cukup sibuk..hehe. Tapi saya usahakan akan update tiap minggu. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan semoga teman-teman suka dengan chapter terbaru ini.

**enjoy..!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA, KOTA INI TARGET SELANJUTNYA.."

Kata-kata itu ibarat alarm pemberitahuan jika waktu hidup di dunia ini telah usai. Sangat simpel namun begitu dahsyat efeknya bagi Shikamaru dan yang lain.

Bagi Naruto raut wajah orang-orang dihadapannya sungguh memprihatinkan. Tidak ada ekspresi ketakutan ataupun panik. Yang tercetak jelas adalah wajah kepasrahan tidak takut mati.

Mungkin wajar untuk ukuran Sakura dan Ino memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Mereka gadis remaja yang mental dan psikis tidak sekuat seorang anak laki-laki. Mereka juga telah melihat jelas betapa tidak terkendalinya keadaan sekitar akhir-akhir ini. Jadi cukuplah bagi mereka untuk segera mengakhiri hidup secepatnya. Faktanya memang tidak ada cara melarikan diri hidup-hidup. Hancur oleh bom nuklir di dalam kota atau melarikan diri keluar kota hingga akhirnya ditembak mati. Semua sama saja pada akhirnya akan kehilangan nyawa.

Tapi saat Naruto menatap satu per satu anak laki-laki di hadapannya, dia menjadi menjadi sedikit kesal. Menurut bocah pirang ini, ekspresi seperti itu tidak pantas ditunjukan untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

'_Pasrah pada keadaan? yang benar saja..!' Naruto mencemooh dalam hati._

Naruto merasa kehilangan respeknya pada Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu adalah pemimpinnya, tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Mungkin pada dasarnya dia memang tidak siap akan kemungkinan terburuk. Mungkin juga saat dia menemui Naruto di ruang tahanan hanya sebagai cara mensugesti diri jika Tentara Perdamaian tidak akan menjadikan Konoha sebagai target pengeboman berikutnya.

Saat menatap Kiba, Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. Di mata bocah pirang ini Kiba hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki bermulut besar.

Keadaan Shino mungkin lebih baik dibanding Shikamaru ataupun Kiba. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak menemukan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Mungkin dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri atau dia berencana akan keluar dari kota seorang diri. Tapi jika melihat betapa percayanya Shikamaru padanya, kemungkinan terakhir mungkin hanya ketakutan bodoh Naruto saja.

Ketika mata Naruto beralih menatap Sai, ekspresi yang ditunjukan anak laki-laki itu lebih seakan sebuah penyesalan. Kesan pertama bocah pirang itu tentang Sai menguap begitu saja setelah melihat pemandangan ini.

"Sampai kapan kalian diam membatu seperti itu? Kita harus segera keluar dari kota ini..!" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Percuma, tidak ada jalan keluar.." Shikamaru berkata dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jadi kalian akan tetap di sini dan merayakan pesta kematian kalian? Maaf saja tapi aku masih ingin hidup, tidak seperti kalian yang tak takut mati."

Ekspresi Sai seketika mengeras setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan bocah rambut pirang itu. Raut penyesalan itu seolah menguap begitu saja digantikan semangat untuk bertahan hidup. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada bocah kulit pucat itu saat ini. Dia Cuma berharap Sai tidak berlaku kasar seperti yang terakhir kali akibat Naruto melontarkan ucapan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Dia benar. Kita harus keluar dari tempat ini. Aku sudah berjanji pada mendiang Ayah Ino jika tidak akan membiarkan dia terluka." Sai berucap.

Sekarang Naruto paham mengapa Sai menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan sebelumnya. Menurutnya, Sai merasa telah gagal menepati janjinya. Padahal dia belum gagal sama sekali.

Bocah pirang itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. Gadis itu hanya terdiam menunduk namun rona merah itu tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku bagaimana caranya?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. Bocah pemalas itu benar-benar frustasi.

"Kau pemimpin kami dan bukankah otakmu itu diatas rata-rata?" kali ini Shino ikut berbicara.

Shikamaru tersentak mendengar kata-kata Shino. Dia merasa tertampar dengan kata-kata itu. Bocah pemalas itu menunduk menatap kedua kakinya. Raut bersalah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Semua tahu jika dia sedang merenungi sikapnya. Karena itu Naruto mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah sekian lama, Shikamaru akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap satu per satu anak-anak di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Sebagai pemimpin aku memang tidak patut bersikap seperti ini. Aku mohon maaf sekali lagi." Shikamaru menundukkan tubuhnya memohon maaf.

Naruto tersentuh dengan tindakan Shikamaru. Bocah pirang itu berharap atmosfer di ruangan menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Naruto kembali memandangi wajah-wajah dihadapannya. Dia bersyukur ekspresi keputusasaan sudah tidak nampak lagi. Shikamaru juga terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Semoga saja itu adalah rencana pelarian dari kota ini.

"Shino, bisa kau beritahu kami trik yang kau gunakan saat keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Shikamaru pada Shino.

Shino kemudian berjalan ke arah tumpukan barang. Dia lalu meraih tas hitam dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ini triknya.." ucap Shino seraya membuka resleting tas dan menunjukkan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ini.." Sai nampak terkejut.

"Ya, ini seragam Tentara Perdamaian. Aku mendapatkannya dari mayat yang mungkin adalah salah satu dari mereka di dekat sungai." Shino menjelaskan.

Semua terdiam mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Shino.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya pada kami..?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu nampak seperti dikhianati.

"Percuma, meskipun kalian mengetahuinya tetap saja tidak akan membantu. Itulah kenapa aku bilang trik ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh satu orang." jawab Shino.

"Jika kau memberitahukan ini pada kami, mungkin kita bisa membuatnya dalam jumlah banyak.." balas Sakura.

Perkataan Sakura soal memproduksi seragam Tentara perdamaian dalam jumlah banyak mungkin bisa dilakukan jika waktunya mencukupi. Tapi sayangnya, Tentara Perdamaian tidak memberi mereka keleluasaan waktu. Lagipula bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat seragam itu tidak ada sama sekali dan kemungkinan mengundang kecurigaan besar saat digunakan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tidak sesederhana itu Sakura.." Shikamaru merespon. "Pikirkan saja, mereka Tentara Perdamaian tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ke dalam kota."

"Dan tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan orang berbaju seperti mereka berjalan keluar. Tebak apa yang terjadi?" sambung Sai yang sudah memahami maksud Shikamaru.

"Kita menjadi santapan empuk.." jawab Naruto.

Sejenak semua terdiam meresapi apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Bocah pirang itu sendiri tidak mengira jika untuk sekedar keluar dari kota akan sesulit ini. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Mereka sudah memprediksi segala kemungkinan pelarian. Jadi Shino, ceritakan semuanya pada kami.." ucap Shikamaru pada Shino.

"Seperti yang kalian kira. Aku memakai seragam itu dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arus sungai dengan penuh perjuangan.." Shino mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu seolah dia sedang memanjat tebing.

"Kemudian aku menemukan pos komando tepat di perbatasan kota. Hanya pos kecil dengan 3 Tentara Perdamaian."

"Lalu..?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mereka tidak mencurigaiku sama sekali, jadi aku lewat begitu saja. Mungkin sejak awal mereka sudah yakin jika jalur itu tidak mungkin dilewati oleh penduduk kota. Aku rasa penjagaan di tempat itu juga hanya sebuah formalitas belaka."

Shikamaru menganggukan kepala tanda memahami setiap ucapan Shino. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan berputar-putar seperti gangsing sembari memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto menatap Shino mencoba bertanya tentang apa yang sedang Shikamaru lakukan. Bocah itu hanya mengankat jari telunjuk dan menunjuk pelipis yang maksudnya sedang berpikir.

"Teman-teman, kita kedatangan tamu.." Kiba tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu..?" tanya Sai tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kiba.

"Orang yang memberi alat suntik sialan itu ada di depan.." jawab Kiba seraya mengintip.

Sai yang masih tidak percaya pada ucapan Kiba segera melesat ke arah pintu tenda dan mengintip. Bocah pucat itu kemudian menatap semua dan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kiba.

Jantung Naruto seolah berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bukan karena dia sedang jatuh cinta, tapi melainkan ketakutan setengah mati mendengar perkataan Kiba. Dia tidak mengira bisa setegang ini sebelumnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan ide super gila di tengah-tengah rasa ketakutannya. Dia tidak peduli semua menyetujuinya atau tidak, yang jelas bocah pirang itu merasa harus melakukannya.

"Biarkan dia masuk.." ucap Naruto tegas. "Setelah itu kita korek informasi darinya.."

"Percuma, aku yakin dia pasti akan tutup mulut seperti Tentara Perdamaian yang kutangkap sebelumnya. Dia mungkin juga akan lebih memilih bunuh diri.." balas Shino.

"Aku tidak peduli..!, kalian semua tarik perhatiannya. Aku akan menyergapnya dari belakang." Ucap Naruto yakin.

Sebelumnya bocah pirang itu tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini. Ada suatu dorongan dikepalanya yang memaksa dia melakukannya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan bersembunyi di balik kain-kain tenda yang bergelantung. Naruto bahkan tidak perlu persetujuan dari yang lainnya.

Orang berbaju putih-putih itu masuk sesaat setelah Naruto lenyap dari balik kain tenda. Dia menyungginkan senyumnya sekedar tata krama dan kemudian berjalan mendekati meja besar tempat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya berada. Orang itu menatap bingung satu per satu anak-anak yang ada dihapannya. Seolah bertanya kenapa mereka belum menggunakan alat suntik itu.

"Ayolah anak-anak bandel, bukankah sudah kubilang saat aku kembali lagi alat suntik itu sudah kalian gunakan.." ucap Orang itu dengan nada kesal.

"Cepatlah aku tidak punya banyak waktu..." perkataan orang berbaju putih-putih itu terhenti setelah sesuatu menghantam tengkuknya.

Orang berbaju putih-putih tersungkur kedepan akibat pukulan keras Naruto. Sebelum orang itu sempat bergerak lagi, bocah pirang itu mencengkram kerah bagian belakang dan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai berkali-kali. Naruto kemudian menekankan lututnya ke punggung orang itu dan memerintahkan Sai untuk segera mengikat kedua tangannya. Setelah telah terikat, dia membalikkan tubuh orang berbaju putih-putih itu dan melemparkannya hingga jatuh terlentang.

Orang itu meraung kesakitan. Dia terbatuk-batuk disertai gumaman sumpah serapah dari mulutnya. Pipi lebam, gigi lepas serta darah mengalir dari hidung yang kemungkinan telah remuk, wajahnya benar-benar sangat kacau saat ini. Kiba dan Shino yang berada di dekatnya segera mencengkram kedua pundak dan mendudukannya menghadap ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Katakan apa yang kau tahu tentang semua ini..?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas memburu.

"Coba saja kalian memaksaku dengan segala siksaan dan ancaman pembunuhan, aku tidak takut. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan memberikan informasi pada kalian..!" Jawab Orang itu dengan penuh penghinaan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Shino. Dia terlihat sedang memeriksa isi saku orang berbaju putih-putih itu. Dia lalu menunjukkan sesuatu seperti alat suntik yang dia peroleh dari saku orang itu.

"Dia tidak bercanda. Dia memiliki ini, alat suntik yang berisi cairan beracun.." ucap Shino melemparkan alat suntik itu pada Shikamaru.

"Apa yang membuat kalian bertindak sampai sejauh ini..?" tanya Shikamaru. Dia tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikir para Tentara Perdamaian dan sekutunya.

"Karena aku dan semua orang yang telah mati selama ini akan terlahir kembali di taman Eden. Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan kesempurnaan.." jawab Orang berbaju putih-putih itu. "Sayangnya kalian telah membuang kesempatan emas itu. Satu-satunya peluang untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang tua kalian..!"

Naruto merasa muak dengan semua penuturan orang dihapannya. Dia mengeram kesal seraya mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah orang itu.

"Percuma saja kalian berusaha melarikan diri. Bom itu memiliki jangkauan radiasi yang cukup luas." Geram Orang berbaju putih-putih itu. "Itu juga jika kalian bisa lolos dari sergapan Tentara Perdamaian.."

Orang berbaju putih-putih itu tertawa keras setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Perkataannya memang tidak bisa dielak oleh siapapun bahkan bagi seorang Shino yang meskipun bocah itu pernah berhasil melakukannya sekali. Tapi jika melihat situasinya saat ini, kemungkinan besar penjagaan akan semakin diperketat dari sebelumnya.

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menghampiri orang itu dan berjongkok menyamakan posisinya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian mengeluarkan alat suntik miliknya dan milik orang berbaju putih-putih itu. Dia memandang kedua alat suntik itu cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang di depannya.

"Aku penasaran dengan dua benda ini. Aku rasa keduanya berbeda fungsi, jadi kita lihat apakah dugaanku benar.." ucap Shikamaru dingin.

Selama Naruto berbicara dengan Shikamaru, dia tidak pernah merasakan nada bicara sedingin ini. Ada sebuah emosi yang siap meledak didalamnya.

Shikamaru menyuntik orang berbaju putih-putih itu dengan alat suntik miliknya. Tidak reaksi apapun setelahnya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian bersiap menginjeksi orang itu dengan alat suntik milik orang itu sendiri.

"Hentikan itu Shikamaru..!" cegah Shino.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan..?" tambah Sai.

Shino, Sai dan Naruto sejak awal sudah tahu jika alat suntik yang dibawa orang itu adalah cairan beracun. Shikamarupun pasti telah memahaminya. Bocah pemalas itu tidak bermaksud mengujinya tapi bermaksud membunuh orang itu.

"Lakukan saja jika kau berani.." tantang orang itu.

"Bagus, permintaanmu terkabul.." balas Shikamaru.

Tepat setelah seluruh cairan itu masuk ke dalam tubuh, Orang berbaju putih-putih itu mengejang. Dia menggeleparkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri penuh kesakitan. Dia meraung-raung dengan mulut penuh busa. Dia mencekik lehernya sendiri seperti orang kesurupan. Detik selanjutnya gerakan orang itu mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti total. Shino mengecek nadinya dan mengangguk seolah itu kode jika orang itu telah tewas.

"Kau membunuhnya Shikamaru.." desis Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tidak perlu bersimpati dengannya.." balas Shikamaru dengan wajah datar.

"Dimana rasa kemanusiaanmu..! apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana dia meregang nyawa..!" teriak Sakura dengan penuh air mata.

"Berhenti bicara tentang kemanusiaan, apa menurutmu mereka memikirkannya juga..?" timpal Shikamaru.

Sakura membuang muka. Dia sadar jika ucapan Shikamaru benar. Tapi tindakan bocah pemimpin itu tetaplah keliru. Gadis musim semi itu merasa apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru tidak sesuai dengan ideologinya selama ini.

"Tidak ada banyak waktu, kita harus keluar dari tempat sialan ini.." Shikamaru berkata tegas kepada semuanya.

"Jadi kau sudah punya rencana..?" tanya Shino.

"Ada.." jawab Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar.

"Kita lakukan seperti caramu sebelumnya.." Shikamaru menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Dia menengok ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"DAN JIKA ADA YANG MENGHALAGI, KITA BUNUH MEREKA.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**to be continue**_

* * *

Balasan Review :

Galura lucky22 : Yap, terima kasih buat semangatnya..

Sarah : Siaaaap..

Ae hatake : eh kalo mau tahu jawabannya, kamu harus terus baca fic ini.. hehe

Asti. .7 : terima kasih, tapi soal update kilat kayaknya belum bisa.. maaf

The kidsno oppai : Yap yap

Ndah D Amay : jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya.. hehe

Generasi muda : selow bung, lagipula ini bukan cuma teror. Ini genosida..

Ren : Saya akan usahakan.. hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo kawan gembira..! saya muncul kembali dengan membawa kelanjutan fic yang semoga para readers menyukainya. Silahkan dinikmati dan jangan lupa RnR nya ya..!  
**

**Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Waktu terasa mengejar Naruto dan yang lainnya. Sebelumnya Shikamaru telah mengatakan jika dugaannya tidak keliru, bom nuklir itu akan menghantam Konoha tepat pukul 11.00 pagi. Jika melihat posisi matahari saat ini kemungkinan besar sekarang adalah pukul 9 kurang. Jadi kesimpulannya adalah mereka hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk melarikan diri.

Shino memimpin di depan karena pengalaman sebelumnya. Shikamaru tepat di belakangnya diikuti Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto dan Sai paling bontot. Mereka keluar dari tenda melalui pintu belakang sehingga orang-orang Tentara Perdamaian tidak mengetahuinya. Shikamaru juga telah menginstruksikan pada semuanya untuk membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan semacam bekal makanan, kotak obat dan yang paling penting senjata untuk menjaga diri.

Setelah berlari tanpa henti yang mungkin jika dihitung sudah lebih dari 20 menit, Shino mulai mengurangi langkahnya dan akhirnya berjalan biasa. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia sepertinya memang tidak berbakat menjadi atlet lari marathon. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berpikir mungkihkah dulunya dia adalah pribadi yang malas berolahraga? Dan jawabannya kemungkinan benar. Terbukti dengan betapa terengah-engahnya dia saat ini. Dia merasa malu ketika menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Kedua gadis seolah biasa-biasa saja meskipun peluh membasahi dahi mereka.

Suara deru air sayup-sayup mulai terdengar di telinga. Meskipun saat ini musim dingin tidak menutup kemungkinan ada beberapa sungai yang tidak membeku. Mungkin karena aliran airnya yang cukup deras. Rasa penasaran Naruto yang terpendam selama ini kemudian bangkit kembali. Bocah pirang ini begitu ingin tahu apa sebabnya jalur yang pernah dilewati Shino sebelumnya disebut sebagai jalur kemustahilan. Hingga Tentara Perdamaian bahkan tidak menganggapnya .

Masih asik dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menabrak punggung Kiba yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Penasaran, bocah itu kemudian menengok ke depan dimana Shino berada.

"Persiapkan diri kalian. Mulai dari sini mimpi buruk baru dimulai.." ucap Shino santai. Dia mengucapkannya seolah itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Dia kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Kemana dia..?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Lihat ke bawah tebing bung..!" balas Kiba yang berada di depan Naruto.

"Tebing..?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Naruto kemudian menjulurkan kepalanya ke bawah dan melihat Shino sedang bergelantungan di ranting pohon. Rasa penasaran Naruto selama ini akhirnya terjawab sudah dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat sendiri. Menurutnya jalur ini bukan cuma mustahil untuk dilewati tapi juga sangat begitu mengerikan. Batu-batu sungai nampak siap menjadi pembaringan terakhir jika mereka tak cukup kuat berayun. Jika mereka bernasib baik, mungkin saja hanya akan terbawa arus sungai yang deras dan berakhir di air terjun setinggi 20 meter dengan dasar batuan terjal. Jadi kesimpulannya, keduanya sama saja mengerikan.

Bocah pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Shino. Bocah itu telah sampai di seberang tebing dengan selamat setelah sebelumnya berayun-ayun di ranting yang mungkin bisa patah kapan saja. Naruto kemudian merutuki pikiran super negatifnya yang entah kenapa muncul di saat-saat dia butuh keberanian.

"Selanjutnya para gadis.." kata Shikamaru yang memberi jalan pada Sakura.

Sakura melompat turun dan berhasil meraih ranting. Gadis itu nampak begitu ketakutan. Namun pada akhirnya dia berhasil sampai di seberang dengan bantuan Shino yang mengulurkan tangannya.

Sekarang giliran Ino. Gadis pirang itu terlihat ragu melakukannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Sai yang melihatnya segera menghampiri dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. Ino menganggukan kepala pada Sai dan kemudian melompat tanpa ragu dan sampai di seberang dengan selamat.

"Apa yang kau bisikan padanya..?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu. Bocah pirang itu paham jika pertanyaannya benar-benar bodoh. Tapi tetap saja dia mengucapkannya.

"Sebuah mantra.." jawab Sai dengan datar sambil berjalan melewati Naruto.

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Kiba kemudian menyusul dibelakangnya. Naruto begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kiba yang selama ini dia anggap hanya seorang anak bermulut besar sekarang tengah menunjukan kemampuannya. Dia sampai di seberang dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Mungkin anak itu dulunya adalah seorang anggota sirkus pikir bocah pirang itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu bung..!" kata Sai sambil mendorongnya.

Naruto menelan ludah kembali untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia memandang ke dasar berharap semua itu cuma ilusi saja dan mulai memberanikan diri. Tepat ketika dia mulai melangkah ada sesuatu yang terasa asing pada dirinya. Kedua kakinya melemas dan tak dapat digerakkan. Bocah pirang itu benar-benar ketakutan, hanya saja otaknya terlambat mengetahuinya.

"Ayolah..!" teriak Sai.

Bocah kulit pucat itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto, Sai langsung mendorongnya. Bocah pirang itu memekik ketakutan namun reflek tubuhnya segera mencari pegangan dan akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Hei, kau gila..!" bentak Naruto kesal pada Sai. Wajah bocah pirang itu benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Kita tidak banyak waktu lagi. Segera menyebrang dan jangan protes..!" jawab Sai seolah segalanya baik-baik saja.

Naruto kemudian mulai berayun pada ranting pohon itu. Dia sengaja tidak menatap ke arah bawah untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia tiba di tepi dan disambut tangan Shikamaru.

Kali ini giliran Sai menyebrang. Dia begitu percaya diri hingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di tengah jalan. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara aneh. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti berderak. Dia segera menatap ke arah ranting itu dan kemudian nafasnya seolah tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Jangan bergerak Sai..!" teriak Naruto mengagetkan semua.

Semua menatap Naruto penuh tanya begitu pula dengan Sai. Shikamaru memandang ke arah tatapan bocah pirang itu dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya.

"Shino ambil tali..! dan kau Sai jangan bergerak sedikitpun..!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Memangnya ada apa..?" Shino menghentikan ucapannya. "Oh ya Tuhan rantingnya.."

Wajah Sai segera menggelap setelah mendengar perkataan Shino. Ino berlari mendekati pinggiran tebing dan berusaha menggapai tangan Sai namun tindakan itu sia-sia. Gadis itu kemudian menangis pilu. Sakura mendekati dan berusaha menenangkanya.

"Pergilah..! aku akan baik-baik saja.." kata Sai.

"Jangan sok pahlawan, gadis itu membutuhkanmu.." teriak Naruto.

Sai tersentak dan membuang muka. Dia sadar tentang apa yang diucapkan Naruto padanya. Ino memang membutuhkannya begitu pula dirinya.

" Tangkap ini..!" teriak Shino seraya melemparkan tali pada Sai.

Bocah kulit pucat itu berhasil menangkapnya. Dia kemudian mengikatkan tali itu ke tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa cukup kuat, Sai menatap Shino tanda telah siap.

"Sekarang larilah sekuat tenagamu..!" perintah Shikamaru.

Bocah itu kemudian berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Gerakan Sai membuat retakan pada ranting itu semakin memanjang. Suara gemertaknya terasa begitu memilukan.

Tanpa peluit aba-aba layaknya kejuaraan lari, Sai berlari sekuat tenaganya. Tepat saat dia hampir sampai pada pijakan terakhir, ranting itu patah. Sai mencoba menghentakan tubunya ke depan berharap setidaknya tangannya bisa meraih pinggiran tebing. Namun sayang dia hanya menggapai udara kosong. Bocah kulit pucat itu melayang jatuh ke dasar tebing.

"Tahan..!" teriak Shino menahan tali dengan bobot tubuhnya.

Beruntung bagi Sai, tubuhnya telah terikat dengan tali sebelumnya. Tapi kabar buruknya tangannya terkilir akibat menghantam tepian tebing ketika terjatuh. Karena itulah dia tidak mampu merayap naik ke atas.

"Tarik bersama-sama..!" perintah Shikamaru pada yang lainnya.

Semua ikut menarik tubuh Sai yang tergantung cukup jauh ke bawah. Ino, gadis itu terus-menerus berteriak pada Sai untuk tidak menyerah. Tentu saja disertai bergelimangan air mata.

Entah memang disengaja atau tidak, cuaca yang sebelumnya cerah sekarang menjadi cukup mengkhawatirkan. Angin berhembus dengan kencang di sekitar tebing. Hal itu tentu saja membuat proses penyelamatan Sai menjadi lebih sulit lagi.

"Brengsek..! kenapa tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi buruk sih..?!" geram Kiba.

"Tinggalkan aku..! jika tetap di sini kalian tidak akan sempat..!" teriak Sai.

"Tidak, kita harus bersama-sama Sai..! kau sudah berjanji padaku..!" balas Ino sesenggukan. Gadis itu tahu ucapan Sai memang benar namun sepertinya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan pria itu. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya saat melihat itu. Ya, dia juga merasa merindu untuk dikhawatirkan.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Tubuh Sai berayun tidak teratur dan membuat semuanya kesulitan untuk menarik dia ke atas. Nasib buruk ternyata tidak sampai di situ saja. Tali itu mulai terkikis akibat terus bergesekan dengan batuan tebing. Semua mengetahuinya, karena itu mereka mencoba menarik lebih cepat lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Sai mulai terangkat mendekati Naruto dan yang lainnya. Tapi sayang, tali yang sudah terkikis parah itu tidak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuh Sai. Bocah kulit pucat itu kali ini benar-benar terjatuh ke dasar tebing.

"Aku menangkapnya..!" teriak Naruto.

Sai menengadah ke atas melihat Naruto mencengkram tangannya dengan begitu erat. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat posisi bocah pirang itu saat ini. Posisi badanya terbalik dengan kepala berada di bawah dan kaki di atas. Bocah itu tidak berpegang pada apapun. Tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya bisa dibilang sudah siap jatuh ke dasar tebing. Alasan mengapa dia tidak terjatuh adalah karena Shikamaru dan shino memegang kedua kakinya.

"Cepat tarik kami..! aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya.." ucap Naruto. Dari nada suaranya, bocah pirang itu benar-benar sedang kepayahan.

Shikamaru dan Shino berusaha menarik tubuh Naruto dan Sai dengan susah payah. Menarik satu orang dewasa saja begitu sangat sulit. Apalagi kali ini dua, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi betapa kesusahannya mereka.

Setelah berusaha dengan cukup keras dan memakan waktu lama. Naruto dan Sai akhirnya berhasil diselamatkan. Ino segera menghambur memeluknya begitu bocah pucat itu sampai di atas. Sedangkan Naruto mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya sebentar. Dia juga memejamkan matanya sembari berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kau baru saja menyelamatkan satu nyawa." Ucap Kiba pada Naruto. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita bisa menjadi lebih akrab."

Naruto hanya meringis tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kiba. Dia kemudian melihat Sakura berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Bocah pirang itu membalas senyum sembari menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu dengan gembira.

"Kau keren sekali.." bisik Sakura. Entah kenapa perkataan gadis itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bocah pirang itu terlihat merona.

Naruto merasa tersanjung dengan ucapan Sakura dan Kiba sebelumnya. Namun bocah pirang itu sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Kejadian tadi mengingatkannya pada peristiwa saat dia menyerang Sakura tempo hari. Hampir sama keadaannya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri seolah telah diatur untuk menyelamatkan Sai. Naruto kemudian bertanya dalam hati, mungkinkah Sai dan dia memiliki semacam ikatan khusus yang sama halnya dia rasakan pada Sakura.

.

"Ayo kita jalan. Waktunya semakin menipis.." ucap Shino. Bocah itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jadi kemana lagi kita pergi tuan penunjuk arah..?" tanya Naruto sedikit melucu.

"Ke arah sana.." jawab Shino menunjuk ke arah bebatuan.

"Kau serius? Tidak ada jalan disana..!" timpal Kiba.

"Aku tidak bilang kita akan berjalan, kali ini kita akan merayapi bebatuan itu." Balas Shino.

Semua mata terbelalak mendengar penuturan Shino. Rasa rileks yang baru didapatkan Naruto seolah tidak ada gunanya. Dia pikir kejadian tadi adalah puncak dari kesulitan jalur ini. Sepertinya dugaan bocah pirang itu keliru. Yang tadi itu bahkan belum setengah dari kejutan dari rute pelarian ini.

"Waktu kita hanya tersisa 30 menit. Kita harus bergegas." Ucap Shino sambil berjalan " Tidak perlu khawatir jalur itu hanya sepanjang sepuluh meter."

Tidak ada yang membalas ucapan Shino. Semua berjalan mengikuti kemana bocah itu melangkah. Tangan Sai nampaknya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Melihat itu Naruto menjadi khawatir bagaimana bocah kulit pucat itu akan merayap jika keadaan tangannya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai..?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengikatkan tali ke tubuhku kemudian mengikat ke tubuh Sai dan terakhir diikat ke tubuh Shikamaru. Dengan begitu seolah kami memanggulnya bersama." Jawab Shino penuh percaya diri.

.

Mereka sampai di ujung awal bebatuan tempat dimana Naruto dan yang lain akan merayapinya. Terlihat celah sempit tepat di pinggir tebing yang mungkin lebarnya kira-kira hanya 10 cm. Shino kemudian mengikat tubuhnya dengan tali dan disambungkan ke tubuh bagian atas Sai sehingga tidak mungkin bocah itu akan merosot jatuh. Langkah terakhirnya tali itu diikatkan pada Shikamaru.

Ketiga anak itu untuk mulai merayapi bebatuan layaknya seekor cicak walaupun sebenarnya hanya Shino dan Shikamaru saja yang melakukannya. Kiba kemudian mengikuti disusul Ino, Sakura dan Naruto paling akhir.

Angin masih berhembus kencang seperti sebelumnya. Shikamaru mencoba mencengkram bahu Sai agar tubuh anak itu tidak berayun terkena angin sehingga menyulitkan dia dan Shino dalam melangkah.

Naruto lagi-lagi berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memandang ke bawah. Tapi jika dia tidak melakukannya maka hasilnya bocah pirang itu akan terpeleset jatuh. Dia harus melihat pijakannya meskipun itu artinya harus menatap dasar tebing itu pula.

"Tetap fokus, tinggal sebentar lagi.." teriak Shino menyemangati semuanya.

Perkataan Shino mungkin ada benarnya. Tapi mungkinkah Naruto bisa mempertahankan konsentrasi sedangkan kedua kakinya mulai gemetar ketakutan. Bocah pirang itu merasa sangat frustasi pada dirinya. Dia bahkan berharap agar keberanian saat menyelamatkan Sai muncul kembali untuk memudahkannya melewati rute gila ini.

.

Shino dan Shikamaru melepaskan ikatan tali dari tubuhnya dan Sai setelah berhasil merayapi jalur bebatuan dengan selamat. Ino segera memapah Sai begitu gadis pirang itu tiba. Sakura muncul kemudian diikuti Kiba dan Naruto yang terakhir dengan wajah seperti menahan muntah.

"Waktu kita tinggal 20 menit. Ayo kita harus segera bergegas..!" jelas Shino. Bocah kembali melanjutkan perjalanan lagi tanpa mengenal lelah.

"Ayo semuanya, tidak ada waktu beristirahat saat ini.." tambah Shikamaru.

Semua kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah Shino di depan. Naruto merasa baut-baut di kakinya hampir copot akibat kelelahan. Dia juga berani bertaruh jika yang lain mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Rasa lelah ini tidak ada artinya jika digantikan kelegaan dari sebuah jeratan takdir kematian.

Shino berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah manapun. Lambat laun pemandangan di sekitar mereka berjalan berubah. Dari yang sebelumnya hanya padang rumput kali ini berganti menjadi pepohonan besar dan lebat. Ketika telah cukup jauh masuk ke dalam hutan itu tiba-tiba Shino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa..?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Di depan kita adalah padang ranjau." Jawab Shino datar.

"Apa..?!" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan ucapan Shino.

"Kau tuli..? ada ranjau di depan kita.." balas Shino santai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu..?" kali ini Sai ikut bertanya.

"Aku hampir mati menginjaknya kemarin. Untung saja ada seekor burung yang menjadi kelinci percobaan." Jawab Shino. "Sebelumnya aku memutari area ini tapi jika kita melakukannya sekarang waktunya tidak akan cukup."

"Jadi maksudmu kita harus melewatinya..?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah.." jawab Shino.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal..?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Dengar, jika kita tidak membuang banyak waktu di tebing tadi, mungkin kita bisa memutarinya." Timpal Shino. Bocah itu kemudian melirik ke arah Sai merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya.

"Berapa jarak padang ranjau ini dengan pos penjagaan..?" tanya Shikamaru menyela perdebatan antara Naruto dan Shino.

"Kira-kira seratus meter.." jawab Shino. "Apa kau punya rencana..?"

"Apa kau yakin kita bisa melewati tanpa menginjaknya..?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin pastinya, tapi biasanya ada tanda-tanda jika itu adalah ranjau. Itu menurut intuisiku.." Balas Shino tidak meyakinkan menurut Naruto.

"Bagus, hidup kita ditentukan oleh sebuah intuisi.." timpal Naruto tertawa kecut.

Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Shino. Naruto berharap itu bukanlah sebuah persetujuannya terhadap rencana Shino.

"Aku ada rencana.." ucap Shikamaru.

Semua segera merapat setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian menjelaskan rencananya. Sebagian disetujui oleh Naruto tapi ada beberapa bagian yang dia tidak sependapat seperti melewati padang ranjau tanpa menelitinya terlebih dahulu. Namun pada akhirnya semua sepakat dengan rencana Shikamaru meskipun bocah pemalas itu tidak menjamin semua akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

.

Mereka mulai melangkah memasuki padang ranjau. Degup jantung terasa begitu nyaring terdengar di telinga. Keringat dingin menetes hampir di setiap mereka melangkahkan kaki. Mereka semua sama-sama takutnya dengan kemungkinan menginjak ranjau. Tapi mereka harus mencobanya. Jika rencana Shikamaru berhasil mereka akan dengan mudah keluar dari kota.

Shino memberi instruksi agar semua mengikuti kemana dia berjalan. Naruto menoleh ke samping kanan dan menemukan sesuatu terkubur yang dia yakini itu adalah ranjau. Dia pun mencoba menelusuri ke segala arah. Betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui betapa banyak ranjau-ranjau yang berserakan di sekitar mereka. Dua buah berada di sebelah kirinya, tiga buah di bagian belakangnya yang dengan menakjubkan bisa dia hindari. Mengetahui fakta jika hingga saat ini dia dan yang lainnya tidak menginjak satupun ranjau, Naruto merasa harus berterima kasih pada Shino. Bocah itu memang seorang navigator yang bisa diandalkan.

"Menurutmu, apa tujuan sebenarnya Tentara Perdamaian..?" tanya Shikamaru pada yang lainnya. Bocah pemalas itu mencoba membuka obrolan untuk mencairkan suasana yang begitu suram ini.

"Mungkin semacam dominasi dunia.." Jawab Kiba asal.

"Jika memang itu tujuannya, kenapa harus mengebom kota satu per satu dan membagikan alat suntik mencurigakan pada semua penduduk sebelum mereka dimusnahkan..?" timpal Sai. Shikamaru mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Sai.

"Menurutku lucu, Tentara Perdamaian tetapi menghancurkan perdamaian. Sebuah fakta yang begitu ironis bukan.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut.

Naruto menyetujui ucapan Sakura. Seharusnya Tentara Perdamaian bertugas menjaga perdamaian sesuai dengan namanya. Bukan malah bertindak sebaliknya. Ucapan pria berbaju putih-putih itu kemudian terngiang di kepalanya.

"Apa kalian ingat dengan ucapan orang berbaju putih-putih itu..?" tanya Naruto.

"Terlahir kembali, taman Eden dan dunia yang penuh dengan kesempurnaan. Aku tidak memahami maksudnya.." balas Shikamaru.

"Mereka punya tujuan yang lebih besar dari apa yang bisa kita kira. Kita harus mencari tahu setelah keluar dari sini." Ucap Naruto.

"Keluar dari tempat ini. Kata-katamu sangat menginspirasi sekali bung.." terdengar Shino berucap di depan. Bocah itu seolah sedang mencemooh perkataan Naruto tapi sebenarnya justru sebaliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal keluar, kita sudah hampir sampai di ujung padang ranjau ini. Bersiaplah menjalankan rencana yang telah kita sepakati.." jelas Shino.

Semua mengangguk dengan yakin. Sedangkan Naruto merasa mual mendengarnya. Dia berpikir mungkin dirinya bukan tipe orang yang cocok dalam hal konfrontasi. Tapi jika mengingat aksinya melumpuhkan orang berbaju putih-putih dia jadi ragu tentang seperti apakah dirinya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menatap ke depan dengan yakin. Diapun memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya saat ini.

.

Pada akhirnya Shino berhasil mengantarkan Naruto dan yang lain dengan selamat tanpa menginjak satupun ranjau. Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas lega. Nampak jika dia juga begitu tegang sebelumnya. Terlihat juga Sakura tengah membasuh peluh di wajahnya, Ino mendudukan Sai sebentar untuk beristirahat, Kiba meregangkan otot-otot tangannya sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri diri seraya menggumankan ucapan syukur entah pada siapa.

"Tinggal 7 menit. Tidak ada waktu lagi.." ucap Shino mengingatkan semua.

"Jadi, apa kalian siap beraksi kawan-kawan..?" tanya Shikamaru selanjutnya. Entah kenapa nada bicara terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Naruto. Namun bocah pirang itu terkesan dengan caranya mengalihkan ketakutan.

Sai bangkit dari duduknya namun Ino mencegahnya. Bocah kulit pucat itu kemudian tersenyum seakan berkata tidak apa-apa. Dia terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan nampaknya luka terkilirnya sudah mulai membaik.

"Aku sudah cukup baik sekarang.." ucap Sai tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Selama itu urusan otot aku selalu siap.." kata Kiba pada Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto seolah bertanya bagaimana dengan dia.

"Menurutmu apa aku punya pilihan..?" balas Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu cuek.

"BAIKLAH, SEKARANG WAKTUNYA PERTUNJUKAN.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Cindy : terima kasih udah nyempetin baca..**

**Ren : Awalnya saya juga mau pake panggilan Cowok tapi rasanya kurang sreg gimana gitu buat saya pribadi.. hehe**

**Gray : ditunggu aja kalau penasaran banget, hehe**

**Hikari : saya akan berusaha bikin yang lebih bagus lagi, terima kasih buat semangatnya..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo semua..! Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa kelanjutan fic ini. Semoga teman-teman suka dan jadi berkah buat saya. Jangan lupa RnR nya ya..!  
**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"_Dengarkan baik-baik..! aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengulanginya. Jadi jangan tanyakan apapun saat aku bicara. Bertanyalah ketika aku telah mengakhiri pembicaraanku.." Ucap Shikamaru pada yang lainnya yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala._

"_Pertama-tama kita pancing mereka dengan meledakkan salah satu ranjau. Dengan jarak hanya 100 meter tidak mungkin mereka tidak mendengarnya." Ucap Shikamaru. "Saat mereka berlari kemari, Shino kau harus bisa menyelinap di antara mereka dengan seragam itu."_

Ranjau itu meledak begitu dahsyat hingga memekikkan telinga Naruto dan yang lainnya. Awalnya bocah pirang itu mencoba membayangkan apa jadinya jika dia ada di dekat ranjau itu. Namun saat menyaksikan betapa ngerinya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Debu akibat ledakannya membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi berkabut. Jarak pandang mereka menjadi terbatas dan bau tanah yang terbakar benar-benar tidak menggugah selera. Ditambah area sekeliling padang ranjau yang penuh dengan semak belukar lebat seakan menambah kesan mencekam di area itu.

Naruto segera menghambur mencari tempat persembunyian sesuai dengan intruksi yang Shikamaru jelaskan sebelumnya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang rantingnya cukup tajam hingga membuat kulit tan miliknya lecet. Bocah itu hendak mengumpat keras-keras. Namun saat mendengar derap langkah beberapa orang yang mendekat, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Derap langkah itu semakin mendekat dengan membawa aura ke-ngerian pada Naruto. Meskipun dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak gentar, tapi tetap saja dia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 17 tahun yang tengah kehilangan ingatannya. Kalau ini semacan tes pengujian mental dia mungkin akan segera melambaikan tangan tanda menyerah. Namun sayangnya ini adalah realita yang harus dihadapinya.

Sekitar 6 orang berseragam hitam loreng-loreng khas militer berlari mendekati padang ranjau. Mereka semua bersenjatakan lengkap. Tangan kanan memegang senapan aneh berwarna putih yang kontras dengan seragam mereka, di sisi tubuh sebelah kiri tergantung sebuah tongkat besi hitam yang bisa dipakai untuk mematahkan tulang hidung, sebilah pisau di bagian pinggang kanan dan jangan lupakan sepatu boots besar yang menurut Naruto bisa membuat pincang kakinya jika ditendang dengan sepatu itu.

Naruto kemudian melihat Shino menyelinap ke disekitar mereka. Membayangkan betapa berbahayanya peran yang dilakoni oleh anak itu, Naruto hanya bisa berdoa untuknya. Dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Tentara Perdamaian hanya saja tanpa segala macam senjata.

"_Aku berani bertaruh kau akan dicurigai oleh mereka. Karena itu aku harap kau bisa mengulur waktu sampai Kiba dan Sai selesai melakukan bagiannya." Jelas Shikamaru pada Shino. Bocah itu mengangguk paham tanpa ragu._

Para Tentara Perdamaian itu akhirnya sampai di tempat di mana ranjau meledak. Mereka berpencar menelusuri daerah sekitarnya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berjalan ke arah padang ranjau. Fakta itu membuat Naruto tahu jika lawan mereka memahami wilayah sekitar dengan sangat baik.

Saat salah satu dari mereka mendekatinya, bocah pirang itu benar-benar merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Dia mencoba tidak bernafas tepat ketika tentara itu berada di hadapanya yang hanya terhalang tanaman. Keringat dingin menetes deras di dahinya. Tubuhnya gemetar seolah kedinginan. Bocah itu pun mencoba menenangkan diri sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara mencurigakan yang pada akhirnya membuatnya ketahuan. Setelah berdiam lama, akhirnya tentara itu melangkah pergi menjauh. Naruto harus bersyukur karena tanaman yang sebelumnya dia umpat ternyata berhasil menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya. Jika tidak dia mungkin akan jadi santapan pembuka makan siang bagi Tentara Perdamaian.

Mereka kemudian berkumpul kembali di tempat semula. Para tentara itu nampaknya sedang bertukar informasi satu sama lain. Tidak jelas apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi Naruto tahu inti pembicaraan mereka. "Sebuah usaha pelarian" itulah kalimat yang dapat bocah pirang itu simpulkan dari obrolan mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian menatap Shino curiga. Orang itu terlihat lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya. Berkulit hitam dan memiliki tampang sangar yang cocok sekali untuk ukuran seorang tukang pukul. Jika dugaan Naruto tidak salah, orang itu pasti pimpinannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" tanya Shino menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan kau!" bentak orang itu.

"Jangan bercanda bos, aku ini bawahanmu.." ucap Shino santainya. Naruto tidak tahu seberapa besar nyali bocah itu.

"Bagus, aku memang bos mu. Bukan begitu Kapten?" orang itu bertanya pada seseorang di sampingnya.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang mendengar fakta itu. Bocah pirang itu berani jamin jika Shino sama terkejutnya. Orang yang selama ini dia kira adalah pimpinannya ternyata keliru. Sekarang nasib Shino berada di ujung tanduk.

"Dasar penyusup bodoh." Ucap orang itu seraya menodongkan senapan ke arah Shino dan tersenyum mencemooh.

"Dia ternyata begitu polos Kapten.." Balas seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kau lihat ekspresinya? Dia benar-benar percaya jika kau lah Kaptennya.." ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kapten yang sebenarnya.

Shino terperanjat kesal mendengar ucapan orang itu. Ternyata pernyataan yang mengatakan jika orang di sampingnya adalah Kapten mereka merupakan sebuah jebakan. Dengan melihat ekspresi Shino yang terkejut, tentara itu langsung paham jika bocah itu adalah penyusup. Shino nampak merasa dibodohi dengan begitu telak.

"Sekarang beritahu kami di mana teman-temanmu bersembunyi!" perintah si Kapten itu. Kali ini senapan itu dia arahkan ke kepala Shino.

Ingin sekali Naruto keluar dari tempatnya dan menghambur menyerang mereka. Tapi kemudian dia sadar jika itu adalah tindakan gila. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah menunggu dengan sabar sampai Kiba dan Sai menyelesaikan bagianya.

"Aku sendirian." Jawab Shino berbohong.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan segera berlari ke pos pengamanan. Berpura-pura menjadi seperti kami dengan seragam itu dan kemudian melarikan diri. Cepat katakan dimana yang lain?!" bentak si Kapten itu. Kali ini dia menekankan ujung senapannya.

Sengatan kemarahan bergejolak dalam diri Naruto. Bocah pirang itu tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri melihat Shino dibunuh di hadapannya. Dia merasa tidak mampu lagi menahan diri. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum peluru panas menembus kepala Shino. Naruto kemudian mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya. Tepat ketika dia hendak bangkit, suara ledakan ranjau terdengar dari jauh.

"_Berikutnya Sai dan Kiba. Setelah ledakan pertama, segeralah kalian berpencar! Kiba, kau susuri sebelah kiri padang ranjau dan Sai, kau sebelah kanannya. Telitilah setiap permukaan tanah dan temukan ranjau sebanyak mungkin saat kalian menelusurinya. Tidak perlu terlalu jauh, cukup sepertiga padang ranjau saja." Ucap Shikamaru. Dia mengambil nafas dan bersiap melanjutkan intruksinya. _"_Setelah itu ledakan satu persatu ranjau bersamaan dengan kalian kembali ke tempat awal. Ingat! usahakan saat meledakannya kalian tidak terlihat."_

Ranjau-ranjau itu meledak silih berganti. Pertama dari sisi sebelah kiri kemudian disusul sebelah kanan. Naruto kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Rupanya Kiba dan Sai berhasil melakukan bagiannya dengan baik.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu para pejuang lembek?!" bentak sang Kapten. "Cepat pergi ke sana!"

Lima tentara itu kemudian berpencar setelah mendengar perintah kaptenya. Tiga orang berlari ke arah kiri dan dua orang ke arah kanan. Sang Kapten tetap berdiam di tempat dan masih setia menodongkan senapannya pada Shino.

Ledakan ranjau yang tidak ada hentinya membuat daerah itu menjadi berkabut. Ledakannya juga semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tanah-tanah yang berhamburan akibat ledakan menambah buruk situasi tempat itu. Naruto menatap kepergian lima tentara itu hingga akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya bersiap melakukan bagiannya. Dia melihat melihat sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak cepat ke arah Shino dan si Kapten.

"_Saat ledakan-ledakan itu terjadi, aku berani jamin pasti sebagian besar dari mereka akan segera memeriksanya. Untuk itu kalian berdua harus segera bersembunyi." Ucap Shikamaru pada Sai dan Kiba. _

"_Anggap saja ada dua orang yang tersisa di tempat itu menjaga Shino, saat itulah aku dan Naruto akan mencoba menyerang mereka memanfaatkan kabut dan kebisingan yang tercipta dari ledakan-ledakan ranjau itu." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menatap Naruto. _

Kabut yang cukup tebal benar-benar seperti berkah bagi Naruto dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua dengan mudah melesat semakin dekat dengan tempat Shino dan si Kapten tanpa diketahui. Shino yang mulai merasakan keberadaan mereka berdua kemudian menatap wajah sang Kapten disertai senyum mencemooh.

"Apa yang tertawakan bocah?" ucap sang Kapten dengan nada sinis.

"Nasibmu.." jawab Shino.

Mendengar ucapan itu si Kapten naik pitam dan bersiap menarik pelatuk senapannya. Shino yang menyadari hal itu segera merunduk dan menendang selangkangannya. Si kapten terhuyung ke belakang tapi masih bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya. Dia menatap murka ke arah Shino.

"Kau akan.." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto menghantam kepala sang Kapten dengan balok kayu yang entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya.

Tubuh si Kapten limbung ke arah kiri akibat hantaman Nartuo. Shino melihat itu sebagai sebuah kesempatan. Bocah itu kemudian menendang tangan kanan si Kapten hingga genggamannya pada senapan menjadi melemah. Shikamaru segera merebut dan meninju wajah si Kapten dengan gagang senjata yang berhasil dia rebut. Kali ini si Kapten benar-benar roboh setelah mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari ketiga anak itu.

"_Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan, kita rampas senjata mereka." Ucap Shikamaru. Dia lalu menatap ke arah Sai dan Kiba. "Sekarang soal para Tentara yang terpancing umpan kita. Kalian berdua harus bisa mengalahkan minimal satu orang dari mereka. Rebut senjatanya dan gunakan untuk menyerang yang lainnya. Tidak perlu khawatir, kabut asap akan memudahkan kalian menyerang secara sembunyi-sembunyi."_

Terdengar teriakan dari arah sebelah kiri padang ranjau. Tidak lama kemudian suara adu tembak menyusul dengan begitu sengit. Sebelah kanan padang ranjau pun mengalami hal yang serupa. Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka sudah mulai.." Ucap Shino memecah keheningan.

"Ya aku harap mereka berhasil." Ucap Shikamaru penuh harap.

"Benarkah? Apa kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" Naruto dan yang lainnya segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dengan frekuensi serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Shino, seharusnya si Kapten sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tapi nyatanya pria itu berhasil bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan sangat kokoh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Keadaan ini seketika membuat mental Naruto yang sempat membumbung tinggi kembali terjatuh lagi.

Si Kapten menatap mereka bertiga satu per satu. Dia tersenyum mencemooh seolah serangan yang dia terima sebelumnya tidak ada artinya. Dia menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir dan kemudian menjilatnya. Shino yang paham itu adalah sebuah penghinaan segera berlari menyerang sang Kapten.

Sang Kapten dengan mudah menghindari pukulan Shino. Dia justru berhasil melakukan serangan balik dengan menendang bocah itu hingga terpental. Belum sempat bangkit, sang Kapten kembali menyerang. Kali ini dia menendang perut Shino hingga bocah itu meraung kesakitan.

"Akan kubunuh kau!" teriak sang Kapten sembari terus menendang perut Shino tanpa memperdulikan raungan kesakitannya.

Naruto tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia segera berlari dan memukul kepala si Kapten dengan balok kayu sebelumnya. Serangannya berhasil, tapi sayang tidak terlalu fatal. Si Kapten masih berdiri kokoh. Naruto yang melihat hal itu semakin geram. Dia pun menyerang dengan membabi-buta.

Naruto mengayunkan balok kayu itu ke arah kanan-kiri secara sembarangan tanpa melihat objek sasarannya. Alhasil setiap serangannya dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh sang Kapten. Semakin lama serangan itu semakin melemah. Si Kapten yang sepertinya telah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini segera melakukan serangan balasan. Tepat pada suatu titik ayunan balok itu berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah oleh si Kapten. Dia kemudian mementalkan balok kayu itu dari genggaman Naruto dan sebelum bocah pirang itu sempat bereaksi, tinju si Kapten tepat mengenai pipi kirinya.

Naruto terjengkang ke belakang. Dia mengerang kesakitan akibat serangan itu. Tinju si Kapten itu benar-benar luar biasa kuatnya. Tidak pernah dalam benak Naruto dia akan merasakan sensasi kesakitan yang sedahsyat ini. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk wajahnya saat ini. Tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur si Kapten gila itu tidak mematahkan hidungnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu bocah.." ucap Si Kapten menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kemudian mengacungkan senapan rampasannya ke arah sang Kapten. Melihat hal itu pria itu justru menyeringai. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Shikamaru seolah yakin bocah itu tidak akan menembaknya.

"Akan kutembak!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Lakukan saja!" tantang sang Kapten. Mendengarnya Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan berlagak di depanku bocah sialan! Jika kau memang bisa menembakku, pasti kau sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Katakan itu saat tanganmu tidak gemetaran lagi" Ucap Sang Kapten.

Tubuh Shikamaru menegang mendengar perkataan Sang Kapten. Sejak awal dia memang tidak bisa melakukannya. Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya sebuah gertakan saja. Tapi sayang, pria di hadapanya justru dapat mengetahui fakta tentang dirinya. Ya, Shikamaru nampaknya takut akan senjata api.

Sang Kapten semakin mendekat. Dia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya berlari dengan kencang ke arah Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu hanya berdiri mematung. Kaki dan tangannya seolah kaku dan tidak dapat digerakkan sedangkan Sang Kapten hanya tinggal berjarak sepuluh meter darinya. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya diam tak bergerak.

Layaknya seekor harimau yang akan menerkam mangsanya, Si Kapten melompat saat jaraknya dengan Shikamaru hanya terpaut 3 langkah. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat di udara. Sang Kapten nampaknya benar-benar ingin menghabisinya.

"Kau tamat bocah!" teriak sang Kapten seraya melayangkan tinju dengan kedua tangannya.

Mungkin Shikamaru butuh operasi plastik untuk perbaikan wajah jika saja dia tidak menghindarinya. Bocah pemalas itu berhasil mengelak tepat ketika pukulan itu hanya tinggal beberapa inchi. Dia memutar tubuh sehingga posisi si Kapten saat ini adalah tengah membelakanginya. Shikamaru kemudian menghantam tengkuknya dengan gagang senapan sang Kapten dan pria itu pun ambruk.

Shikamaru sudah menduga pria itu akan bangkit lagi. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat dia menindih pria itu. Dia tahan tubuh sang Kapten dengan menekan punggung pria itu menggunakan lututnya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian menyuntikan cairan yang sama jenisnya dengan milik orang berbaju putih-putih. Cairan itu dia dapat dari sesi melucuti senjata sang Kapten sebelumnya.

"Kali ini kau tidak mungkin bisa bangkit lagi.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku kagum dengan kecepatannmu dan ketahananmu pak tua. Saat melihatmu bertarung melawan kedua temanku akupun sadar. Tidak ada gunannya menyerangmu dengan senjata api. Dengan kemampuanmu, kau bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat. Sejak itu aku mengerti jika satu-satunya cara untuk melumpuhkanmu adalah dengan cairan ini, dan itu artinya adalah pertarungan jarak dekat."

"Konfrontasi secara langsung seperti yang kedua temanku lakukan bukanlah tipeku. Selain karena membuang banyak tenaga, aku juga malas melakukannya. Ibarat jika bisa dengan 3 langkah kenapa harus susah-susah melakukannya dengan banyak langkah. Karena itulah aku berpura-pura takut akan senjata api dan kabar baiknya kau dengan senang hati datang menyerangku."

"Asal kau tahu pak tua, di dunia ini segala sesuatu bisa dipecahkan dengan kepala dingin. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana."

Shikamaru merasakan kekuatan sang Kapten itu mulai mengendur. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian bangkit. Sejujurnya dalam hati yang paling dalam Shikamaru merasa bersalah. Untuk kali kedua dia membunuh orang dengan cara yang sama. Tidak Cuma itu, dia pun harus melihat pemandangan memilukan menjelang kematian orang-orang yang dibunuhnya.

.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai. Bocah pucat itu datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Soal bagaimana keadaannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Bisa diatasi.." jawab Shikamaru. "Dimana Kiba?"

"Di sini.." balas Kiba mengangkat tangan.

Keadaan Kiba juga tidak berbeda dengan Sai. Wajah kusam, baju compang-camping serta bau tubuh yang mirip sekaleng bubuk mesiu. Jika mereka berhasil kabur, hal pertama yang akan dia perintahkan kepada mereka berdua adalah mandi sampai bersih.

Shino bangkit. Bocah itu meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi perutnya. Serangan tidak tahu aturan dari sang Kapten padanya benar-benar sangat gila. Jika saja Naruto tidak segera membantunya mungkin bocah itu sudah tamat.

Untuk Naruto, keadaan bocah itu bisa dibilang baik dan tidak baik. Baik karena masih hidup dan terlihat segar. Tidak baik karena keadaan wajahnya benar-benar parah. Mungkin operasi plastik adalah saran terbaik untuknya setelah keluar dari kota ini.

"Ayo bergegas!" ucap Shikamaru pada yang lainnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru bocah-bocah sialan.." ucap seseorang di belakang mereka.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria kulit coklat berseragam dengan senjata lengkap di kedua sisi pinggangnya berdiri di hadapan mereka. Diikuti 10 tentara lengkap dengan senjata berdiri di belakangnya. Namun keterkejutan Naruto dan yang lain tidak sampai disitu. Tepat di belakang pria kulit coklat itu nampak dua gadis yang sangat familiar dimata mereka. Ya, kedua gadis itu adalah Sakura serta Ino, dan mereka telah tertangkap.

.

.

**To be continue**

**Balasan review :**

**Yusup : Oke akan saya usahakan. Terima kasih review nya**

**Haruko : Terima kasih, semoga kedepannya masih berkualitas fic nya..**

**Ndah d Amay : iya hampir mirip, hehe. Makasih review nya**

**Ren : haha.. makasih reviewnya.**

**Kidsno : Oke siaaap**

**Key : terima kasih, rencana Shikamaru bakal dijelasin di chapter ini.**

**Kay Yamanaka : terima kasih untuk saran dan reviewnya..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo teman seperjuangan yang berbahagia. Kita akhirnya bisa berjumpa lagi pada kesempatan kali ini. Gak usah bertele-tele lagi lah.. silahkan baca kelanjutan fic nya. Semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa RnR nya..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ino.. jika aku tidak keliru, keluargamu adalah perancang tata kota ini. Bisa aku simpulkan jika kau juga pasti tahu dengan jelas cetak biru kota ini bukan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino._

"_Ya, aku tahu dengan jelas segalanya tentang kota ini." Jawab Ino mantap._

"_Tunggu sebentar.." potong Naruto seraya menatap Ino. " Jika keluargamu tahu segalanya tentang kota ini, kenapa kalian kesulitan dalam hal melarikan diri keluar?"_

_Naruto tahu jika mereka sebelumnya pasti juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin tahu alasannya sesegera mungkin._

"_Justru karena mengetahui segalanya, maka kami simpulkan jika tidak ada jalan keluar." Jawab Ino. "Dengan rancangan yang dibuat oleh keluargaku kota ini menjadi tempat paling sulit ditembus oleh para penyusup. Kami bangga dengan fakta tersebut hingga akhirnya memahami timbal baliknya."_

_Gadis pirang itu terdiam membuang muka. Ada raut kesedihan terpancar disana. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin jika mereka berhasil keluar dari kota ini dia akan segera meminta maaf. _

"_Ini seperti memasang tralis besi pada pintu dan jendela rumah. Kemudian terjadi kebakaran dan kau terjebak di dalamnya. Kau mungkin akan segera berlari ke pintu. Tapi bagaimana jika di depan pintu itu ada sekumpulan penjahat yang siap membunuhmu?" tanya Ino balik._

"_Oh oke, aku paham sekarang.." Naruto mengangguk merasa tidak enak hati pada Ino._

"_Oke, terima kasih atas penjelasan Ino. Tapi sebenarnya bukan tentang bagian dalam kota ini yang ingin aku tahu." Shikamaru mencoba menyambung percakapan sebelumnya._

"_Lalu?" gadis pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya penasaran._

"_Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika perkiraanku tidak keliru tentang kota ini sebelum seperti sekarang."Jawab Shikamaru._

"_Maksudmu tentang fungsi tempat ini sebelumnya?" sambung Sai yang mulai penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru._

"_Ya, apa benar jika bagian luar kota ini dulunya adalah tempat perlindungan penduduk sipil saat perang nuklir terjadi?"tanya Shikamaru._

_Naruto tahu jika dia tak mengerti apapun yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sejak mendengar kata perang nuklir seketika perutnya terasa mual. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika perang terburuk itu benar-benar terjadi._

"_Jadi kau mau menyinggung soal bangker?" tanya Shino._

"_Kau percaya tentang kemungkinan itu Shikamaru?" tambah Kiba. Dari nada bicaranya jelas mengisyaratkan jika bocah itu tidak yakin tentang keberadaan bangker._

"_Ya ampun, aku ingat kalau ayahku pernah menyinggung soal ini saat kita membicarakan tentang rute pelarian. Kalau tidak salah ayahku pernah berkata jika salah satu bangker yang masih bisa digunakan letaknya tidak jauh dari... Padang Kematian." Ucap Ino seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. _

_Ucapan Ino seolah menjawab segala pertanyaan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Bocah pemalas itu tersenyum puas mendengarnya._

"_Ya, ayahku juga mengatakan hal yang sama meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak ladang kematian itu berada. Jika perkiraanku tidak salah, maksud dari padang kematian adalah..."_

"_Padang ranjau.." ucap Sakura setelah sekian lama terdiam._

"_Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada kalian." Shikamaru tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada yang serius. "Meskipun kita berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjagaan peluang kita untuk tidak terkena radiasi sangat kecil. Berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal pun kita akan tetap terpanggang olehnya. Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan berlindung di dalam bangker itu."_

_Lagi-lagi, entah sampai kapan semangat hidup Naruto seolah seperti roller coaster. Pada suatu titik semangatnya meninggi namun seketika pula semangat itu menukik turun._

"_Jadi begini rencananya. Setelah ledakan ranjau pertama, Ino.. kau segera pergi menuju ke pos penjagaan bersama dengan Sakura. Bersembunyilah hingga semua tentara yang berada di tempat itu terpancing oleh kami. Setelah itu kalian segera telusuri dimana bangker itu berada." _

"_Aku tahu diantara kita semua hanya kau yang paham tentang kota ini baik luar maupun dalam. Aku harap kau juga tahu soal bangker itu. Aku mengandalkanmu Ino" ucap Shikamaru._

.

.

Rencana awalnya adalah mereka berdua, Sakura dan Ino bertugas mencari keberadaan bangker yag diyakini berada di sekitar area pos penjagaan. Itu juga akan mereka lakukan setelah seluruh tentara di tempat itu terpancing keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto dan yang lain. Tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, bisa dibilang rencana mereka telah gagal total. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu gagal juga mengingat mereka telah melumpuhkan 5 orang tentara dan seorang kapten bertenaga monster.

Melihat situasinya saat ini, tanpa butuh otak super cerdas pun Naruto juga paham jika mereka tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan 10 orang tentara itu. Apalagi dengan adanya Sakura dan Ino yang dijadikan sandera, keadaan mereka benar-benar terjepit saat ini.

Shikamaru mengeram kesal. Naruto tahu, dari semua teman-temannya pasti Shikamaru lah yang paling terpukul dengan keadaan saat ini. Semua strategi pelarian ini adalah hasil pemikiran otak jeniusnya dan ketika semua berjalan tidak sesuai rencana, maka bisa disimpulkan jika hal ini adalah pukulan telak bagi bocah pemalas itu.

"Jadi apa ada yang mau bicara? Sebelum aku mengeluarkan isi kepala gadis pirang manis ini.." ucap pria berkulit putih itu.

Jika situasinya bukan seperti ini, mungkin Naruto hanya menganggap ucapan orang itu hanyalah candaan belaka. Tapi sayangnya pria itu tidak sedang bercanda. Orang itu serius atau bahkan terlampau serius.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Sai.

Bocah kulit pucat itu menghambur ke depan mencoba menyelamatkan Ino. Tapi sebelum bocah itu berhasil mendekat, salah satu tentara menghadangnya. Sai mencoba meninjunya tapi sayang tentara itu dapat dengan mudah menghindar. Sai melancarkan lagi serangan berikutnya dan lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari. Awalnya Naruto pikir tentara itu lebih gesit daripada Sai. Tapi kemudian bocah pirang itu paham jika sebenarnya bukan tentara itu yang lebih gesit dari Sai, namun justru Sai yang gerakannya mulai melambat. Bukan tidak mungkin juga Naruto dan yang lainnya mengalami hal yang sama.

Setelah semua hal gila yang mereka lakukan hingga pada titik ini, sangat wajar jika mereka kelelahan. Tapi masalahnya adalah keadaannya sangat tidak tepat. Hidup mereka tengah diujung tanduk dan jika mereka tidak mengerahkan segalanya maka sudah pasti hasil akhirnya adalah tamat.

Pada akhirnya Sai dilumpuhkan oleh tentara itu. Pria berkulit putih itu yang mungkin juga adalah pemimpinya kemudian menghampirinya. Dia menginjak wajah bocah kulit pucat itu.

"Oh ya ampun, aku tidak tahu jika gadis pirang itu pacarmu.." ucap Pria kulit putih itu dengan ekspresi seolah bersalah.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, kau akan mati.." balas Sai mengancam meskipun kondisinya dirinya sendiri tengah terancam.

"Menarik, ini seperti adegan di film. Seorang pangeran yang berusaha menyelamatkan sang putri.." kata Pria kulit putih itu.

"Jangan bercanda!" pria itu menendang wajah Sai hingga dia memuntahkan darah.

Ino berteriak melihat perlakuan pria putih itu pada Sai. Shikamaru hanya terdiam sambil menggertakan giginya kesal. Shino dan Kiba hanya menunduk. Sedangkan Naruto menatap pria itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Pria kulit putih itu kemudian berbalik badan dan melangkah mendekati Sakura. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, Naruto merasakan sebuah sengatan memori saat dia melihat lambang spiral di punggung rompi pria kulit putih itu.

"Uzumaki" ucap Naruto lantang.

Pria kulit putih itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Naruto tajam. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya juga menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang telah dia ucapkan.

Lagi-lagi hal seperti ini terjadi kembali. Mulutnya seolah berkata sendiri tanpa dimintanya. Jujur saja sejak awal Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Uzumaki. Tapi jika melihat tatapan pria kulit putih itu, bisa dipastikan jika nama itu memiliki semacam arti yang penting.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya pria kulit putih itu tajam.

Naruto merasa tatapan pria itu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapannya kali ini terasa seolah dia benar-benar meminta penjelasan tentang apa kaitannya bocah pirang itu dan nama Uzumaki. Naruto melihat ini sebagai sebuah kesempatan.

"Aku salah satu Uzumaki.." jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Pria kulit putih itu tersenyum mencemooh mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia kemudian mengokang senapan lalu segera mengarahkannya ke arah bocah pirang itu. Seketika Naruto panik melihat reaksi dari pria itu.

"Aku terkesan bagaimana kau tahu tentang Uzumaki. Tapi satu hal yang kau perlu tahu.." pria itu menghentikan ucapannya. "Semua Uzumaki berambut merah."

Naruto merasa betapa bodohnya dia saat ini. Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika Uzumaki adalah semacam garis keturunan seperti halnya Uchiha ataupun Hyuuga. Yang lebih parahnya dia mengaku sebagai seorang Uzumaki padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ciri khas garis keturunan itu. Seharusnya dia bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Shikamaru ataupun yang lainnya. Naruto mengakui keteledorannya.

"Dia tidak membual tuan kapten.." ucap Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan pria berkulit putih. "Tunjukan medali yang ada di saku celamu !"

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang Shikamaru coba lakukan. Dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud bocah pemalas itu. Namun pada akhirnya dia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan benda asing. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mengeluarkan dan menunjukkan benda itu pada pria kulit putih itu.

Bentuknya seperti medali kejuaran yang sering dibagi-bagikan kepada para pemenang olimpiade. Sekilas nampak berkilau layaknya medali emas. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih seksama hasilnya jauh berbeda. Medali itu terbuat dari logam kuningan yang dicairkan.

Pada akhirnya memang terlihat seperti medali yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun ada sesuatu pada medali itu yang membuat lebih berharga bahkan dari medali emas sekalipun. Ya, jika diperhatikan ukiran pada salah sisinya maka nampaklah lambang Uzumaki disana yang terukir dari pecahan-pecahan batu saphire.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya?" wajah pria kulit putih itu menjadi pucat setelah melihat medali itu.

Melihat wajah ketakutan tersaji dihadapannya membuat Naruto menjadi semakin tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti alasan apa yang membuat pria itu begitu ketakutan setelah melihat medali yang ada digenggaman pirang itu kemudian bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang siapakah dia sebenarnya.

"Kita tidak ada waktu, bom akan dijatuhkan sebentar lagi. Kita harus pergi !" timpal Shikamaru. Ucapan bocah pemalas itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu bocah, aku bertanya pada dia." Jawab pria berkulit putih. "Lagipula kami memang ditugaskan untuk mati"

Perkataan pria itu terdengar seolah tanpa beban. Seperti layaknya pendaratan pesawat. Lancar, yakin dan sekali lagi tanpa ada beban. Naruto tahu jika itu adalah sebuah sikap yang patut untuk dipuji. Namun karena dia tidak setuju dengan aksi melenyapkan nyawa tanpa alasan yang jelas, maka dia bersumpah tidak akan memujinya meskipun orang itu memaksa dengan menodongkan senapan ke kepalanya.

"Kita buat kesepakatan" ucap Naruto singkat.

Naruto sengaja tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan pria kulit putih itu. Bocah pirang itu merasa harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menjawabnya. Dia tidak mau jika momentum ini dihancurkan olehnya sendiri dengan memberikan jawaban yang keliru seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada penawaran di tempat ini bocah.." ucap pria itu.

"Tidak ada pula penjelasan di tempat ini.." balas Naruto serius.

"Bagaimana jika aku membunuhnya?" Pria kulit putih segera mengalungkan pisau di leher Sakura. Seketika wajah gadis itu memucat.

Naruto tahu jika saat ini adalah pertarungan adu mental. Pria kulit putih itu mencoba mengintimidasinya. Mengancam akan membunuh Sakura jika dia tidak berbicara. Tapi bocah pirang itu juga paham jika pria itu sama terintimidasinya. Tatapan mata yang tidak pernah beralih dari medali yang di genggam Naruto membuktikannya. Karena itulah Naruto merasa dialah yang harus memegang kendali dalam situasi saat ini.

"Lakukan saja dan kau akan menyesal bahkan jika kau telah mati.." tantang balik Naruto. Entah apa yang merasukinya sampai dia bisa berkata setenang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kiba memprotes sikap Naruto.

Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Kiba. Dia bahkan tidak memeperdulikan bagaimana tanggapan teman yang lain sekaligus Sakura. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menatap tajam pria kulit putih itu.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kukatakan sekali lagi, mari kita buat kesepakatan.." ucap Naruto sekai lagi.

Sebenarnya bocah pirang itu juga mulai resah jika ternyata pria itu benar-benar membunuh Sakura. Tapi dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Dia harus bisa menjaga ekspresi wajahnya sampai perjudian ini berhasil dimenangkan. Dia juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan segera meminta maaf kepada Sakura setelah ini. Itu juga jika usahanya berhasil.

Di lain pihak pria itu tidak menjawab. Dia terdiam seolah tengah mempertimbangkannya. Bagi Naruto rasanya sangat teramat lama menunggu keputusan pria itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus ekstra bersabar. Mau melawan pun percuma, mereka jelas kalah jumlah. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain, kesempatan satu-satunya adalah dengan melakukan kesepakatan.

"Baiklah, jadi apa penawaranmu?" tanya pria kulit putih itu. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Sepertinya informasi tentang medali itu lebih penting ketimbang acara saling tembak dan bunuh diri.

"Pertama, lepaskan kedua gadis itu. Kedua, biarkan kami mencari bangker." Ucap Naruto mantap seraya menatap Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala tanda setuju.

"Tunggu sebentar, apakah tadi kalian bicara soal bangker? Lalu apa keuntungannya bagi kami?" tanya pria kulit putih itu.

"Jelas ada. Jika kami berhasil menemukannya, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mati konyol hanya untuk alasan yang sangat idiot." Jawab Shikamaru mewakili.

Para tentara saling pandang satu sama lain mencoba berkomunikasi non verbal. Hampir semuanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui rencana itu. Sedangkan sebagian lagi tidak berekspresi tapi tidak menolak juga jika diajak masuk ke dalam bangker. Hal ini meyakinkan Naruto jika ada sebagian dari para tentara perdamaian yang tidak setuju dengan perintah membuang nyawa sia-sia.

"Jadi bagaimana soal medali itu?" tanya si pria kulit putih itu.

"Akan kukatakan setelah kita berhasil selamat.." jawab Naruto meyakinkan, dan detik itu juga dia mulai berpikir tentang sebuah jawaban yang cukup memuaskan.

"Baiklah, kami setuju dengan penawaran kalian. Tapi sedikit saja aku merasa kejanggalan, jangan salahkan aku jika kepala kalian kulubangi." Ancam si pria kulit putih itu.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Namun dalam hatinya, dia menyumpah kesal. Bocah pirang itu tidak habis pikir. Kenapa pria dihadapannya suka sekali mengancam seseorang pada bagian kepala. Apa bagian tubuh yang lain tidak ada yang menarik baginya? Entahlah, lagipula dia juga tidak peduli.

.

Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar menuju pos penjagaan. Rombongan Naruto dan teman-temannya berada di depan sedangkan para tentara berada di bagian belakang mengawasi setiap gerak gerik mereka. Siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka ada yang mencoba berbuat onar.

Rombongan itu telah melewati pos penjagaan, dan tepat pada saat itu pula deru mesin pesawat terdengar menggema di udara. Mungkin jika keadaan masih normal, deru pesawat itu tidak terdengar memilukan di telinga Naruto. Tapi sekarang kenormalan memang sedang benci-bencinya berdekatan dengan mereka sehingga wajar saja jika bunyi itu terdengar sangat mengintimidasi.

Shikamaru terlihat mengecek arlogi miliknya. Wajahnya nampak muram setelahnya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian bertemu pandang dengan Naruto dan menggeleng kepala seolah memberikan isyarat jika mereka telah kehabisan waktu.

"Bergegaslah bocah-bocah nakal ! pesawat itulah yang akan mengebom tempat ini.." ucap pria kulit putih itu.

Ekspresi Naruto dan kawan-kawannya seketika memucat. Ino yang paham jika semua bergantung padanya semakin mempercepat langkahnya seraya terus mengamati setiap sisi daerah itu. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk sesegera menemukan bangker perlindungan.

Deru pesawat itu kembali terdengar seakan mengolok-olok mereka. Membisikan sebuah pesan jika semua usaha mereka pada akhirnya akan sia-sia. Jauh dalam hati kecilnya, Naruto juga merasa lelah. Bagaimana jika segala usahanya sia-sia? Bagaimana jika ternyata bangker itu tidak ada? Bagaimana jika... entahlah.

Di depan Ino memekik kegirangan. Sontak teriakannya mengundang perhatian lainnya. Shikamaru segera menghambur diikuti Naruto dan yang lainnya serta para tentara mengikuti di belakang.

Ino mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sebuah gundukan tanah yang seluruh bagiannya tertutupi oleh lumut. Awalnya bocah pirang itu tidak merasa ada yang spesial dengan gundukan tanah itu. Tapi setelah dia melihat lebih seksama maka jelaslah sudah apa yang membuatnya lebih spesial. Ya, tepat di tengah gundukan tanah itu dia melihat pintu besi dengan kenop berbentuk seperti setir mobil khas pintu kapal laut.

"Ayo bergegas ! tidak ada waktu untuk terpukau.." ucap Shikamaru memberi perintah.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Naruto tidak menggerakkan kakinya seperti yang tengah dilakukan teman-temannya. Bocah pirang itu merasa ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi dan menurutnya ini terlalu mudah.

"Ayo Naruto ! jangan hanya berdiam saja di tempat itu !" teriak Sakura dari depan.

Bocah pirang itu segera menyadarkan dirinya. Dia kemudian membuang pikiran negatifnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar bocah pirang.." ucap pria berkulit putih itu menghentikan langkah Naruto. "Kalau telingaku tidak tuli, aku mendengar gadis itu memanggilmu Naruto. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, itulah namaku. Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Naruto balik.

Pria kulit putih itu mengangguk tanda paham. Dia kemudian memandangi para bawahannya seolah sedang memberi intruksi.

"Tidak penting, hanya sebuah masalah kecil.." ucap pria kulit putih itu disertai senyuman mencurigakan.

"Masalah kecil ?" tanya Naruto kembali. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria di hadapannya.

"YA, MASALAH KECIL SEPERTI PERINTAH UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU..."

.

.

_**to be continue**_

.

.

Syalala : Haha, terima kasih buat apresiasinya..

Riyuzaki : Sakura ama Ino gak pinter sembunyi, jadi ketahuan deh..

Galura : Sabar.. sabar.. galura san. Saya gak bermaksud bikin penasaran.. sumpah #nundukketakutan.

Ndah : gak gagal kok.. tungguin aja hehe

Key O : Tugasnya udah di jelasin di chapter ini..


	8. Chapter 8

**Halo semuanya ! Selamat Tahun baru 2015 **

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf kalau dua minggu terakhir ini sering telat update. Maklum lah musim liburan trus gegara novel The Blood of Olympus bikinan Om Rick Riordan yang sukses buat saya berpaling buat nulis. Hehe.. maaf ya maaf ya. Semoga aja chapter ini bisa menghibur readers semua dan jangan lupa reviewnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk memahami maksud ucapan si pria kulit putih itu. Bocah pirang itu tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi target utama pembunuhan tentara perdamaian. Mungkinkah sebelum kehilangan ingatan dia merupakan salah satu anggota pemberontakan? Lagipula sejak kapan ada kelompok pemberontakan?

Naruto melihat para tentara perdamaian lainnya telah bersiaga. Dia kemudian menengok ke arah teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat sama terkejutnya dengannya. Hanya saja mungkin dalam skala yang berbeda.

"Hei.. hei.. apa-apaan sih ini?!" teriak Naruto panik.

"Kesepakatan kita berakhir, jika sejak awal aku tahu kau adalah Naruto aku pasti sudah menghabisimu.." jawab pria kulit putih.

Shikamaru berderap mendekati Naruto diikuti Sai dan Kiba. Di belakang, Sakura, Ino dan Shino masih berusaha membuka pintu bangker.

"Tuan kapten, kenapa kau melanggar kesepakatan yang telah kita buat ?" tanya Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya diharuskan membunuh bocah pirang ini saja.." ucap pria kulit putih seraya menunjuk Naruto. "Tapi karena suasana hatiku yang sedang bagus, maka akan kubunuh kalian semua."

"Tidak-tidak, itu juga terlalu bagus. Bagaimana kalau mengikat kalian bertujuh disini hingga akhirnya musnah bersama dengan kota menyedihkan ini ? Ya, sudah diputuskan.."

Pria kulit putih itu mengucapkannya seolah hal itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar. Mungkin juga karena dia telah berulang kali melakukannya. Para pemimpin tentara perdamaian sepertinya perlu menambahkan jam konseling sikap dalam daftar pelatihan harian.

.

Naruto harusnya merasa frustasi. Tapi mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi hal-hal yang diluar kendalinya bahkan dalam kurun waktu 3 jam, bocah pirang itu justru terlihat lebih ke arah bosan. Saat ini yang ada di otaknya adalah sebuah rencana perlawanan. Bagaimana caranya melumpuhkan 10 tentara perdamaian yang terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada 6 orang sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu ?" sebenarnya pertanyaan ini hanya basa-basi dari Naruto.

"Akan kuberitahu tahu saat kau sudah mendekati ajal.." ucap pria kulit putih itu dengan seringai mengerikan.

Naruto merasa jika sebentar lagi nyawanya akan melayang jika dia tidak segera bertindak. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan ide, kepalanya justru terasa melayang entah kenapa. Bocah pirang itu kemudian merasakan sengatan kilas balik dalam kepalanya. Dia mengerang namun tidak mengeluarkan suara hingga akhirnya serangan memori-memori itu berakhir dengan sendirinya.

Naruto kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sepercaya diri seperti ini sebelumnya. Ingatan-ingatan itu seolah memberinya tenaga lebih. Seperti layaknya seekor jangkrik yang diberi makan cabe merah. Panas, gila dan penuh dengan adrenalin.

"Tunggu apa lagi pasukan payah ? cepat tangkap mereka semua !.." ucap pria kulit putih itu.

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu terucap, para tentara perdamaian segera bergerak guna menangkap Naruto dan semua teman-temannya. Bocah pirang itu tahu jika dia tidak bertindak mulai detik ini, maka semua usaha pelarian akan sia-sia.

Pria kulit putih itu kemudian mengarahkan senapannya tepat ke arah Naruto. Mencoba memberi tahu jika dia berbuat bodoh maka orang itu tidak segan-segan melubangi kepala kuningnya. Tapi sayangnya bagi Naruto itu adalah sebuah kesempatan. Dengan gerakan yang begitu tiba-tiba, Naruto menarik moncong senapan itu ke arah samping. Dia kemudian menghantamkan sikunya pada dagu pria kulit putih itu. Orang itu terhuyung kebelakang, Bocah pirang itu segera merebut senapan itu dan menghantam pria kulit putih itu sekali lagi. Kali ini dia terjatuh dan Naruto harap dia tidak bangun lagi.

Naruto tahu ini belumlah berakhir. Melihat perlakuan bocah pirang itu pada komandannya, sebagian tentara segera menghambur ke arah Naruto. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, bocah pirang itu menendang pohon di sampingnya. Seketika rontokan salju berhamburan dan membuat perhatian para tentara sedikit teralihkan. Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, Sai dan Kiba seolah berkata inilah saatnya.

Shikamaru menghambur ke arah kanan Naruto dimana ada 2 tentara di sana. Dia lalu menendang kaki salah satu tentara hingga terjatuh dengan kecepatan yang menurut Naruto sangat mustahil. Dia segera merebut senapan dan menembaknya sebelum dia sempat bangkit. Tentara kedua yang tidak terima, balik menyerang Shikamaru dengan menendang punggung bocah itu hingga tersungkur. Tentara itu segera bersiap menembaknya. Namun Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Shikamaru menendangnya hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian balik menembaknya.

Jika Shikamaru berlari ke sebelah kanan Naruto, Sai justru berlari ke sebelah kirinya. Kedua tentara itu mencoba menembakinya dengan senapan. Tapi beruntungnya, bocah itu mampu menghindar dengan berguling ke kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya melemparkan batu runcing yang dengan tepat mengenai mata salah satu tentara. Tentara itu meraung kesakitan. Sai yang melihat ini sebagai momentum segera bergerak cepat ke arah tentara itu. Tanpa diduga, bocah kulit pucat itu terkena tinju dari salah satu tentara yang lain. Dia jatuh tersungkur. Ujung bibirnya berdarah.

Salah satu tentara yang matanya terkena lemparan batu Sai masih meraung kesakitan. Bagi Sai ini berarti lebih memudahkannya. Dia men-tackle tentara yang memukulnya seolah dia pemain sepak bola profesional. Pria itu pun terjatuh dengan kepala terbentur begitu keras. Sai kemudian menghantam tengkuk tentara itu hingga ambruk.

Sai bangkit dengan susah payah. Dia kemudian menghampiri tentara yang satunya. Dia merebut senapan itu dan dengan dinginya menarik pelatuk. Tentara itupun akhirnya tewas ditangan bocah kulit pucat itu.

Kiba berlari tepat di samping Naruto sembari membawa balok kayu yang entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berlari beriringan dengannya menyonsong 6 tentara yang tersisa.

Kiba melompat menghindari tembakan yang diarahkan ke kakinya. Dia kemudian melemparkan balok kayu yang dipegangnya pada salah satu tentara dengan maksud mengalihkan perhatian. Tentara itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah, Kiba yang melihat umpanya berhasil ditangkap segera melakukan serangan lanjutan. Bocah itu meninju si tentara yang sebelumnya berhasil menghindari balok kayu yang dia lemparkan. Tentara itu tersungkur menabrak pohon dengan kerasnya hingga tidak mampu bangkit lagi. Dia kemudian segera beralih ke tentara lainnya

Naruto berlari menghadang salah satu tentara lainnya. Tentara itu menghunuskan belati kepadanya. Naruto mengelak ketika tentara itu menebaskan belatinya. Dia terus-menerus menghindar hingga pada akhirnya belati itu berhasil melukai tangan kirinya.

"Sungguh bodoh, padahal kau bisa membunuhku dengan senapan yang berhasil kau rebut. Tapi lihatlah sekarang! kau justru membuangnya dan rela terkena belatiku ini.." ucap tentara itu penuh kemenangan.

"Pertama aku tidak berbakat dalam menggunakan senjata, kedua aku tidak tahu caranya membunuh." Balas Naruto tersenyum.

Tentara itu segera menghujamkan belatinya ke Naruto. Bocah pirang itu menghindar dengan gesit. Dia meninju perut tentara itu dan kemudian menendangnya hingga terhuyung ke belakang. Naruto kemudian menghantam pelipis tentara itu sebagai serangan terakhir.

Keadaan Shino terlihat terdesak. Bocah itu mencoba sebisa mungkin melindungi Sakura dan Ino yang saat ini tengah berusaha membuka pintu bangker. Dari jauh Naruto bisa melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru berlari ke arah Shino. Bocah pirang itu juga melihat Sai yang sedang kesulitan melawan tentara yang dia kira telah berhasil di tumbangkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari ke arah bangker dimana Shino tengah kesulitan menahan gempuran para tentara perdamaian. Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah tiba terlebih dahulu dan segera membantu Shino menghalau para tentara yang terus mendesak mendekati pintu bangker.

Sekilas memang nampaknya berhasil. Tapi karena jumlah mereka yang masih tidak seimbang, salah satu tentara akhirnya dapat meloloskan diri. Tentara itu dengan cepat menghambur mendekati Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura mencoba menghalau tentara itu. Tapi seperti yang sudah diduga, dia dengan cepat dilumpuhkan.

"Sepertinya kau akan mati lebih cepat daripada teman-temanmu, nona manis.." ucap tentara itu pada Sakura.

"Tidak juga.." Jawab Naruto yang telah tiba di tempat itu.

Naruto menghantam rahang tentara itu hingga terdengar suara seperti tulang patah. Tentara itu meraung kesakitan. Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Pergilah dan bantu Ino, kami akan membereskan mereka terlebih dahulu !"

Gadis itu lagi-lagi hanya menganggukan kepalannya. Dia kemudian berjengit dan mengecup pipi Naruto. Setelah itu gadis itupun pergi. Sakura tidak tahu jika perbuatannya itu telah berhasil membuat Naruto merona hingga hampir saja bocah pirang itu melupakan musuhnya.

Tentara itu telah berhenti meraung. Dia menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian. Mungkin karena bocah pirang itu telah merusak wajah tampannya. Dia mengeluarkan belatinya dan segera menyerang Naruto.

Serangannya benar-benar membabi-buta. Tentara itu sepertinya tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun pada Naruto untuk melakukan serangan balik. Naruto semakin tersudut hingga pada akhirnya dia terjatuh ketika mencoba menghindari sabetan belati tentara itu. Tentara itu tersenyum puas, dia kemudian menghunuskan belatinya pada Naruto. bocah pirang itu pun mencoba menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Naruto tahu tentara itu tidak akan mengalah. Tentara itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mendorong belatinya tanpa ampun. Naruto pun berusaha menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga pula. Namun makin lama belati itu semakin mendekati dada Naruto hingga akhirnya Sai datang menyelamatkannya. Bocah pucat itu menghantam tengkuk tentara itu dengan gagang senapan yang sebelumnya berhasil dia rebut.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Naruto sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Sekarang kita satu sama.." balas Sai mengulurkan tangan.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Sai. Bocah pirang itu kemudian melihat ke sekilingnya. Rupanya Shikamaru dan yang lain berhasil melumpuhkan semua tentara yang tersisa. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Ino dan Sakura yang masih kesulitan membuka pintu bangker. Naruto dan Sai kemudian berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan yang lain.

"Bagaimana apa bisa dibuka ?" tanya Shikamaru memburu. Bocah pemalas itu kelihatannya sangat kelelahan.

"Aku sudah memutarnya berkali-kali, tapi sepertinya pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka.. " jawab Ino.

"Mungkin butuh sebuah hentakan kuat.." ucap Naruto asal.

"Mungkin sebuah ledakan bisa.." ucap seseorang.

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihatnya. Orang itu rupanya pria kulit putih yang sebelumnya berhasil dia robohkan. Naruto melihat pria itu seolah sedang mengucapkan sesuatu seperti menyuruhnya untuk melihat ke arah bawah.

"LARI !" teriak Naruto pada yang lainnya.

Tepat setelah ucapan Naruto selesai, granat itu meledak. Tubuh Naruto terpelating jauh dan menabrak pohon dengan keras. Kejadian yang sama juga terjadi pada semua temannya. Seluruh badanya terasa benar-benar remuk seperti remah-remah biskiut. Untungnya dia masih hidup. Namun kekhawatiran akan keselamatan teman-temannya segera memenuhi pikirannya.

Naruto mencoba bangkit. Dia meringis saat rasa sakit begitu terasa di bagian kepalanya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian bersandar pada pohon dan menatap ke sekeliling. Mencoba mencari satu per satu keberadaan teman-temannya meskipun keadaan sekitar berkabut akibat ledakan granat sebelumnya.

Naruto melihat sekelebat bayangan di balik asap tebal itu. Naruto berharap itu adalah teman-temannya. Dia pun segera menghampirinya meskipun dengan langkah yang terpincang-pincang.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia melihat Sakura yang tengah terduduk membelakanginya. Bahu gadis itu bergetar seperti sedang menangis. Karena penasaran, bocah pirang itu segera mendekati.

Naruto tidak mengira jika upaya pelarian ini harus dibayar dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Di sana, di depan Sakura berada, nampak Kiba tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka di bagian kepala.

"Dia sudah pergi. Pendarahan hebat di bagian kepala membuatnya tidak mampu bertahan.." ucap Sakura penuh air mata. Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dengan memeluknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak menyadari granat itu lebih cepat.." ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Kiba telah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi maaf Sakura, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.." ucap Shikamaru yang muncul entah darimana.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu Shika ?! apa kau tidak punya hati sama sekali ?!" tanya Sakura memekik. Gadis itu nampak tidak percaya dengan sikap Shikamaru yang seolah tidak peduli dengan kematian Kiba.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru. Kondisi tubuhnya bisa dibilang cukup parah. Tangan kiri terlihat patah dan luka menganga lebar di pelipis kirinya. Dia pun menatap mata bocah pemalas itu dan menemukan tatapan kepedihan yang tak terkira. Jika bisa dibandingkan, mungkin luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya tidak ada artinya sama sekali dengan rasa sakit di hati melihat temannya tewas terbunuh. Naruto tahu jika Shikamaru tidak bisa menunjukkan secara terang-terang dan bocah pirang itu dapat memakluminya.

"Kau pikir dia akan senang, jika kita semua menangisi kepergiannya ? pahami situasinya.. sebentar lagi bom akan dijatuhkan dan jika itu terjadi kita bahkan punya waktu lebih dari satu menit.." ucap Shikamaru. Dia kemudian beranjak pergi mendekati pintu bangker melewati Shino, Sai dan Ino yang berdiri mematung penuh ekspresi kepedihan.

"Kita harus pergi Sakura, ucapan Shikamaru ada benarnya." Ucap Naruto. Sakura menatap sinis bocah pirang itu. "Jika kita hidup, kita bisa mendoakannya di lain hari.."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk lemas menatap Kiba seolah enggan meninggalnya. Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sakura tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus meninggalkan Kiba.

Naruto kemudian menatap langit mencoba mencari ketenangan dan saat itu pula dia melihat pesawat pengebom menjatuhkan benda asing ke arah kota. Tidak berselang lama, kilatan cahaya begitu terang bersinar di tengah kota. Seketika gemuruh ledakan menggelegar di seluruh penjuru disertai gempa yang begitu kuat. Naruto segera menarik Sakura dan berlari menuju bangker. Dia tahu jika tidak segera bergegas maka mereka akan dimusnahkan oleh gelombang radiasi.

Shikamaru nampak berusaha sekuat tenaga membuka pintu bangker itu dibantu oleh Shino dan Sai yang telah tiba lebih dulu.

"Putar kenop roda ini ke arah kanan bersama-sama !" teriak Shikamaru memberi aba-aba.

Mereka bertiga memutar pintu bangker itu secara serentak. Awalnya pintu itu tetap bergerak sedikitpun hingga akhirnya pada percobaan berikutnya bunyi derit terdengar. Sai dan Shino segera menubrukan bahunya pada pintu bangker hingga akhirnya terbuka lebar.

"Cepat masuk semuanya !" teriak Shikamaru pada yang lainnya.

Ino masuk ke dalam bangker terlebih dahulu diikuti Sai kemudian Shino. Naruto akhirnya hanya berjarak meter dari pintu bangker bersama dengan Sakura di belakangnya. Dia pun mulai merasa lega.

"Tidak secepat itu !" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menubruk Naruto dari belakang yang kemudian menyeretnya menjauhi pintu bangker.

Sakura ikut tersungkur akibat tubrukan yang begitu kuat itu. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah penyerangnya. Betapa kesalnya Naruto melihat orang itu. Ya, dia adalah pria kulit putih yang sebelumnya menyerang mereka dengan granat yang membuat Kiba terbunuh.

Naruto berusaha bangkit tapi sebelum dia berhasil melakukannya, pria kulit putih itu segera menindihnya. Orang itu berusaha mencekik Naruto dengan seluruh tenaganya.

"Mungkin aku memang akan mati. Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil menjalankan tugasku.." ucap pria kulit putih itu seraya terus mencengkram leher Naruto sedangkan bocah pirang itu terus meronta melawan.

"Sesuai dengan janjiku. Akan kukatakan semuanya saat kau mendekati ajal.."

"Kau adalah empat poin penting dalam kesuksesan rencana mulia ini." ucap Pria kulit putih itu pada Naruto.

Naruto sebetulnya tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang sedang diucapkan oleh pria itu. Tapi setelah mendengar penuturan jika dia adalah salah satu poin penting dari kesuksesan sebuah rencana, bocah pirang itupun kembali merasa penasaran.

"Si.. siapa yang menginginkan aku ma.. mati ?" tanya Naruto disela nafasnya yang kian sulit.

"Dia adalah..." sebelum pria itu mengucapkan sebuah nama, kepalanya telah tertembus peluru.

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke arah datangnya peluru tersebut. Dia lalu melihat Sakura di sana. Gadis itu tengah berdiri dengan senapan di tangannya.

"I..itu. Itu untuk Ki.. Kiba.." ucap Sakura bergetar.

Gadis itu kemudian jatuh terduduk dan segera membuang senapan itu. Dia memandang kedua tangannya seraya menagis tersedu menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Ya, dia telah membunuh seseorang. Sebuah tindakan yang telah menghancurkan ideologinya sendiri. Gadis itu nampak begitu terpuruk.

Gelombang angin semakin lama semakin kuat. Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah kota. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui jika gelombang radiasi hanya berjarak setengah kilo dari dirinya.

Bocah pirang itu segera memaksakan bangkit. Dia kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang sepertinya enggan beranjak dari tempat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera mengendong gadis itu dan berlari menuju pintu bangker. Bocah pirang itu sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat gelombang radiasi yang semakin mendekatinya dengan kecepatan yang gila.

"Ayo cepat !" teriak Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

Naruto terus berjalan cepat meskipun dengan terpincang-pincang mendekati pintu bangker sementara gelombang radiasi itu kini hanya berjarak 10 meter darinya. Dia akhirnya sampai di pintu dan segera menyerahkan Sakura pada Shikamaru. Naruto pun kemudian masuk ke dalam dan dengan cepat menutup pintu serta menguncinya sebelum gelombang radiasi itu masuk. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menjauh dari pintu bangker. Bunyi berdebum terdengar dari arah pintu namun lama-kelamaan berangsur menghilang. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah dengan begitu banyak perjuangan, mereka akhirnya selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Balasan review :**

**Yusup : Terima kasih, akan saya usahakan..**

**Ndah Amay : karena dia itu.. udah di jelasin di chapter ini.. hehe**

**OneeKyuu : soal kapan jati dirinya kebongkar mungkin entar chapter akhir.**

**Immanuel : terima kasih dan semoga makin suka baca fic ini untuk chapter ke depannya.**

**Gray : haha, kalo saya gak bikin penasaran entar gak ada yg tertarik buat baca donk, iya gak?**

**Riyuzaki : sebenarnya sih bukan Cuma Naruto doank targetnya..**

**Xexeed : haha, udah diceritain di chapter ini..**

**The Kidsno : Oke siap, makasih buat reviewnya..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallo teman-teman pembaca setia fic saya. Lagi-lagi saya mohon maaf apabila akhir-akhir ini sering telat update. Semoga merasa terhibur dengan chapter kali ini. selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Jika tidak keliru, sebelumnya dia berada di dalam bangker. Dimana dia dan teman-temannya berhasil meloloskan diri dari serangan pengeboman tentara perdamaian. Tapi saat dia membuka kedua matanya yang terlihat adalah pemandangan berbeda atau bisa dibilang dia berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Tepat di hadapannya nampak sebuah meja kerja dengan banyak kertas yang berserakan. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat sofa kulit dengan corak belang-belang mirip seperti kulit harimau dengan hiasan 3 kepala rusa bertengger asyik di atasnya. Di sebelah kanan dia melihat jam pasir dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Tingginya mungkin mencapai 2,5 meter dengan diameter kira-kira 1 meter. Yang lucu adalah terdapat sebuah lilin berwarna merah yang masih menyala di atas jam pasir besar itu.

Naruto kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sebuah pintu baja besar. Entah kenapa, dia merasa perlu tahu apa yang ada dibalik pintu besar itu. Dia pun mendekatinya dengan tergesa. Sesampainya di depan pintu, dia mencoba mencari dimana letak tombol untuk membuka mengingat pintu itu begitu besar dan sepertinya sulit didorong. Sebelum bocah pirang itu menemukan tombol, pintu besar itu terbuka dengan sendiri. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa cukup kaget. Tapi karena seolah telah terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berbau kejutan akhir-akhir ini, bocah pirang itu dengan cepat menguasai dirinya.

Naruto segera melangkah masuk ketika pintu baja besar itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Ruangan itu tidak se-mengesankan ruangan sebelumnya. Tidak ada apapun di dalamnya. Hanya ruangan luas yang kosong tanpa perabot dengan dinding bercorak papan catur dan ketika bocah pirang itu telah berada tepat di tengah ruangan, pintu baja itu menutup kembali.

Saat ini yang terasa hanyalah keheningan. Entah mengapa Naruto justru merasa begitu menyukainya. Bocah pirang itu pun memejamkan mata mencoba menikmatinya.

Sedang asyik menikmati keheningan, Naruto seolah merasakan hembusan nafas di sekitarnya. Karena penasaran, bocah pirang itu membuka kedua matanya dan nampaklah seorang gadis berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa kabarmu Naruto ?" ucap gadis itu.

Naruto tersentak. Bocah pirang itu tidak mengerti bagaimana gadis itu bisa mengetahui namanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku ?" tanya Naruto balik.

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan balik Naruto. Saat melihat senyumannya, bocah pirang itu tiba-tiba saja merasa merindu.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang.." jawab gadis itu lembut. "Yang paling utama saat ini adalah kau harus tetap ingat dengan tujuan utamamu dikirim ke masa lampau.."

Naruto akhirnya seolah mendapat titik terang. Gadis dihapannya ibarat oasis di tengah gurun yang menghilangkan dahaga tentang kebenaran siapa dia sebenarnya. Bocah pirang itu merasa ada berjuta pertanyaan telah tergantung di ujung lidahnya yang siap dia tanyakan semua.

"Siapa sebenarnya diriku ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini bukan saatnya sesi tanya jawab. Waktu kita sangat terbatas, jadi kuharap kau mendengarkan dengan baik." Balas gadis itu enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Hasrat Naruto seolah meluruh jatuh mendengarnya. Sebelumnya dia pikir gadis itu adalah oasis pelepas dahaga keingintahuannya. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya sebuah fatamorgana saja. Dari kejadian ini bocah pirang itu akhirnya menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Jangan terlalu mengaharapkan sesuatu.

"Sekarang dengarkanlah.." ucap gadis itu dengan nada serius.

Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Bocah pirang itu secara reflek segera memberikan perhatian lebih kepada gadis itu. Dia kemudian memandang mata gadis itu dan perasaan kerinduan kembali lagi memenuhi rongga dadanya. Mata gadis itu begitu teduh, begitu menentramkan hatinya. Dia yakin tidak akan merasa bosan jika harus menatap mata itu seharian penuh.

"Lakukan tugas dengan baik meskipun hati nuranimu menolaknya. Jika tidak, maka pengorbanan Sakura akan sia-sia." Gadis itu berhenti sebentar mengambil nafas. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah membunuh..."

Mata Naruto terbuka secara mendadak. Dia seperti merasakan sengatan listrik menjalar di sekitar dadanya. Bocah pirang kemudian melirik ke atas dan melihat Shikamaru dengan alat pacu jantung di tangannya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Ino dengan raut wajah khawatir sedang menekan dadanya berusaha melakukan pertolongan pertama. Dia juga melihat Shino dan Sai berjongkok mengelilinginya.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Naruto kehabisan nafas.

"Kau tertidur sangat lama. Kami pikir itu hal wajar karena kau mungkin sangat kelelahan. Hingga akhirnya kami tahu jika jantungmu telah berhenti berdetak." Jawab Ino menjelaskan.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru seakan bertanya apa itu benar dan bocah pemalas itu menganggukan kepala tanda iya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan. Lagi-lagi dia merasa asing. Tempat itu nampak berbeda dari terakhir kali dia memasukinya.

Naruto merasa ruangan dimana dia berada sekarang terasa lebih nyaman. Udara di tempat itu juga tersa lebih segar dibandingkan tempat sebelumnya yang penuh debu dan berbau apek. Naruto berpikir apakah ini adalah bagian dari mimpi selanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu panik, bung.. Kita masih di dalam bangker. Tapi tepat di bagian dalamnya." Ucap Shikamaru seolah memahami pikiran Naruto. Sedangkan bocah pirang itu mengerutkan kening tanda bingung.

"Oh ya ampun, baiklah akan kujelaskan.." ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Tepat ketika kita berhasil masuk kau langsung jatuh pingsang. Awalnya aku juga tidak peduli. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang jelas dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Pintu itu tidak mampu menahan kuatnya gelombang radiasi. Kemudian Ino melihat sebuah pintu baja besar dan tanpa sengaja Sai menginjak tombol pemicu yang membuka pintu besar itu. Singkat cerita, kita akhirnya benar-benar selamat." Jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk tanda paham. Setelah itu Shikamaru pergi berlalu disusul Sai dan Shino mengekor dibelakangnya dan hanya menyisakan Ino yang setia didekatnya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian tertunduk mencoba memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya dan juga tentang mimpi anehnya.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri ?" tanya Naruto masih tertunduk.

"Terhitung sejak pertama kali kita masuk ke dalam bangker, mungkin sudah 3 hari kau tidak sadarkan diri." jawab Ino.

"3 hari ?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Bocah pirang itu mencoba kembali mengingat-ingat mimpi anehnya. Tentang pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang dia yakin sangat dikenalnya sebelum bocah pirang itu mengalami amnesia. Keyakinan itu semakin kuat dengan rasa nyaman yang dia dapatkan ketika bertemu dengan gadis itu. Saat itu pula Naruto kembali merasa merindu.

Naruto kemudian memikirkan ucapan gadis dalam mimpinya itu. Gadis itu berkata bahwa dia harus melakukan tugasnya apapun yang terjadi. Jika bocah pirang itu sampai gagal melakukannya maka semua upaya dia dan gadis itu tidak ada artinya. Yang lebih buruk lagi adalah pengorbanan Sakura akan sia-sia.

Bicara soal pengorbanan Sakura, Naruto tersadar jika semenjak tadi gadis musim semi itu tidak nampak. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan dan menemukan gadis itu tengah duduk menyendiri seraya memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Dia terus menyendiri sejak masuk ke tempat ini.." ucap Ino mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"Aku dengar dia menembak pria kulit putih itu untuk menyelamatkanmu ?" Tanya Ino meminta penjelasan langsung dari Naruto. Bocah pirang itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Dia pasti sangat tertekan.." Ucap Ino khawatir. "Aku harap kau bisa menenangkannya. Aku sudah mencobanya dan hasilnya tidak berhasil."

"Ya, aku akan mencoba dan terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu.." balas Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak.." Ino menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan Sai. Selain itu, aku juga harus minta maaf atas sikap kasarku sebelumnya." Ucap Ino sembari mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Tetaplah disini, aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu !" perintah Ino sebelum pergi.

Ino berlalu pergi. Tidak lama berselang, Shikamaru dan Sai datang mendekati. Mereka berdua terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya dan fakta itu membuat Naruto bertanya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

"Jangan menatap kami seperti itu, bung.." ucap Shikamaru risih. "Semua karena tempat ini seperti ladang gizi bagi kita"

Shikamaru kemudian menunjukan sekaleng ransum pada Naruto. Seketika rasa lapar menjalari Naruto. Wajar saja, bocah pirang itu belum memakan apapun sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu ? tiba-tiba seperti orang mati dan kemudian tersadar layaknya orang idiot." Tanya Sai tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto memandang bocah kulit pucat itu. Ada semacam ekspresi kesal tercetak di sana. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali apa salahnya. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, bocah pirang itu akhirnya mendapatkan satu kesimpulan. Bocah kulit pucat itu tengah cemburu karena Ino mengecupnya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan yang tadi.." Ucap Naruto mencoba memberi penjelasan. Sai membuang muka kesal sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat seolah tidak peduli.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan ?" tanya Ino yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Tidak ada, Cuma urusan antara cowok dewasa.." jawab Shikamaru asal.

Ino nampak tidak peduli dengan jawaban Shikamaru. Gadis itu kemudian meletakan sekaleng ransum dan segelas air putih pada Naruto. Bocah pirang itu diam-diam melirik ke arah Sai dan menemukan raut tidak suka di wajah pucatnya.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto hendak tersenyum manis pada Ino sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya. Tapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut terkena bogem mentah dari Sai.

"Tidak masalah, tempat ini benar-benar menyediakan segala kebutuhan untuk berlindung." Balas Ino.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu ! Karena sebentar lagi kita membicarakan rencana kita selanjutnya." Ucap Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya di dekat Naruto. Sedangkan Sai segera pergi diikuti Ino di belakangnya.

Naruto segera melahap makanannya tanpa henti. Rasanya seperti de javu. Dia teringat kembali ketika dia makan dengan lahapnya di tempat perlindungan setelah sadarkan diri. Meskipun hanya sebentar saja disana, Naruto bisa merasakan betapa nyamannya tempat itu. Tapi sayangnya tempat itu sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto telah menghabiskan makanannya. Tanpa sengaja arah pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Sakura yang masih setia sendiri di pojok ruangan. Naruto kemudian meminta ijin pada Shikamaru untuk menemui Sakura sebelum mereka semua berkumpul. Bocah pemalas itu mengiyakannya dan dengan segera Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis musim semi itu.

Naruto merasa bersalah dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini. Jika saja dia tidak terdesak saat itu, mungkin Sakura tidak perlu menembak si pria kulit putih. Menyadari hal itu Naruto kembali mengingat ucapan gadis dalam mimpinya. Dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia kemudian mencoba melupakan sejenak soal itu dan memfokuskan diri untuk membantu Sakura.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di mana Sakura berada. Seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu masih setia memeluk kedua kakinya seolah jika dilepas mereka akan melarikan diri. Gadis itu pun bahkan tidak menyadari ada Naruto di dekatnya.

"Hai.." Naruto mencoba menyapa.

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara. Seketika juga gadis itu segera menghambur memeluk Naruto. Bocah pirang itu kaget pada awalnya. Namun kemudian dia bisa menguasai diri.

Naruto merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar. Gadis itu tengah menangis hebat dalam diam. Air matanya bahkan telah membasahi bagian depan bocah pirang itu. Naruto bisa memakluminya. Dia pun mengusap bahu gadis itu mencoba menenangkannya.

"Lepaskan saja. Aku ada di sini.." ucap Naruto berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Aku pembunuh, Naruto.. aku pembunuh.." bisik Sakura semakin terisak.

"Aku bahkan meninggalkan jasad Kiba begitu saja.. menurutmu apa aku ini masih bisa dianggap seorang manusia?" ucap Gadis itu menyesal.

Mendengar nama Kiba terucap membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Kiba mungkin saja tidak akan terbunuh jika Naruto memberitahukan keberadaan granat itu lebih cepat. Ya memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi seberapa menyesalnya Naruto, itu tidak akan membuat Kiba hidup kembali.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua adalah salahku.." ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Sakura masih setia memeluk tubuh Naruto hingga akhirnya tangisnya pun mereda. Gadis itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum saat menatap Naruto seakan berkata dia telah baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih Naruto.." ucap Sakura sembari menghapus sisa-sisa air mata.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk iya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia bersyukur Sakura kembali seperti sebelumnya meskipun faktanya bocah pirang itu tidak berbuat apapun untuk menenangkan si gadis. Mungkin pada dasarnya Sakura hanya butuh sebuah sandaran dalam menghadapi masalah. Anehnya, justru Naruto lah yang berhasil melakukannya padahal Ino adalah sahabat terdekatnya.

"Maaf untuk bajumu yang basah.." kata Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak masalah.." balas Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura kemudian tertawa bersama-sama. Hingga pada akhirnya pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Naruto segera menoleh ke arah lain mencoba menghindari tatapan Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri menunduk dengan rona merah terlihat di pipinya.

Entah mengapa suasana tempat itu menjadi terasa gerah bagi Naruto. Bocah pirang itu juga menjadi salah tingkah. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Tatapan mata gadis itu terasa begitu menghipnotis Naruto hingga tanpa sadar bocah pirang itu memegang dagu Sakura. Mendekatkan tubuh, memperpendek jarak antara keduanya. Sakura kemudian memejamkan mata seiring mendekatnya bibir Naruto.

"Maaf kawan-kawan yang sedang dilanda asmara..!" Ucap Shikamaru mengagetkan.

Entah sejak kapan bocah pemalas itu ada disana. Tapi yang jelas Naruto dan Sakura tersentak kaget dan segera saling menjauhkan diri sebelum aksi keduanya terealisasi. Wajah mereka kini merona merah hebat. Merasa telah mengganggu momen romantis dua sejoli, Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Mungkin kalian bisa meneruskannya lain kali." Kata Shikamaru tanpa dosa.

Naruto mendengus kesal sedangkan Sakura masih menundukan kepala malu.

"Jadi sekarang waktunya membahas rencana kita ?' tanya Naruto mencoba mengubah suasana yang semula kikuk menjadi seperti biasa.

"Bukan.. Ini lebih penting lagi." Jawab Shikamaru serius.

"Memangnya apa ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"ADA YANG MENCOBA MENDOBRAK PINTU DEPAN DAN AKU YAKIN MEREKA BUKAN ORANG BAIK-BAIK.."

.

.

.

_**to be continue**_

.

.

**Balasan review : **

**Yusup : Iya, salah satunya Naruto dan 3 orang lainnya adalah...**

**Fatih, The Kidsno : Oke siaaap..!**

**Febriano : Oke siap kalo soal uptade mungkin seminggu sekali.**

**Ndah D Amay : haha RIP buat Kiba.. **

**OneeKyu : soal berapa chapter saya juga belum tahu dan siapa dan kapan musuh utamanya keluar juga mungkin di chapter yang masih jauh..**

**Sr not Author : Sankyou.. :-D**

**GnB Lucky : haha makasih, lama-lama saya bisa terintimidasi juga kayaknya.. hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo handai taulan semua..! Saya balik lagi nih. Ada yang merasa kangen gak? Kalo enggak ada ya gak apa-apa. Yang penting nanti kalau baca harus review ya..! Oke..? Oke..? **

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup adalah sebuah cerita. Dalam sebuah cerita pasti terdapat apa yang disebut perkenalan tokoh, konflik dan yang terakhir adalah penyelesaian. Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada hidup Naruto. Bocah pirang itu awalnya berpikir saat dia dan teman-temannya berhasil selamat dari pengeboman adalah sebuah penyelesaian seperti dalam sebuah cerita. Tapi nyatanya justru konflik baru lagi yang harus dia hadapi. Di luar sana, tepat di balik pintu baja besar yang sebelumnya telah melindunginya dari gelombang radiasi, sekelompok orang tengah berusaha membuka paksa pintu beja besar itu.

Saat ini mereka berkumpul di tengah ruangan dan duduk melingkar. Semua membisu tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sakura. Jika yang lain terdiam karena mungkin tengah memikirkan solusi untuk masalah kali ini, berbeda halnya dengan kedua insan beda gender itu. Naruto dan Sakura terdiam karena malu akibat terpergok hampir berciuman. Meskipun teman-temannya tidak ada yang menggoda, tetap saja rasa malunya setengah mati.

Suara ledakan terdengar berdebum. Dinding dan lantai bangker bergetar hebat. Jika mengikuti asal suaranya, ledakan itu pasti terjadi tepat di depan pintu baja besar. Tidak lama berselang suara ledakan itu terdengar kembali. Terus-menerus dengan tempo yang hampir sama. Anehnya, semakin lama suara ledakan itu semakin mengecil.

"Ini aneh.." ucap Shino.

"Apanya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Suara ledakannya, bung. Semakin lama suara itu justru semakin mengecil. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan hal itu?" tanya Shino.

Naruto merutuki ketidakpekaannya. Dia merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadari hal itu.

Suara ledakan itu kembali terdengar lagi. Namun suaranya lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Kemudian tidak beberapa lama terdengar lagi suaranya jauh lebih keras. Terdengar lagi dan lebih keras lagi.

"Apa yang sedang mereka coba lakukan sebenarnya ?" tanya Ino mulai khawatir.

Naruto melihat ke arah pintu baja besar. Secara tidak sengaja tatapan bocah pirang itu terpaku pada lantai. Di area itu dia melihat retakan-retakan yang terus terbentuk setiap kali terdengar ledakan. Retakan itu semakin melebar hingga sedikit demi sedikit lantai bangker mulai longsor ke bawah. Naruto yang merasa itu bukanlah pertanda baik segera bangkit berdiri.

"Ada apa,bung ? kau mau bilang kita harus lari sekarang juga?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Naruto tanpa minat.

"Ya, itulah yang ingin kukatakan. Lihat !" Naruto menunjuk ke arah retakan besar berada.

Semua mata terbelalak kaget tak percaya. Naruto berani jamin jika semuanya juga tidak mengira tentang kemungkinan ini. Mereka, orang-orang yang kemungkina tentara perdamaian tahu, mencoba menghancurkan pintu baja besar yang dapat menahan gelombang radiasi bom nuklir adalah usaha yang sia-sia. Karena itu mereka membuat jalan bawah tanah tepat di bawah pintu baja besar dengan menggunakan granat yang entah kenapa terasa tidak masuk akal.

"Mereka membuat jalur bawah tanah dengan menggunakan granat? Yang benar saja, ini tidak masuk akal !" ucap Sai seolah tidak yakin.

"SHIIIT !" umpat Shikamaru. "Kita harus pergi sekarang juga !"

"Memangnya kemana kita harus pergi lewat mana? kau tahu sendiri kan jalan keluar bangker hanya pintu itu saja?" ucap Shino seolah menyerah. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Semangat membara Shikamaru seketika merosot setelah mendengar ucapan Shino. Naruto tahu apa yang dirasakan bocah pemalas itu. Shikamaru seperti halnya dia yang mungkin telah lelah harus terus bekonfrontasi setiap waktu. Pada dasarnya bocah pemalas itu hanya ingin menghindari pertikaian tak berujung dan melelahkan. Jika memang ada cara untuk menghindarinya, kenapa tidak?

Suara ledakan terdengar kembali dan semakin keras pertanda jika mereka semakin dekat. Naruto berusaha keras menguras isi kepalanya demi memperoleh gagasan melarikan diri yang cerdas. Kondisi ini nampaknya juga terjadi dengan yang lainnya kecuali Sakura.

Naruto melihat Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju pojok ruangan tempat dimana gadis itu tengah tertekan sebelumnya. Naruto berharap kali ini alasan Sakura pergi menuju ketempat itu bukan karena dia kembali tertekan.

"Teman-teman cepat kemari !" teriak Sakura seraya meraba-raba dinding di tempat gadis itu berada.

Semua bangkit berdiri menuju ke tempat Sakura berada. Mereka jelas mengharapkan jika gadis itu telah mendapatkan sesuatu atau petunjuk apapun tentang cara melarikan diri.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit tegang. Bocah pemalas itu mungkin masih merasa tidak enak dengan ucapannya pada sebelumnya.

"Coba kau rasakan !" jawab Sakura sembari membimbing Shikamaru meraba-meraba dinding bangker yang nampak ditumbuhi lumut.

Shikamaru mencoba menelusuri setiap jengkal dinding bangker dengan seksama dimana sebelumnya Sakura telah melakukannya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian berhenti pada suatu garis vertikal dimana dia merasakan sentuhan halus di telapak tangannya. Shikamaru yang merasa belum yakin kembali mengulanginya lagi. Kali ini dia merasa yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada dinding itu.

"Aku merasakan hembusan udara pada dinding itu. Mungkin saja ini adalah jawaban bagi kita untuk melarikan diri."

Naruto dan Sai segera berderap menuju dinding dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang bocah pemalas itu lakukan. Setelah itu mereka berdua mengangguk tanda mempercayai ucapan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang ini Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Semenjak berdiam diri di tempat ini aku mulai merasakannya. Tapi karena merasa tidak penting jadi aku mengacuhkannya." Jawab Sakura.

"Bagus, jadi selanjutnya apa yang akan kita lakukan pada dinding ini? kau tidak bermaksud meminjam granat para tentara perdamaian untuk menghancurkannya bukan? tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang dibalas dengan tatapan sengit.

Suara ledakan di bawah tanah masih terus terdengar. Suaranya terasa semakin mendekat setiap kali ledakan berikutnya. Naruto berani jamin para tentara perdamaian hanya butuh beberapa ledakan lagi. Jika hal itu terjadi dan Naruto serta teman-teman belum menemukan solusi bagaimana cara membuka dinding itu maka semua akan tamat.

Bocah pirang itu kemudian mencoba berpikir lebih keras. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Naruto mengalami serbuan memori kembali seperti pada waktu sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar dia berjalan mendekati dinding dan membersihkan bagian yang ditumbuhi lumut di sekitar area garis vertikal. Kali ini terpampanglah gambar yang berhasil mengejutkan Naruto dan semuanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini ?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

Gambar itu terlihat begitu aneh dimata Naruto dan semuanya. Sebuah ukiran gambar berbentuk segitiga sama sisi yang setiap sudutnya terdapat gambar-gambar aneh. Pada sudut pertama terdapat gambar manusia, sudut kedua nampak gambar gajah dan sudut ketiga terlihat gambar seekor semut.

Naruto tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru. Bocah pirang itu segera berpindah posisi ke arah dinding yang berlawanan dengan gambar segitiga. Dia membersihkannya dan kemudian terhenti seolah telah menemukan sesuatu. Naruto lalu berbalik dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Kalian harus lihat yang ini.." ucap Naruto yang kemudian bergeser agar teman-temannya melihat.

Awalnya Shikamaru kira dia akan melihat sebuah gambar lagi. Tapi sayangnya kali ini yang dia lihat adalah sebuah tombol yang bentuknya menyerupai lima jari dan terdapat lima meter dari gambar segitiga berada. Mungkin dinding itu semacam lift dan tombol lima jari itu adalah alat untuk membukannya.

Shikamaru segera berderap ke depan. Dia kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya pada tombol lima jari itu. Tidak lama bunyi klik terdengar dan waran merah mendominasi bagian tombol itu. Naruto tidak perlu bertanya pada Shikamaru apakah berhasil atau tidak karena jawabannya sudah sangat jelas. Dinding itu gagal dibuka oleh Shikamaru.

Naruto mengamati tombol lima jari itu lebih intens. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada gambar sebelumnya. Bocah pirang itu yakin seratus persen jika gambar tersebut pasti ada hubungannya dengan cara membuka dinding itu.

Bunyi ledakan masih terus berkumandang dan semakin keras pula. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara aneh. Suara itu terdengar seperti deru mesin bor yang mendesir layaknya ular derik. Bocah pirang itu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dan terlihat ekspresi kekhawatiran menghinggapi wajah mereka.

"Jadi mereka mengebornya ? lalu apa maksud dari suara ledakan itu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin.." jawab Shikamaru tidak yakin. Bocah pemalas itu menatap retakan.

"Dengan meledakan tanah setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lebih mudah untuk bor. Anggap saja ledakan itu adalah proses penggemburan tanah." Ucap Shino memperkirakan.

"Aku tidak peduli penjelasan ilmiahnya. Sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah ini !" balas Shikamaru acuh. Sedangkan Shino, bocah itu mendengus kesal.

Naruto kemudian maju ke depan dinding itu. Dia memejam matanya berusaha memusatkan pikiran. Bocah pirang itu entah kenapa begitu yakin jawabannya ada di kepalanya. Dia merasa seolah pernah melaluinya.

Naruto menatap kembali gambar segitiga tersebut. Dia memperhatikan lebih seksama 3 gambar yang terletak di tiap sudut gambar setitiga itu. Tanpa sengaja tangannya terulur dan mengusap sudut-sudut gambar segitiga dan lagi-lagi bocah pirang itu harus kembali dibuat terkejut. Gambar itu bukanlah gambar segitiga seperti yang dia kira. Gambar itu hanyalah 3 garis panah yang membentuk sebuah gambar segitiga.

Dari gambar gajah itu, garis panah mengarah ke gambar manusia. Pada gambar manusia, garis panah mengarah ke gambar semut. Sedangkan dari gambar semut, garis panah itu mengarah kembali pada gambar gajah. Naruto yang memperhatikannya seolah merasa tidak asing dengan pola gambar ini. Tapi entah kenapa otaknya terasa bebal hingga kesulitan berpikir. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang mungkin saja paham maksud dari gambar tersebut.

"Gajah mengalahkan manusia, manusia mengalahkan seekor semut dan semut mengalahkan gajah. Apa menurut kalian perkiraanku benar ?" tanya Ino yang lansung mendapatkan perhatian.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku bagaimana caranya si semut mengalahkan sang gajah?" tanya Sai sedikit tidak setuju dengan pendapat Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu kan hanya perkiraanku saja.." balas Ino.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku juga bagaimana mungkin kertas bisa mengalahkan batu ?" tanya balik Shikamaru pada Sai.

Pertanyaan Shikamaru seolah memberikan titik terang bagi Naruto. Bocah pirang itu yakin jika ketiga gambar itu sama halnya seperti permainan batu-gunting-kertas. Saling mengalahkan satu sama lain seperti yang ditunjukan oleh garis panah.

"Kita anggap saja gambar itu sama halnya dengan permainan batu-gunting-kertas. Tapi apa maksudnya ?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Masing-masing terdiam berusaha memikirkan maksud gambar tersebut. Naruto tahu mereka harus segera memecahkan teka-teki ini selagi tentara tentara perdamaian belum tiba. Tiba-tiba seolah dihantam oleh sebuah kesadaran entah bagaimana, bocah pirang itu merasa telah mendapatkan jawaban atas teka-teki tersebut.

"Gambar itu sama halnya dengan permainan batu-gunting-kertas. Hanya saja dalam versi yang berbeda." Ucap Naruto

"Lalu apa artinya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto segera menunjuk tombol lima jari. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Tidak ada yang bertanya dan bocah pirang itu bisa mengerti. Mereka hanya ingin Naruto segera menjelaskannya tanpa perlu mengatakannya.

"Permainan batu-gunting-kertas dimainkan dengan menggunakan satu telapak tangan. Begitu pula dengan gajah-manusia-semut." Ucap Naruto. Dia terdiam sebentar mengamati reaksi teman-temannya.

"Mengingat kepalaku yang masih tidak bisa diajak berkompromi dalam hal ingat-mengingat, a tidak tahu apa ingatanku ini benar atau tidak. Tapi aku sangat yakin tentang hal ini." ucap Naruto melanjutkan. Sedangkan teman-temannya tampak lebih serius mendengarkan.

"Jari jempol untuk gajah, telunjuk sebagai manusia dan kelingking simbol semut. Itulah versi lain dari permainan batu-gunting-kertas, dan mengenai apa hubungannya dengan dinding ini adalah.."

Naruto menempelkan ketiga jarinya yang tidak lain adalah jempol, telunjuk serta kelingking sesuai tempatnya pada tombol lima jari itu. Tombol lima jari itu kemudian memendarkan warna hijau dan tepat detik itu pula dinding itu terbuka dengan cepat. Rasanya suara gemertak terbukanya dinding itu terasa begitu melegakan bagi Naruto serta semuanya.

"Luar biasa.." ucap Sakura takjub.

Shikamaru segera melangkah maju ke depan dinding yang telah terbuka itu. Naruto kemudian berdiri di samping bocah pemalas itu. Rupanya apa yang ada dibalik dinding itu adalah sebuah lorong gelap yang entah akan bermuara dimana. Aura yang dipancarkan lorong itu terasa begitu mistis hingga tanpa sadar bocah pirang itu menggigil ketakutan. Tapi bagaimanapun keadaannya Naruto tidak bisa pilah-pilih sesuka hatinya. Jika ingin tetap hidup maka dia harus melewatinya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus pergi sekarang juga.." ucap Shino.

"Kau benar. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus menghilangkan jejak." Balas Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju. Jika mereka tahu kita pergi melalui jalan ini itu sama saja percuma." Sambung Sai yang setuju dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru dan Sai membuat Naruto menggerutu kesal. Awalnya dia merasa masalah akan segera berakhir ketika dinding itu terbuka. Mereka bisa segera kabur dan kemudian bisa hidup bahagia. Tapi sepertinya dia memang terlalu naif. Mereka para tentara perdamaian akan terus mengejar tanpa kenal lelah. Pada saat itu pula Naruto sadar jika apa yang dikatakan kedua temannya ada benarnya juga. Membuat seolah keberadaan mereka lenyap begitu saja merupakan sebuah rencana brilian.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memikirkan sebuah ide, perhatian Naruto segera terambil alih dengan suara dua benda keras saling bertubrukan. Bocah pirang itu dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat dinding yang sebelumnya terbuka kini tertutup kembali.

"Apa-apaan ini ?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Jangan panik !" perintah Shikamaru. "Aku sekarang tahu cara kerja dinding ini."

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati tombol lima jari itu dan menempelkan ketiga jarinya ke tombol seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Dinding itu kembali terbuka lagi dengan begitu cepat. Shikamaru menjauhkan telapak tangannya pada tombol itu dan 3 detik berselang dinding itu tertutup kembali. Bocah pemalas itu mencoba membukanya lagi namun kali ini telapak tangannya tetap menempel pada tombol lima jari itu dan hasinya dinding itu tidak tertutup seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi salah satu dari kita harus tetap menekannya ?" tanya Shino. Shikamaru mengangguk tanda iya.

"Berapa lama waktu dari mulai dinding terbuka hingga tertutup kembali jika kau tidak menekannya?" tanya Shino lagi. Shikamaru segera melepaskan tekanan ketiga jarinya pada tombol dan dengan dengan cepat dinding itu tertutup kembali.

"4 atau 3 detik.." jawab Shikamaru.

"Dengan jarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter apa mungkin bisa? Lalu siapa yang akan melakukannya selagi kita berderap masuk?" tanya Shino lagi. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Naruto paham jika masing-masing dari mereka tidak tahu harus memilih siapa. Bocah pirang itu juga bisa merasakannya. Jika dia memilih orang lain itu sama halnya dengan membuat seseorang yang dia pilih berada dalam kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Begitu pula jika dia sendiri yang mengajukan diri.

"Biar aku saja.." Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mengajukan diri.

Naruto menatap bocah pemalas itu tidak percaya. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Setahu Naruto, Shikamaru bukanlah tipe orang yang mau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Bocah pirang itu menatap ke arah yang lain dan menemukan ekspresi tidak percaya tercetak jelas di wajah teman-temannya.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu.." umpat Shikamaru kesal.

"Aku juga punya alasan kenapa aku mengajukan diri." ucap Shikamaru. Semua mata mulai memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan jika Sai yang mengajukan diri. Karena kalian tahu sendiri gadis pirang ini pasti menangis." Ucap bocah pemalas itu seraya menunjuk Ino. Gadis itu mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan bocah pirang itu yang melakukannya. Mengingat aku baru saja menggagalkan urusan pribadinya." Ucap Shikamaru seraya melirik nakal ke arah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah jika aku yang mengajukan diri.." kata Shino tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, tetap itu tidak bisa. Inilah mungkin saatnya bagiku bertindak heroik." Balas Shikamaru asal yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat konyol.

"Bodoh.." timpal Ino. "Yang penting kau akan segera menyusul bukan?"

"Itu sudah jelas. Lagipula aku kan hanya akan menahannya saja selagi kalian masuk." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menutupi gambar-gambar ini."

Raungan mesin pengebor dan ledakan demi ledakan semakin jelas terdengar. Naruto tidak berusaha mencoba memperkirakan jarak antara mesin pengebor itu dengan permukaan tanah. Bocah pirang itu tahu jika dia melakukannya maka perutnya akan terasa mual.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Shikamaru dan Shino yang tengah berusaha menutupi gambar gajah-manusia-semut. Awalnya mereka mencoba menutupinya dengan tanaman lumut. Namun karena tidak juga menempel, mereka berdua akhirnya mencoba mengubah sedikit gambar tersebut.

Gambar pertama yang dimodifikasi oleh Shikamaru adalah gambar manusia. Dia mengukir sayap pada gambar itu sehingga nampak seperti malaikat dan bukan manusia seperti yang sebenarnya.

Gambar selanjutnya yang diubah adalah gambar semut. Kali ini giliran Shino yang berkreasi. Bocah itu menambahkan sayap juga pada gambar itu serta memanjangkan ekornya sehingga kini lebih mirip ke arah capung alih-alih semut.

Pada awalnya Shikamaru hendak memodifikasi gambar gajah. Tapi karena merasa pihak tentara perdamaian sudah sangat dekat, dia jadi sedikit mengurungkannya. Naruto beralih ke arah Sakura, Ino dan Sai yang sepertinya telah selesai membereskan semua sampah yang sebelumnya mereka hasilkan. Naruto menatap sekeliling dan merasa cukup puas dengan usaha mereka dalam menghilangkan jejak.

"Sudah beres semua?" tanya Shikamaru yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Cepat masuk !"

Shikamaru kembali menekan tombol lima jari itu. Dinding pun terbuka dan satu-persatu dari mereka masuk satu-persatu. Naruto berjalan paling bontot. Setelah masuk kedalam bocah pirang itu berbalik arah dan menatap Shikamaru yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Sekarang lihatlah pertunjukan pelari tercepat nomer dua di dunia !" teriak Shikamaru.

Naruto tahu jika peluang bagi Shikamaru untuk bisa masuk tepat sebelum dinding itu tertutup kembali adalah tidak lebih dari 20 persen. Tapi jika bocah pemalas itu memang secepat apa yang dikatakannya maka Naruto tidak perlu khawatir.

Naruto kemudian melihat Shikamaru tengah mengambil ancang-ancang. Bocah pemalas itu segera berlari tepat setelah dia melepaskan ketiga jarinya pada tombol. Dinding itu mulai bergetar tanda akan segera tertutup kembali.

Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru yang telah setengah jalan. Naruto pikir mungkin saja bocah pemalas itu bisa melakukannya. Terlebih teriakan yang dikumandangan teman-temannya benar-benar sangat memotivasinya. Namun ketika jarak Shikama hanya berkisar 3 meter, dinding itu berayun menutup. Refleks semua berteriak kepada Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu segera melompat melejutkan tubunhya ke arah dinding dengan begitu kuat.

Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil masuk diiringi bunyi derak sesuatu yang terdengar patah akibat terjepit dinding. Penasaran, bocah pemalas itu kemudian menoleh ke arah kakinya dan seketika itu pula matanya terbelalak kaget tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review :**

**Yusup, Mxm, Chika Kyuchan, Calvingeoani : siaap..! dan terima kasih buat review dan semangatnya..**

**V dan Betmenpengangguran : Mungkin karena pangsa pasar genre ini gak segede genre romance (Ngomong opo tho?)**

**OneeKyuchan : sebenarnya siapa yah? Saya juga bingung sendiri. Maklum sejak awal saya gak terlalu fokus banget ama urusan pair.. hehe**

**Xoxo : saya yakin makin ke depannya anda juga semakin gak mudeng.. haha**

**GnB Lucky22 : wah wah kok makin lama bercandaan lucky-san makin vulgar ya? (Langsung kabuuuur...)**

**Febriano : sabar-sabar.. semua bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik.. hehe**

**Haruko Akemi : wah saya merasa tersentuh dengan pujiannya haruko-san dan semoga saja saya gak semenyebalkan fic buatan saya..**

**Ndah D Amay : hayoo.. Naruto dari mana hayoo?**

**Gray : Iya, shika emang biangnya masalah, haha**

**SR not Author : Yap sebenarnya di masa depan Sakura itu bakal... (Spoiler)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo rekan sejawat semua..! Saya datang lagi loh dan saya bawa chapter baru loh. Jadi tolong dibaca loh dan jangan lupa di review loh.. hahaha**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto bersumpah sepanjang hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat hal yang lebih gila daripada ini. Tepat di depan matanya, sebuah kepala besar menggelinding setelah terpisah dari tubuhnya akibat terjepit dinding ketika mencoba memaksa masuk. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke arah teman-temanya dan dia menemukan ekspresi terpaku penuh tanda tanya tertera di wajah mereka semua.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu ternyata sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain. Gerak tubuh bocah itu bahkan terlihat mengeras kaku ketika kepala itu berhenti menggelinding dengan posisi wajah tepat menghadap ke arah Shikamaru. Naruto yang merasa penasaran segera menghampirinya.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat wajah yang tercetak pada kepala itu. Bukan wajah seorang manusia yang didapatkan, tetapi sebuah wajah hewan buas bermata merah darah disertai bentuk hidung menyerupai mesin pengebor. Naruto kemudian mencoba menyentuhnya dan fakta baru telah dia dapatkan. Kepala itu bukanlah kepala hewan ataupun kepala manusia melainkan kepala sebuah robot.

"Kalian semua segera lari sejauh mungkin !" teriak Shikamaru dengan suara yang bergetar.

Naruto dan yang lainnya bertukar pandang setelah mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Shino yang seolah merasakan sesuatu hal yang buruk segera memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk segera lari yang hanya tinggal menyisakan Naruto dan Shikamaru saja.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"LARI !" teriak Shikamaru.

Setelah memberikan aba-aba pada Naruto, bocah pemalas itu segera bangkit. Dia lalu menarik lengan si bocah pirang dan segera menyeretnya pergi sejauh mungkin dari kepala logam itu. Seketika kepala itu meledak dahsyat tepat ketika jarak keduanya telah mencapai jarak 10 meter dari tempat kepala logam itu berada.

Tubuh Naruto dan Shikamaru terdorong ke depan dengan begitu kuat. Punggung bocah pirang itu terasa begitu remuk dan terbakar akibat ledakan itu. Rasanya seperti tubuhnya dijadikan kambing guling namun sebelum itu dimasukan di dalam karung dan dipukuli terlebih dahulu. Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan Shikamaru yang keadaannya sama kacaunya.

Naruto kemudian mencoba berdiri kembali. Tepat saat itulah rasa sakit yang begitu terperi terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh bocah pirang itu benar-benar telah remuk akibat ledakan dahsyat seperti sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya bocah pirang itu hanya bersandar pasrah berharap Shino dan yang lainnya kembali untuk sekedarnya memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Dari jauh, sayup-sayup mendengar deru langkah kaki semakin mendekatinya dengan Shikamaru. Naruto berharap semoga pemilik langkah itu adalah Shino dan yang lainnya. Jika sampai tidak maka sudah dipastikan nasib mereka berdua akan segera tamat.

"Oh Sial.. apa yang terjadi pada kalian ?" teriak Shino panik sedangkan Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Kepala logam itu meledak.." jawab Naruto kesusahan.

Sakura segera menghambur ke arah Naruto bermaksud memberikan pertolongan seadanya. Semisal memberikan antiseptik pada luka-luka Naruto dan kemudian membalutnya dengan perban ataupun plester seadannya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Shikamaru yang saat ini tengah diobati oleh Ino.

Bunyi berdebum ledakan terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Suara dahsyat itu sudah sangat jelas berasal dari arah dinding. Tentara perdamaian rupanya begitu kesulitan memecahkan teka-teki untuk membuka dinding sehingga pada akhirnya lebih memilih untuk meledakan dinding. Sepertinya usaha Shikamaru dan Shino dalam mengacaukan petunjuk tentang cara membuka dinding cukup berhasil.

"Menurutmu, seberapa kuat dinding itu mampu bertahan ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Shino.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang saat ini aku khawatirkan." Balas Shino dengan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"Apa ini tentang kepala logam itu?" tanya Sai.

Shino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Bocah itu hanya tertunduk diam.

"Robot hewan. Mereka membawa 4 robot hewan dalam perburuan kali ini. Aku melihatnya sekilas sebelum dinding itu tertutup." ucap Naruto yang lenganya tengah dibalut perban oleh Sakura.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto sekarang. Tanpa diberitahupun bocah pirang itu tahu, jika teman-temannya tengah menunggu penjelasannya terkait tentang robot hewan yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Mereka disebut Kyofu. Salah satu proyek terbesar keluarga Uchiha beberapa tahun terakhir." Jawab Naruto yang entah kenapa dia juga sendiri tidak tahu dari mana pemikiran itu berasal.

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa tahu tentang itu ?" tanya Shino seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Pemikiran itu muncul begitu saja di kepalaku.." Jawab Naruto mencoba menjelaskan betapa dia sendiri tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

"Aku melihat wajah robot hewan itu. Dia adalah robot tikus mondok. Terlihat dengan jelas dari bentuk hidungnya yang menyerupai bor. Aku juga berani bertaruh jika robot itulah yang menggali jalur bawah tanah untuk tentara perdamaian." balas Shikamaru.

Sakura dan Ino terlihat telah selesai mengobati Naruto serta Shikamaru. Mereka berdua kemudian mencoba bangkit meskipun sedikit kesulitan dan saat itu pula bunyi ledakan terdengar kembali. Lantai dan atap lorong bergetar begitu hebat hingga membuat serpihan-serpihan retakan yang terdapat di atap lorong berjatuhan sekitar. Merasa keadaan akan bertambah buruk, mereka segera berlari menjauhi dinding.

Mereka berlari beriringan dengan formasi dua-dua. Di bagian depan Shino dan Shikamaru memimpin. Pada bagian tengah diisi oleh Sakura dan Ino sedangkan Naruto serta Sai berada di bagian paling bontot.

Naruto terus menoleh ke arah belakang dengan begitu khawatir. Sai yang ada di sampingnya hanya berlari dengan diam tanpa ada minat membuka sebuah obrolan. Di bagian depan Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja menghentikan lajunya yang diikuti yang lain. Penasaran, Naruto segera melangkah ke depan bermaksud bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Balas Shikamaru dengan nada putus asa.

Naruto kemudian menatap ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya bocah pirang itu saat mengetahui apa yang tercetak jelas di matanya. Lorong ini adalah sebuah jalur buntu dengan jurang tanpa dasar sebagai ujungnya.

Naruto mengumpat kesal dengan kenyataan ini. Dia merasa telah dibodohi. Bocah pirang itu kemudian merosot duduk memandang hampa jurang tanpa dasar di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu harus meluapkan emosinya seperti apa saat ini. Sekarang yang dia inginkan hanya berdiam diri sejenak tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kita harus berbalik lagi. Mungkin saja kita telah melewatkan jalur yang lain." Ucap Ino penuh harap. Kenyataannya sejak mereka berlari menelusuri lorong tidak ada satupun jalur lain.

"Jangan bercanda Ino.. Kau sendiri paham jika tidak ada jalur lain !" timpal Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali lagi ke arah dinding. Mungkin saja mereka tidak lagi me..mengejar ki...kita." balas Ino mulai tersedu. Sakura segera memeluk gadis pirang itu mencoba menenangkannya.

Naruto menatap satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya. Tidak sekalipun dia menemukan ekspresi seputus asa ini sebelumnya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mulai memikirkan sebuah jalan keluar yang cukup gila. Dia yakin dengan ini maka semua akan berakhir. Setidaknya teman-temannya akan baik-baik saja jika dia melakukannya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian.." ucap Naruto serius.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tapi setidaknya teman-temannya menatap bocah pirang itu.

"Demi kebaikan kalian, sebaiknya aku.."

"Tahan sebentar ucapan melankolismu, bung.." sergah Shikamaru cepat sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lihat itu !" tunjuk Shikamaru pada sesuatu di dinding. Sontak semua mata segera bergegas menuju ke arah yang Shikamaru maksud.

Tepat dinding lorong Naruto melihat sekawanan semut berbaris rapi berjalan menuju ke arah jurang. Dia masih belum paham apa menariknya pemandangan itu. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mencoba memperhatikannya lebih seksama. Matanya melebar seketika saat melihat sekawanan semut itu seolah menghilang setelah melewati batas terakhir dinding lorong.

Naruto harap kali ini perkiraannya benar. Dengan tergesa bocah pirang itu segera tepian jurang. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata. Sesuai perkiraannya, tangan bocah pirang itu seolah menembus dan menghilang. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"Sebuah hologram.." Ucap naruto yakin. "Ayo segera bergegas !"

"Tunggu dulu, bung. Apa kau tidak mengecek terlebih dahulu apa yang ada dibaliknya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Saking begitu semangatnya, Naruto sampai melupakan hal terpenting itu. Tanpa buang waktu bocah pirang itu segera melongokan kepala kuningnya menembus hologram. Betapa takjubnya dia setelah melihat apa yang terdapat dibalik hologram itu. Sebuah ruangan auditorium dengan dekorasi bertema Yunani.

"Kalian bakalan terhibur dengan apa yang ada dibalik hologram ini" ucap Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan sesi peneyelidikannya.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, ekspresi yang ditampakan dari semua teman-temannya begitu beragam. Ada yang nampak tidak peduli seperti Shikamaru, kelegaan seperti Ino, antusiasme seperti Sakura. Sedangkan untuk Sai dan Shino, mereka berdua tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Ayo, kita harus segera bergegas !" ucap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mulai melangkah masuk menembus hologram. Kemudian diikuti Shino, Sakura, Ino, Sai dan diakhiri Naruto. Sebelum seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam hologram, tanpa sengaja Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sekelebat bayangan dari ujung lorong berderap cepat menuju ke arah Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Lari !" teriak Naruto. "Cepat lari ! mereka ada di belakang kita !"

Naruto dan teman-temannya segera berderap cepat memasuki ruang auditorium. Keadaan yang awalnya terasa akan baik-baik saja seketika berakhir dengan kecepatan penuh. Padahal dalam hati Naruto ingin sekali mengagumi seni arsitektur khas Yunani yang terasa kental pada ruangan ini. Tapi sayang sungguh sayang bocah pirang itu harus lebih bersabar menahan gejolak cita rasanya itu.

Mereka menyebrangi ruang auditorium begitu saja tanpa menoleh kemanapun. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat melirik sebentar saja patung malaikat yang tengah mengepakkan sayapnya dengan anggun yang tepat berdiri di tengah ruangan auditorium. Mungkin mereka menganggap karya seni tidak ada artinya jikalau nyawa telah tiada.

Mereka telah sampai di tepian auditorium. Shikamaru kemudian menemukan sebuah pintu kecil yang mungkin tingginya hanya sebatas pinggang orang dewasa. Tanpa banyak berdebat mereka segera berlari ke sana.

Derap langkah terdengar memasuki ruang auditorium diikuti suara-suara aneh seperti bunyi mesin yang tengah bergerak. Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas lantaran dia masih belum beranjak dari tepian pintu. Naruto tahu dia seharusnya berlari mengikuti teman-temannya. Tapi entah kenapa seolah sebuah dorongan membuat bocah pirang itu merasa enggan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Masih mengamati, Naruto akhirnya dapat dengan jelas melihat orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Jika dilihat, mereka memakai seragam yang sama dengan pria berkulit putih yang telah ditembak oleh Sakura. Mereka hanya berjumlah 3 orang dan itu membuat Naruto merasa sedikit lega. Namun kelegaannya segera sirna ketika melihat 3 makhluk aneh dengan tinggi sekitar 2 meter berderap di sekitar 3 tentara itu seraya mengendus-endus tanah dan mengeluarkan desisan-desisan yang terkesan bengis. Naruto tidak tahu jika mereka terlihat lebih mengerikan meskipun sebelumnya dia telah melihatnya meskipun cuma sekilas. Bocah pirang itu bahkan tidak bisa menganggap ketiga makhluk-makhluk itu sebagai robot lantaran bentuknya yang kelewat mengerikan. Mungkin sebutan monster lebih tepat bagi mereka.

Jika dilihat lebih jelas, 3 monster itu memang berbentuk menyerupai hewan. Yang berdiri paling kiri, monster itu menyerupai seekor platypus. Monster yang berada di tengah bisa dibilang menyerupai seekor burung kolibri dan yang terakhir berbentuk seperti ternggiling.

Naruto berpikir, jika ketiga monster itu memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda, mungkin saja mereka juga mempunyai peranan yang berbeda pula. Bocah pirang itu kemudian teringat ucapan Shikamaru yang mengatakan mungkin saja monster yang mirip tikus mondok itulah yang menggali lubang. Mengingat bentuk tubuh monster itu sangat mendukung.

Naruto terus mengamati mereka hingga tanpa sadar tatapan matanya beradu pandang dengan monster berbentuk platypus. Makhluk itu kemudian menyeringai penuh kengerian kepada Naruto yang membuat jantung bocah pirang itu berhenti berdetak. Dia tahu harus segera berlari. Tapi kakinya terasa mati saking ketakutannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika monster itu mulai bergerak ke arahnya.

"Mereka berlari ke sana !" teriak salah satu tentara perdamaian saat menyadari monster platypus itu berlari menuju ke arah Naruto berada.

Naruto semakin panik ketika monster platypus itu semakin mendekatinya. Dia terus berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bocah pirang itu akhirnya berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali. Dengan langkah terseok-seok bocah itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Naruto akhirnya mulai melangkah lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi hingga akhirnya dia berlari dengan cepatnya. Raungan dan teriakkan dari tentara perdamaian serta monster-monsternya bergaung mengiringi di belakang. Naruto mencoba mengacuhkannya. Dia tidak peduli, yang bocah itu pikirkan sekarang adalah berlari dan berlari.

Naruto melihat sebuah jalan bercabang di depan. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia memilih jalan sebelah kiri. Naruto kemudian tersentak ketika teringat jika selama berlari sejak tadi bocah pirang itu belum berpapasan dengan teman-temannya. Dia berharap semoga saja teman-temannya tidak memilih jalan yang berbeda dengannya.

Merasa suara monster-monster itu mulai tak terdengar lagi, Naruto menghentikan larinya. Dia tersengal. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian bersandar pada dinding mencoba beristirahat sejenak. Tapi waktu istirahatnya seolah terbang begitu saja ketika seseorang membekapnya dari belakang.

"Hei..hmmp.." teriak Naruto selagi meronta.

"Diaaam.." ucap Orang itu.

Ucapan orang itu justru membuat rontaan Naruto semakin menjadi. Bocah pirang itu bahkan berhasil meninju wajah orang itu dengan sikunya. Orang itu terdengar meringis kesakitan dan kemudian melepaskan Naruto begitu saja. Merasa bebas, bocah pirang itu segera menatap orang yang membekapnya. Mata birunya melebar seketika itu.

"Shi.. Shino.." ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya, ini aku.. dan terima kasih untuk ini !" jawab Shino yang kentara kesal seraya menutup pintu.

"Maaf.." balas Naruto menyesal.

Naruto kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Saat ini dia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan gelap nan kecil yang mungkin kira-kira luasnya hanya sekitar 16 meter persegi. Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Naruto bahkan bersyukur karena semua teman-temanya berada di tempat itu dengan selamat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kami sedang bersembunyi. Aku merasa ada yang sedang mengawasi kita." Ucap Shikamaru dalam kegelapan.

"Bukan hanya Shikamaru. Aku dan Sakura juga merasakannya." Tambah Sai.

"Mereka ?" Naruto berharap pendengarannya salah. Karena jika memang benar maka Naruto tidak tahu seberapa buruknya keadaan mereka. 3 tentara serta 3 monster saja belum tentu bisa dia atasi.

"Ya.." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Mungkinkah mereka juga adalah tentara perdamaian ?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika melihat seberapa senyapnya mereka bergerak, aku yakin mereka adalah pembunuh profesional." Balas Shino.

Jantung Naruto seolah terpacu lebih cepat mendengar penuturan Shino. Jika apa yang diperkirakan oleh Shino benar, maka dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya berserta teman-temannya.

"Aku rasa bukan. Jika mereka ingin membunuh kita, seharusnya mereka sudah melakukannya sejak tadi." Ucap Shikamaru memberikan tanggapannya.

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Sedangkan teman-temannya tidak ada yang memberikan komentar. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Shino yang tengah mengintip keluar melalui celah pintu.

"Aku tidak melihat pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Ayo cepat kita keluar." Ucap Shino memberitahu.

Semua mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Satu per satu mereka keluar dari ruangan dipimpin Shino yang berjalan di depan. Naruto tersentak ketika seseorang merangkul tangannya. Bocah pirang itu menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum saat tahu jika orang itu adalah Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, mungkin hanya sedikit.." ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika manik matanya menatap sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Sial.." umpat Naruto kesal.

"Akhirnya kami menemukan kalian semua, anak-anak bandel.." Ucap salah satu tentara perdamaian dengan seringai mengerikan.

Naruto mengumpat dalam diam. Shikamaru serta Shino juga sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Ino, gadis itu nampak memeluk lengan Sai ketakutan. Sama halnya yang tengah dilakukan Sakura pada Naruto. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menatap ke arah 3 monster di hadapannya. Mereka terlihat tengah menggeram bengis seolah telah bersiap diri untuk segera menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"Kami juga.." Ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh dan mata birunya melebar ketika menemukan 3 orang berdiri di belakangnya lengkap dengan senjata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review : **

**The kidsno oppai, Cheerysand &amp; xexeed : Siaaap..! makasih buat review nya.**

**Yusup Hidayat : soal sudut pandang saya nyoba kaya yang ada di novel-novel dimana tokoh utama selalu ada di setiap scene.**

**Ndah D Amay : semua kegalauan anda tentang naru telah terjawab di chapter ini.**

**GnB Lucky : Oke, oke. Jadi manggilnya Galura apa G-A-L-U-R-A ? #kabuuuur**

**OneeKyuuChan : sebenernya aku juga udah gatel banget pengen ngasih tahu loh.. tapi ntar kan gak penasaran lagi..**

**Riyuzaki, Hikari &amp; Chika : Soal siapa yang nahan pintu, udah kejawab di chapter ini.**

**SR not Author : Awal rencana iya, tapi gak tahu ke depannya gimana.**

**Palvection : terima kasih akhirnya baca juga fic ini, hehe... kalo masalah review sih aku juga gak tahu. Mungkin aja emang pangsa pasarnya gak segede fic genre romance jadi wajar aja kalo reviewnya dikit.**

**Haruko akemi : haha, maaf kalo suka bikin kesel haruko san. Tapi lama-kelamaan bakalan biasa..**

**Inuzukarei : Wah, terima kasih karena udah baca dan saya sangat salut dengan daya imajinasinya.. terima kasih buat reviewnya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo sobat ceria fanficion..! Kita berjumpa lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan yang suka mereview fic ini. Semoga di chapter kali ini para readers terhibur dan terus rajin buat baca fic ini ke depannya..**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap 3 orang yang terdiri dari 2 pria dan 1 perempuan di hadapannya dengan ngeri. Bahkan tanpa melakukan sesuatu apapun, trio itu telah sukses membuat Naruto benar-benar merasa terintimidasi. Alasan kenapa bocah pirang itu sampai sebegitu ngerinya adalah karena segala macam senjata-senjata aneh yang menempel di tubuh mereka bertiga.

"Si..siapa kalian ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Sedangkan Sakura semakin erat mencengkram lengan Naruto.

Tidak ada respon dari ketiga orang itu. Naruto kesal. Bocah pirang itu kemudian bermaksud bertanya lagi. Namun sebelum Naruto melakukannya ketiga orang itu berlari menerjang ke arah Naruto dengan belati serta pedang teracung di tangan mereka.

Naruto mendengar Ino memekik di belakangnya. Bocah pirang itu pun menoleh dan melihat 3 monster tengah berderap maju mencoba menyerang teman-temannya. Reflek, Naruto segera maju bermaksud melawan monster-monster itu. Tapi sayang, belum genap satu langkah tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang oleh salah satu dari trio itu. Dengan satu kali gerakan tubuh bocah pirang itu dihempaskan begitu saja.

Bocah itu terjungkal. Dia panik dan tersadar telah melupakan 3 orang mencurigakan di belakangnya. Naruto bahkan baru sadar jika genggaman tangan Sakura telah terlepas dari lengannya dan gadis itu sekarang tengah tersungkur tidak jauh darinya. Mungkin Sakura juga dihempaskan sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada bocah pirang itu.

Ketiga orang itu menghambur ke depan. Dengan cekatan mereka menghempaskan tubuh teman-temannya ke samping ibarat kardus mie instan. Awalnya Naruto kira mereka akan segera membunuh teman-temannya setelah itu. Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah. Trio itu bahkan tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Mereka bertiga justru terus berlari menuju 3 monster ynag juga tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka bertiga, satu-satunya gadis dalam trio itu dengan sigap mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk bundar seukuran bola tenis dari tas pinggangnya. Gadis berambut coklat kuncir kuda itu kemudian melemparkan benda itu ke arah 3 monster yang tengah berderap ke arah ketiganya. Tepat saat benda itu berjarak 2 meter dari para monster, Seketika itu pula ketiga makhluk itu terlempar sejauh 5 meter. Benda itu seolah memiliki medan magnet yang dengan mudahnya dapat menghempaskan segala sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat usahanya berhasil. Di lain pihak monster-monster itu meraung murka yang seolah memberitahukan jika mereka baik-baik saja. Dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat, mereka berderap maju mencoba melakukan serangan balik.

Kali ini giliran salah satu pria dengan gaya rambut klimisnya yang maju mencoba menghadang ktiga makhluk itu. Si pria klimis kemudian melemparkan benda bundar yang sama seperti gadis itu gunakan namun kali ini arahya ke langit-langit. Jika sebelumnya benda itu mementalkan monster-monster itu, saat ini justru kebalikannya. Benda bundar itu menarik ketiga tubuh monster itu dengan begitu kuatnya seolah tubuh ketiga makhluk itu hanya ibarat tisu toilet yang begitu ringan.

"Luar biasa.." Gumam Shino kagum melihatnya.

"Sementara peliharaan kalian sedang sibuk melepaskan diri, kalian bertiga akan kubereskan terlebih dahulu." Ucap salah satu pria lain berambut coklat sebahu.

Dengan percaya diri pria itu berlari maju ke arah 3 tentara perdamaian. Dua diantara tentara perdamaian itu segera mengacungkan senapan mereka ke arah si pria berambut coklat dan segera menembakinya tanpa ampun. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah bomerang kecil menghantam punggung tangan salah satu tentara perdamaian hingga membuat senapan yang digenggamnya terlepas. Tentara itu meraung kesakitan akibat serangan tak terduga itu. Sedangkan bomerang melayang kembali ke pemiliknya yang tidak lain adalah si gadis berambut coklat kuncir kuda.

"Jangan lupakan aku !" teriak salah satu tentara lain yang masih memegang senapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera menembaki pria berambut coklat itu.

Naruto merasa takjub dengan kemampuan pria berambut coklat itu dalam berkelit. Berondongan peluru dengan mudah dihindarinya seolah dia bisa membaca arah laju peluru-peluru itu. Pria berambut coklat itu kemudian merogoh tas pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan benda aneh berbentuk segitiga. Setelah memencet tombol pada benda segitiga itu, dia segera melemparkannya. Tepat ketika benda itu jatuh ke tanah dan terbuka, cahaya berkilauan segera muncul seolah membutakan mata.

Jika biasanya kegelapan yang membutakan mata, kali ini justru cahaya terang benderang yang melakukannya. Selama beberapa detik, Naruto tidak dapat melihat apapun selain warna putih yang teramat sangat terang. Namun tidak beberapa kemudian secara berangsur-angsur keadaan kembali seperti semula.

Naruto lalu melihat ke arah pria berambut coklat itu dengan tergesa. Dia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi ketika keadaan menjadi terang-benderang. Bocah pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan 2 tentara perdamaian telah terkapar di dekat pria berambut coklat itu.

Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah pria berambut coklat itu yang melakukannya? Maksudnya pada saat keadaan menyilaukan itu terjadi? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Beberapa pertanyaan lain pun terus muncul dalam benaknya.

"Tidak usah kaget. Memang dialah yang melakukannya." Ucap pria klimis yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat Naruto. Saat ini tatapan pria klimis itu masih setia mengawasi ketiga monster yang telah terperangkap oleh senjatanya.

"Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu karena pupil mata buatan yang dimilikinya. Karena itulah dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh keadaan menyilaukan seperti kejadian barusan." Jawab si pria klimis.

Naruto kemudian memandang pria berambut coklat itu dengan seksama. Seperti yang diucapkan si pria klimis, pria rambut coklat sebahu itu memang memiliki mata yang unik. Pupil matanya seolah tidak ada sama sekali.

"Dimana yang satunya ?" tanya pria rambut coklat itu seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Di sini.." ucap salah satu tentara yang tersisa.

Tentara itu dengan segera menembakkan senapanya ke arah bola aneh yang selama ini berhasil mengekang ketiga monsternya. Bola itupun seketika hancur akibat tembakan sang tentara. Ketiga monster itupun akhirnya terbebas. Bahkan dengan gerakan super cepatnya ketiga monster itu telah bersiap diri untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

Si Platypus melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah si pria berambut coklat. Pria itu dengan sigap menghindari terjangan si monster dengan membungkukan tubuhnya. Paham jika serangannya gagal, si Platypus kembali menerjang. Si pria rambut coklat tidak tinggal diam. Tepat sebelum monster itu berhasil mencabiknya, dengan cepat dia menghujamkan belatinya pada mata kiri monster itu. Seketika cairan tidak berwarna mengucur dari mata itu dan mengenai lengan kanan si pria.

Si Platypus meraung keras seolah merasa kesakitan akibat mata kirinya ditusuk. Naruto awalnya juga berpikir begitu, hingga akhirnya dia sadar jika monster itu bukanlah bagian dari daftar organisme kompleks.

"Kau pikir dengan membutakan mata monster itu, kau bisa melumpuhkannya ?" ucap Si tentara dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tahu soal itu. Karena itulah aku biarkan belatiku tetap menancap di sana." Ucap si pria berambut coklat. Dia kemudian terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecilnya.

"..dan dengan alat ini.." Ucap pria itu lagi seraya menunjukan sebuah remote kontrol. "Maka hidup hewan malangmu telah berakhir."

Belati itupun meledak bersama dengan monster platypus tepat ketika si pria berambut coklat menekan tombol remote di tangannya. Naruto terkesan dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia sangat takjub dengan berbagai macam alat tempur unik milik ketiga orang asing itu. Bocah pirang itu bahkan berani bertaruh masih banyak lagi alat-alat luar bisa yang siap ditunjukan kepadanya.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada si tentara. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan orang itu seolah biasa-biasa saja. Dia bahkan terlihat tidak kecewa meskipun salah satu monsternya telah dihancurkan. Si tentara kini justru memandang pria berambut coklat itu dengan tatapan yang lebih merendahkan dari sebelumnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika cairan benzena terkena rangsangan panas ?" tanya si Tentara menyeringai.

Si pria rambut coklat terdiam mencoba memahami maksud dari ucapan si tentara. Dia kemudian memandang lengannya dan seketika raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Sial !" teriak pria rambut coklat itu ketika melihat lengan kananya mulai berasap.

"Ya, jawabannya adalah terbakar." Ucap sang tentara tersenyum puas.

Api mulai terlihat menyelimuti lengan pria rambut coklat itu. Pria itu tidak tinggal diam, dia terus berusaha memadamkan api itu dengan mengibaskan-ngibaskan lengannya yang terbakar berharap api itu akan segera padam.

Si tentara hanya terdiam seolah tengah menikmati momen tersiksanya sang lawan. Dia bahkan tidak memerintahkan 2 monster nya yang tersisa untuk menyerang si pria. Padahal jika dilihat dari situasi saat ini, monster-monsternya bisa dengan mudah membunuh pria rambut coklat itu.

"Neji !" teriak si gadis rambut coklat kuncir kuda berlari ke arah pria yang terbakar itu. Dapat dilihat gadis itu tengah membawa alat pemadan api ringan seukuran botol minuman di pelukannya.

"Awas, Tenten !" kali ini giliran si pria klimis berteriak pada si gadis.

Monster burung kolibri muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan gadis bernama Tenten itu. Makhluk itu seolah tengah berusaha pasang badan mencegah gadis itu menolong temannya yang terbakar.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengganggu kesenanganku." Ucap si tentara dingin.

"Minggir !" teriak Tenten seraya menghunuskan belatinya.

Gadis itu kemudian mencoba menebas sayap kiri monster itu. Tapi sayang usahanya gagal. Monster kolibri itu dengan mudah mengelaknya. Monster itu bahkan balas menyerang dengan berusaha mematuknya. Jika sedetik saja gadis itu telat menghindar, maka dipastikan ubun-ubun kepalanya akan berlubang dan itu akan sangat mengurangi daya tariknya.

Si pria klimis yang tahu jika kedua temannya tengah terdesak segera maju. Tapi sebelum pria itu sempat membantu salah satunya, monster yang tersisa menghadangnya. Si monster trenggiling yang nampaknya begitu sulit untuk dikalahkan.

Si pria klimis menghunuskan pedangnya ke hadapan si monster trenggiling. Dia lalu melompat mencoba menebas bagian atas monster itu. Seketika tubuh monster itu segera menggulung layaknya trenggiling sungguhan. Serangan si pria klimis itu akhirnya menjadi sia-sia. Pria klimis itu mengumpat jengkel pada makhluk di hadapanya. Pada detik itu pula tubuhnya terlontar jauh akibat ditubruk oleh tubuh si monster yang masih setia menggulung.

Keadaan menjadi berbalik sekarang. Jika sebelumnya trio itu yang mendominasi pertempuran, kali ini giliran si tentara perdamaian dengan kedua monsternya yang mengambil alih keadaan. Naruto tahu sekaranglah waktunya bagi dia untuk mengambil keputusan. Membantu ketiga orang asing itu atau segera pergi menjauh selagi si tentara perdamaian tengah teralihkan perhatiannya.

"Hei, Naruto.." Panggil seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Shikamaru. "Apa menurutmu kita harus membantunya ?"

"Ya.. " jawab Naruto yakin. Dia tidak tahu apa hal yang mendasarinya. Tapi mungkin saja mereka bisa dijadikan rekan mengingat ketiga orang itu memiliki alat-alat tempur yang unik.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Shino kali ini.

Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri saat ini. Tidak biasanya Shino meminta ide darinya. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Shikamaru yang memberikan ide jika melihat dari keberhasilan rencana yang bocah pemalas itu buat sebelumnya.

"Aku sedang malas berpikir. Sejak tadi dia selalu menanyakan soal ide padaku." Ucap Shikamaru seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Shikamaru. Di saat kondisi sedang gawat-gawatnya bocah itu malah justru bermalas-malasan. Sembari mengumpat kesal atas sikap Shikamaru, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Naruto baru sadar jika tempat dimana dia dan teman-temannya berada sekarang ini adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan begitu banyak batu-batu reruntuhan tergeletak berceceran disana-sini. Melihat hal itu bocah pirang itu kemudian menemukan ide gila untuk mengalahkan kedua monster itu secara bersama-sama.

"Jadi apa idemu ?" tanya Sai mulai penasaran.

"Begini.." Naruto mulai menjelaskan idenya.

Setelah menjelaskan rencananya, Naruto segera berlari ke arah monster trenggiling. Shikamaru, Shino dan Sai segera berlari berpencar sesuai dengan tugasnya masing-masing begitu pula Sakura dan Ino.

Naruto berlari mendekati si monster trenggiling. Dia kemudian memungut batu dan melemparkannya ke arah si monster sebelum makhluk mengerikan itu mencabik-cabik tubuh si pria klimis. Lemparannya berhasil dan kini perhatian si monster teralih ke arahnya.

Naruto berlari maju ke arah monster trenggiling. Monster itu kemudian menggulung tubuhnya dan berderap maju menyambut Naruto. Dengan cekatan, bocah pirang itu berhasil menghindari serangan si monster dengan mengelak ke samping kiri sembari memungut pedang milik si pria klimis.

Monster trenggiling itu kembali membuka tubuhnya setelah serangannya gagal. Naruto yang melihatnya kemudian tersenyum. Perkiraannya tentang monster trenggiling itu ternyata tepat. Monster trenggiling itu harus membuka tubuhnya terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan keberadaan targetnya sebelum kemudian menyerangnya.

Naruto melirik pria klimis yang berdiri disampingnya dengan kesusahan. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berada di sebelahnya, bocah pirang itu tidak peduli. Baginya tambahan tenaga bantuan maka akan membuat hasilnya jauh lebih baik lagi.

"Apa kau punya alat ajaib lain ?" tanya Naruto pada pria klimis di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya punya bola gravitasi itu saja. Sisanya seperti belati peledak dan segitiga cahaya mereka berdua yang memilikinya." Jawab si pria klimis.

"Sepertinya memang harus menggunakan caraku.." ucap Naruto menghembuskan nafa.

"Namaku Lee, dan terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Balas si pria klimis seraya memperkenalkan diri.

Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas. Bocah pirang itu lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah teman-temannya yang tengah bergerak sesuai instruksi yang dia berikan. Dia sepintas melihat keadaan pria bernama Neji yang masih berusaha keras mematikan api di lengannya. Situasi pria itu semakin gawat karena si tentara perdamaian mulai menyerangnya. Keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada gadis bernama Tenten. Semakin lama dia semakin didesak mundur oleh monster kolibri itu.

Naruto kemudian melihat Shikamaru bergerak mengendap-endap mendekati si tentara. Bocah pirang itu juga melihat Sakura yang telah bersembunyi sesuai dengan instruksinya di balik tiang-tiang penyangga dekat dimana si tentara berada.

Geraman monster trenggiling mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Monster itu kemudian menggulung tubuhnya kembali dan menggelinding ke arah Naruto dan Lee lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

Sesuai dengan rencana, bocah pirang itu bukannya berlari menjauh menghindar, dia justru maju menyerang si monster trenggiling. Dia menebaskan pedang yang digenggamnya sekuat tenaga pada tubuh si monster. Namun sayang usahanya sia-sia. Alih-alih melukai tubuh si monster, pedangnya justru patah. Jika saja Lee tidak segera menarik baju bocah pirang itu, tubuh Naruto pasti sudah gepeng dilindas monster trenggiling itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lee.

"Monster itu benar-benar super keras. Ini gawat.." balas Naruto.

Monster trenggiling itu kemudian membuka kembali tubuhnya. Si monster lalu berbalik arah dan menatap ke arah Naruto dan Lee seolah tengah memastikan posisi mereka berdua berada. Alih-alih menggulung tubuhnya kembali, si monster kali ini malah berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aneh, bukankah seharusnya dia menggulung tubuhnya ?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas kali ini serangannya akan lebih berbahaya mengingat sejak tadi kita selalu bisa menghindarinya." Balas Lee seraya menatap lurus ke arah monster trenggiling.

Monster trenggiling itu semakin cepat berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Lee. Dimata Naruto saat ini, monster trenggiling itu terlihat lebih mirip seperti seekor banteng ganas daripada seekor trenggiling seperti apa yang terlihat. Sadar situasinya akan semakin buruk, keduanya segera berlari menghindari terjangan si monster trenggiling.

Naruto berlari ke kiri sementara Lee berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Anehnya seolah punya dendam pribadi pada Naruto, monster itu justru malah mengejarnya daripada si pria klimis bernama Lee. Bocah pirang itu mengumpat kesal dalam hati merutuki nasibnya yang terasa selalu kurang mujur di setiap waktu.

Naruto terus berlari sekencang mungkin meskipun itu harus melebihi batasannya. Dalam acara pelariannya itu, Naruto sempat melihat teman-temannya yang mulai menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Sakura terlihat mulai melempari si tentara dengan batu. Setiap kali dia mengenainya, gadis itu segera berpindah tempat menghindari peluru panas yang ditembakan si tentara sebagai balasan. Sementara itu posisi Shikamaru semakin lama semakin mendekati si tentara setiap kali Sakura berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bocah pirang itu juga sempat melirik keadaan si pria rambut coklat Neji yang masih berusaha keras mematikan api di lengannya. Kali ini dia menggunakan jaket anti peluru miliknya untuk mematikan api itu.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai dan Shino. Mereka berdua tengah berusaha keras mencengkram kedua sayap monster kolibri. Si monster tidak tinggal diam, dia mengepak-kepakkan sayapnya dengan begitu kuat mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat Sai dan Shino. Melihat adanya kesempatan, gadis bernama Tenten itu segera berlari pergi menuju ke tempat Neji seraya membawa alat pemadan api ringan di tangannya.

Gadis bernama Tenten itu mungkin telah sampai di tempat Neji jika saja gadis itu tidak tersandung jatuh akibat kakinya tertancap rantai tajam yang keluar dari mulut monster kolibri itu. Naruto bisa melihat ukuran rantai itu tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin diameternya hanya sekitar 2 cm. Tapi jika mendengar pekikan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, bisa disimpulkan jika rasanya pasti sangat sakit sekali.

Monster kolibri itu terus menarik gadis itu ke arahnya meskipun kedua sayapnya tengah di cengkram erat oleh Sai dan Shino. Gadis itu terus memekik kesakitan setiap kali kakinya ditarik oleh monster kolibri itu. Naruto meringis perih melihatnya. Namun perasaannya kemudian lega ketika melihat Ino yang sesuai rencananya muncul dan memutus rantai itu menggunakan patahan pedang yang digunakan Naruto sebelumnya.

Monster kolibri itu meraung murka melihat buruannya lolos. Makhluk itu kini lebih lebih beringas lagi mengepakkan sayapnya agar genggaman Sai dan Shino segera terlepas. Naruto kemudian melihat Ino yang dengan segera membalut luka pada kaki Tenten dan seraya membisikan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Gadis bernama Tenten itu lalu mengangguk dan memberikan alat pemadan api ringan ditangannya kepada Ino. Detik berikutnya gadis pirang itu segera berlari menuju ke tempat Neji berada.

Monster kolibri itu terlihat tidak senang melihat kepergian Ino. Makhluk itu kemudian mencoba mengepakkan sayapnya berusaha untuk terbang seolah lupa jika saat ini ada Sai dan Shino yang masih setia mencengkram kedua sayapnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada gadis bernama Tenten. Gadis itu tengah berdiam diri dengan belati tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Matanya begitu fokus menatap monster kolibri itu di hadapanya dengan begitu tajam. Gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat hingga akhirnya berlari. Dengan gerakan yang menurut Naruto begitu mengagumkan, gadis itu melompat dan seolah melayang di udara menghindari serangan si monster.

Gadis berambut coklat kuncir kuda itupun kemudian menghujamkan belatinya tepat di bagian belakang kepala si monster. Dia terus menyayatnya sedalam mungkin hingga cairan tanpa warna mengucur deras dari tubuh mahkluk itu. Monster kolibri itu meraung seolah kesakitan dan tak lama berselang makhluk itupun roboh. Sai dan Shino serta Tenten segera melompat menjauh dari tubuh si monster sebelum cairan itu mengenai tubuh mereka.

Naruto tersenyum melihat rencananya berhasil. Sekarang tibalah pada bagian yang harus diselesaikannya sendiri. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Monster trenggiling itu masih setia mengejarnya. Namun kali ini monster itu kembali menggulung tubuhnya.

Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya. Kali ini dia berlari menuju ke arah monster kolibri yang telah sekarat. Bocah pirang itu juga melihat Shino, Sai dan gadis bernama Tenten telah menjauhi tempat itu. Merasa sudah waktunya, Naruto lalu berbalik dan berlari maju menghambur ke arah monster trenggiling itu. Seolah mendapat ilham dari gerakan ajaib yang dilakukan gadis bernama Tenten, Naruto pun mencoba menirunya. Dia melompat tepat ketika monster itu akan melindasnya.

Naruto mendarat dengan sangat buruk. Kakinya terkilir namun tidak terlalu parah. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berbalik. Monster trenggiling itu telah kembali membuka tubunya. Saat ini makhluk itu tepat berdiri membelakangi mayat naas sahabat kolibrinya. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Dia lalu menoleh dan menganggukan kepala ke arah gadis bernama Tenten. Detik berikutnya belati yang masih tertancap pada tubuh monster kolibri itu meledak. Kali ini si monster trenggiling mengikuti jejak teman-temannya.

Sesuai perkiraan. Ledakan itu berhasil mengambil alih seluruh perhatian si tentara. Orang itu meraung murka. Dia pun berderap maju menuju menuju ke arah Naruto dan yang lain tanpa sadar jika Shikamaru tepat di belakangnya. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian tanpa ampun menghantam tengkuk si tentara. Orang itu pun roboh dan tak sadarkan diri. Ino lalu muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya dan segera memadamkan api pada lengan pria bernama Neji itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto setelah tiba di tempat Shikamaru berada. Sai, Shino dan gadis bernama Tenten juga menyusul di belakangnya.

Pria bernama Neji itu tidak menjawab. Gadis bernama Tenten itu segera menghambur mendekati si pria raambut coklat. Gadis itu kemudian mengoleskan salep luka bakar pada lengan pria itu tanpa mengatakan sesuatu apapun. Tidak berapa lama pria klimis bernama Lee muncul diikuti Sakura dari arah lain.

"Akhirnya selesai juga.." ucap Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tidak,, ini belum berakhir." Balas pria bernama Neji.

Pria berambut coklat itu bangkit. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah dimana pistol si tentara tergeletak dan segera memungutnya. Dia kemudian menoleh dan menatap tajam mata bocah pirang itu dengan penuh kebencian. Detik berikutnya dia menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan peluru panas dengan cepat meluncur menuju ke arah Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**Balasan Review :**

**Riyuzaki : haha, belum tentu juga dia bakal bantuin Naruto dkk.**

**Inuzukarei : terserah inuzuka san aja enaknya manggilnya apa. Yang penting harus keren dan cute yah.. hehe**

**Balasan Review :**

**Riyuzaki : haha, belum tentu juga dia bakal bantuin Naruto dkk.**

**Inuzukarei : terserah inuzuka san aja enaknya manggilnya apa. Yang penting harus keren dan cute yah.. hehe**

**Yusup &amp; The kidsno oppai : oke siaaap**

**Ndah D Amay : soal mereka bala bantuan atau bukan masih belum diketahui.. hehe**

**Pelvection : Ya tahu sendiri lah gimana genre romance begitu mendominasi. Saya mah woles aja dan bakalan tetep semangat buat nulisnya.. hehe**

**Haruko Akemi : Haha, imajinasi haruko san terlalu horor.. tapi makasih karena selalu setia mereview fic ini.**

**SR not Author : Kalo soal ending mungkin akan bakalan sedikit dramatis dan yang jelas bakalan ada yang mati lagi..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hallo Agan dan Sista..! berjumpa lagi dengan saya si author gak jelas.. Hehe. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena gak update seperti yang udah dijanjikan. Maklum aja, kehidupan keduniawian saya benar-benar mengambil alih waktu saya satu minggu penuh. Karena itulah saya mohon pengertian dan pengampunannya.**

**Ya udahlah gak usah banyak omong lagi. Silahkan baca kelanjutannya. Semoga readers senang dan gembira biar jadi berkah buat saya. Jangan lupa yah ama reviewnya.. hehe **

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak mengerti apakah dia sudah mati atau masih hidup. Bocah pirang itu masih ingat dengan jelas jika pria bernama Neji menembak ke arahnya dan detik itu juga dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia juga merasa bingung soal dimanakah dirinya sekarang ini berada. Yang jelas dia merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempat itu.

Bocah pirang itu kemudian segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar berusaha mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Namun sayang-disayang hasilnya nihil. Tempat itu kosong tanpa ada siapapun berada disana. Dalam diam Naruto mengumpat kesal atas keadaan yang tengah dialaminya.

Merasa belum menyerah, Naruto sekali lagi mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah kembali. Lama kelamaan dia kemudian tersadar jika situasi ini pernah terjadi padanya. Ya, tepatnya ketika dia tak sadarkan diri saat pertama kali memasuki bangker.

Lambat laun dia mulai merasa terbiasa dengan tempat itu. Seperti sebelumnya, tempat itu tetap mempertahankan corak hitam-putih pada dindingnya. Bedanya kali ini lantai tempat itu tampak transparan sehingga si bocah pirang bisa melihat apa yang ada di bawah lantai. Jangan tanyakan apa yang terlihat di bawah lantai itu karena Naruto sendiri enggan menjelaskannya.

Naruto kemudian merasakan seseorang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan segera bocah pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Awalnya dia berpikir akan bertemu gadis bermata indah seperti pertama kali dia berada di tempat itu. Namun lagi-lagi harapannya kandas. Bukan gadis bermata indah yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Naruto melainkan seorang bocah laki-laki bermanik hitam legam yang mungkin seumuran dengannya.

Bocah laki-laki itu hanya terdiam ketika tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Naruto tidak tahu perkiraannya benar atau tidak tapi yang jelas tatapan mata bocah laki-laki itu seolah penuh dengan setangki kebencian. Bocah pirang itu berharap semoga bukan dia yang objek dendam bocah itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto.." ucap bocah itu akhirnya membuka suara.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Bocah pirang itu merasa tidak perlu terkejut mendengar pria itu mengetahui namanya. Belajar dari segala peristiwa-peristiwa sebelumnya. Tentang beberapa hal yang tidak normal sejak pertama kali dia membuka mata. Rasanya mengetahui ada seseorang mengetahui namamu meskipun kau tidak mengenalnya adalah sudah menjadi sebuah hal yang terlampau biasa bagi bocah pirang itu.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya balik Naruto.

Bocah bermata hitam itu tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan Naruto seolah itu adalah pertanyaan super bodoh. Dia lalu menatap bocah pirang itu lagi, namun kali ini dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang jelas hingga saat ini kau belum berhasil menjalankan misimu." Balas bocah bermata hitam itu.

Misi. Lagi-lagi seseorang menyinggung tentang hal itu padanya. Jujur, Naruto masih tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya misi yang dibebankan padanya.

"Sumpah demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Lagipula siapa sebenarnya kalian? Juga siapa sebenarnya aku ini?" tanya Naruto frustasi.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol santai denganmu. Tapi jika kau masih tidak juga membunuh orang itu maka sebaiknya.."

"Maka sebaiknya apa !?" tanya Naruto keras memotong ucapan bocah bermata hitam itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu.."

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka seketika. Nafasnya memburu dan peluh keringat membanjiri kulit tan nya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian meringis perih merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di pinggang kirinya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah sumber rasa sakit itu dan melihat noda darah di pinggang kirinya yang telah diperban.

Aneh. Naruto menyimpulkan seperti itu. Seingatnya, pria bernama Neji itu menembak kepalanya. Jadi seharusnya kepala bocah pirang itulah yang dibalut perban. Bukan pinggang kirinya seperti yang terlihat sekarang.

Bosan dengan segala spekulasi yang berputar di kepalanya, Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menatap ke sekitar tempatnya berada saat ini. Hal yang pertama bocah pirang itu paham adalah saat ini dia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan pengobatan. Dia bisa memahaminya karena aroma anti-biotik yang begitu terasa di setiap hembusan nafasmu.

"Kau sudah sadar ?" tanya seseorang.

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia kemudian mengulum senyumnya ketika melihat orang itu adalah Sakura.

"Selalu siap tahan banting, mom.." jawab Naruto sedikit bercanda.

"Syukurlah.." balas Sakura seraya menghembuskan nafas lega.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Tapi jika melihat dari helaan nafas lega dari Sakura, bocah pirang itu paham jika hal buruk telah terjadi padanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hhmm.." Sakura menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Kau ditusuk oleh tentara perdamaian."

"Ditusuk? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi ? Bukankah Shikamaru berhasil melumpuhkannya hingga tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau berdiri terlalu terlalu dekat dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia bangkit dan hendak menusukmu." Jawab Sakura sedangkan Naruto menaikan alisnya tanda bingung. Gadis itu kemudian memandang luka di pinggang kiri Naruto dengan raut risau.

"Neji melihatnya pertama kali ketika memungut pistol tentara itu. Dia menembak orang itu berharap bisa mencegah tindakannya. Tapi sayangnya kau justru melangkah mundur sehingga dengan mudah tentara itu berhasil menusukmu." Lanjut Sakura bercerita.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Sakura. Entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba merasa begitu kesal dengan segala yang terjadi hingga saat ini. Bocah pirang itu bertanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa dosa yang telah dia lakukan hingga harus menanggung sebegitu banyak kesulitan saat ini. Jangan lupakan juga tentang fakta bahwa dirinya adalah target utama pembunuhan tentara perdamaian. Semua kenyataan itu seolah membuat Naruto berpikir mungkin membenturkan kepala ke tembok hingga pecah masih lebih baik daripada harus menjalani takdir super gila ini.

Naruto kemudian teringat kembali pertemuannya dengan pria yang menurutnya paling mengesalkan sedunia. Mengingat pria itu membuat rasa kesal Naruto menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Apalagi dengan ancaman pembunuhan yang bocah itu ucapkan. Rasanya bocah pirang itu ingin sekali melemparkan sepatu bots milik tentara perdamaian ke wajah si bocah.

"Hei.. kau mendengar semua ucapanku tidak ?!" tanya Sakura menyadarkan Naruto yang tengah asyik di alam lamunannya.

"Eh.. ya ?" Balas Naruto gelapan.

"Huff, mungkin sepertinya kau memang perlu waktu beristirahat lagi." Ucap Sakura. Nada gadis itu terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Eh.. kau marah ya?" tanya Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak, sudahlah aku akan keluar agar kau bisa beristirahat lagi." Balas Sakura seraya mengecup pipi Naruto yang berhasil membuat pipi bocah pirang itu merona. Setelahnya gadis itu segera pergi.

Naruto merasakan kepiluan sejak kepergian Sakura. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bocah pirang itu terlalu malu untuk mengatakan bahwa dia saat ini sangat membutuhkan kehadiran gadis itu di sampingnya. Naruto bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa seperti itu. Yang jelas saat ini butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandaran dalam berbagi.

Naruto pun mencoba menutup matanya kembali. Entah memang karena dia sedang dalam mode super malasnya atau karena efek samping dari obat-obatan yang diminum, Naruto hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk kembali lagi di dunia mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun ketika merasakan perutnya mulai berteriak meminta diisi. Dia menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan mendapati jarum kecil tengah menunjuk ke angka 8. Bocah pirang itu menghela nafas. Pantas saja jika dirinya sangat lapar. Seingatnya sejak terakhir kali dia memakan sesuatu adalah ketika berada di dalam bangker. Anggap saja saat dia tak sadarkan diri sekitar satu hari penuh. Maka bisa dipastikan jika dia belum mengisi perutnya selama 34 jam kurang lebih.

Naruto segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Rasa sakit kembali menjalari pinggang sebelah kirinya ketika bocah pirang itu mulai bangkit berdiri. Sakit memang, tapi serangan rasa lapar lebih menguasai dirinya sehingga rasa sakit di pinggangnya itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar ruang perawatannya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja bisa memberitahunya dimana ruang makan berada. Namun karena tak kunjung menemukan siapapun, bocah pirang itu akhirnya memberanikan diri mencari ruang makan sendiri.

Naruto lalu memilih berjalan ke arah kiri dari tempat ruang perawatannya. Lantai marmer terasa begitu dingin sejak dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya tanpa alas. Bocah pirang itu juga baru sadar jika saat ini dia tidak mengenakan pakaiannya. Saat ini dia tengah menggunakan baju panjang selutut dengan warna biru muda khas pakaian pasien rumah sakit. Menyadari hal ini membuatnya berpikir dimana keberadaan pakaian kebanggaannya.

Lama berjalan tanpa arah, Naruto akhirnya terhenti pada persimpangan. Sebelah kiri yang nampak hanya lorong gelap tanpa ujung. Sedangkan sebelah kanan, bocah pirang itu melihat cahaya lampu yang terang benderang tengah bersinar pada sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto segera menuju ke tempat itu.

Semakin dekat Naruto berjalan menuju tempat itu, aroma wangi makanan secara kompak menyerbu indera penciumannya. Seolah tersihir, Naruto tanpa sadar mempercepat langkah kakinya. Bukan hanya itu saja, aroma wangi masakan seakan memicu perut kosongnya untuk kembali berteriak-teriak meminta agar segera diisi.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di depan tempat yang dia tuju. Tanpa pikir panjang bocah pirang itu segera meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya tidak sabar. Tatapan mata beberapa orang seketika terpusat ke arah Naruto kaget. Merasa telah bertindak kurang terpuji bocah pirang itu menundukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

"Apa kau lupa pelajaran sopan santun, bung ?" tanya Sai ketus.

Awalnya Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaan sadis bocah kulit pucat itu segera. Tapi berhubung suara nyaring perut bocah pirang itu lebih dulu berdendang dan parahnya lagi cukup keras hingga seisi ruangan bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Karena itu sepertinya dia tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi kenapa bocah pirang itu sebegitu tergesanya ketika membuka pintu.

"Baiklah tidak perlu menjelaskan.. Ayo duduk dan makanlah !" ucap Shikamaru.

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Naruto segera beranjak menuju ke tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan menoleh ke Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kemana ketiga orang itu ?" tanya Naruto pada gadis musim semi itu.

"Mereka bilang tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu." Jawab Sakura ringan.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tanda penasaran. Sakura yang melihat mimik wajah bocah pirang itu segera menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, cepat makan agar tubuhmu segar kembali !" tegur Sakura pada Naruto.

"Ya, aku mengerti.." jawab Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu kini menatap beberapa makanan yang telah tersaji di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba rasa laparnya meningkat dua kali lipat melihat bermacam-macam menu makanan itu. Dia bahkan sampai kebingungan harus memulai menyantap menu manakah terlebih dahulu.

Wajar saja jika saat ini Naruto merasa kebingungan. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah pilih-pilih soal makanan. Tahu sendirilah betapa susahnya keadaan bocah pirang itu serta teman-temannya sebelum ini. Apa yang ada pasti dia akan memakannya selama itu tidak beracun dan bisa mengganjal perutnya.

Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Shikamaru saat ini tengah menyeruput kopi hitam dengan sandwich ikan tuna dua buah tergeletak di depannya. Sai yang berada tepat di hadapan bocah pirang itu terlhat sedang menikmati onigiri dengan jus jeruk sebagai pendampingnya. Sedangkan Ino yang duduk di samping bocah kulit pucat itu terlihat tengah menikmati buah apel yang telaten dikupasnya.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Kali ini dia melihat ke arah Shino yang terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi menikmati ayam panggang sendirian. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Bocah pirang itu tidak pernah mengira jika seorang Shino jika urusan soal perut benar-benar begitu mengerikan. Mata Naruto kali ini beralih memandang Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat tengah mengunyah roti tawar dengan susu coklat sebagai pasangannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat makanlah sesuatu !" tegur Sakura merasa diperhatikan.

Naruto mengangguk menurut. Tanpa basa-basi dia segera menyambar ayam panggang yang tersisa. Merasa masih kurang, dia kemudian mencomot beberapa telur rebus dan segelas air putih. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia segera memakannya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah Naruto mulai menyantap makanannya, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan ketiga orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi bocah pirang itu. Sontak semua menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan memberikan perhatian penuh kepada mereka bertiga.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar, bocah pirang ?" tanya Neji pada Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah. Terima kasih untuk yang sebelumnya.." Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Jika bukan karena rencana brilianmu, kami juga pasti sudah tamat." Balas Neji.

Ketiga orang kemudian mendudukkan diri pada kursi yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Naruto dapat melihat raut serius tepat ketika pria bernama Neji itu menghembuskan nafas.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi ?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Ya, karena itu aku harus memberitahukan kalian secepatnya." Jawab Neji begitu serius.

Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu segera membuka gulungan kertas yang sejak tadi selalu digenggamnya. Tanpa banyak bicara semua yang berada di ruangan itu segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada gulungan kertas itu.

"Jadi begini.." ucap Tenten seraya menghembuskan nafas berat. "Keadaan akan berubah buruk mulai lima jam dari sekarang."

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang mendengarnya. Meskipun dia seringkali mendengar hal-hal buruk, tapi tetap saja bocah pirang itu belum bisa membiasakan dirinya. Mungkin jika ada waktu senggang dia akan mencoba mengikuti pelatihan pengendalian diri ketika mendengar hal-hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sebelum terbunuh, tentara brengsek itu telah mengirimkan sinyal S.O.S kepada sekutunya." Jawab Tenten geram.

Sontak ekspresi Shikamaru segera mengeras mendengar penuturan Tenten. Raut muka cemas juga mulai nampak di wajah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Jangan senag dulu kawan, itu bukanlah kabar terburuknya.." sambung pria berambut klimis yang seingat Naruto bernama Lee.

"Maksudmu ada kabar super buruk lagi ?" kali ini Shino yang bertanya.

"Ya.. dan kau mau tahu apa kabar buruknya?" tanya balik Lee.

Naruto melirik wajah teman-temannya saat ini. Bisa dibilang raut mereka terlihat begitu cemas namun juga ada rasa penasaran tercetak di sana. Jika Naruto boleh memilih, bocah pirang itu lebih suka tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi sama halnya dengan teman-temannya, bocah pirang itu juga merasa amat penasaran tentang kabar buruk apa lagi yang harus diketahuinya.

"Jadi apa ?" Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya.

Neji tersenyum seolah mencemooh aksi sok berani yang coba diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. Pria berambut panjang itu kemudian memejamkan mata. Dia lalu menghembuskan nafas berat seolah kabar yang akan disampaikan terasa sama beratnya.

"Diluar sana, tepatnya 10 kilometer dari tempat ini satu peleton tentara perdamaian tengah berderap menuju ke tempat kita berada.."

Nafas Naruto tercekat kaget mendengarnya. Mungkin jika jumlah mereka hanya sepuluh orang, Naruto dan teman-temannya tidak terlalu riasu. Karena memang terbukti jika mereka bisa mengatasi seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi kalau jumlahnya sampai satu peleton, beda lagi ceritanya. Bocah pirang itu bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya jika dia dan teman-temannya harus menghadapi mereka semua.

"dan kalian tahu apa kejutan berikutnya ?" tanya Neji yang ternyata masih menyimpan kejutan utamannya.

"SETENGAH DARI MEREKA ADALAH ROBOT HEWAN.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Inuzukarei : Haha, gomen-gomen.. saya gak tahu kalo rei-san gak mau dipanggil kaya gitu. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Soal kenapa Tenten disini saya buat sedikit beda karena menurut saya, dia emang lebih keren seperti itu. Menurut saya juga Tenten itu ibarat Katnis Everdeen nya di Naruto, haha**

**Ndah D Amay : Haha, bukan-bukan.. di chapter ini udah dijelasin.. Makasih buat RnR nya ya.. **

**Syalala-lala : Haha, kalo gitu disundul aja terus biar rate nya naik... Up Up Up **

** : Oke siaaaap.. Makasih buat RnR nya**

**SR not Author : Bukan buronan tapi lebih ke arah target pembunuhan. Kalo soal bakalan ada yang mati lagi itu bukan di ending cerita tapi di pertengahan cerita.. **

**Haruko Akemi : Wah-wah makasih banget masih sempet-sempetnya baca fic ini biarpun lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Saya jadi merasa terharu.. **

**L.A Lights : Selamat datang di fic ini dan terima kasih buat fav n foll. Semoga ke depannya gak bosen-bosen buat RnR..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hallo Sobat Gembira..! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Semoga makin tampan dan cantik dari hari kemarin yah.. Yap gak usah berlama-lama lagi. Silahkan baca chapter terbarunya..**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu peleton. Oke, jika Naruto tidak salah kira satu peleton itu berjumlah sekitar 30 – 50 tentara. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Setidaknya bocah pirang itu masih bisa bersyukur karena cuma satu peleton saja. Bukan satu kompi, satu batalyon, satu resimen, satu divisi ataupun yang lainnya.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu memusingkan tentang hal itu. Yang saat ini ada di dalam pikirannya adalah apakah ketiga orang dihadapannya ini bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Memang, hingga saat ini mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbuat buruk pada Naruto dan teman-temannya. Mereka juga bahkan membantu pengobatan Naruto yang serta memberikan makan dan tempat berlindung sementara kepada mereka. Namun belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya. Ketika dia dan kawan-kawannya membuat kesepakatan dengan tentara perdamaian dimana pada akhirnya mereka dikhianati. Karena itulah sebagai pelajaran kali ini Naruto mencoba untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam mempercayai seseorang.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahuinya ?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Tempat ini memiliki radar yang bisa mendeteksi hingga 15 kilometer." Jawab Neji.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Naruto kembali namun dengan nafas memburu.

"Kenapa apanya ?"

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayai perkataan kalian ?!" bentak Naruto. Entah kenapa suasana hati bocah pirang itu benar-benar kesal.

Semua tersentak mendengarnya. Perkataan Naruto benar-benar diluar perkiraan. Sakura, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya menatap Naruto penuh tanya. Mereka tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendadak berubah seperti itu. Apa mungkin kepala bocah pirang itu mengalami gangguan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya?

Naruto menggeser kursinya dengan kasar. Bocah pirang itu bangkit dan menatap tajam pria masih duduk terdiam di hadapannya. Neji, pria itu justru tersenyum mencemooh melihat sikap yang ditunjukan Naruto padanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kursi lain yang digeser dengan kasar. Penasaran, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Tenten, gadis kuncir kuda itu menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Berani kau berkata seperti itu lagi pada Neji, Kau Akan Mati.." Ucap Tenten dingin seraya mengacungkan pistolnya tepat di depan mata Naruto.

"Bagus, kita lihat seberani apa nyalimu.." balas Naruto menantang.

"Kau yang minta.." ucap Tenten.

Gadis kuncir kuda itu lantas mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya pelan-pelan. Shikamaru dan Sakura segera bereaksi sebelum kepala bocah pirang itu benar-benar dilubangi pistol milik Tenten. Keduanya mencengkram lengan Naruto mencoba menghentikan pertikaian sebelum hal buruk benar-benar terjadi. Tapi tak disangka Naruto entah kenapa justru tidak gentar melihatnya. Dia malah menempelkan dahinya tepat di depan ujung moncong pistol itu seolah menantang Tenten untuk segera menembaknya.

Tenten mulai geram dengan tingkah Naruto. Awalnya dia hanya mencoba menggertak bocah pirang itu saja. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini Tenten pun mulai naik pitam. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis kuncir kuda itu benar-benar menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan peluru itu pun meluncur keluar dengan deras menuju kepala Naruto.

"Cukup.." Ucap Neji singkat.

Naruto melirik ke arah Neji. Entah sejak kapan pemuda berambut panjang itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Tenten yang membuat tembakan gadis kuncir kuda itu meleset kesamping kanan kepala Naruto. Neji kemudian merebut pistol pada genggaman gadis itu dan membuang sembarangan. Dia lalu menatap tajam Tenten dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk mengendalikan diri ?!" ucap Neji penuh determinasi pada Tenten.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku.." ucap Tenten meminta maaf dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Pergilah.." balas Neji singkat.

Naruto melihat ekspresi terluka tercetak di wajah gadis itu ketika Neji mengusirnya pergi. Tenten kemudian membungkukkan tubuh memberi hormat pada Neji. Setelah itu gadis kuncir kuda itu segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekilas bocah pirang itu bisa melihat air mata yang menumpuk di tepian mata gadis itu.

"Lee, cepat temani dia !" perintah Neji.

Lee segera beranjak pergi menyusul Tenten. Entah kenapa Sakura dan Ino juga ikut-ikutan keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang hendak kedua gadis itu lakukan. Tapi mungkin saja mereka hendak bermaksud menghibur Tenten. Memikirkan tentang hal itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Ada apa ? kau merasa bersalah ?" Tanya Neji tepat sasaran.

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia mendengus kesal namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lagi-lagi, entah kenapa dia selalu merasa sebal ketika menatap wajah pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian ?" tanya Naruto balik. Neji justru tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak punya ketertarikan khusus dalam hal menjelaskan sesuatu. Apalagi sampai dua kali dalam satu hari." Jawab Neji yang kembali mendudukan dirinya.

"Tapi untuk kali aku akan membuat pengecualian. Kali khusus untukmu aku akan menjelaskannya lagi, tuan Uzumaki.." ucap Neji sembari menyeringai.

Naruto terdiam membeku mendengar Neji menyebut nama Uzumaki padanya. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa, tapi nama itu seolah punya energi yang begitu dahsyat hingga tanpa sadar membuat dada bocah pirang itu berdebar-debar.

"Aku menunjukan medali yang ada di sakumu. Karena itulah mereka bersedia membantu kita. Lebih tepatnya menolongmu.." Ucap Shikamaru seolah tahu jika Naruto tengah kebingungan.

"Benar sekali. Alasan kami muncul pada saat itu di hadapan kalian awalnya adalah untuk mengusir kalian dari tempat ini. Tapi ketika kami melihat sekumpulan tentara idiot berserta hewan peliharaannya tengah bersama kalian, kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian membereskan kalian." Ucap Neji sembari bersedekap.

"Lalu kenapa kau menembak tentara itu ketika dia bermaksud membunuhku? Bukankah tidak masalah jika aku mati?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Balas budi." Jawab Neji singkat. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berhutang budi. Aku akui jika kalian tidak membantu kami pada saat itu, kami pasti sudah tamat."

Naruto lagi-lagi mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Neji. Menurutnya perkataan pria berambut panjang itu terkesan angkuh dan penuh harga diri. Mungkin karena inilah yang membuat Naruto sedari tadi merasa kesal dengan sikap orang di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak butuh kepercayaanmu. Aku hanya merasa perlu membantumu mengingat kau adalah seorang Uzumaki satu-satunya yang masih hidup." Ucap Neji.

Naruto tergelak mendegar penuturan Neji. Bocah pirang itu kini baru paham jika keturunan Uzumaki tengah dalam masalah kepunahan. Mendengar Neji menyebutnya sebagai keturunan yang satu-satunya masih hidup membuat perut Naruto merasa mual. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin jika dirinya adalah seorang Uzumaki.

"Kenapa kau yakin jika aku adalah seorang Uzumaki ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Karena itu kita akan membuktikannya." Jawab Neji.

Naruto tidak tahu jika ada sebuah cara yang bisa membuktikan dirinya seorang Uzumaki atau tidak. Shikamaru, Sai dan Shino yang sebelumnya nampak tidak terlalu peduli kini mulai menunjukan ketertarikannya.

"Memang bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Sai. Bocah kulit pucat itu memang selalu nomer satu dalam hal penasaran.

"Berikan medali itu padaku.." ucap Neji pada Naruto.

Naruto yang memang merasa begitu penasaran segera menyerahkan medali itu. Neji kemudian mengusap-usap medali itu. Mulai dari bagian yang terdapat batu shapire sampai pada bagian sebaliknya. Pria itu lantas tersenyum seolah menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Kau lihat bagian belakang medali ini ?" tanya Neji pada semuanya.

Naruto segera mendekat. Dia begitu penasaran tentang apa yang coba ditunjukan oleh Neji. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menatap dengan seksama bagian belakang medali itu. Sekilas memang tidak terlihat apapun, namun pada akhirnya dia mulai sadar. Pada bagian belakang medali itu tepat di tengah-tengahnya Naruto bisa melihat sebuah pola bangun segiempat yang menjorok ke dalam.

"Sebuah pola segiempat. Apa maksudnya ?" tanya Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Kau benar, dan jika kau tekankan salah satu jarimu tepat di pola segiempat itu maka medali ini akan terbuka." Jawab Neji sembari tersenyum.

"Maksudmu itu semacam alat sidik jari ?" tanya Shino.

"Ya, setiap Uzumaki memiliki medali ini. Semacam alat bukti sah jika memang mereka adalah seorang keturunan Uzumaki. Karena itu hanya pemilik asli medali inilah yang dapat membukannya." Jawab Neji.

"Bukankah bisa saja dipalsukan ? maksudku bisa saja ada yang membuat medali sama seperti ini juga." tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu mustahil. Karena batu shapire ini hanya keluarga Uzumaki saja yang memiliknya. Mungkin saja ada yang mencoba menirunya juga. Tapi lihatlah.."

Neji kemudian menutupi medali itu dengan kain berwarna hitam. Mata Naruto dan yang lain kecuali Neji tergelak kagum melihat apa yang terjadi. Batu shapire pada medali itu menyala terang. Tidak sampai disitu saja, tidak lama berselang batu shapire berubah warna. Dari awal berwarna biru lalu berganti menjadi kuning lalu merah dan kembali lagi berwarna biru.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Hingga saat ini tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana bisa seperti itu. Mungkin hanya keluarga Uzumaki saja yang tahun rahasinya. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui, batu shapire hanya akan bereaksi jika ditutupi oleh kain bewarna hitam saja." Jelas Neji.

Naruto merasa begitu takjub dengan teknologi yang dikembangkan oleh keluarga Uzumaki. Bocah pirang itu bahkan mulai sedikit merasa bangga meskipun dia sendiri masih belum yakin tentang kebenarannya.

"Jadi sekarang coba kau letakan salah satu jarimu, kita lihat apa memang kau seorang Uzumaki atau bukan.." ucap Neji.

Inilah momen yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Dia sendiri merasa deg-deg-an. Entah kenapa dia merasa takut jika nantinya dirinya bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Tapi memangnya sejak kapan dia peduli dengan status itu. Merasa pening dengan apa yang tengah berkemelut di kepalanya, Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk menyingkirkan sejenak.

Bocah pirang itu kemudian mulai meletakkan ibu jari kanannya pada pola segiempat itu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada medali itu. Naruto lantas menatap Neji seolah bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan setelahnya.

"Coba jari yang lainnya. Kau masih punya sembilan jari yang tersisa.." jawab Neji seolah tahu keresahan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mencoba lagi dengan menggunakan seluruh jari tangan kanannya. Dimulai dari jari telunjuk hingga diakhiri jari kelingking tetap saja medali itu tidak terbuka. Naruto mulai resah. Dia mulai berpikir jika memang dirinya bukanlah seorang Uzumaki dan tentang keberadaan medali itu di saku celananya, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang meletakkannya ketika dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Masih ada 5 jari lagi. Tidak perlu memasang wajah konyol seperti itu, bung.." ucap Sai menyindir Naruto.

Naruto merasa sedikit kesal dengan sindiran itu. Tapi dia mencoba mengacuhkannya. Bocah pirang itu lantas mengulurkan tangan kirinya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia merasa begitu gugup hingga bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras di keningnya.

Naruto kemudian mulai mengulurkan jari pada pola segiempat itu. Jika sebelumnya dia memulai dari ibu jari kali ini bocah pirang itu mengawalinya dari jari kelingking. Dengan gugup Naruto segera menekankan jari kelingkingnya pada pola tersebut. Merasa tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di segera mulai mencoba jari lainnya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat menekan pola segiempat, suara aneh terdengar di telinganya.

Medali itu mengeluarkan suara berderak rendah. Suaranya terdengar seperti jarum jam yang bergerak namun dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Neji yang mengetahui hal itu segera membalikkan medali itu. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat bagian depan medali itu telah terbuka dan nampaklah foto dirinya bersama dengan seorang gadis.

Naruto mencoba memperhatikan foto tersebut lebih seksama. Jika perkiraannya tidak keliru gambar dirinya pada foto itu terlihat lebih muda. Pada foto itu juga bocah pirang itu dapat menilai jika dirinya dahulu begitu bahagia. Terlihat dengan jelas dari senyuman di wajahnya yang terasa begitu tenang dan tentram. Melihat foto itu membuat dada Naruto terasa nyeri. Satu pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Apakah dia bisa merasakan kebahagian seperti itu lagi?

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok gadis yang terdapat di foto tersebut. Jantung berdetak seketika. Rasa kerinduan yang begitu besar seperti sebelumnya muncul kembali memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya. Gadis itu, ya dialah anak perempuan yang ditemuinya ketika di dalam alam bawah sadar.

"Siapa gadis itu ?" tanya Shino pada Naruto.

"Sudah jelas bukan, gadis itu pasti kekasihnya. Lihatlah, mereka berdua tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali. Itu tandanya mereka bukanlah saudara." Jawab Shikamaru sebelum Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Ck, sudah punya kekasih tapi masih saja mendekati Sakura. Dasar playboy !" ucap Sai.

Sempurna. Ucapan Sai benar-benar menohok Naruto dengan telak. Mulut bocah pucat itu memang begitu tajam dan tanpa basa-basi. Bocah pirang berpikir mungkinkah Sai tidak pernah diajari sedikit basa-basi dalam berucap atau memang dasar kepribadian bocah kulit pucat itu yang memang serba blak-blakan. Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu. Tapi dalam hatinya dia sendiri merasa ucapan Sai ada benarnya juga.

"Aku tidak tahu, atau mungkin bisa dibilang aku tidak ingat.." Jawab Naruto mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak menimpali perkataan Sai.

"Baiklah itu tidak penting, setidaknya kita tahu jika kau memang seorang Uzumaki." Sambung Neji mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Neji kemudian memberikan medali itu kembali pada Naruto setelah menutup bagian depannya. Bocah pirang itu segera memasukannya ke dalam saku celana dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat. Kali ini dia merasa jika benda tersebut amat sangat berarti baginya.

"Masih banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap pergi. Kalian pergilah ke ruang utama. Aku sudah menyiapkan peralatan tempur untuk kalian semua." Ucap Neji memberitahu Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya segera mulai beranjak pergi. Shikamaru berjalan paling depan diikuti Sai, Shino, Naruto dan terakhir Neji. Belum genap lima langkah Naruto berjalan, tangan kanannya dicengkram erat dari belakang oleh Neji. Penasaran, bocah pirang menoleh dan menatap Neji seolah bertanya ada apa.

"Kita perlu bicara empat mata.." ucap Neji lirih seolah takut jika Shikamaru dan yang lain mendengarnya.

Naruto sedikit ragu. Bocah pirang itu menatap mata Neji mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Tersirat jika pemuda berambut panjang itu tidak main-main. Naruto menghembuskan nafas dan kemudian menganggukan kepala tanda setuju. Mereka lantas kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto mulai mendudukkan diri.

"Ini tentang gadis di foto itu. Aku mengenalnya.." jawab Neji dengan raut wajah mulai serius.

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Neji. Ada rasa menggebu-gebu di hatinya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi yang jelas perasaan menjadi benar-benar super membaik mengetahui fakta tersebut. Bocah pirang itu segera mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Si..siapa dia ?" tanya Naruto begitu gugup.

"Dia Nona Besar.." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Nona Besar? Aku tidak peduli itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu namanya ?!" tanya Naruto kembali tidak sabar.

"Maaf, hanya itu saja yang bisa kuberitahu.." balas Neji.

Naruto merasa kesal mendengar jawaban itu. Lagi-lagi harapan pupus setelah sesaat sebelumnya dilambungkan begitu tinggi. Naruto merasa dipermainkan. Jika memang Neji hanya ingin mengatakan hal tidak penting seperti itu, mengapa sampai dia memintanya berbicara empat mata saja, seolah hal konyol itu tidak boleh diketahui yang lainnya.

"Jika hanya hal tidak penting seperti itu, menurutku kita tidak perlu berbicara empat mata seperti ini.." ucap Naruto ketus.

"Tidak, itu perlu karena ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Jawab Neji dengan raut wajah seriusnya.

"Memangnya apa ?" tanya Naruto tidak tertarik.

Neji kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Dia lalu meletakan sebuah amplop coklat usang kecil yang segelnya telah terbuka di hadapan bocah pirang itu. Mungkin saja sebelum memperlihatkannya pada Naruto pemuda itu telah membaca isinya terlebih dahulu. Dengan malas Naruto segera meraih amplop itu dan mulai membaca.

_Akulah yang terindah_

_Melayang gagah diantara Anak dan Ayahku_

_Ayah yang telah kubunuh_

_dan Anak yang membunuhku_

_Suatu saat aku akan kembali dan berkuasa_

_Bersama ketujuh anak-anakku yang setia_

Itulah isi yang tertulis. Semacam syair yang begitu aneh. Naruto tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa Neji memperlihatkannya. Menurut Naruto jika pemuda itu ingin bertanya tentang makna apa yang terkandung di dalam syair tersebut, dia telah salah orang. Seharusnya dia bertanya pada Shikamaru yang telah terbukti kualitas otaknya.

"Kau salah orang, bung. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa pandai memaknai syair tidak jelas seperti ini." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, kau adalah orang yang tepat. Nona sendiri yang memintanya padaku." Balas Neji.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Beberapa bulan lalu Nona mengirimkannya padaku. Dia berpesan jika amplop ini diperuntukkan untuk seseorang. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kepada siapa aku harus memberikannya, tapi setelah melihatmu di aula besar itu aku jadi tahu jika harus memberikan ini padamu." Neji mulai menjelaskan. "..dan maaf karena telah lancang membukannya."

Naruto mulai resah mendengar penjelasan Neji. Dia merasa bingung harus menyikapi seperti apa. Tapi di dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia merasa sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang tengah dijelaskan oleh pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika akulah yang pantas menerimanya. Bukankah kau baru melihat kedekatanku dengan si Nona Besar di foto itu saja ? memangnya kau pernah melihatku sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya, kita bahkan sudah lama saling kenal." Jawab Neji.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut panjang itu menyampaikan fakta mengejutkan padanya. Jika memang dia telah mengenal Naruto, kenapa dia malah menunjukkan sikap acuh padanya ? Naruto tidak tahu. Yang jelas fakta ini membuat kepala Naruto serasa ingin meledak seketika.

"Lalu kenapa kenapa kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku?" tanya Naruto geram.

"Untuk menghindari kecurigaan dari teman-temanmu." Balas Neji tegas.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?!" tanya naruto kembali penuh emosi.

"KARENA KAU HARUS TAHU JIKA MEREKA MEMANG PANTAS UNTUK DIWASPADAI.."

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

Yosh..! akhirnya bisa kelar juga chapter 14 ini. Sedikit info aja kalau chapter ini sangat terinspirasi dari novel The Lost Symbol karya om Dan Brown yang super duper gokilnya. Oh ya, barangkali ada yang bisa menebak teka-teki yang dimaksud dari syair itu silahkan saja coba disampaikan. Terima kasih atas waktunya buat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya.

**Balasan review : **

**Oneekyuchan : wah, maaf jika memang kurang memuaskan. Soal kenapa gak ada action itu karena saya takut nanti om Kishi mencekal saya gara-gara terlalu memforsir chara2 miliknya buat berantem terus.. hehe**

**Kidsno oppai, Uchizuma angel &amp; cindy : Yap, dan ini chapter terbarunya.**

**Ndah. D amay : Ya, nantinya akan ada chapter itu. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat.**

**Inuzukarei : Soal siapa laki2 bermata hitam itu anggap saja rei-san belum tahu ya.. hehe. Kalo soal Lee jadi Peete kayaknya kurang cocok deh. Menurutku yang cocok itu si Kaneki Ken secara keduanya kan cowo polos yang tiba2 dipaksa hidup di lingkungan yang keras.**

**LA Lights : Soal panggilan bocah itu saya akan pertimbangkan lagi. Gak tahu kenapa kalo saya ganti dari bocah ke pemuda atau pria, mood nulis saya jadi malah berkurang. Hehe..**

**Syalala &amp; Inuzukarei : Itu memang sengaja saya ganti dikarenakan untuk beberapa chapter ke depan peran Neji &amp; Tenten akan lebih besar. Tapi jangan kuatir karena saya udah menyiapkan chapter yang cukup epic buat Sai &amp; Ino.**

**Haruko Akemi : Yap, satu peleton itu berkisar antara 30-60 orang. Saya mungkin akan pake yang tengah-tengahnya aja. Makasih buat RnR nya..**

**SR not Author : Yap tepat sekali. Soal temennya bakal mati one by one kayaknya gak terlalu kaya gitu.**

**CherryFoxy : Haha begitukah? Saya cukup tersandung eh tersanjung.. makasih buat RnR nya.**

**Chika Kyuchan : haha, apakah saya sejahat itu? Gimana nanti kalo saya bikin chapter yang lebih tragis lagi? Jadi super duper jahat donk ? hehe **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hallo para teman kolega..! Bagaimana kabar anda semua? Semoga saja makin berkilau dari sebelumnya. Ya udah lah gak usah banyak basa-basi. Silahkan baca chapter terbarunya. Saya harap cukup terhibur dan terima kasih buat RnR nya..!**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nafas Naruto menderu. Lubang hidungnya kembang kempis mendengar pernyataan Neji. Ada sebuah emosi yang coba dia tahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meninju wajah pemuda berambut panjang itu. Bocah pirang itu sangat tidak terima ketika Neji mengatakan jika teman-temannya memang pantas untuk dicurigai. Menurut Naruto, jika ada seseorang di tempat ini yang patut untuk dicurigai itu adalah Neji sendiri.

"Jangan bercanda.." kata Naruto dingin. "Jika ada orang yang patut dicurigai di tempat ini maka itu tidak lain adalah kau !"

Neji mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto. Pemuda itu bahkan terlihat seolah sudah paham akan bagaimana reaksi Naruto setelah mendengar pernyataannya. Dia lantas bersedekap seraya menatap orang di hadapannya dengan serius.

"Benar juga, lagipula menurutmu kita baru saja saling kenal." Balas Neji tenang namun ambigu. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku. Anggap saja ucapanku barusan adalah sebuah himbauan. Masalah kau akan percaya atau tidak, itu urusanmu."

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus tutup mulut untuk semua pembicaraan kita ini." ucap Neji bangkit berdiri. Dia lalu mulai berjalan dan menengok kembali pada Naruto.

"Jangan lupa pecahkan maksud yang terkandung dalam syair itu dan sekali lagi, jangan bicarakan masalah ini pada siapapun meskipun kau sendiri tidak mempercayaiku." Sekali lagi Neji mengingatkan.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Sepeninggal Neji, bocah pirang itu tidak serta merta beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Diam-diam dia mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Meskipun dia terus menolak untuk berspekulasi seperti itu, tapi tetap saja pemikiran tentang pengkhianatan dari teman-teman benar-benar membuatnya frustasi hingga akhirnya dia membenamkan kepala kuningnya diantara kedua tangannya di atas meja, beristirahat.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dia kemudian mengingat-ingat kembali tentang pertemuannya dengan gadis yang ada pada foto di alam bawar sadarnya. Dimana gadis itu mengatakan tentang sebuah tugas yang harus dilakukan oleh bocah pirang itu. Sebuah tugas untuk membunuh seseorang yang jikalau dia gagal melakukannya, maka pengorbanan Sakura akan menjadi sia-sia.

Naruto kemudian teringat juga pertemuannya dengan seorang anak laki-laki bermata hitam yang lagi-lagi terjadi di alam bawah sadar. Bocah bermata hitam itu juga menyinggung tentang misi pembunuhan yang harus dilakukan oleh Naruto. Dia bahkan sempat mengancam akan membunuh Naruto jika dia tidak melaksanakan misinya. Merasa frustasi Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Naruto tersentak kaget dalam lamunannya. Tapi setelah tahu jika Sakura yang membukanya, bocah pirang itu akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri. Naruto kemudian menatap gadis itu yang juga dibalas lagi tatapannya.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa kau tidak berkumpul dengan yang lain ?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh.. itu karena.."

Naruto ingin mengatakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini pada Sakura. Namun ketika dia ingin berucap, kata-kata itu seolah melekat lengket diujung tenggorokannya. Memaksanya untuk tetap tutup mulut seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Neji. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Mungkinkah dia mulai terdoktrin oleh kata-kata Neji? Bahkan sampai tidak mempercayai Sakura. Jika memang itulah kenyataannya, rasanya Naruto merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri terlebih pada Sakura.

"Apa ? apakah ada sesuatu ?"tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa.." Jawab Naruto gugup.

"Oh ya, ada apa kau kemari ?" tanya Naruto balik. Dia bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura menatap sejenak bocah pirang itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan, hingga membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah. Gadis musim semi itu nampaknya memahami kegugupan yang Naruto alami.

"Tidak begitu penting sih, hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja. Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu ?" tanya Sakura balik.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia merasa senang karena gadis musim semi itu benar-benar peduli padanya. Namun tiba-tiba satu fakta menampar Naruto. Ya, fakta tentang adanya gadis lain di kehidupan sebelumnya. Seorang gadis yang mungkin sangat disayanginya. Memahami kenyataan ini, Naruto menjadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin ungkapan jika dia adalah seorang playboy seperti halnya kata Sai memang benar adanya.

"Hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting. Ayo kita susul mereka." balas Naruto yang kemudian beranjak pergi mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sakura saat ini telah berada di ruang utama bersama dengan teman-temannya. Jika di ruang sebelumnya dia disajikan dengan berbagai macam menu makanan, di ruang utama kali ini yang tersaji justru aneka alat-alat tempur khas militer. Dari mulai senapan yang sangat besar hingga pistol kecil yang kira-kira hanya berukuran 10 cm, semua terpampang di depan mata bocah pirang itu.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya jika tamu kita berjumlah kurang lebih satu peleton. Pastinya juga mereka tidak datang dengan tangan kosong. Apalagi kita tahu jika setengah dari mereka adalah Kyofu, monster jelek yang sangat merepotkan. Karena itulah aku mengumpulkan kalian disini." Ucap Neji pada Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Maksudmu kita akan menggunakan alat-alat ini?" tanya Shikamaru lansung pada intinya.

"Ya, dan aku akan menjelaskan kegunaannya satu per satu pada kalian." Jawab Neji.

Neji kemudian melangkah mendekati senapan berukuran paling besar. Bentuknya seperti kepala naga dengan corak warna putih-hitam menghiasi setiap lekuknya. Neji terlihat agak kesulitan ketika mengangkat senapan itu. Naruto berpikir memang seberapa beratkah senjata itu hingga untuk pemuda seukuran Neji kesulitan mengangkatnya.

"Senjata ini disebut senapan penghenti detak jantung. Jika alat pacu jantung berfungsi merangsang denyut jantung maka senapan ini berfungsi sebaliknya." Ucap Neji seraya meletakannya kembali. Pemuda berambut panjang itu terlihat kepayahan.

"Apa itu berat?" tanya Sai. Bocah kulit pucat itu sepertinya satu pemikiran dengan Naruto.

"Kira-kira 10 kg. Saranku, sebaiknya kalian memilih senjata yang lain saja daripada ini. Kecuali kalian manusia gila bertenaga kuda yang dengan mudah menenteng senapan ini sembari berlari melarikan diri." Jawab Neji sedikit sarkastis.

Mendengar penjelasan Neji, Naruto mencoba membayangkan jika dia benar-benar membawa senapan besar itu. Mungkin belum genap seratus meter dari tempat ini dia pasti akan segera jatuh terkapar karena kelelahan.

Neji kemudian meraih 2 benda bundar kecil di sebelah senapan berat itu. Satu berwarna merah dan satu lagi berwarna hijau. Jika Naruto tidak salah terka mungkin ukuran benda itu tidak beda jauh dengan kelereng. Diapun mulai penasaran tentang kegunaan kedua benda bundar itu dalam sebuah pertempuran.

"Benda yang berwarna merah ini disebut kelereng peledak. Kau lemparkan kelereng ini pada lawanmu dan kemudian dia akan meledak. Kekuatannya mungkin setara dengan satu granat tangan." Ucap Neji mulai menjelaskan.

"Sedangkan benda berwarna hijau ini disebut kelereng beracun. Tidak perlu kalian lemparkan. Cukup letakan saja di tanah dan dalam waktu 30 detik racun akan keluar. Batas luas penyebaran racun mungkin sekitar 20 meter. Jadi saranku, setelah kalian meletakkannya segera berlari secepat mungkin karena kami tidak memiliki respirator."

Semua mengangguk tanda paham begitu pula dengan Naruto. Apalagi soal kelereng berwarna hijau. Bocah pirang itu akan mencoba mengingatnya sekeras mungkin. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa lebih ngeri pada kelereng berwarna hijau daripada yang berwarna merah. Mungkin karena senjata biologis lebih sulit untuk dihalau daripada senjata api.

Neji kemudian menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. Dia lalu meraih pistol kecil berukuran 10 cm. Dari sudut pandang Naruto, pistol kecil itu terlihat begitu anggun. Corak warna ungu pucat membuat pistol kecil itu tidak nampak seperti senjata api pada umumnya. Meskipun memang terlihat seperti senjata api mainan, bocah pirang itu cukup terkesan dan merasa perlu bertemu dengan si perancang desain pistol itu.

"Apa pendapat kalian tentang pistol ini ?" tanya Neji seraya mengacungkan pistol di tangannya.

"Anggun dan begitu indah.." ucap Ino. Setelah sekian lama gadis itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Tepat sekali. Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya, nona pirang." Balas Neji tersenyum ramah.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian mengarahkan pistol ke arah Naruto dan segera menekan pelatuknya. Seketika air keluar menyembur wajah Naruto dari moncong senjata api tersebut seperti layaknya pistol mainan. Naruto menjadi merasa bodoh. Bocah pirang itu berpikir, mungkinkah Neji tengah mengajak mereka bercanda? Tapi jika dilihat dari pembawaannya, Naruto yakin pemuda berambut panjang itu tidak punya selera humor yang mumpuni.

"Di sisi lain pistol ini memang hanya sebual pistol mainan. Tapi di sisi lain.."

Neji kemudian mengacungkan lagi senjata api itu dan mengarahkan pada sebuah tembok beton yang jaraknya kira-kira 10 m dari tempat Naruto berada. Pemuda berambut panjang itu lalu menekan pelatuk dan meledaklah tembok beton dengan begitu dahsyat.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian ?" tanya Neji menyeringai.

"Ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu kepalaku tentang pistol itu." Ucap Shikamaru. "Apa manfaat dengan membuat pistol itu menjadi dua fungsi?"

"Sepertinya aku belum menjelaskan sesuatu." Jawab Neji penuh misteri.

"Benda ini hanya akan berfungsi seperti sebagaimana mestinya ketika kau mengarahkannya pada benda mati. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Ketika kau mengarahkannya ke arah makhluk hidup maka fungsinya akan berubah menjadi pistol mainan." Jelas Neji.

"Siapa yang merancangnya ?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Bocah pemalas itu nampaknya benar-benar penasaran.

"Nona besar yang merancangnya.." jawab Neji seraya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto seolah memberinya perintah untuk tidak berkata-apa.

"Memang siapa itu si nona besar ?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Itu tidak penting.." Balas Neji.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu segera beralih ke senjata berikutnya. Awalnya Shikamaru hendak bertanya kembali. Namun setelah melihat gelagat Neji yang seolah tidak ingin membahas tentang hal tersebut, akhirnya bocah pemalas itu pun mengurungkan diri dan Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi penasaran tercetak jelas di wajah Shikamaru.

"Untuk kedua senjata ini sepertinya kalian sudah paham tentang cara kerjanya. Jadi mungkin aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lebih detail." Neji mulai menjelaskan kembali. Dia sangat terlihat jelas berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Neji menunjukan dua buah senjata yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimata Naruto dan teman-temannya. Sebuah belati dan bola gravitasi yang seingat Naruto itulah namanya.

"Bola ini disebut bola gravitasi dan fungsinya seperti apa yang kalian lihat sebelumnya." Ucap Neji.

"Cara menggunakannya cukup mudah. Jika kau menekan tanda panah merah ini maka bola ini akan melontarkan apapun dalam jarak 3 m darinya. Sebaliknya jika kau menekan tanda kuning maka bola ini akan menarik apapun dalam jarak yang sama. Dan untuk menonaktifkannya kau hanya perlu menekan tanda biru ini." jelas Neji sembari mendemonstrasikannya.

"Berikutnya belati peledak ini. Kalian juga sudah tahu kan tentang fungsi gandanya ?" tanya Neji yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Untuk meledakan belati ini kau harus memastikan terlebih dahulu jika benda ini telah menancap dengan sempurna. Setelah itu kau bisa meledakannya dengan remote ini dan nikmatilah pertunjukan kembang apinya." Ucap Neji mengakhiri penjelasan.

"Ya, mungkin hanya itulah yang bisa aku jelaskan pada kalian. Selebihnya hanya senjata-senjata biasa seperti pedang, senapan angin, boomerang dan yang lainnya. Silahkan pilih senjata mana saja yang menurut kalian cocok. Aku sarankan kalian cukup membawa dua jenis senjata saja sebagai tindakan efisien dalam acara melarikan diri kita."

Naruto dan teman-temannya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka kemudian mulai sibuk memilah-milih senjata mana yang cocok. Sai terlihat sangat tertarik dengan pisau peledak dan dan bola gravitasi berbeda halnya dengan Shino. Bocah itu cenderung lebih memilih senjata biasa saja seperti sebuah pedang dan senapan angin.

Ino memilih pistol kecil dua fungsi serta sebuah boomerang kecil. Mungkin gadis itu mencoba menyesuaikan senjata yang dipilihnya dengan ukuran tubuhnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu sama seperti Shino. Dia lebih memilih senjata biasa seperti nunchaku dan busur berserta anak panahnya.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Shikamaru justru belum menemukan senjata mana yang akan dia bawa. Bocah pemalas itu seperti sedikit kesulitan dalam hal memilih atau mungkin saja semua senjata-senjata itu tidak cocok dengannya.

"Dimana benda yang mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan itu ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Neji.

"Benda itu tidak bisa digunakan sembarang orang. Hanya aku saja yang bisa menggunakannya." Jawab Neji.

"Kenapa bisa ?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Karena pupil mata ini tidak terpengaruh dengan kilauan cahaya itu.." Jawab Neji seraya menunjukan pupil matanya.

Shikamaru terkejut melihat pupil mata Neji. Ekspresi bocah pemalas itu sama seperti Naruto ketika pertama kali mengetahui fakta itu. Memang kalau tidak diperhatikan dengan lebih seksama kurang begitu kentara. Tapi jika dilihat tepat pada bagian pupil itu maka akan nampak jelas perbedaannya dengan pupil mata orang biasa.

"Maaf menunggu lama.." ucap Tenten cukup mengagetkan.

Sontak semua pasang mata tertuju pada gadis kuncir kuda itu. Lee muncul tidak lama berselang. Mereka berdua terlihat tengah kerepotan membawa sesuatu. Dengan gerakan yang cukup kesulitan mereka berdua kemudian meletakan barang bawaannya di atas meja tepat di samping beberapa senjata.

"Untunglah jumlahnya sama dengan mereka.." ucap Lee sembari membasuh keringat.

"Bagaimana dengan posisi mereka ?" tanya Neji pada Tenten.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kita kira. Mungkin waktu kita hanya tersisa 1,5 jam lagi. Kita harus bergegas.." Jawab Tenten.

Naruto dan teman-temannya hanya terdiam seolah tidak mendengarkan perbincangan antara Neji dan Tenten. Secara tidak langsung mereka sudah paham jika memberikan respon berlebihan tidak ada gunannya sama sekali. Lebih baik mempersiapkan diri secara fisik dan mental untuk kesulitan di depan.

"Baiklah, bisa minta perhatiannya lagi." Ucap Neji pada Naruto serta teman-temannya.

Naruto dan yang lain segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda berambut panjang itu. Di hadapannya terpampang rombi tebal berwarna hijau seperti yang saat ini tengah dikenakan oleh Neji, Tenten serta Lee. Naruto sempat menghitung jumlah rompi tersebut. Bocah pirang itupun mendapatkan fakta jika jumlah rompi itu sama dengan jumlah Naruto dan teman-temannya. Bocah pirang itu berani jamin sehabis ini Neji akan menjelaskan tentnag kegunaan rompi itu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Rompi ini adalah rompi anti peluru. Berfungsi melindungi tubuh bagian atas mulai dari bagian bawah leher hingga dibawah pusar." Jelas Neji sesuai dengan perkiraan Naruto.

"Jadi jika lawanmu menembak bagian kepala, tangan serta kaki, kalian tetap saja akan mati." Imbuh Lee.

"Setidaknya masih bisa disebut rompi anti peluru.." Sambung Tenten.

"Jika kalian telah selesai memilih senjata, segeralah pakai rompi ini. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Tentara-tentara gila itu bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraan." Ucap Neji.

Sai, Shino, Sakura serta Ino segera bergegas memakai rompi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru masih sibuk mencari senjata yang dirasa cocok dengan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja memilih dengan cepat. Hanya saja banyaknya pertimbangan ini dan itu membuat mereka kesulitan dalam menentukan. Mungkin inilah problematika yang selalu menghantui seorang pemilih.

"Ada satu hal yang sejak awal ingin kutanyakan pada kalian ?" Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan di kastil bawah tanah ini sebelum kedatangan kami ?"

Kastil bawah tanah. Peryataan yang tidak sengaja dilontarkan Sakura cukup mengambil alih perhatian Naruto. Memang kenyataannya, hingga sampai saat ini bocah pirang itu tidak tahu apapun tentang dimana dirinya berada. Setidaknya ucapan gadis musim semi itu sedikit memberi Naruto penjelasan.

"Kami hanya melakukan perintah dari nona besar. Dia berpesan agar kami berdiam diri hingga seseorang mendatangi kepada kami." Jawab Neji seraya melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi menurutmu, bocah pirang itu adalah seseorang yang dimaksud nona besar karena dia seorang Uzumaki ?" tanya Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Uzumaki ? Hei, apa ketinggalan sesuatu ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bocah pirang itu adalah seorang Uzumaki. Dia telah membuktikannya." Jawab Shikamaru datar.

"Uzumaki ? maksudmu salah satu keluarga bangsawan selain Uchiha dan Hyuuga ?" tanya Ino ikut menimbrung pembicaraan.

Naruto hanya diam saja dan mendengarkan. Dia tidak mengerti harus bersikap seperti apa. Tersenyum dan membanggakan diri sebagai seorang keturunan Uzumaki juga dirasa sangat konyol. Untuk saat ini bocah pirang itu merasa hanya perlu diam saja. Setidaknya dia mendapat fakta baru jika Uzumaki adalah salah satu keluarga besar selain Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

"Bukankah semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki dinyatakan telah meninggal setelah insiden pengeboman di kediaman mereka 2 tahun lalu ?" tanya Ino lagi. Gadis pirang itu rupanya benar-benar mengetahui banyak hal.

Naruto terhenyak mendengar fakta berikutnya. Bocah pirang itu tidak menyangka jika penyebab kematian sebagian besar anggota keluarga Uzumaki adalah karena sebuah pengeboman. Naruto kemudian berpikir, mungkinkah alasan kenapa dia masih hidup karena tidak berada di tempat itu? Ataukah dia berada di sana namun berhasil melarikan diri? Entahlah. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing dengan berbagai pemikiran sebelumnya.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Jawab Shikamaru biasa saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Shikamaru ?" tanya Ino kesal. "Kau, Sai.. apa kau juga sudah tahu tentang hal ini ?"

Shikamaru mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepala merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu gadis pirang itu tentang kabar mengejutkan itu.

"Lalu aku harus bersikap seperti apa ? berteriak histeris ketika mengetahui fakta itu ? Ingat Ino, jangan pernah percaya seratus persen pada kabar yang tengah beredar. Karena sebagian besar hanyalah pembohongan publik.." balas Shikamaru. Sedangkan Ino terlihat kesal mendengarnya.

"Bicara soal pengeboman itu, apakah kalian tahu jika keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Hyuuga juga menjadi korbannya ?" tanya Neji memecahkan perdebatan Ino dan Shikamaru.

Pernyataan Neji secara tidak langsung mengambil alih perhatian penuh Naruto. Tatapan penuh tanya juga berhasil didapatinya dari yang lain. Fakta itu seolah menjelaskan pada Naruto jika kabar itu tidak pernah diketahui teman-temannya sebelum ini.

"Jika apa yang kau katakan memang benar. Kenapa ketiga keluarga besar itu berkumpul di satu tempat ?" tanya Shino.

"Pertunangan." Jawab Neji sembari tersenyum mengeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Memang siapa yang bertunangan ?" tanya Naruto. Pada akhirnya bocah pirang itu tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Nona besar keluarga Hyuuga dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga Uzumaki." Jawab Neji seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Nona besar ? maksudmu orang yang menyuruhmu berada di tempat ini ?" tanya Naruto lagi yang dijawab anggukan kepala Neji.

Rasa pusing di kepala Naruto kembali berlipat ganda mengetahui fakta baru itu. Bocah pirang itu Cuma berharap tidak akan lagi fakta-fakta lebih gila berikutnya.

"Mungkinkah pewaris tunggal keluarga Uzumaki adalah Naruto ? sebenarnya siapa kau ? kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang semua itu?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Naruto bisa melihat raut terluka di wajah gadis musim semi itu. Mungkinkah Sakura memendam rasa pada Naruto ? bocah pirang itu tidak tahu. Dia sendiri juga tidak paham dengan perasaannya pada Sakura. Di satu sisi dia memang merasa begitu nyaman bersama dengan gadis itu. Namun di sisi lain dia juga selalu merasa merindu ketika membayangkan gadis bermata indah yang baru-baru ini diketahui jika dia adalah nona besar keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku adalah Neji Hyuuga, sepupu sekaligus pelindung nona besar." Naruto dan teman-temannya membelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Neji tersebut. Mereka tidak menyangka jika ternyata pemuda di hadapannya adalah seorang Hyuuga.

"Aku berada di tempat itu dari awal hingga pengeboman itu terjadi. Hanya saja, aku juga tidak tahu seperti apa rupa si tunangan pria." Jawab Neji menjelaskan.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, mungkin saja Naruto adalah si tunangan pria." Lanjut Neji. Raut wajah Sakura terlihat semakin terluka mendengarnya.

"Namun ada satu fakta yang perlu kalian tahu." Neji menghentikan penjelasannya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"BERDASARKAN REKAMAN CCTV SALAH SATU PELAKU PENGEBOMAN ADALAH SEORANG ANAK LAKI-LAKI BERAMBUT PIRANG.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

Yosh..! Akhirnya bisa update lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Saya sendiri juga tidak percaya. Tapi ya beginilah kenyataanya. Mungkin karena kesibukan yang mulai berkurang, mood yang lagi bagus-bagusnya dan juga musik pengantar saya dalam menulis. Karena itulah mungkin saya harus berterima kasih kepada Cita Citata, H. Rhoma Irama dkk. Hahaha lupakan sedikit curcol-an gak bermutu saya. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter terbaru ini dan jangan lupa reviewnya.

**Balasan review :**

**Inuzukarei : Sssstt.. jangan keras-keras ntar yang lain denger.. hehe. Soal kapan kemunculan Sasuke mungkin masih bakal lama banget. Dan masalah bakalan ada yang mati nanti gak bisa diganggu gugat..huhu**

**Ndah D Amay : Hahaha, kayaknya udah ketebak banget ya..? jadi gak surprise donk? Huhu. Alasan kenapa Neji itu curiga karena masih dirahasiakan..**

**Uchizuma Angel : Yap, hampir secara keseluruhan emang seperti itu. Cuma ada beberapa poin yang terlalu diartikan scara harfiah. Nah, dari beberapa penjelasan di setiap bait itu coba dikerucutin lagi sampai akhirnya jadi satu kesimpulan dan itulah maksud dari syair itu. Saya tunggu loh Uchizuma san jawabannya..hehe terima kasih buat reviewnya..**

**Chika Kyuchan : Haha, saya bukan Shikamaru.. saya cuman seorang author super geje yang mencoba peruntungan dengan menulis fic super ambigu ini.. makasih buat RnR nya.. **

**SR not Author : Yah kita lihat saja nanti, hehe..**

**Winter hood : Benarkah? Wah saya jadi merasa malu.. #tutupinmukapakebantal. Seengaknya saya bukan memutar balikan fakta.. haha. Soal kapan epic momen Saino mungkin pas chapter 20an..**

**Haruko Akemi : Panjangin word nya yah? Hmm, gimana yah? Saya takutnya malah jadi terasa membosankan.. hehe. Tapi akan saya coba deh.. makasih buat RnR nya.**

**The Kidsno oppai, LA Lights &amp; : Oke siap, dan silahkan nikmati chapter terbarunya. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hallo saudara sebangsa dan se tanah air..! Bagaimana keadaan hati kalian saat ini? semoga semakin bermekaran setiap waktunya. Ya udah sih gak usah banyak basa-basi nya. Silahkan nikmati chapter terbarunya. Semoga suka dan makin tertarik untuk baca chapter berikutnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi. Neji, si pemuda berambut panjang itu mengungkapkan fakta yang mencenangkan. Kalo saja pemuda itu tidak mengatakannya seraya menatap Naruto intens, bocah pirang itu mungkin tidak akan merasa sekesal ini pada seseorang. Dibenak Naruto saat ini, pemuda berambut panjang itu ibarat angin. Kadang berembus semilir menenangkan. Tapi tidak jarang pula menciptakan kerusakan layaknya angin topan.

Naruto melirik sekitarnya. Seperti yang telah diperkirakan, tatapan mata penuh tanya tertuju jelas pada bocah pirang itu. Inilah salah satu alasan yang membuat semakin kesalnya Naruto pada Neji. Ingin rasanya dia menembak pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan senapan penghenti detak jantung. Dan ketika dia menatap ekspresi pemuda itu seolah tak merasa berdosa membuat Naruto semakin ingin melakukannya saat ini juga.

"Hei, anak laki-laki berambut pirang di dunia ini bukan cuma aku seorang. Jelas ?" ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Tapi dengan semua yang terjadi hingga saat ini, bukan tidak mungkin kau memang pelakunya." Balas Shikamaru.

"Apa motivasinya ?!" tanya Naruto dengan nafas menderu.

Naruto merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Dia tidak mengira orang yang paling dipercayainya saat ini selain Sakura bisa dengan mudah meragukannya. Jika memang dia pelakunya, lalu apa motivasi yang mendorongnya melakukan hal itu? Entahlah.

"Kenapa kau tanya kepada kami ? tanyakan sendiri pada dirimu sebelum kau kehilangan ingatan." Timpal Sai sarkastis.

Naruto benar-benar tertohok dengan ucapan bocah kulit pucat itu. Bocah pirang itu merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

Naruto terdiam mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dia coba menggali lagi ingatan-ingatannya. Dia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil. Tapi entah kenapa bocah pirang itu merasa perlu melakukannya. Dia yakin ada beberapa hal yang harus diingatnya dan yang pasti diberitahukan pada teman-temannya.

"Ada satu hal yang mungkin belum sempat aku sampaikan pada kalian semua." Ucap Naruto setelah pada akhirnya mengingat sesuatu.

"Ini tentang apa yang dikatakan tentara berkulit putih sebelum dia mati tertembak." Kata Naruto seraya menatap Sakura berharap gadis itu tidak trauma ketika dia mengungkit masalah itu.

Kali bukan cuma teman-temannya yang memberikan perhatian lebih dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto. Neji, Tenten serta Lee juga nampak antusias ingin mendengarnya. Bocah pirang itu tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka merasa tertarik. Tapi yang jelas dia harus menyampaikannya saat ini juga.

"Tentara kulit putih itu mengatakan jika aku adalah satu dari empat poin penting dalam sebuah rencana mulia." Ucap Naruto dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Satu dari empat poin penting dalam sebuah rencana mulia. Hm.. sebenarnya apa yang dia maksud dengan rencana mulia itu ?" tanya Shino bergumam namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh yang lain.

"Bukan cuma itu. Pernyataan jika Naruto adalah satu diantara empat poin penting juga mengindikasikan jika ada tiga orang lagi diluar sana yang memegang peranan penting dalam kesuksesan rencana mulia tersebut. Itu jika menganggap empat poin penting itu adalah manusia. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika yang dimaksud poin penting itu adalah sesuatu seperti kode rahasia, senjata super canggih atau apapun yang lainnya." Balas Neji.

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pendapat Neji. Dengan latar belakang sebagai penjaga seorang keluarga bangsawan, pendapat pemuda berambut panjang itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Meskipun pembawaannya seringkali menyebalkan, bocah pirang itu harus mengakui kredibilitas pemuda itu.

"Jika Naruto memang adalah salah satu dari empat poin penting, lalu kenapa tentara kulit putih itu ingin membunuhnya ?" tanya Sakura ikut menimbrung pembicaraan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Ini hanya asumsiku saja. Tapi setidaknya kalian perlu mendengarnya." Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuka suara.

Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatian penuh pada bocah pemalas itu. Dia penasaran tentang asumsi apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh Shikamaru. Bocah pirang itu berani bertaruh jika itu ada kaitannya dengan masalah yang tengah dibahas saat ini.

"Aku pikir ada 2 kubu bersebrangan dalam situasi saat ini." Ucap Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan.

"Kubu pertama, mereka mungkin adalah aktor utama dari seluruh pengeboman yang terjadi di beberapa kota akhir-akhir ini. Mereka juga adalah pencetus apa yang kita sebut sebagai rencana mulia dengan menjadikan 4 hal itu sebagai poin penting dalam kesuksesannya. Aku tidak tahu apa motivasi yang mendasari mereka. Tapi dimataku mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang jenius yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan secara bersamaan dan aku bersumpah akan melenyapkan mereka semua." Lanjut Shikamaru menjelaskan. Dia terlihat penuh emosi ketika mengucapkan bagian akhir.

"..dan kubu kedua, kita anggap saja mereka adalah penentang kubu pertama. Kelompok yang bergerak dengan tujuan menggagalkan rencana kubu pertama. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menghancurkan setiap poin penting dalam rencana mulia itu." Shikamaru kemudian terdiam.

"Aku berani bertaruh jika tentara kulit putih itu adalah bagian dari kubu kedua yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil menyusup diantara para tentara perdamaian. Dan karena alasan itulah dia ingin sekali membunuhmu.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Tanpa dirasa tubuhnya menegang. Jika memang perkiraan Shikamaru memang tepat, maka sebagian besar pertanyaan yang selama ini menghinggapi benaknya telah terjawab. Meskipun itu masih hanya sebuah asumsi, tapi bukan tidak mungkin itu adalah kebenarannya. Sejauh yang Naruto ketahui, perkiraan bocah pemalas itu memang hampir selalu tepat. Meskipun ada pula kekeliruannya sedikit.

"Coba kita pahami terlebih dahulu." Shino ikut berucap. "Jika memang bocah pirang itu adalah poin penting kubu pertama, bukankah seharusnya dia dilindungi sekuat tenaga oleh mereka?"

Tepat sekali. Itu juga salah satu hal yang tengah dipikirkan Naruto saat ini. Sebuah kecerobohan jika kubu pertama membiarkannya terbunuh mengingat bocah pirang itu adalah poin penting dalam kesuksesan rencana mereka. Kecuali mereka telah memiliki kartu truff lain sehingga tidak masalah jika pada akhirnya salah satu poin pentingnya dilenyapkan.

"Itulah hal ingin kutanyakan pada kalian bertiga." Balas Shikamaru seraya menatap Neji, Lee serta Tenten dengan tatapan serius.

Neji, pemuda itu mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan itu. Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya masih dingin nan datar, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak dapat menampik rasa emosi yang dipancarkan melalui kedua sorot matanya. Dari ketiganya mungkin hanya Lee yang terlihat seolah biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Tenten, gadis itu sudah jelas sangat kesal mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Setelah apa yang coba kami bantu terhadap kalian. Apa pantas kau berucap seperti itu ?!" tanya balik Tenten menahan emosinya.

"Situasinya sudah tidak terkendali selama ini. Jadi maaf saja jika aku tidak bisa bersikap sedikit sopan terhadap kalian." Balas Shikamaru kalem.

"Jaga ucapanmu Shika ! Mereka telah membantu kita ketika keadaan Naruto kritis." Timpal Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu terlihat tidak suka dengan tingkah bocah pemalas itu.

"Justru karena menolong Narutolah yang membuatku semakin mencurigai mereka !" balas Shikamaru meninggikan suara.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Dia paham tentang hal yang mendasari kecurigaan Shikamaru. Tindakan Neji dan yang lain dalam membantu Naruto ketika dalam kondisi kritis seolah mencerminkan jika mereka bertiga adalah kubu pertama seperti dugaan Shikamaru. Jika kemungkinan itu memang benar adanya, Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini.

"Jadi kalian pikir kami bekerja untuk kubu pertama?" tanya Neji balik. Pemuda itu terlihat tersenyum sinis pada Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Akan kuberitahu apa yang kalian maksud tentang kubu pertama." Ucap Neji kembali.

Pemuda berambut itu terdiam sejenak. Dia memejamkan matanya menenangkan diri atau bisa juga tengah berusaha keras mengendalikan amarahnya. Tidak lama berselang Neji pun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Naruto dan yang lain satu-persatu sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulut untuk menceritakan segala hal pada orang-orang di hadapannya.

"3 bulan semenjak peristiwa pengeboman di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki, terjadi berbagai kekacauan politik di negeri ini. Alasannya sangat mudah karena sebagian besar kendali pemerintahan di negeri ini dipegang penuh oleh keluarga Uzumaki. Dengan kematian mereka secara serentak membuat beberapa posisi strategis di negeri ini mengalami kekosongan. Akibatnya kalian sudah bisa menebaknya bukan ? oknum-oknum tak bertanggung jawab saling jegal dalam perebutan kekuasaan."

"Sebagian besar pihak menduga jika ini adalah ulah dari keluarga Uchiha. Mengingat mereka adalah pihak yang paling diuntungkan atas kejadian ini. Tapi jika mengingat salah satu korban pengeboman itu adalah pemimpin keluarga Uchiha, maka dugaan itupun dengan mudah terelakan." Jelas Neji. Pemuda itu pun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dugaan pun kemudian beralih kepada keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi sekali lagi dugaan itu dengan mudah dimentahkan setelah diketahui jika pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga juga salah satu korban pengeboman itu."

Naruto dan teman-temannya terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Neji. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah penuh tanya tercetak jelas pada diri Shikamaru saat ini. Bocah pemalas itu mungkin punya seribu pertanyaan yang siap dia lontarkan ketika Neji mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jika kalian ingin bertanya kenapa berita ini tidak sampai ke media massa, jawabannya sudah jelas bukan ? untuk menjaga kestabilan negeri ini. Kekacauan akan segera terjadi jika kabar ini sampai bocor." Lanjut Neji menjelaskan.

"Tapi bukankah pada akhirnya kami mengetahui kabar tersebut ?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ya, tapi setelah keadaan menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Ditambah lagi kabar yang diberitakan itu tidak secara keseluruhan." Jawab Neji. "Sekarang aku tanya, pada momen apakah kalian mendengar kabar tersebut ?"

"Satu hari sebelum pelantikan pemerintahan yang baru." Jawab Sai dengan lugas.

Shikamaru membelakakan matanya tiba-tiba. Bocah pemalas itu seolah telah mendapatkan satu fakta baru tentang seluruh kejadian selama ini. Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi penasaran.

"Kau mau bilang jika kubu pertama itu adalah Akatsuki ? bukankah rumornya mereka telah dikudeta oleh tentara perdamaian ? " tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Tapi coba kau pahami baik-baik. Sejak periode kepemimpinan mereka. Perekrutan tentara militer dilakukan secara besar-besaran, pengembangan senjata nuklir menjadi tidak terkendali, menghilangnya beberapa petinggi senior kemiliteran secara misterius dan masih banyak kejanggalan lainnya di masa pemerintahan mereka."

"Mungkin saat ini tentara perdamaianlah otak dari semua kekacauan ini. Tapi jika melihat dari sebegitu strukturnya persiapan hingga eksekusi rencana mereka yang begitu sempurna, hanya Akatsuki lah yang bisa melakukannya dalam situasi saat ini."

Shikamaru terdiam mencoba memahami apa setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Neji. Bagi Naruto informasi ini merupakan pencerahan untuk segala kekacauan yang terjadi saat ini. Bocah pirang itu merasa bersyukur karena dapat mengetahui kebenaran karena sebelumnya Shikamaru maupun yang lain tidak pernah sama sekali menyinggung tentang hal ini. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa jika dirinya belum bisa dipercaya penuh oleh teman-temanya.

"Jadi maksudmu kabar jika Akatsuki dikudeta itu isapan cuma jempol belaka ?" tanya Shino ragu.

"Ini hanya perkiraanku saja. Tapi mungkin kejadian itu hanyalah rekayasa semata." Jawab Neji santai.

"Dengan tidak diketahui keberadaan mereka hingga saat ini, dugaanmu masuk akal juga." Balas Shikamaru menyetujui pendapat Neji. "Tapi setidaknya aku masih belum percaya pada kalian bertiga."

Rahang pemuda berambut panjang itu terlihat mengeras mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru. Keadaan tak jauh berbeda juga terlihat pada Tenten yang memang sejak awal sudah tersulut emosinya. Bahkan Lee terlihat nampak tersinggung padahal sebelumnya sikapnya cukup tenang. Merasa suasana menjadi semakin tidak bersahabat, membuat Naruto entah kenapa ingin segera mengakhirinya.

"Aku percaya dengan mereka." Ucap Naruto tegas.

Segera setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bukan cuma Shikamaru, Neji pun nampak menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama terhadapnya tapi dalam artian yang berberda. Selebihnya baik Sakura dan teman-temannya ataupun Tenten serta Lee, mereka semua terlihat biasa saja.

"Maksudku untuk saat ini." Ucap Naruto kembali. Dia mencoba sedikit mengklarifikasinya.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu berdebat soal ini. Bukankah kita semua tahu jika diluar sana tentara perdamaian tengah datang menyerbu ?"

"Oke, mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka mencariku. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin kalian juga akan terkena getahnya."

"Mungkin untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa menjadi rekan yang akur. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa saling menguntungkan sebagai sebuah tim yang solid."

Naruto tahu mungkin dia akan terdengar sangat egois. Tapi bocah pirang itu paham, jika mereka terpecah saat ini maka akibatnya akan fatal. Tanpa keberadaan Neji dan timnya, Naruto yakin dia dan teman-temannya tidak akan sanggup menghadapi satu peleton tentara perdamaian yang setengah diantaranya adalah robot monster. Begitu pula sebaliknya jika Neji tidak bersekutu dengan mereka.

"Terserah kalian mempercayai kami atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas aku hanya menjalankan amanat dari nona besar." Ucap Neji. "..dan aku berani bersumpah jika nona bukanlah bagian dari pihak pertama ataupun sebaliknya."

"Kita bertemu di pintu depan 10 menit lagi. Itu juga jika kalian ingin bersekutu dengan kami." Ucap Neji yang kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Tenten dan Lee.

Shikamaru tidak merespon perkataan Neji. Dia terdiam seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang segala sesuatunya. Meskipun mereka belum terlalu lama bersama, Naruto tahu tabiat bocah pemalas itu dalam memikirkan segalanya. Bocah pemalas itu bukanlah tipe orang keras kepala yang mengambil keputusan hanya berdasarkan pada ego nya semata. Dia itu adalah tipe orang yang selalu mengambil sikap berdasarkan untung dan rugi. Karena itulah Naruto berani jamin jika Shikamaru pada akhirnya akan menerima penawaran Neji.

"Kita keluar.." Ucap Shikamaru. Nada bicaranya terdengar cukup berat. Mungkin karena efek telah menghancurkan sedikit ego.

Shikamaru segera melangkah keluar seraya membawa senjata yang telah dia pilih. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada yang lain apakah setuju atau tidak. Tapi mengingat dia adalah seorang pemimpin kelompok, bocah pemalas itu seolah yakin jika semua akan mengikuti keputusannya.

Shino melangkah keluar tidak lama berselang setelah kepergian Shikamaru. Kemudian Sai diikuti Ino, Sakura dan Naruto yang paling buncit. Sebenarnya sejak awal bocah pirang itu sangat menyetujui keputusan Shikamaru. Namun karena merasa penasaran dengan respon teman-temannya, dia akhirnya memilih untuk menahan hasratnya keluar tepat di belakang bocah pemalas itu.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menyusuri koridor panjang menuju ke arah di mana pintu depan berada. Shikamaru dan Shino terlihat sudah begitu jauh melangkah di depan. Sementara Sai dan Ino hanya berjarak 10 meter meninggalkan Naruto serta Sakura yang berada paling belakang.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Naruto dan Sakura berjalan beriringan. Naruto yang baru menyadarinya merasa begitu canggung dengan situasi ini. Dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan keadaan ini padahal sebelumnya bocah pirang itu bahkan tidak pernah merasakannya. Ditambah dengan diamnya Sakura saat ini membuat Naruto menjadi semakin panas dingin menghadapi situasi penuh kecanggungan ini.

"Naruto.." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba membuka percakapan. Suaranya lirih dan terdengar tidak bersemangat.

"Eh.. Ya.." Jawab Naruto gugup.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu ya.." Ucap Sakura.

Nafas Naruto tercekat mendengar ucapan selamat itu. Bagi Naruto ucapan itu seolah mengirimkannya sejuta rasa bersalahnya pada gadis musim semi itu. Entah apa alasannya tapi itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh bocah pirang itu.

"Bukankah si Neji itu bilang jika dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengenai siapa yang bertunangan dengan nona muda Hyuuga." Ucap Naruto mencoba mengelak.

"Tapi bisa saja itu kau kan ? mengingat jika nona Hyuuga itu masih hidup meskipun keberadaan belum diketahui." Balas Sakura tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Tidak perlu menghiburku Naruto. Jika memang kenyataannya seperti itu, maka apa boleh buat, sejak awal kita memang hanya teman saja bukan ?" ucap Sakura seraya menghentikan langkahnya. "Jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ada suatu perasaan aneh berputar-putar di dadanya ketika mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Nafasnya menderu tidak teratur seolah dia baru saja berlari mengelilingi stadion tanpa istirahat. Bocah pirang itu merasa terluka ketika gadis itu mengatakan jika hubungan mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman dekat saja. Dia merasa begitu kecewa mendengarnya.

Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, sementara Sakura telah mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ekspresi kesedihan benar-benar terlihat jelas di wajah gadis musim semi itu. Dia menangis dalam diam. Namun bahu mungil yang bergetar itu terlihat jelas oleh Naruto. Merasa itu adalah karena perbuatannya, bocah pirang itu dengan cepat meraih pergelangan Sakura sebelum gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Dengan cepat dia membalikan tubuh Sakura dan menatap intens kedua mata emerald gadis itu.

"Jangan bodoh.."

Segera setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Naruto tanpa aba-aba mencium bibir mungil gadis musim semi itu. Sesaat Sakura nampak terkejut, namun pada akhirnya gadis itu luluh dan membalas ciuman itu. Waktupun seolah berhenti bagi kedua insan beda gender itu. Tanpa ada halangan dan tanpa ada gangguan seperti sebelumnya, mereka berdua akhirnya bisa saling menyampaikan perasaannya satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

Yosh..! akhirnya kelar juga chapter terbarunya. Meskipun ending chapter kali ini berbau romance (sangat romance banget malah), tapi bukan berarti akhir fic ini juga sama. Bisa saja nanti saya matiin semua chara pendukungnya macam kaya Akame ga kill, atau justru macam death note, kamen rider ryuuki serta Divergent yang chara utamanya pada yang mati. Tapi juga tidak menutup kemungkinan akan berakhir happy ending macam Naruto dan Hunger Games. Entahlah. Semua masih saya pertimbangkan lagi. Terima kasih udah nyempetin waktu buat baca. Jangan lupa RnR nya Ya..!

**Balasan Review :**

**Streetfox &amp; the kidsno oppai : Oke, dan inilah chapter terbarunya..**

**Inuzukarei : Saya harus memberikan standing applause buat anda rei-san. Imajinasi anda memang benar-benar tak terduga. Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa kolaborasi bareng buat bikin fic yang fenomenal. Hahaha..**

**Winter Hood : wah, saya jadi semakin merasa malu nih winter san.. sebenarnya buka pas chapter 20, tapi sekitar chapter 20an.. makasih buat RnR nya ya **

**Uchizuma Angel : Yap, itu udah mulai ringkas tuh.. nah coba dikerucutin lagi kesimpulannya sampe akhirnya tinggal 1 kata. Nah itu lah jawabannya.. terima kasih buat RnR nya **

**Malaikat Cinta Zihar : waduh maaf banget Zihar san soal lemon sih saya angkat tangan. Gak bakat banget saya. Yang adegan kiss aja saya bikin diskripsinya 2 malem dan hasilnya cuma satu paragraf doank. Maklum lah, gak bakat bikin yang begituan..**

**SR Not Author : hahaha, ya emang begitulah. Kalo gak dibuat penasaran ntar gak ada yang tertarik buat baca lagi..**

**Haruko akemi : Hahaha, soal kenapa si Sakura dialog nya akhir-akhir ini sedikit karena kemaren-kemaren si doi WA saya. Dia bilang lagi kena sariawan jadi minta dialog nya jangan terlalu banyak dan alhasil ya beginilah.. **

**GnB Lucky22 : Welcome back Lucky san.. sudah lama saya tidak merindukan review penuh intimidasi dari anda, haha (becanda).. dan saya doakan juga sekolah lancar deh lucky san.. **

**Akira ken : Soal panjang atau enggaknya suatu chapter saya biasanya menyesuaikan dengan pokok pembahasan di chapter tersebut. Kalo masalah Tenten, nanti akan saya jabarkan.. tunggu saja. Makasih buat RnR nya**


	17. Chapter 17

**Halloooow..! Apa kabar para pejuang cinta di luar sanaa ? Apa kalian masih tetap bersemangat ? Saya harap juga begitu. Nah, pasti banyak yang bertanya kan alasan kenapa saya nongol lagi? Ya, tidak lain adalah menghaturkan kelanjutan fic ter- absurd saya. Semoga para pemirsah readers sekalian menyukainya dan jangan lupa buat review nya biar kata cuma separagraf doank saya terima.**

**Ya udah lah gak usah bertele-tele lagi. Silahkan dibaca aja biar gak makin penasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit sebelumnya terasa seperti mimpi bagi Naruto. Bocah pirang itu bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat. Entah darimana datangnya keberanian itu, hingga tanpa ragu dia mencium bibir ranum Sakura secara tiba-tiba tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya Naruto perlu bersyukur karena gadis musim semi itu membalas ciumannya dan bukan menampar pipi bocah pirang itu.

Naruto kemudian mencoba berhenti memikirkan kejadian itu. Dia merasa begitu malu jika harus terus mengingatnya. Rasanya dia ingin sekali membenamkan wajah tan nya ke wastafel sesegera mungkin. Tapi sayangnya saat ini dia tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Dengan segenap daya dan upaya bocah pirang itu mencoba fokus kembali pada masalah yang harus dihadapinya sekarang.

**.**

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyusul teman-temannya yang telah sampai terlebih dahulu di pintu depan. Sakura juga terlihat sudah berada di tempat itu dan saat ini berdiri di samping Ino. Setelah ciuman tak terduga itu, Sakura segera beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Karena itulah mengapa bocah pirang itu sampai paling bontot.

Naruto baru sadar jika tempat dimana dia berada selama ini adalah ruang bawah tanah auditorium dengan arsitektur khas Yunani yang dia kagumi sebelumnya ketika saat melarikan diri. Rasa terkejutnya semakin melonjak ketika melihat jika pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah itu adalah bagian bawah patung malaikat yang tengah mengepakkan sayapnya dengan anggun.

Naruto kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Bocah pirang itu lantas melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya. Ya, sebuah dinding hologram kamuflase yang hampir saja mengecoh Naruto dan teman-temannya jika saja mereka tidak melihat semut yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Dinding itu, apakah kalian masih mengaktifkannya ?" tanya Naruto pada Neji.

"Ya. Selain sebagai pengecoh tamu tak diundang seperti kalian, hologram itu juga berguna sebagai alarm ketika seseorang berhasil melewatinya. Itulah alasan kenapa kami memburu kalian sebelumnya." Jawab Neji.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal ketika Neji mengucapkan kata memburu pada Naruto dan yang lainnya. Bocah pirang itu tersenyum melihatnya. Ternyata selain dirinya, masih ada orang lain yang merasa sebal dengan perkataan pemuda berambut panjang itu. Sebenarnya tidak semua perkataan pemuda itu menyebalkan. Hanya beberapa kali, tapi memang langsung menusuk ke perasaan. Tapi setidaknya bagi Naruto ucapan pemuda berambut panjang itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Sai.

"Aneh .." Ucap Tenten tiba-tiba seraya memandangi radar mini di tangannya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Beberapa diantara mereka tidak bergerak sedikitpun sejak terakhir kali aku mengeceknya." Balas Tenten dengan alis berkerut.

Perkataan Tenten tersebut berhasil mengambil alih perhatian Naruto dan yang lainnya. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sebelumnya tidak peduli, saat ini terlihat begitu tertarik. Naruto yang merasa penasaran pun dengan segera mendekati Tenten untuk melihat apa yang tergambar pada radar mini tersebut.

"Mungkin itu adalah rencana mereka. Dalam sebuah penyergapan, formasi berlapis membuat peluang lolosnya target menjadi semakin kecil." Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Kita anggap saja dugaanmu benar, bocah kepala nanas.." Balas Neji sarkastis.

Shikamaru lagi-lagi mendengus keras. Mungkin dia merasa kesal dengan panggilan yang diberikan Neji padanya.

"Aku rasa tidak seperti itu.." ucap Sai tidak setuju dengan perkiraan Shikamaru. Praktis semua mata kali ini tertuju pada bocah kulit pucat itu.

"Jika memang itu adalah sebuah formasi penyergapan, mengapa pada radar ini justru memperlihatkan posisi mereka yang seolah acak-acakan ?" tanya Sai pada semuanya.

Shikamaru segera menatap radar itu setelah mendengar penjelasan Sai. Sebelumnya bocah pemalas itu memang hanya melihatnya sekilas. Tidak tahu kenpa tapi mungkin saja karena dia merasa tidak enak pada Tenten akibat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Kau benar, lalu apa menurutmu ?" tanya balik Shikamaru pada Sai.

Bocah kulit pucat itu tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Dia justru terdiam dan memejamkan matanya seolah tengah berpikir. Melihatnya, Naruto bisa merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Berdasarkan pengalaman bocah pirang itu, jika seseorang tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan dan justru malah terdiam seolah tengah berpikir, maka kesimpulannya adalah kejadian tak terduga akan segera terjadi.

"Mereka dibunuh.."

Dibunuh. Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Shikamaru dan Neji menegangkan kedua bahu mereka secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya bukan cuma mereka berdua saja yang terkejut, Naruto dan yang lain juga merasakannya. Namun dalam takaran yang berbeda.

"Analisamu cukup mengesankan bocah kulit pucat, apa dulu kau tergabung dalam satuan militer ?" tanya Neji terkesan.

Sai tidak menjawab. Ekspresi wajah bocah kulit pucat itu terlihat mengeras setelah Neji melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya. Entah hal apa yang mendasarinya. Naruto bisa merasakan jika anak laki-laki itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari yang lainnya. Pada detik itu pula bocah pirang itu teringat akan ucapan Neji untuk selalu waspada dan tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada siapapun.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini." Ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Naruto merasa gadis itu seolah tengah menutupi sesuatu tentang Sai.

"Kau benar, nona pirang.." balas Neji seolah kebenaran tentang Sai tidak begitu penting untuknya. "Tenten, berapa waktu yang tersisa sebelum bom nya meledak ?"

Bagus sekali. Kali ini pemuda berambut panjang itu mengucapkan satu frase kata yang akhir-akhir ini mulai dibenci Naruto dan teman-temannya. Bocah pirang itu tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang sudah direncanakan Neji serta teman-temannya ? mungkinkah mereka berniat meledakkan tempat ini ?

"Bom ? apa kau bermaksud meledakkan tempat ini ?" tanya Shikamaru yang ternyata sepemikiran dengan Naruto.

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Neji singkat. "Ini demi menghapus jejak keberadaan kita."

Naruto hanya diam membatu. Bocah pirang itu merasa cukup lelah dengan segala macam ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. Yang jelas dia berharap semoga saja apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Neji akan berjalan dengan lancar. Dia juga berharap tidak akan ada pengkhianatan dalam rencana pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Kenapa harus sampai seperti itu ?" tanya Shino.

"Karena perintah dari nona besar.." Jawab Neji.

Jantung Naruto seolah terhenti beberapa saat ketika Neji menyinggung tentang sang nona besar. Perasaan rasa bersalah tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja menghampiri bocah pirang itu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan yang mendasarinya. Namun di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Naruto merasa seperti seorang pengkhianat.

"Tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu.." ucap Tenten mengembalikan perhatian Naruto. "Selagi kita bisa berlari secepat mungkin, dan juga tidak lebih dari 5 menit, kita tidak akan terpanggang oleh ledakan bom yang telah kami pasang."

"Oke, jadi berapa jauh kita harus berlari ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Radius ledakan bom itu sejauh 500 meter, mungkin pada kisaran 600 meter kita akan aman.." Jawab Tenten lebih terperinci.

Bunyi benda berat jatuh menggema setelah Tenten mengungkapkan seberapa jauh mereka harus berlari. Semua mata seketika terpusat pada sosok Shikamaru yang tidak lain adalah pelakunya. Bola mata mereka pun mulai terarah pada benda besar yang terjatuh itu. Sebuah tas besar yang sepertinya berisi sesuatu yang cukup berat.

"Sial ! dengan jarak sejauh itu.. Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya sejak awal ?" umpat Shikamaru tanpa peduli dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari yang lain.

"Memang apa yang ada di dalamnya ?" tanya Neji penasaran. Ekspresi pemuda berambut panjang itu terkesan curiga.

Tanpa banyak bicara Shikamaru segera membuka resleting tas yang dibawanya. Terpampanglah dengan jelas kali ini apa yang menjadi isi dari tas tersebut. Sebuah senapan penghenti detak jantung, yang konon menurut penjelasan Neji sebelumnya memiliki berat sekitar 10 kilogram. Melihatnya, Naruto bisa mengerti apa yang ada di benak bocah pemalas itu saat ini.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang agar membawa senjata yang simpel saja ?" tanya Neji sembari mendengus kesal. Dia merasa pria di hadapannya itu terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bisa diatur.

"Senjata ini dibuat adalah untuk digunakan. Akan sangat disayangkan sekali jika hanya dijadikan pajangan saja." Jawab Shikamaru mencoba ber argumen.

"Terserah kau saja lah.." balas Neji sembari mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah berdebat dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku harap larimu bisa secepat kilat meski membawa beban seberat itu." Lanjut Neji seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Shikamaru.

Naruto bisa melihat jika sebenarnya Shikamaru ingin membalas perkataan Neji. Namun kemudian bocah pemalas itu memilih untuk mengurungkannya. Bocah pirang itu lantas berpikir mungkin saja Shikamaru menyadari jika ucapan Neji ada benarnya juga.

"Bom akan meledak lima menit lagi.." Teriak Neji pada semuanya. "Ayo mulai bergerak !"

Neji berlari paling depan memimpin diikuti Tenten yang setia membawa radar mini miliknya. Dibelakangnya, Shikamaru yang dengan kekeras kepalaannya membawa senapan penghenti detak jantung. Kemudian diikuti Sai, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Naruto dan Lee yang berada paling belakang.

Derap suara lari bergema nyaring memenuhi lorong-lorong yang mereka lalui. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka seolah paham jika keadaan seperti ini jauh lebih baik meskipun menurut Naruto justru terkesan agak suram. Tapi setidaknya mereka bisa menghemat tenaga, dan itulah nilai tambahnya.

Mereka terus berlari tanpa henti melewati lorong yang berkelak-kelok. Jika kemampuan perhitungan serta ditambah instingnya tidak salah, Naruto berani jamin saat ini mereka pasti sudah berlari setengah jalan dan bocah pirang itu berharap semoga setengah jalan yang tersisa aman-aman saja. Wajar saja jika Naruto sampai berpikir demikian. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman bocah pirang itu sebelumnya, selalu saja ada masalah setiap kali mereka tengah berusaha melarikan diri.

Naruto terus berlari tanpa ada niat untuk sedikit pun untuk melambatkan lajunya. Di lain pihak, Shikamaru yang sebelumnya berada di urutan ketiga terdepan mulai melambat dan saat ini justru tepat di hadapan bocah pirang itu. Tidak perlu bertanya pun jawabannya sudah jelas. Bocah pemalas itu mulai kelelahan akibat memikul beban berat di punggungnya.

Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Shikamaru. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Shikamaru jika saat ini bocah pemalas itu tengah kelelahan. Peluh membanjiri dahi dan pelipisnya. Lengan kaos yang di pakainya pun tak luput dari basahnya keringat. Tapi jika melihat dari raut wajahnya, rasanya bocah pemalas itu tidak memerlukan bantuan dari siapapun. Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto cukup respek kepada sosok Shikamaru.

"Kenapa berhenti ?" tanya Naruto ketika Shikamaru menghentikan laju larinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Mereka di depan juga berhenti, bung.." Jawab Shikamaru disela-sela nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan.

Naruto mengerutkan kening seolah tak percaya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian memandang ke arah depan dan terbukti jika ucapan Shikamaru memanglah benar.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto pada Shino yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Jangan berisik." Jawab Shino lirih.

Naruto dan Shikamaru bertukar pandang setelah melihat respon dari Shino. Aroma akan hal-hal yang tidak beres seolah menguar di sekitar mereka. Secepat itu pula mereka berdua mencoba memahami situasinya.

"Apa yang terlihat di radar saat ini, Tenten ?" tanya Neji pada gadis kuncir kuda di belakangnya.

"Sejauh yang aku lihat, tidak ada yang mencurigakan di sekitar kita, Neji." Jawab Tenten dengan jelas.

Bagi Naruto, jawaban Tenten benar-benar meredakan rasa kegelisahannya. Berharap saja memang begitulah adanya. Karena ditambah pinggangnya yang masih terasa sakit akibat luka tusuk, serta suasananya hatinya yang sedang buruk, rasa-rasanya dia begitu malas jika harus bergelut berhadapan dengan lawan pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tetap jaga barisan !" teriak Neji di depan.

Semua mengangguk paham. Tanpa aba-aba, dengan kompak mereka mulai berlari kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan, Neji ?" tanya Naruto dari belakang.

"Tidak begitu jelas. Aku cuma merasa ada suatu suara seperti desisan ular serta hembusan nafas sayup-sayup berada tidak jauh dari kita." Jawab Neji sedangkan Naruto meneguk ludahnya takut.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Suara getar langkah kaki tidak jauh dari kita berada saat ini." Imbuh Shino sembari terus berlari.

"Tapi bukankah radar itu tidak mendeteksi apapun ?" tanya Naruto mencoba menyangkal pendapat Neji maupun Shino.

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu.." balas Neji.

Bagi Naruto ucapan Neji terdengar seperti tengah menghibur diri. Bocah pirang itu merasa tidak nyaman akan hal itu. Tapi di dalam hatinya, Naruto berharap sama seperti apa yang Neji harapkan.

Naruto dan yang lainnya terus berlari hingga akhirnya mereka memasuki ruangan besar bak aula pertemuan, yang kira-kira luasnya mungkin sebesar lapangan sepak bola. Kondisi aula besar itu nampak sanagt berantakan. Terlihat dari langit-langit atap yang mulai terkelupas ingin jatuh, lantai marmer yang retak-retak dan berlubang serta puing-puing reruntuhan batu yang nampaknya masih baru. Samar-samar bocah pirang itu menatap Neji yang entah kenapa menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Bukan hanya Neji, Tenten dan Lee pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ada apa ? apa ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini ?" tanya Shikamaru ngos-ngosan.

"Ruangan ini.. seharusnya tidak seperti ini.." Ucap Lee bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Shikamaru panik.

"Sebelumnya kami pernah mengunjungi tempat ini kemarin.." Jawab Neji dengan raut wajahnya yang kembali sulit terbaca.

"Tapi kondisinya tidak seperti ini.."

Pupil mata Naruto melebar mendengarnya. Rasa tegang seketika menguasai bocah pirang itu. Kakinya bahkan kesemutan detik itu juga. Hal yang sama juga sepertinya terjadi pada yang lain. Namun mungkin gejalanya berbeda.

Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar aula luas itu. Memang tidak ada yang mencurigakan sejauh matanya memandang. Tapi jika mendengar pernyataan Neji sebelumnya, tanpa pikir panjang pun Naruto bisa dengan mudah menarik kesimpulan. Saat ini mereka dalam masalah.

Suara bunyi klik sayup sayup terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini. Tidak lama berselang, sebuah bom meledak pada pintu masuk aula yang sebelumnya dilalui oleh Naruto dan yang lain. Kabar buruknya, puing-puing akibat ledakan itu berhasil menutupi seluruh bagian pintu masuk aula dengan sempurna.

"Siapa yang melakukannya ?" teriak Neji. "Keluarlah ! Aku tidak takut !"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Yang terjadi justru sebuah ledakan bom berikutnya. Sebuah ledakan dengan objek sasaran yang tidak lain adalah pintu keluar dari aula tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya berada saat ini. Praktis saat ini mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan mangsa yang telah masuk dalam perangkap.

"Sial ! Dasar pengecut, tunjukkan wujud kalian sekarang juga !" teriak Neji menantang.

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban. Naruto merasa seolah tengah dipermainkan. Bocah pirang itu mendengus kesal seraya menghunuskan pedangnya ke depan. Tindakannya itu tanpa sadar diikuti oleh teman-temanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan Ino menjerit kencang. Reflek, Naruto dan yang lainnya dengan cepat menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat raut ketakutan tercetak di wajah mereka berdua. Ino bahkan sampai jatuh terduduk karena ketakutaannya. Tapi yang lebih aneh, kondisi tubuh mereka berdua secara fisik baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itu cukup menenangkan perasaan hari Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Sai pada Ino seraya membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Ino tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sai. Gadis pirang itu nampaknya masih ketakutan akan kejadian sebelumnya. Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu terlihat sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya dari ketakutan.

"Ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakiku. Sangat terasa sekali dan kemudian menghilang dengan cepat.." jawab Sakura bergetar.

"I..Iya.. Sesuatu seperti benda bersisik. I..Itu yang aku rasakan sebelumnya." Ucap Ino melengkapi penjelasan Sakura.

Banyak hal gila yang telah Naruto lalui sebelumnya. Tapi untuk yang kali ini rasanya jauh berbeda. Saat ini bocah pirang itu tidak tahu siapa yang tengah dihadapinya. Sebenarnya bukan soal tidak tahu siapa lawanya, tapi lebih ke arah tidak bisa melihat siapa lawan yang saat ini dihadapinya. Memikirkannya membuat kepala Naruto rasanya ingin pecah saat itu juga.

"Tenten, apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh di radar ?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak ada apapun.." Jawab Tenten ringkas.

"Kau lihat ? tidak ada apapun di sekitar sini. Jadi jangan bergurau di saat genting seperti ini." Ucap Neji mencoba membantahnya.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti tengah bercanda, pria cantik ?!" timpal Ino memekik kesal.

Neji tidak membalas ucapan Ino. Pemuda berambut panjang itu malah justru membuang muka dan mendengus kesal. Samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat Shikamaru yang tengah tersenyum geli mendengar julukan yang diberikan Ino kepada Neji.

"Berikan radar kecil itu padaku !" ucap Sai tiba-tiba. Bocah kulit pucat itu sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu.

Tenten tidak memberikan radar itu begitu saja pada Sai. Gadis kuncir kuda itu justru menatap Neji seolah meminta pendapat. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari pemuda berambut panjang itu, dengan segera Tenten memberikan radar mini itu pada Sai.

Setelah radar itu berada di tangannya, Sai segera mengamati radar itu dengan seksama. Tidak sampai 10 detik, Sai memberikan kembali radar itu kepada Tenten. Bocah kulit pucat itu kemudian menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Awalnya aku pikir benda itu rusak. Tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah." Ucap Sai serius.

"Lalu apa poin pentingnya ?" tanya Neji merasa ucapan Sai tidak ada pentingnya.

"Apa kalian tahu mode stealth ?" tanya Sai balik.

Detik itu pula, Naruto dan teman-temannya membeku di tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

Yosh ! akhirnya chapter baru ini kelar juga. Sedikit curcol aja. Pas bikin chapter ini, di tengah jalan penyakit 2M (males dan moody) saya kambuh. Jadi maaf deh kalo nantinya kurang memuaskan. Tapi yang bikin aneh lagi adalah setelah penyakit itu udah sembuh, saya malah justru bikin fic lain (bisa diliat di bio). Coz paz mau nglanjutin fic ini malah sindrom lethologica tiba-tiba menghampiri. Jadi ya begitulah, ada sedikit keterlambatan soal updatenya.

Mungkin itu aja deh sedikit curcolan gak mutu saya. Semoga kalian suka dengan update an fic nya dan jangan lupa review nya ya..

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review : **

**Akira ken : Haha, iya.. soalnya emang pas momennya buat apdet. Makasih buat RnR nya.**

**Yami no Be : Wauw, kayaknya ada yang salah paham di sini. Tapi dari relung hati yang terdalam saya mohon maaf jika Yami san merasa tersinggung..**

**Quanson, The kidsno oppai &amp; LA Lights : Yap yap yap**

**Inuzukarei : Jangan merendah begitu rei san. Dari review2 sebelumnya aja bisa keliatan kok, kalau rei san itu punya potensi buat nulis. Jadi kenapa gak dicoba aja ? iya gak ?**

**Malaikat Cinta Zihar : Wah, kalau soal itu itu sih namanya udah melanggar hak cipta. Hihihi.. **

**Galura : OMG.. hamba lupa galura san **** . Maklulm sudah lama hamba tidak bersua dengan engkau.. haha. Sebenernya bisa juga sih saya bikin romance nya sampe 3 word tapi mungkin update nya 3 bulan lagi.. hahaha**

**SR NOT Author : Yakin nih udah kebuka ? ini aja belum nyampe hidangan utamanya loh..**

**Ndah D Amay : Yakin nih hubungan mereka berdua udah jelas ? #evilsmirk**

**Syalala-lala : Ya begitulah lala san problematika saya dalam menulis adegan romance. Biar kata udah sering nonton film romance, tetep aja gak bisa apa-apa kalo disuruh nulis yang kaya gitu. Makasih buat semangatnya **

**Fatih azzam : Yakin nih udah tahu gimana endingnya ? gimana kalo selama ini saya cuma nge troll doank ? hihihi..**

**Sandra : wah, kecepetan ya ? emang pengennya seberapa sandra san ? makasih buat RnR nya ya.. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hallooo para penikmat Ice Cream Cake..! Apa kabar kalian di akhir minggu kali ini ? Semoga semua sehat sentosa dan tambah berbunga-bunga ya hatinya. Jangan lupa sering-sering mandi ya biar gak kepanasan. Kan tahu sendiri, om matahari lagi mentok-mentoknya di garis khatulistiwa. Apa hubungannya ? Hehe.. ****. Ya udah lah, langsung aja di baca aja kelanjutan fic super ambigu saya. Moga-moga aja bisa jadi obat galau bagi yang tengah merasakan dan juga bisa jadi penyemangat buat yang mau akhir mingguan. Selamat membaca !**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dibanding berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat. Itulah pemikiran awal Naruto ketika mendengar istilah Stealth terucap dari bibir bocah kulit pucat, Sai. Naruto bahkan sempat berpikir. Jikalau boleh memilih lawan, bocah pirang itu merasa lebih baik melawan lusinan monster-monster daripada harus berhadapan dengan lawan yang ibarat boleh dikata tidak ada bedanya dengan hantu. Sosok gaib yang tindak tanduknya tidak dapat diketahui dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Naruto menatap satu per satu teman-temannya. Bocah pirang itu memang tidak dapat melihat raut wajah mereka secara jelas. Tapi dia sangat yakin, jika teman-temannya sama resahnya dengan apa yang tengah dia rasakan saat ini. Hanya orang keterbelakangan mental saja yang tidak resah akan hal super gila seperti ini.

Tenten tiba-tiba memekik keras. Gadis kuncir kuda itu sepertinya mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Sakura dan Ino. Jika Sakura dan Ino terlihat sangat kaget dan ketakutan, berbeda halnya dengan Tenten. Gadis itu justru terlihat sangat marah. Dia bahkan menembak ke arah bawah kakinya secara membabi buta sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh Neji.

"Hentikan.." ucap Neji dingin. "Kau hanya membuang banyak amunisi."

Tenten terdiam tidak membalas ucapan Neji. Ekspresi wajah gadis kuncir kuda itu terlihat merasa bersalah. Pemandangan itu membuat Naruto merasa ingin tahu tentang seperti apa hubungan diantara keduanya.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, mode stealth atau kita sebut saja mode siluman fungsinya hanya sekedar mengecoh kerja radar. Bukan dalam artian sebenarnya, seperti kita tidak dapat melihatnya." Ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto tersentak setelah mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru. Bocah pirang itu mengutuk betapa bodoh dirinya. Dia merasa malu karena sudah ketakutan terlebih dahulu. Dia seharusnya bisa lebih tenang seperti halnya Shikamaru. Padahal faktanya, dia sendiri juga paham akan cara kerja mode stealth. Mungkin memang benar seperti kata pepatah. Ketakutan yang berlebihan membuat seseorang kesulitan berpikir jernih.

"Itu memang benar." Jawab Sai singkat. "Tapi bukan Uchiha, jika tidak bisa membuat hal mustahil seperti itu."

Entah kenapa setiap nama Uchiha disebutkan, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Menurutnya, nama itu seperti memiliki aura intimidasi yang begitu kuat dan kental. Hingga setiap kali dia mendengarnya, Naruto selalu bergidik ngeri ketakutan.

"Uchiha ? kau mau bilang jika ini ulah keluarga Uchiha ?" tanya Neji seolah tidak yakin.

"Ya, apa kau keberatan ?" tanya Sai balik.

"Sedikit, hanya saja rasanya aneh. Sejauh yang kutahu, mereka telah menghentikan segala macam bentuk pengembangan ataupun penelitian di bidang militer setelah peristiwa pengeboman di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki. Mereka bahkan menyegel seluruh akses data dan sebagainya agar tidak ada seorang pun dapat mempergunakan segala sesuatu yang ada di tempat tersebut. Kecuali.." Balas Neji.

"Awas..!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto melihat kilatan peluru panas meluncur ke arah Neji. Lee yang berada tepat di sebelah pemuda berambut panjang itu segera mendorong tubuhnya hingga membuat peluru itu gagal mengenai sasaran.

"Ah sial !" teriak seseorang yang tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya.

"Siapa kau, pengecut ?!" teriak Sai kali ini.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar kali ini justru langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya berada. Dan pada jarak sekitar 10 meter tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri saat ini, orang itu akhirnya menunjukkan jati dirinya.

Seorang pemuda dan hanya seorang diri. Naruto memperkirakan usia pemuda itu mungkin tidak jauh dengan usianya. Tidak ada ekspresi penuh intimidasi seperti beberapa tentara yang selama ini sudah ditemui oleh Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu justru terkesan polos tanpa dosa. Bocah pirang itu bahkan sempat berpikir jika apa yang dilihatnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

"Kau.. kau seharusnya sudah mati !" ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

Ucapan bocah kulit pucat itu berhasil mengambil alih perhatian semuanya. Sementara itu si pemuda hanya tersenyum simpul seolah puas karena Sai mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Wah wah, lama tidak berjumpa teman lama." Ucap pemuda itu seraya membungkuk.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Rahang pipinya terlihat mengeras seperti tengah mencoba menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa bocah kulit pucat itu seolah enggan menjawabnya. Naruto berharap Sai tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan yang lain.

"Jadi kau belum menceritakan tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya pada yang lain ?" tanya pemuda itu yang membuat Naruto dan yang lain bertanya-tanya tentang apa hubungan mereka berdua.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Shin." Ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Jika kalian ingin tahu tentang apa hubungan antara aku dan Sai, akan dengan hati kuberitahu." Ucap Shin seraya tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Sai. "Kami berdua adalah.."

Belum sempat Shin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ino menembak lantai dimana pemuda itu tepat berdiri dengan pistol ungu yang di pilihnya. Lantai itu terlihat remuk dengan begitu banyak pecahan-pecahan keramik bertebaran di sekitarnya. Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat jika pemuda bernama Shin itu berhasil menghindari serangan dadakan itu.

"Jangan dengar ocehan musuh kita.." Ucap Ino berteriak.

Dalam sepengetahuan Naruto, Ino bukanlah tipikal gadis frontal layaknya Tenten yang selalu berapi-api. Tapi ketika melihat kejadian ini, bocah pirang itu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada gadis pirang itu. Gadis itu seolah tengah berusaha menutupi kebenaran tentang Sai.

"Menarik, aku pikir kita bisa sedikit bernegosiasi." Ucap Shin yang kembali menunjukan dirinya.

"Kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Bukankah begitu, Neji ?!" tanya Ino seraya mengarahkan pistol kepada Shin.

Neji seolah menyadari sesuatu yang sebelumnya sempat dia lupakan. Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian tersenyum pada Ino sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah mengingatkannya.

"Nona pirang ini benar, tuan aneh. Kami tidak ada waktu untuk sesi nostalgiamu dengan bocah kulit pucat ini." Ucap Neji seolah tidak peduli akan kebenaran tentang Sai. "Jadi tolong minggir, kami mau lewat !"

Pemuda bernama Shin itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Neji. Dia kemudian menekan tombol pada sebuah gelang yang berada di tangan kanannya. Detik berikutnya sebuah pemandangan yang tidak diharapkan tersaji jelas dihadapan mereka.

Kali ini, jika rasa takut Naruto dianggap terlalu berlebihan maka jawabannya adalah sangat wajar. Betapa tidak? saat ini di hadapan bocah pirang itu dan teman-temannya, berdiri 8 kyofu (robot hewan) yang wujudnya sepuluh kali lebih mengerikan daripada apa yang Naruto hadapi sebelumnya. Hingga rasanya, julukan monster yang sebelumnya dia sematkan pada makhluk itu terasa kurang cocok untuk saat ini.

Robot monster itu kali ini hanya terdiri dari dua jenis. Lebih sedikit dari yang sebelumnya Naruto pernah hadapi. Jenis pertama bisa dibilang masih dibatas wajar kengeriannya. Ya, jenis pertama wujudnya menyerupai anjing liar yang mungkin hampir seperti serigala dengan ukuran tubuh yang variatif. Tapi setidaknya serigala masih lebih imut ketimbang yang makhluk mengerikan ini.

Bicara soal imut, monster berwujud anjing liar itu bagi Naruto justru masih lebih baik ketimbang jenis yang kedua. Bocah pirang itu bahkan kehabisan kata-kata dalam mendiskripsikannya. Mungkin karena sebegitu mengerikannya bagi Naruto, hingga dia sendiri sampai kehilangan kata-katanya. Intinya, jenis monster yang kedua ini wujudnya menyerupai ular besar bersisik hitam pekat dengan lebar 30 cm serta panjangnya sekitar 5 m. Setidaknya dia harus bersyukur karena jumlahnya hanya 2 ekor.

Naruto menoleh ke arah teman-temannya mencoba ingin tahu reaksi mereka satu persatu. Sebenarnya tindakan itu dirasa tidak perlu. Tanpa melihat pun jawabannya sangat jelas. Tapi mungkin terkadang ada perlunya juga. Dengan melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah teman-temannya, mungkin saja bisa membuat bocah pirang itu merasa lebih baik. Sungguh sangat konyol.

Naruto menatap lawan di hadapannya seraya mengeratkan pegangan pedangnya. Sempat terlintas sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepala si bocah pirang mengenai pemuda dihadapanya. Bukankah lebih mudah menghabisi lawan dengan wujud tak terlihat ? dan pertanyaan itu juga yang membuat Naruto semakin ingin tahu apa sebenarnya motivasi pemuda bernama Shin itu.

"Aku suka sekali melihat ekspresi keputusasaan. Secara hitung-hitungan, menggunakan wujud tak terlihat memang akan lebih efisien dalam membunuh kalian." Ucap Shin dengan santainya.

"Tapi.. tidak ada kesenangannya disitu !" teriak Shin dengan ekspresi layaknya seorang psikopat. "Aku ingin melihat kalian bersusah payah mencoba bertahan hidup terlebih dahulu, sebelumnya akhirnya menyerah lalu bersujud padaku.. dan memohon untuk segera dibunuh."

"Bajingan.." desis Shikamaru.

"Berapa lama lagi, Tenten ?" tanya Neji berbisik pada Tenten berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh lawannya.

"Kurang dari 3 menit. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kita masih sempat.." Jawab Tenten pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Aku punya rencana.." Ucap Neji.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Neji segera berlari menerjang. Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian melemparkan kelerang-kelereng peledak ke arah dua monster ular secara membabi buta hingga berhasil membuat keduanya kesulitan untuk bergerak. Apa yang dilakukan Neji bukan tanpa maksud. Pemuda itu paham jika potensi kedua monster itu lebih berbahaya daripada 4 monster anjing liar lainnya. Karena itulah dia berusaha sebisa mungkin membatasi pergerakan kedua monster itu sembari menunggu yang lain menghabisi monster yang tersisa.

Naruto yang langsung paham akan maksud dari tindakan Neji segera berlari menerjang mosnter lainnya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian tanpa ampun menghantam keras monster anjing liar yang tengah berusaha menyerang Neji dari arah belakang. Usahanya terlihat cukup berhasil karena monster anjing liar itu terlempar cukup jauh.

Naruto lalu mencoba menebas monster anjing berikutnya namun sayang usahanya kali ini gagal. Monster itu berhasil menghindar dan dengan cepatnya menerjang Naruto. Bocah pirang itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan merunduk. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, monster anjing liar lainnya berhasil menyeruduknya dari belakang. Dia pun terjatuh ke depan dengan posisi telungkup. Sebelum Naruto sempat berpikir tentang kematiannya, suara hantaman keras terdengar di belakang bocah pirang itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara. Dia kemudian tersenyum pada Shimakaru karena telah menyelamatkannya. Tanpa bunag waktu, bocah pirang itu pun segera bangkit dan berlari menerjang monster anjing liar di hadapanya. Hal yang serupa juga dilakukan oleh bocah pemalas itu.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Tenten yang tengah kesulitan dalam menghadapi seekor monster anjing liar. Dilihat dari bentuknya yang lebih besar dari lainnya, sangat wajar jika gadis kuncir kuda itu begitu kesulitan. Apalagi ditambah dengan tangan kananya yang masih setia memegang radar mini, makin susahlah keadaan gadis itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Tenten berada, Sakura dan Ino tengah berjuang keras melawan monster anjing liar lainnya. Mereka berdua mungkin tidak terlatih seperti Tenten. Namun keduanya terlihat cukup gesit dalam menghadapi lawannya. Ketika monster anjing liar itu kehilangan pijakan akibat tembakan pistol Ino, dengan cepat Sakura menghantam wajah monster itu menggunakan nunchaku miliknya. Dan ketika monster itu balik menyerang Sakura, Ino kembali menembak ke arah pijakan monster itu untuk menghindarkan Sakura dari serangan balik.

Jika Sakura dan Ino menghadapi lawanya berdua, beda nasibnya dengan Lee. Pemuda klimis itu justru menghadapi sendiri dua lawannya. Dengan kombinasi senapan angin dan pedang di kedua tangannya, dia melakukan gerakan bertahan dan menyerang secara bersamaan. Naruto yang melihat hal itu di sela-sela aktivitasnya begitu terpukau dengan ketrampilan beladiri pemuda klasik itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, terlihat Sai yang tengah bergelut sengit melawan Shin. Jika dilihat dengan lebih seksama, gerakan beladiri keduanya begitu mirip. Fakta itu semakin menguatkan dugaan Naruto jika memang keduanya dulu pernah bersama.

Raungan murka kedua monster ular yang berada dibelakang Naruto terdengar begitu mengerikan. Rupanya serangan membabi buta Neji sebelumnya telah berakhir. Kini pemuda berambut panjang itu beralih menggunakan pedangnya dalam berusaha menghalau serangan kedua monster itu. Beruntung ada Shino yang ternyata selama ini membantu Neji.

Semakin lama Neji dan Shino semakin terdesak. Keduanya terlihat semakin kewalahan menghadang setiap serangan kedua monster ular itu. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua terlempar jauh akibat hempasan ekor salah satu monster ular itu. Meskipun keduanya segera bangkit berdiri, tapi bisa dipastikan jika rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan cukup menggelora.

Belum sempat Neji dan Shino meringis kesakitan, kedua monster ular itu tanpa ampun menerjang mereka berdua. Mereka memang berhasil menghindar, tapi lagi-lagi keduanya dihempaskan dengan cara yang sama. Naruto jamin kali ini rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan akan jadi berkali-kali lipat.

Sebuah serudukan tiba-tiba menghantam dada Naruto. Bocah pirang itu mungkin tidak terhempas jauh seperti Neji dan Shino. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit. Naruto mengumpat kesal karena kelengahannya sendiri. Dia bangkit berdiri seraya memegang dadanya yang cukup nyeri diiringi desisan rasa kesakitan.

Keadaan terdesak rupanya juga terjadi pada Lee. Untuk yang satu ini sangatlah wajar, mengingat yang dihadapi pemuda klimis itu bukan cuma satu ekor saja, melainkan dua ekor sekaligus dan tanpa adanya bala bantuan.

Mungkin dari semuanya hanya Sakura dan Ino saja yang punya peluang besar untuk menang. Kedua gadis itu benar-benar bekerja sama dengan sangat baik. Kombinasi serangan keduanya terlihat begitu merepotkan bagi monster anjing liar itu. Jika saja Shin tidak memanggil monster anjing itu umtuk mundur, pasti Sakura serta Ino sudah berhasil membinasakannya.

"Ada apa ini ? kenapa dia memerintahkan monster anjingnya mundur ?" tanya Sakura merasa kebingungan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ini cukup aneh." Balas Ino disampingnya.

Keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada yang lainnya. Baik monster ular yang dilawan oleh Neji dan Shino maupun monster anjing liar yang dilawan Naruto dan yang lainnya, mereka semua mundur teratur. Meskipun harusnya bersyukur, Naruto justru merasa sangat curiga dengan apa yang terjadi. Bocah pirang itu tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda bernama Shin, namun dia sangat yakin jika jawaban paling logisnya tidak jauh-jauh dari sesuatu yang buruk.

"Sepertinya acara bersenang-senangnya harus aku tunda dulu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terpanggang oleh bom-bom yang telah kalian pasang." Ucap Shin seraya melirik ke arah Neji seolah berucap jika rahasianya telah terbongkar.

Neji terhenyak mendengarnya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu benar-benar kaget bukan main karena Shin ternyata telah mengetahui kebenaran tentang adanya bom yang akan meledak. Neji mengumpat kesal karena rencananya gagal total.

Rencana awalnya, Neji bermaksud menjebak pemuda itu bersama dengan para hewan piaraannya di tempat ini. Langkah awalnya dia akan mengecoh mereka menggunakan senjata cahaya miliknya. Kemudian menuntun teman-temannya pergi dari tempat ini dan berharap mereka terjebak dan musnah akibat ledakan bom yang telah dipasangnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh ?! Kau lihat alat ini ? selain berguna sebagai radar, alat ini juga dapat mendeteksi kemungkinan adanya bahaya daerah sekitarnya." Ucap Shin seraya menunjukan alat yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Jadi selamat tinggal teman-teman." Ucap Shin sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

Pemuda bernama Shin itu segera menghancurkan dinding dibelakangnya dengan begitu rapi. Naruto penasaran dengan senjata apa yang digunakan oleh pemuda itu. Alasannya sangat wajar, karena hanya dengan menyentuhkan saja senjata itu pada dinding, seketika dinding roboh begitu saja. Pemuda itupun segera melangkah keluar. Namun sebelum terlampau jauh pergi, Shin kemudian menoleh bermaksud memberi salam perpisahan terakhir pada Naruto dan yang lain.

"Tapi jangan khawatir karena kalian tidak akan kesepian di tempat ini. Kedua piaraan ularku akan menemani saat-saat terakhir kalian." Setelah mengatakannya, pemuda itu pun pergi diiringi tertutupnya kembali dinding yang sebelumnya telah dihancurkannya.

Naruto menggertakan giginya kesal. Kalau saja yang ditinggalkan oleh pemuda bernama Shin itu adalah piaraan imut-imut, bagi Naruto tidak ada masalah. Tapi masalahnya yang ditinggalkan pemuda itu adalah dua ekor ular monster super menyeramkan. Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menyebut kedua monster mengerikan itu sebagai piaraannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika si brengsek itu punya alat secanggih itu." Umpat Neji yang nampak sekali kesalnya.

"Itulah teknologi Uchiha.." balas Sai.

"Diam kau, bocah pucat ! setelah kita berhasil lolos dari tempat ini, kau.. harus membuka mulut untuk semua rahasiamu !" Timpal Neji mendelik.

Sai tidak merespon perkataan Neji. Bocah kulit pucat itu seolah paham akan situasinya. Sedangkan Ino, gadis pirang itu sebelumnya berniat membela Sai namun akhirnya memilih bungkam setelah Sai memberinya instruksi untuk diam. Melihatnya, kecurigaan Naruto terhadap Sai semakin bertambah. Bahkan kali ini bocah pirang itu mulai mencurigai Ino yang memiliki keterlibatan.

"Kita bahas itu nanti. Sekarang, kita habisi duo monster terkutuk itu." Ucap Shino memecah kekakuan suasana dan semua mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ada yang membawa bola gravitasi ?" tanya Neji. Sai dan Naruto segera mengangkat tangan.

Sai segera memberikan 2 bola gravitasinya. Begitu pula Naruto. Bocah pirang itu ternyata membawa 3 buah. Setelah menerima bola gravitasi dari tangan Naruto dan Sai, Neji segera memberikannya pada Tenten dan Lee. Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian menatap kedua monster ular di hadapannya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Dia bahkan mencoba memprovokasi kedua monster itu untuk segera menyerang.

"Kita akan segera keluar dari tempat ini."Ucap Neji penuh percaya diri.

"Aku sangat yakin tentang itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Shikamaru tidak yakin.

Naruto paham maksud dari pertanyaan Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu seolah tengah mencoba menjelaskan jika saat ini mereka tengah terkurung, terjebak atau istilah apalah. Selain itu, Shikamaru juga bermaksud menjelaskan jika tidak ada jalan keluar dari tempat ini dan memang benar-benar tidak ada sama sekali. Kecuali, mereka mempunyai alat secanggih milik pemuda bernama Shin.

"Pokoknya aku punya ide.." Jawab Neji tersenyum.

"Bisa kau beritahu ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Akan segera kuberitahu." Balas Neji. "Tapi sebelumnya, ucapkan terima kasih pada nona pirang itu terlebih dahulu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

Yosh..! akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga. Sebenenya sih udah 3 hari yang lalu cahpter ini kelar. Tapi karena lagi lumayan sibuk ditambah laptop dipinjem tetangga, jadi akhirnya baru sekarang deh bisa update. Saya harap semua suka baca chapter ini dan makin penasaran buat chapter berikut-berikutnya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, dan.. Terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review :**

**The kidsno oppai &amp; Shinji : Oke, dan ini chapter terbarunya..**

**Inuzukarei : Haha, iya nih. Lagi kebanyakan nonton drama korea soalnya. Lupakan Haha.. Kalo soal Naruto dan Sakura, wajar lah ya. Kan mereka masih newbie soal kaya gituan.. hehe. Makasih buat reviewnya ya, dan aku tunggu loh fic dari kamuh..**

**Ndah D amay : yang di maksud sai itu mode stealth atau bisa dibilang mode siluman. Yang dalam aplikasinya bikin radar gak bisa ngedeteksi.. soal bang Shika, dia itu sebenernya malu buat minta tolong..**

**Syalala-lala : haha, bener banget lala san. Saya setuja banget dengan pendapatnya. Ibarat orang mau menyatakan cinta. Dari hari sebelumnya udah ngebayangin gimana nanti ngomongnya. Eh, pas udah mau eksekusi hilang semua entah kemana. Kayanknya butuh latihan mental dulu kali ya ? **

**Haruko akemi : wah iya loh haruko san, saya jadi bertanya-tanya keman perginya kamu. Kan biasanya selalu nongol di tiap chapter.. hehe. Soal yang lagi malu-malu kucing wajar aja, kan mereka berdua masih newbie.. hehe.**

**Istrinya gaara : pertama, saya ucapin terima kasih karena udah setia baca fic ini dari chap pertama. Dan yang kedua, saya ucapin salam kenal.. hehe. Terima kasih buat pendapatnya kalo fic ini penuh misteri. Seengaknya misterinya bukan yang horor ya? Haha. Soal harapan biar dibanyakin lagi adegan romance akan saya tampung dulu. Karena sebenernya sih, saya gak bakat nulis yang romance-romance.. terima kasih buat reviewnya.**

**SR not Author : Hahaha, ralat anda saya terima. Sebenarnya bukan masalah otak anda tapi masalah saya sendiri yang terlalu ambigu dalam membuat fic.**

**Izami : Yap bener banget. Dia gak tahu mana kawan dan mana lawan. Makasih buat reviewnya.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hallo para pendengar Call me baby..! Gimana kegiatan kalian minggu ini ? Semoga lancar-lancar aja ya. Maaf kalo agak sedikit telat update nya. Silahkan dinikmati chapter barunya dan semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. **

**.**

**Chapter 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Neji. Mungkin, memang seperti itulah pembawaan sejak lahir dari pemuda berambut panjang itu, yang mungkin salah satunya adalah selalu setengah-setengah dalam menyampaikan sesuatu. Dan karena hal ituah yang terkadang membuat Naruto kesalnya setengah mati pada Neji.

Rasa penasaran Naruto akan maksud dari ucapan Neji nampaknya harus dia redam terlebih dahulu. Ya, dia memang harus melakukannya karena saat ini duo ular monster super mengerikan itu tengah bersiap menyerang Naruto dan teman-temannya. Reflek, bocah pirang itu segera menyiagakan diri untuk siap bertempur. Hal yang serupa rupanya juga dilakukan oleh teman-temannya.

Salah satu ular yang berada di sebelah kiri melesat menuju Naruto dan yang lainnya terlebih dahulu. Naruto sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Monster ular itu hanya butuh 5 detik untuk sampai di tempat di mana Naruto berada. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, monster ular itu membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya dan menerjang ke arah si bocah pirang seolah sangat ingin sekali memangsanya bulat-bulat.

Kedua kaki Naruto seolah mati rasa. Dia begitu ketakutan ketika melihat kedua taring ular besar itu ter-expose jelas di depan matanya, hingga membuat tubuh bocah pirang itu membeku tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Kalau saja Sakura tidak segera menarik dengan kuat lengan kiri Naruto, bocah pirang itu pastilah sudah tertidur lelap di perut besar si monster ular. Bocah pirang itu akhirnya berhasil diselamatkan.

"Hei.. kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sakura ketika setelah berhasil lolos dari serangan monster ular itu.

"Eh.. Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto bermaksud membantu bocah pirang itu berdiri. Naruto tidak langsung menyambutnya. Keadaan menjadi canggung seketika lantaran bocah pirang itu justru malah menatap mata emerald gadis musim semi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di tebak. Jika saja tidak ada suara desisan aneh yang terdengar di telinga mereka berdua, mungkin saja keduanya masih setia berdiam diri selamanya.

"Hoi.. ini bukan saatnya bermesraan. Lihat di belakang kalian !" teriak Shikamaru yang keliatannya sangat kesusahan menghadapi ular monster meskipun yang lain tengah membantunya.

Sontak Naruto segera menoleh ke arah belakang. Darahnya seketika berdesir hebat. Di hadapanya saat ini, salah satu monster ular yang tersisa tengah berdiri dengan setengah badan layaknya king cobra. Naruto lagi-lagi merasa sangat ketakutan ketika monster ular itu menampakkan kedua taringnya. Tapi setidaknya kali ini Naruto sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto dan Sakura berhasil mengelak dari terjangan monster ular itu. Naruto bergerak ke arah kanan menghindari serangan si monster ular. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu mengelak ke arah sebaliknya. Mereka berdua kemudian menyerang sisi samping kepala monster ular itu secara serentak. Sakura menghantamkan nunchaku miliknya. Sementara Naruto menebas kepala monster ular itu meskipun tidak ada efeknya sama sekali.

Sementara monster ular itu berusaha membalikan diri, Naruto beserta Sakura buru-buru melangkah mundur menjaga jarak dengan sang monster. Mereka berdua terengah-engah kelelahan. Ada rasa kesal pada di diri Naruto ketika melihat monster ular yang lain tengah dikeroyok ramai-ramai. Sedangkan tidak ada satupun dari yang teman-temannya berminat membantu Naruto dan Sakura.

"Bocah pirang !" teriak Neji yang akhirnya datang mendekati. Naruto segera menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut panjang itu sementara Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang monster ular.

"Tangkap ini.." ucap Neji seraya melemparkan bola gravitasi kepadanya.

Naruto menangkap bola gravitasi. Bocah pirang itu kemudian segera mengaktifkan bola gravitasi itu sesuai dengan petunjuk Neji. Dia lalu menoleh memastikan dimana posisi monster ular itu berada. Setelah dirasa cukup, bocah pirang itu dengan segera melemparkan bola itu ke arah sang monster ular.

"Sakura.. minggir !" teriak Naruto memperingatkan seraya melemparkan bola gravitasi.

Sakura dengan sigap melompat menghindar ketika bola gravitasi itu mulai aktif. Seolah tahu gadis itu hendak melarikan diri, si monster ular berusaha menggapainya. Tepat sebelum monster ular itu mendapatkan kaki Sakura, bola gravitasi menarik si monster. Sakura akhirnya aman dan kabar baiknya, kedua kaki gadis musim semi itu masih utuh.

"Hei, kalian berdua.. Segera kemari !" teriak Shikamaru pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto menoleh dan secara tak sengaja melihat monster ular yang lain mengalami hal yang serupa dengan temannya. Tanpa banyak waktu, Naruto dan Sakura segera mendekati Shikamaru dan yang lain.

"Sekarang, bagaimana selanjutnya ?" tanya Naruto pada Neji ketika dia dan Sakura telah mendekat.

"Kita sudah tidak punya waktu. Berlari secepat kilat pun saat ini, kita pasti akan juga terpanggang." Ucap Neji apa adanya.

Kedua manik saphire Naruto mendelik lebar ketika mendengar penuturan apa adanya dari Neji. Bocah pirang itu paham jika keterbukaan memanglah penting. Namun setidaknya pemuda berambut panjang itu perlu juga menambahkan kata-kata penyemangat ketika mengucapkannya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu ?" ucap Shikamaru malas.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian menunjuk ke arah lantai yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Neji juga terlihat membuka tas miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kusut yang sepertinya adalah sebuah cetak biru suatu bangunan.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Sabar dulu, nona. Akan aku jelaskan satu-persatu." Balas Neji.

Neji kemudian membuka gulungan kusut itu. Pemuda berambut panjang itu lalu menatap satu-persatu orang-orang di hadapinya.

"Awalnya ide ini tidak pernah terlintas di kepalaku. Tapi berkat serangan nona pirang itu, aku kemudian menyadari suatu hal yang terlewatkan. Berterima kasihlah padanya.." Ucap Neji diiringi desisan monster ular yang terdengar sangat murka.

"Maksudmu ketika aku menyerang pria bernama Shin itu ?" tanya Ino. Gadis pirang itu rupanya cukup tersanjung dengan ucapan Neji.

"Ya, saat kau menembak lantai itu." Ucap Neji seraya menunjuk ke arah lantai yang sebelumnya di tembak oleh Ino. "Mungkin awalnya kau hanya bermaksud menutup mulut pria itu sebelum dia berbicara banyak tentang pacar pucatmu. Tapi secara tidak terduga, kau justru membuka jalan lain bagi kita untuk melarikan diri. Pada lubang akibat tembakan itu, kalian bisa melihat dengan jelas jika ada ruangan bawah tanah di tempat kita berdiri saat ini."

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Neji secara blak-blakan, Naruto mendengus kesal sembari tersenyum. Dia rasanya ingin sekali menonjok wajah mulus Neji sekaligus memeluk pemuda berambut panjang itu secara bersamaan. Betapa tidak ? dari satu sisi pemuda berambut panjang itu memuji tindakan Ino yang dirasanya sangat brilian. Namun di sisi lain, dia secara terang-terangan menyindir apa yang tengah disembunyikan oleh Ino serta Sai saat ini.

"Lihatlah di sini.." Ucap Neji seraya menunjuk ke arah kertas cetak biru yang saat ini tengah digenggamnya.

"Ini adalah denah ruang bawah tanah yang letaknya berada tepat di bawah tempat kita berada saat ini." Jelas Neji. Suara raungan para monster ular yang tengah terjebak bola gravitasi terdengar kembali. "Aku berani jamin saat ini sebagian besar wilayahnya telah terendam air. Mungkin kira-kira dalamnya sekitar 10 meter... Tapi justru disitulah kegunaannya."

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto.

Neji menatap Naruto serius sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bocah pirang itu.

"Kita akan melompat ke bawah dan bertahan di sana selama mungkin, sampai ledakan bom itu berakhir." Jawab Neji.

Gumaman dan decakan kesal terdengar setelah Neji menyatakan rencananya. Naruto menoleh mencari tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Bocah pirang itu pun menemukan ekspresi dari Ino dan Shikamaru yang terlihat menampakan wajah kesalnya daripada yang lain. Tanpa bertanya pun Naruto bisa mengambil kesimpulan jika merekalah pelakunya.

"Oke, anggap saja kita berhasil melakukannya." Ucap Shino santai. "Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau meyakinkan kami jika kita tidak akan tertimpa reruntuhan ketika berlindung di bawah air ?"

Neji tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan cerdas yang dilontarkan oleh Shino. Pemuda berambut panjang itu seolah memang tengah menanti-nanti pertanyaan itu.

"Akan kujelaskan secara singkat." Balas Neji menyeringai. "Tidak ada satu bangunan pun dengan komposisi standar yang tidak akan runtuh akibat sebuah ledakan. Hal yang sama juga akan terjadi pada bangunan luas ini."

Neji berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu seolah ingin mengetahui ekspresi yang lainnya.

"Tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengeceknya dan menemukan sebuah fakta luar biasa. Ruang bawah tanah ini.." Ucap neji seraya menunjuk pada gambar. "..tidak lain adalah gua bawah tanah.. mungkin saja lantai yang kita pijak ini akan runtuh ke bawah. Tapi aku berani jamin seratus persen jika dinding gua bawah tanah ini mampu bertahan dari guncangan ledakan bom."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan rencana Neji. Ada beberapa poin yang membuat dia tidak yakin akan keberhasilan rencana ini. Seperti misalnya bertahan selama mungkin di dalam air. Mungkin kedengarannya mudah. Mereka hanya tinggal menyelam saja dan masalah selesai. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah apakah Naruto dan yang lainnya sanggup bertahan di dalam air dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan ? Bocah pirang itu juga mulai memikirkan tentang bagaimana cara mereka agar tetap berada di dalam air dan tidak menyembul ke permukaan.

"Aku penasaran dengan bagaimana cara kita agar tetap berada di dalam air ?" tanya Shikamaru. Sedangkan Neji yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau ingin tahu ?" tanya Neji pada Shikamaru. "Senjata super berat milikmu adalah jawabannya."

Shikamaru melotot mendengar jawaban Neji. Bagi Naruto, penuturan pemuda berambut panjang itu awalnya terdengar seolah sebuah candaan yang konyol. Namun setelah dipikirkan lagi memang ada benarnya juga.

"Dengan berat 10 kg. Senjata milikmu bisa kita gunakan sarana untuk bisa tenggelam. Terpujilah untuk mu bocah kepala nanas.." Ucap Neji menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika intuisimu memang luar biasa. Kau memang pantas menjadi pemimpin mereka.."

Lagi-lagi, Neji mengungkapkan sebuah pujian dan hinaan secara beriringan kepada Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu membuang nafas keras-keras ketika mendengarnya. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas jika bocah pemalas itu sedang mencoba meredam emosinya. Naruto harap, tidak ada adegan adu jotos setelah ini.

"Teman-teman.. apa diskusi kerja kelompoknya telah usai ?" tanya Lee yang rupanya sejak tadi terus memantau kedua monster ular.

"Memang kenapa ?" tanya Neji balik.

Lee tidak menjawab. Bocah klimis itu hanya menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan ibu jari. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto dan yang lain. Dari tempat Naruto berada saat ini, bocah pirang itu dapat dengan jelas melihat jika kedua monster ular itu telah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pengaruh bola gravitasi.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Sai bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan bagaimana caranya. Lagipula, apa kau pikir mereka akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu ?" ucap Neji sarkastis.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan sarkasme yang dilontarkan oleh Neji pada Sai. Di relung hati terdalamnya, bocah pirang itu merasa perlu berterima kasih kepada Neji karena secara tidak langsung telah membalaskan dendamnya. Ya, sebelumnya Naruto memang sangat kesal terhadap bocah kulit pucat itu karena berulang kali melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sarkasme pada dirinya. Dengan adanya kejadian ini, Naruto berharap, semoga Sai dapat mengubah kebiasaannya dalam bertutur kata walaupun itu cuma sedikit.

Naruto kemudian secara sembunyi-sembunyi mencoba menatap Sai. Bocah pirang itu lalu menemukan raut wajah merah padam tercetak jelas di wajah pucatnya. Mungkin jika Naruto boleh ber argumen, ekspresi itu adalah campuran dari rasa kesal dan malu yang berpadu menjadi satu.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, bung. Dia memang seperti itu." Ucap Lee sembari klimis itu seolah meminta maaf terhadap sikap sahabatnya yang saat ini telah beranjak pergi.

Sai tidak merespon. Bocah kulit pucat itu hanya menatap datar pemuda klimis di hadapannya. Naruto yang paham suasana menjadi sedikit tidak enak akhirnya memilih pergi menghajar para monster ular. Tidak lama setelah kepergian bocah pirang itu, Sai dan Lee pun pergi menyusulnya.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berderap maju ke tempat para monster ular itu berada. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika saat ini Shikamaru, Ino dan Shino tengah menghadapi salah satu monster ular yang berhasil dia jebak sebelumnya. Sementara Sakura, Neji serta Tenten melawan monster ular sisanya.

Setibanya Naruto di hadapan salah satu monster ular yang tengah di hadapi Sakura dan lainnya, dengan tergesa-gesa bocah pirang itu tanpa ampun menebas ekornya. Usahanya memang bisa dibilang cukup berhasil meskipun hanya menggores sebagian kecil dari ekor monster ular itu. Namun akibat dari serangannya, monster ular itu justru terlihat semakin murka. Dengan mudahnya sang monster ular mementalkan tubuh Naruto menggunakan ekornya yang masih terluka.

Tubuh Naruto terpelanting cukup jauh. Punggungnya serasa remuk akibat membentur dinding dengan kerasnya. Bocah pirang itu memang berhasil bangkit berdiri. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri juga, jika rasa sakit itu pun turut menyelimutinya. Naruto meringis sakit sembari memegangi punggunya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" ucap Lee yang entah kapan sudah ada didekatnya. Pemuda klimis itu mencoba membantu Naruto berjalan.

"Ya, hanya sedikit remuk saja pada bagian punggung." Balas Naruto seolah apa yang terjadi padanya bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau sudah siap untuk bertempur kembali." Ucap Lee pada Naruto. Bocah pirang itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Naruto dan Lee kemudian maju menyerang kembali. Meskipun punggungnya masih terasa cukup sakit, tapi saat ini bukan waktunya bagi bocah pirang itu untuk mengeluh ria. Dengan segenap tenaga yang dimiliki, Naruto berlari menerjang monster ular itu.

Situasi saat ini adalah Neji tengah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang monster ular sementara Sakura dan Tenten menyerang dari arah samping. Strategi mereka bertiga mungkin berhasil. Namun sayang, kulit monster ular itu serasa seperti baja yang ketahanannya luar biasa. Baik Sakura maupun Tenten, serangan keduanya tidak berefek sedikitpun pada tubuh si monster. Ditengah rasa frustasi mereka, kedatangan Naruto dan Lee seolah membawa angin segar bagi Neji, Sakura dan juga Tenten.

"Tubuhnya benar-benar sangat keras.." ucap Neji pada Naruto seraya mundur digantikan oleh Lee yang maju menyerang membantu Sakura serta Tenten.

"Jika kita tidak bisa melukainya, maka kita tidak dapat menghancurkannya." Ucap Neji yang juga ikut mundur ke belakang.

"Kau bermaksud meledakan monster ular itu seperti yang kita lakukan pada teman-temannya dulu ?" tanya Naruto pada Neji.

Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda berambut panjang itu justru terlihat sedang merenungkan sesuatu setelah sebelumnya dia sempat menengok arloji di tangan kirinya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang ada di kepala pemuda itu. Dia hanya berharap semoga saja pemuda itu tengah memikirkan rencana untuk mengalahkan duo monster ular disekitarnya.

"Tidak, kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukannya." Jawab Neji pada akhirnya.

"Lalu ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kita jebak seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini kita gunakan dua bola gravitasi." Ucap Neji mengeluarkan 3 bola gravitasi dari saku tas miliknya.

"Bukankah berarti kurang satu." Timpal Naruto ketika melihat jumlah bola gravitasi yan hanya 3 buah.

"Tidak masalah.." Ucap Neji yakin. Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian segera menyerahkan sebuah bola gravitasi pada Naruto. "Usahakan kau memotong ekornya juga agar dia kesulitan melepaskan diri dari pengaruh bola gravitasi."

"Aku berpikir alasan kenapa kedua monster itu berhasil lepas dari pengaruh bola ini adalah dengan karena ekornya. Coba perhatikan.." Ucap Neji menjelaskan apa yang dia maksud seraya menunjuk ke arah ekor si monster ular.

Naruto dengan segera mengikuti arah dimana jari telunjuk Neji. Bocah pirang itu lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada bagian belakang monster ular itu. Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan, Naruto akhirnya menemukan apa yang dimaksud oleh Neji. Pada bagian ekor monster ular itu, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada disana. Sebuah pisau kecil dan transparan, yang jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama maka akan sulit untuk dilihat.

"Oke, akan kulakukan.." Ucap Naruto menyanggupi.

"Bagus lah, aku akan memberikan sisa bola gravitasi ini pada temanmu yang lain sekaligus meminjam pistol milik gadis pirang itu." Balas Neji.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian segera melangkah pergi mendekati Shino, Shikamaru, Ino serta Sai yang sejak tadi masih sibuk bergelut dengan monster ular lainnya. Sedangkan Naruto berlari maju menyerang monster ular di hadapannya.

"Sakura !" teriak Naruto. Segera, gadis musim semi itu pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tangkap ini.." ucap Naruto seraya melemparkan bola gravitasi kepada Sakura.

"Pastikan kau melemparkan bola itu ketika aku berhasil memotong ekornya." Teriak Naruto pada Sakura sekali lagi seolah bocah pirang itu tidak peduli jika monster ular itu mengetahui rencananya.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Naruto segera berlari menerjang si monster ular. Dia lalu memerintahkan Lee serta Tenten untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Sementara dirinya bergerak diam-diam menyerang ekor monster ular itu.

Tanpa sengaja, disela-sela aksi menyelinapnya. Naruto melihat Neji bersama Ino berlari menjauhi Shikamaru, Sai serta Shino yang tengah berjuang setengah mati melawan salah satu monster ular. Mereka kemudian mulai menembaki lubang yang telah dibuat oleh Ino sebelumnya.

Percobaan Naruto hampir saja berhasil jika saja monster ular itu tidak memergokinya menyelinap. Lagi-lagi, dengan sekali hentakan tubuh bocah pirang itu terhempas jauh kembali. Dia jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi bibir mencium lantai. Sungguh sangat miris. Dia pun segera bangkit berdiri kembali tanpa menyadari jika ternyata kaki kirinya mulai mengucurkan darah segar.

Tenten berteriak kesakitan. Lengan kananya mengucurkan banyak darah. Rupanya gadis kuncir kuda itu terkena sabetan pisau transparan yang terletak pada ekor si monster ular. Tenten bahkan bisa saja kehilangan nyawa, jika Lee tidak segera meraih tubuh gadis itu sesaat sebelum si monster ular mencabik-cabiknya dengan taring tajam pada kedua mulut monster itu.

Keadaan menjadi semakin tidak terkendali. Sakura yang awalnya hanya ditugaskan Naruto untuk melemparkan bola gravitasi, pada akhirnya harus turun tangan melindungi Lee yang saat ini tengah berjuang membalut luka Tenten yang terus mengeluarkan banyak darah pada lengan kanannya. Wajah gadis kuncir kuda itu terlihat semakin memucat. Melihat keadaan gadis itu, Lee bahkan sampai meneteskan air matanya tak kuasa.

Semakin lama, Sakura semakin kawalahan menghalau setiap serangan monster ular itu. Melihatnya keadaan itu, Naruto semakin cepat memacu laju kedua kakinya. Bocah pirang itu mengumpat kesal ketika jatuh tersungkur akibat rasa sakit di kakinya mulai dia rasakan. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui jika selama ini kaki kirinya telah mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

"Siaaaaal... sial sial.." Teriak Naruto seraya menggertakan giginya melihat Sakura yang semakin terdesak.

Naruto mencoba bangkit berdiri namun tubuhya roboh kembali. Dia mencoba bangkit lagi namun roboh lagi. Terus-menerus dia mencoba tapi tetap hasilnya sama saja. Dia merasa begitu sangat tidak berguna untuk saat ini.

Keadaan Sakura semakin tersudut. Gadis musim semi itu bahkan tidak mampu mengelak lagi. Dan dengan satu kali sabetan ekor, si monster ular melemparkan tubuh gadis itu hingga membentur dinding ruangan.

"Sakuraaa..." Teriak Naruto. Bocah pirang itu tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura.

Naruto kemudian memaksakan bangkit berdiri meskipun rasa sakit terus menggerogoti kaki kirinya. Terseok-seok, dia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri. Namun sebelum sempat mendekati tubuh gadis musim semi itu, sebuah benda bundar menggelinding mendekati Naruto. Bocah pirang itu pun segera meraihnya.

"Bantu aku duduk, Naruto." Ucap Sakura lirih. Gadis itu rupanya masih tersadar. Hanya saja kesulitan untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

Naruto segera membantu Sakura untuk duduk. Bocah pirang itu begitu terluka ketika melihat keadaan gadis musim semi itu. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah dan tidak berguna kembali menggelayuti benaknya.

"Lemparkan bola gravitasi itu, Naruto. Lemparkan sebelum monster itu membunuh Lee dan Tenten." Ucap Sakura sekali lagi.

Naruto tersentak dengan ucapan terakhir Sakura. Bocah pirang itu pun segera menoleh ke arah monster ular itu berada. Sesuai perkataan Sakura, monster itu saat ini tengah berderap mendekati Tenten dan Lee. Melihat hal itu, tanpa banyak waktu Naruto segera melemparkan bola gravitasi ke arah si monster ular.

Tepat sebelum bola gravitasi itu aktif, sebuah anak panah melesat dan tepat mengenai ekor monster ular itu. Sang monster ular meraung kesakitan akibat serangan tak terduga itu. Sebelum monster ular itu sempat balas menyerang, bola gravitasi pun aktif dan dengan segera menarik tubuhnya. Naruto cukup terkejut akan serangan dadakan itu. Dia pun segera menoleh ke samping dengan penuh penasaran, dan pada akhirnya bocah pirang itu menemukan Sakura bersama dengan busur panahnya.

"Mungkin tidak sampai memotong ekornya, tapi setidaknya bisa membuatnya ekor itu tidak berfungsi." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Sakura. Naruto justru malah memeluk tubuh gadis itu secara tiba-tiba. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya melakukannya. Dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan cara menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Tapi yang pasti, bocah pirang itu sangat bersyukur karena Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri.." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura penuh penekanan. Sebagai jawaban gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sebuah lolongan keras terdengar kembali. Naruto menoleh dengan segera dan menemukan jika suara itu berasal dari monster ular yang tengah dihadapi oleh Sai, Shikamaru serta Shino. Terlihat dari mata saphire nya bahwa saat ini monster ular itu tengah menggelepar kesakitan akibat tusukan belati milik Sai yang menancap kuat pada mulut bagian dalamnya. Bocah pirang itu pun mulai tersenyum karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada monster ular itu.

Dari jarak pandangnya, Naruto juga bisa melihat jika saat ini Sai, Shikamaru dan Shino tengah berlari menjauh. Ketika jarak mereka dirasa telah cukup jauh dari area ledakan, Sai segera menekan tombol belati peledak itu. Tidak lama berselang, tubuh sang monster ular super menyebalkan meledak hebat dan hancur tercerai berai seketika. Ada rasa senang di dada Naruto ketika melihatnya. Namun ketika sadar dengan fakta bahwa dia, Sakura, Tenten serta Lee hanya mampu menghentikan pergerakan monster ular yang dihadapinya, bocah pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Kalian sudah selesai main-mainnya ?" teriak Neji pada Naruto dan yang lain.

Naruto dan teman-temannya segera menoleh ke arah Neji. Pemuda berambut panjang itu rupanya telah berhasil memperbesar lubang menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan bantuan Ino. Dengan segera Naruto dan yang lain berderap mendekati ke tempat Neji dan Ino berada tanpa banyak bicara.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan cepat namun terseok-seok. Rupanya luka pada kaki kiri bocah pirang itu memang cukup serius. Keadaan Lee terlihat lebih baik. Pemuda berjalan biasa namun sembari memapah Tenten yang sepertinya mulai membaik. Terlihat dari berhenti aliran darah yang sebelumnya terus mengucur pada lengan kanan gadis kuncir kuda itu. Sementara untuk kondisi trio S (Shikamaru, Sai dan Shino), mereka terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kalian siap menjadi manusia ikan ?" tanya Neji jayus.

Sebelum semua sempat memberi respon, pemuda berambut panjang itu segera melompat ke bawah yang langsung diikuti oleh Naruto dan yang lain. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, suara ledakan bom yang mereka pasang mulai menggelegar membahana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

Yosh, akhirnya kelar juga bikin chapter ke-19. Mohon maaf kalo update nya agak sedikit telat. Maklum kehidupan di duta cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kudu curi-curi waktu buat nulis. Semoga aja chapter ini cukup memuaskan buat para readers. Terima kasih buat dukungan selama ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

**Balasan review :**

**Syalala-lala : Haha.. Ketika Lala-san membahas soal pengungkapan cinta, seketika itu pula saya menjadi amnesia. Apalagi ngebayangin sampai di bikin ff, aduh rasanya pengen menghilang saja ke planet namek.. hahaha. Btw, makasih buat review nya Lala-san.**

**Namika ashara : hmm, Naruto di kubu mana ya ? hmm.. mending terus ngikutin aja ya Namika-san.. **

**Haruko Akemi : Hahaha, membaca review kamu yg kemarin saya merasa tertampar. Saya bahkan gak nyadar kalo Lee gak dapet dialog di chap kemaren. Apalagi chap kali ini giliran Tenten yg gak dapet dialog. Apa perlu yah, saya melakukan pengurangan karakter ? Btw makasih buat reviewnya ya.. **

**SR not Author : yo yo sama-sama. Soal Sai.. hmmm mungkin kayaknya kamu kudu terus baca fic ini deh biar pertanyaan nya kejawab.. haha**

**Akira ken : Yap, soal sikap Neji ke Tenten akan saya kupas sedalam silet pada kesempatan yang akan datang.**

**Inuzukarei : Haha, saya merasa tertohok dengan review kamu soal Lee dan Shino yg minor banget perannya, rei-san. Apa sebaiknya saya kurangin aja ya chara yang sekarang ini ? biar semuanya bisa kebagian gitu ?**

**Alana Hyuga : Belum, Sasuke akan muncul tapi pas mau tamat.. hehe. Btw makasih buat review nya.**

**Istrinya gaara : hehe, emang bakat gak sih? (malah nanya balik), soal gaara saya udah mikirin. Tapi kemunculannya mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat (masih lama banget).**

**Winter hood : selamat datang kembali winter-san, selamat berjumpa kembali. Dan semoga ke depannya bisa terus ngasih review.. haha**

**Indri : Selamat datang dan salam kenal Indri-san. Yap, itu emang lagunya red velvet. Kok bisa tahu sih ? apa jgn2 kamu itu K-popers ya ? hehe.. Semoga ke depannya sering-sering review ya.. hehehe. **

**Only readers : Oke-oke..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hallo para Survivor tjinta..! apa kabar kalian minggu ini. Masih seger-seger kan ? Hatinya masih berbunga-bunga kan ? Iya, harus donk. Kalo sampe enggak, ntr apa kata dunia.. haha. Maaf kalo makin gak jelas. Ya udah deh silahkan dibaca aja kelanjutannya. Semoga suka dan jangan lupa RnR.. **

**Chapter 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir jika satu kali dalam hidupnya akan melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Meluncur ke bawah dari ketinggian 20 meter, bagi Naruto itu merupakan sebuah pengalaman yang super menegangkan. Dia memang sangat terpukau dengan keahlian para pemain sirkus, tapi tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam kepalanya untuk menjadi seperti mereka. Selain karena dia memang takut akan ketinggian, bocah pirang itu juga bukan tipikal orang yang enerjik.

Deru suara ledakan terdengar memekik tepat di belakang Naruto dan yang lain. Bocah pirang itu sempat menoleh dan membelakakan kedua matanya. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas retakan-retakan pada lantai tepat di atas kepalanya. Ya, Ruangan yang sebelumnya dipijaki oleh Naruto dan yang lain akan segera runtuh beberapa saat lagi. Jika mereka tidak secepat mungkin berlindung di bawah air, bisa dipastikan mereka akan tamat.

Rasa sakit seketika merayapi kaki kiri Naruto ketika tubuh bocah pirang mulai mendarat jatuh ke dalam air. Naruto tidak pernah memperkirakan jika rasa nyerinya bisa sampai seperti ini. Mengingat bahkan sebelumnya dia merasa telah lupa akan luka pada kakinya.

Kepala Naruto menyembul ke atas permukaan air. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menatap ke sekelilingnya. Seperti yang telah disampaikan oleh Neji. Tempat itu memang nampak seperti gua bawah tanah. Terbukti dari banyaknya stalaktik tergantung di atas layaknya seperti jarum besar yang siap melubangi kepala andai benda itu terjatuh ke bawah. Segera Naruto membuang pemikiran bodoh itu. Dia lalu mencoba mengalihkannya dengan memperkirakan luas gua bawah tanah itu. Bocah pirang itu pun mengambil kesimpulan jika luas area gua bawah tanah itu 2 kali lebih lebar dari ruangan di atasnya yang mungkin sebesar stadion sepak bola.

Naruto kemudain menoleh ke sekitar. Keadaan gua bawah tanah itu bisa dibilang cukup temaram sehingga membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk menemukan keberadaan teman-temannya. Namun beruntunglah, tidak lama berselang dimulai dari Ino, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Sai, serta Shino, satu-persatu mulai bermunculan. Perasaan Naruto begitu lega melihat kemunculan mereka.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto. Suara bocah pirang itu terdengar bergaung.

"Ya, kami cukup baik.." balas Shino.

"Dimana Neji ? kenapa dia tidak terlihat ?" tanya Tenten seraya menoleh ke segala arah.

Gadis kuncir kuda itu terlihat begitu panik mengetahui tidak adanya keberadaan pemuda berambut panjang itu. Sadar akan fakta itu, praktis semua orang yang berada di tempat itu segera ikut mencarinya.

Naruto, Sai serta Shino segera menyelam kembali ke dalam air. Namun karena kurangnya pencahayaan, jarak pandang mereka menjadi terbatas. Alhasil, mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Mereka bertiga kemudian muncul kembali ke permukaan.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Sakura. Bibir gadis musim semi itu mulai tampak membiru.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, keadaan di bawah cukup gelap." Jawab Shino yang diamini oleh Naruto dan Sai.

Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Tenten. Gadis kuncir kuda itu terlihat cukup terluka setelah mendengar penuturan Shino. Dia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat sebelum akhirnya sebuah kesadaran menampar bocah pirang itu.

"Hei.. dimana Shikamaru ?" tanya Naruto.

Semua tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Mereka seolah baru menyadari jika selain Neji, Shikamaru pun tidak diketahui dimana rimbanya.

"Bukankah kau di belakangnya ketika melompat ? tanya Sai pada Naruto.

"Ya memang benar. Tapi setelah kita jatuh ke air, aku tidak tahu lagi dimana dia berada." jawab Naruto mencoba bersikap tenang.

Suara gemuruh di atas mereka semakin menderu hebat bagaikan raungan raksasa yang tengah kesakitan. Naruto bahkan sampai bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Secara tidak sengaja bocah pirang itu menengadah dan melihat dengan jelas retakan-retakan panjang membentang di sepanjang ruangan yang tepat di atas mereka berada saat ini. Bocah pirang itu pun menelan ludah dan berani bertaruh jika tidak lama lagi ruangan di atas mereka akan segera runtuh.

"Awaaaass !" teriak Ino pada lainnya seraya menunjuk ke atas.

Sebuah puing berukuran sebesar truk kontainer melayang tepat di atas Naruto dan yang lainnya. Secara naluriah mereka bertujuh dengan segera berenang menjauh dari area itu. Kepala mereka memang selamat dari puing reruntuhan besar itu. Namun sayangnya gelombang air yang begitu dahsyat akibat efek jatuhnya puing reruntuhan super besar itu membuat mereka semua terhempas ke segala arah.

Entah sudah berapa liter air yang sudah ditelan Naruto saat ini. Tapi yang jelas, bocah pirang itu tidak tahu tentang keberadaan teman-temannya saat ini. Hempasan gelombang air itu benar-benar memisahkan mereka satu sama lain. Merasa frustasi, bocah pirang itu merutuki nasib hidupnya yang selalu sial. Dalam benaknya dia mengumpat kesal atas semua masalah yang menimpanya. Pertama, masalah Neji dan Shikamaru yang tidak diketahui dimana rimbanya dan sekarang bertambah lagi masalah yang baru.

"Naru.. Naru.. Naru..to.." teriak seseorang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang yang tengah memanggil-manggil namanya. Perasaan bocah pirang itu begitu lega ketika mendapati jika seseorang yang memanggilnya itu tidak lain adalah Sakura. Melihat gadis itu tidak jauh di hadapannya, Naruto merasa begitu bersyukur. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Pokoknya dia merasa lega sekali karena melihat gadis musim semi itu baik-baik saja.

Tanpa banyak waktu Naruto segera berenang menghampiri Sakura. Selagi bocah pirang itu berenang, puing-puing reruntuhan terus-menerus berjatuhan di area berair itu diiringi deru menggelegar bunyi ledakan yang terasa begitu menakutkan bagi Naruto. Bahkan sempat beberapa kali Naruto hampir tertimpa, meskipun dengan mudah bocah pirang itu menghindarinya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini puing-puing reruntuhan itu bisa dibilang masih relatif kecil sehingga tidak menimbulkan efek gelombang besar seperti sebelumnya.

Bocah pirang terus mengayuh lengannya berenang sembari menghindari setiap puing-puing bangunan yang terus berjatuhan. Pada akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat Sakura berada. Dada bocah pirang itu berdesir ketika Sakura langsung menghambur memeluknya begitu dia tiba. Entah dia sadar ataupun tidak, rona merah nampak di pipi tan nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Hei.. aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu.." ucap Naruto tidak terima.

Wajar saja Naruto berucap seperti itu. Bocah pirang itu bisa melihat dengan jelas jika gadis di hadapannya saat ini tengah kedinginan. Terbukti dari warna bibir gadis musim semi itu yang semakin membiru.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan.." ucap Sakura yang diikuti gelegar bunyi ledakan yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir. "Kita harus mencari yang lain. Sebentar lagi bangunan di atas kita akan runtuh dengan sempurna."

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pendapat Sakura. Saat ini hal yang paling penting adalah segera menemukan teman-temannya. Andai saja semua berjalan dengan sangat mulus seperti apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Neji, pasti situasinya tidak akan serumit ini. Ya, semua hanya pengandaiannya saja dan faktanya selalu berbanding terbalik.

Naruto kemudian memandang ke segala arah mencoba menyisir setiap sudut gua bawah tanah itu untuk menemukan keberadaan teman-temannya. Awalnya dia sempat skeptis, mengingat kurangnya pencahayaan di area itu hingga membuat jarak pandang menjadi terbatas. Namun, samar-samar dia menemukan sebuah titik bercahaya di dalam air yang letaknya berada di ujung gua bawah tanah tersebut. Jika mau diukur, mungkin jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat Naruto berada saat ini.

"Sakura.. ada cahaya di ujung sana.." Ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk. Sakura segera mengikuti arah dimana bocah pirang itu menunjuk.

"Ya, kau benar.. Apa itu adalah yang lain ?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin sebaiknya kita ke sana." Jawab Naruto yang dibalas anggukan Sakura.

Setelah mengambil keputusan, Naruto dan Sakura segera berenang menuju cahaya itu. Suara-suara ledakan yang terus menderu disertai puing-puing yang terus runtuh membuat Naruto dan Sakura cukup ketakutan. Bocah pirang itu hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika seluruh ruangan di atasnya benar-benar runtuh lalu menimpa dirinya dan Sakura yang saat ini tengah melintas tepat di bawah ruangan itu.

"Woi.. bocah pirang !" teriak seseorang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Naruto segera menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan menemukan Shino dan yang lain termasuk Shikamaru tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum lega bisa melihat bocah pemalas itu kembali. Dia lalu mencari keberadaan Neji diantara yang lain, namun sayang pemuda berambut panjang itu tidak ada sekitar teman-temannya.

"Darimana saja kau ?" tanya Naruto setelah mendekati mereka Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak dimana-mana. Sejak awal aku berada di dasar air." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Maksudnya ?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Oh, ya ampun. Apa aku perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar saat ini ?" tanya Shikamaru balik. Lagi-lagi sisi pemalasnya muncul kembali.

"Ya, kau perlu mengatakan segalannya.." balas Naruto tegas.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Naruto. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian menatap ke atas sebelum menjelaskan.

"Simpel saja.." ucap Shikamaru pada akhirnya. "Ketika kita jatuh ke dalam air. Aku yang membawa beban super berat itu otomatis akan langsung tenggelam. Itulah yang membuat kalian tidak menemukanku. Dan kabar buruknya, pemuda berambut panjang itu mengekoriku."

"Maksudnya, selama ini Neji bersama denganmu ?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tidak ada banyak waktu, ruangan di atas kita akan segera runtuh. Kita harus segera masuk ke dalam air." Ucap Sai memotong percakapan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan Sai. Bocah kulit pucat itu memang benar. Tidak akan lama lagi bangunan tepat di atas kepala mereka akan segera runtuh ke bawah. Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba melesat di kepalanya. Dia mereka sangat naif jika berpikir dengan berlindung di dasar air maka mereka akan aman dari reruntuhan. Justru menurut Naruto itu malah akan menjadi semakin buruk. Mereka tetap akan tertimpa. Apalagi jika ukuran puing reruntuhan yang terjatuh sangatlah besar.

"Aku rasa kita harus mengubah rencana." Ucap Naruto.

Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto. Sebagian bersikap cuek seperti halnya Shikamaru dan juga Sai. Sebagian lagi menunjukan rasa penasaran kenapa bocah pirang itu mengatakannya.

"Menurutku rencana berlindung di dalam air kuranglah tepat. Pada akhirnya kita akan tetap tertimpa reruntuhan. Okelah jika reruntuhan itu hanya sebuah puing-puing kecil. Tapi bagaimana dengan puing sebesar truk kontainer seperti sebelumnya ? aku rasa kita akan kesulitan untuk menghindarinya."

"Apalagi jika bangunan tepat di atas kita runtuh secara bersamaan ? apa kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara kita menghindar ?"tanya Naruto. "Jawabannya adalah tidak dan pada akhirnya kita akan tertimpa puing-puing reruntuhan."

Semua mengangguk merenungi setiap ucapan Naruto. Bocah pirang itu tersenyum senang melihat respon positif dari teman-temannya, meskipun sebelumnya dia merasa ragu akan hal itu. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukan olehnya adalah mengatur ulang kembali rencana untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

"Jadi sekarang dimana Neji ?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Bocah pemalas itu hanya menunjuk ke arah bawah yang berarti Neji berada di dasar air. Selepas itu Shikamaru segera menyelam ke bawah dengan membawa senter anti air untuk memanggil Neji.

Waktu terasa begitu lama ketika Naruto dan yang lain menunggu kemunculan Shikamaru dan Neji dari dasar air. Wajar saja mereka merasa seperti itu. Terlebih jika melihat kondisi ruangan yang tepat berada di atas kepala mereka, yang setiap detik semakin memprihatinkan. Retakan-retakan semakin panjang melintang dari ujung ke ujung ruangan tersebut. Bukan tidak mungkin jika beberapa menit lagi ruangan itu akan runtuh dan menimpa mereka.

Shikamaru menyembul setelah dirasa bagi Naruto dan yang lainnya memakan banyak waktu. Tidak lama berselang, Neji mengekor di belakang bocah pemalas itu. Melihat kemunculan Neji, Naruto sedikit ingin tertawa karena menemukan beberapa lumut menempel cantik pada rambut panjang pemuda itu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya hal itu saja yang jadi fokus utamanya. Bagi bocah pirang itu saat ini, Neji terlihat seperti seorang gadis manis yang baru selesai berkeramas. Dari pengamatan itulah Naruto dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Jika kau seorang lelaki sebaiknya jangan panjangkan rambutmu, atau kau akan dianggap seorang wanita."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ?" tanya Neji pada Naruto.

Naruto segera menjelaskan kembali pada Neji soal perubahan rencana. Awalnya Neji terlihat tidak setuju. Namun setelah bocah pirang itu menjelaskan dengan segamblang mungkin tentang segala resiko yang akan mereka dapatkan jika tetap pada rencana awal, pada akhirnya Neji pun mulai menyetujui pendapat bocah pirang itu.

"Jadi, apa rencana alternatifnya ?" tanya Neji kembali setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Aku melihat sebuah cahaya di ujung sana.." ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah ujung ruangan berair itu.

Seluruh pasang mata terkecuali Sakura mengikuti kemana jari telunjuk Naruto mengarah. Mereka kemudian mengangguk tanda telah melihat apa yang dimaksud bocah pirang itu.

"Jadi maksudmu kita akan pergi ke sana ?" tanya Sai.

"Ya, itu lebih baik daripada berdiam diri di sini. Lagipula jika kita berada di ujung sana, potensi untuk tertimpa reruntuhan jauh lebih kecil daripada di tempat ini." Jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Neji tidak membalas jawaban Naruto. Pemuda berambut panjang itu justru menatap ke ruangan yang tepat berada di atasnya. Dia pun kemudian mengangguk tanda membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Bocah pirang ini benar. Kita harus segera ke tempat bercahaya itu." Ucap Neji. Semua mengangguk.

Sebuah gelegar ledakan bom terdengar menderu kembali. Kali ini suranya semakin memekik tanda jika ledakan itu terjadi dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan keberadaan mereka saat ini. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menjadi penasaran tentang berapa banyak bom yang telah Neji dan teman-temannya pasang.

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak bom yang kau pasang sih ?" tanya Naruto pada Neji. Bocah pirang itu terlihat mulai resah dengan suara-suara ledakan selama ini.

"30 bom berdaya ledak super besar." Jawab Neji enteng. Pemuda berambut panjang itu terkesan biasa saja dalam mengucapkannya.

"10 bom kami letakan di tempat kediaman kami selama ini. Diledakan sesuai waktu yang telah aku atur. 10 bom berikutnya aku letakan di sepanjang lorong tempat kita berlari menuju ke tempat ini. Mereka meledak dengan kisaran waktu 30 detik setelah ledakan pertama dimulai." Tambah Neji memberi penjelasan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan 10 bom terakhir ?" tanya Shino.

"Mereka meledak satu persatu setelah 15 detik dari ledakan 10 bom gelombang kedua. Aku meletakan ke 10 bom terakhir itu secara acak. Mulai dari tempat awal kita berlari hingga berakhir pada pintu masuk ruangan yang berada tepat di atas kita." Jelas Neji lebih gamblang.

"Oh iya, aku perlu menjelaskan jika bom terakhir lah yang paling berbahaya. Bom itu akan meledak 1 menit setelah ledakan bom ke 29. Memang jedanya cukup lama dengan bom sebelumnya, tapi jangan remehkan kekuatannya ledakannya."

Naruto begitu penasaran dengan penuturan Neji soal bom yang terakhir. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berspekulasi jika bom yang terakhir itu adalah sebuah bom nuklir, namun dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil.

"Apa itu bom nuklir ?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak.." jawab Neji penuh teka-teki.

"Lupakan soal yang itu. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau tidak ledakan semua bom milikmu secara bersamaan ? bukankah itu jauh lebih efisien ?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto setuju dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Tapi mungkin saja Neji memiliki penjelasn tersendiri mengenai hal itu.

"Itu merupakan sebuah strategi. Ledakan pertama bertujuan untuk memperlambat pergerakan orang-orang yang tengah mengejar kita. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan terus maju sementara di hadapannya ada sebuah bom yang sedang diledakkan." Balas Neji. Sebuah ledakan terdengar kembali.

"Ledakan kedua bertujuan hampir sama, namun juga memiliki arti sebuah pesan gertakan. Pada titik itu mereka akan berpikir kembali untuk maju melangkah. Mungkin pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap maju. Tapi setidaknya itu membuat jarak kita dengan mereka semakin menjauh, akibat waktu yang telah mereka buang untuk memutuskan apakah akan melangkah maju atau tidak." Lanjut Neji.

"..dan untuk 9 bom selanjutnya juga memiliki tujuan yang sama. Terus memberikan pesan gertakan di setiap kali mereka mencoba melangkah maju." Ucap Neji kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan bom yang terakhir ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Untuk membunuh mereka." Jawab Neji dingin. "Aku sangat percaya jika mereka akan terus maju meskipun kita terus menggertaknya dengan serangkaian peledakan bom. Karena itulah aku memberikan kejutan bagi mereka."

"Mungkin tidak sepenuh membunuh mereka semua. Tapi setidaknya bisa mengurangi jumlah mereka."

Naruto mengangguk tanda paham. Bocah pirang itu cukup terkesan dengan segala rencana yang disusun oleh Neji dan teman-temannya. Dia tidak mengira jika ledakan-ledakan bom yang selama ini didengarnya ternyata memiliki tujuan tertentu. Naruto merasa malu jika mengingat pemikiran awalnya. Sebelumnya dia menganggap segala rangkaian pengeboman ini yang dilakukan oleh Neji dan yang lainnya hanyalah tindakan tanpa arti saja.

Gemuruh ledakan terdengar kembali. Suaranya semakin keras dan menggelegar. Naruto bisa melihat jika ruangan di atasnya mulai berguncang hebat. Kalau saja dia bisa berbicara dengan ruangan di atasnya, Naruto ingin memintanya untuk bertahan sekuat mungkin hingga bocah pirang itu dan teman-temannya berhasil menyingkir.

"Kita harus segera bergegas. Menurutku tadi adalah ledakan bom yang ke 28." Ucap Neji memberitahu.

"Ayo.." Ucap Shikamaru. '

Shikamaru bergerak paling depan diikuti Shino, Neji, Lee serta Tenten di sebelah kanannya. Sementara Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Ino berada di sebelah kirinya.

Ledakan berikutnya terdengar kembali. Semakin keras dan semakin mencekam bagi Naruto. Puing-puing kecil reruntuhan mulai berjatuhan dan dengan susah payah Naruto dan yang lain berusaha menghindarinya satu per satu. Bocah pirang itu menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil melaluinya dengan mulus.

Semua terlihat begitu mudah hingga saat ini. Entah kenapa bagi Naruto hal ini justru membuat hatinya menjadi resah. Dia menganggap semuanya terasa aneh. Pasti ada yang salah. Itu yang saat ini tengah dipikirkannya. Terus-menerus memikirkan akan hal itu hingga dia merasa seperti orang idiot yang menolak diberi kemudahan. Namun tidak lama berselang, seperti sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto selama ini. Sebuah puing reruntuhan sebesar rumah ukuran 70 meter persegi melayang tepat di atas kepala mereka.

Mereka berenang secepat mungkin menghindari reruntuhan itu. Tapi karena ukurannya yang terlampau besar membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya terhisap ke bawah air begitu reruntuhan super besar itu menghantam permukaan air. Beruntung bagi Sakura dan yang lain. Berkat arus di dalam air, mereka sukses terlempar mendekati tempat tujuan. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak menulari Naruto, Sai dan Ino. Ketiganya terjebak oleh sulur-sulur tanaman di dasar air.

Naruto dan Sai dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari jeratan sulur-sulur tanaman air itu. Tapi untuk Ino, gadis pirang itu terlihat sangat kesulitan karena memang seluruh tubuhnya terjerat oleh sulur-sulur tanaman. Melihat Ino yang sangat kepayahan, Naruto segera bergerak membantunya.

Sai memberikan isyarat kepada Ino untuk tenang. Karena jika gadis pirang itu terus bergerak, maka justru sulur-sulur tananam itu akan semakin sulit untuk dilepaskan. Setelah dirasa Ino mulai bisa menenangkan diri, baik Naruto maupun Sai segera bergegas melepaskan sulur-sulur itu.

Naruto tidak mengira jika akan sesulit ini. Sulur-sulur itu terlihat seperti benang kusut yang semakin kau mencoba untuk menguraikannya maka akan semakin sulit melepasnya. Naruto kemudian menatap Ino. Sesuai dugaannya, gadis pirang itu mulai kehabisan nafas, dan itu berarti dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Naruto kemudian menoleh ke sekitar berusaha mencari sesuatu seperti benda tajam. Pada akhirnya bocah pirang itu menyerah untuk menguraikannya dan lebih memilih untuk memotong saja.

Setelah cukup lama, Naruto akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Bocah pirang itu pun segera bergegas setelah sebelumnya memberi isyarat pada Sai untuk pergi. Bocah kulit pucat itu hanya mengangguk sementara dirinya masih sibuk berusaha menguraikan sulur-sulur itu.

Gelembung udara keluar dari mulut Ino. Gadis pirang itu sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Sai awalnya tidak mengetahui hal itu. Hingga tanpa sengaja dia menatap wajah Ino dan melihat gelembung-gelembung udara terus keluar dari mulut gadis pirang itu. Sai yang paham jika Ino telah sampai pada batasnya segera merengkuh tengkuk gadis pirang itu. Dia kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ino dan mulai membagikan nafas miliknya. Mungkin terlihat biasa saja. Tapi karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, bagi Naruto yang saat ini melihat pemandangan tersebut dari jauh, semua itu terlihat sangat manis. Bocah pirang itu pun teringat akan ciumannya dengan Sakura.

Naruto hampir saja melupakan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan akibat terlalu asyik menonton pemandangan lovey dovey yang tersuguh tepat di depan matanya. Dengan perasaan sedikit tak enak, Naruto mendekati dua sejoli itu. Bocah pirang itu berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menatap kegiatan keduanya dan hanya fokus dengan apa yang perlu dilakukannya.

Naruto akhirnya berhasi memotong semua sulur tananam yang melilit tubuh Ino. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai dan Ino. Dia bersyukur karena adegan romantisme itu sudah berakhir. Keadaan Ino terlihat cukup baik. Baik Sai maupun Ino, keduanya membuang muka malu ketika bersitatap dengan Naruto. Bocah pirang itu tertawa dalam hati karena merasa keberadaan tidak tepat untuk saat ini.

Mereka bertiga kemudian segera berenang ke permukaan. Tepat ketika kepala mereka menyembul dari permukaan air, ledakan terakhir terdengar. Naruto yang sudah paham jika itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Bocah pirang itu lalu menoleh ke sekitar mencari keberadaan teman-temannya.

"Hei.. di sini !" teriak Lee seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Lee yang saat ini tengah berteriak kepadanya. Rupanya Lee dan yang lainnya telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Tanpa banyak waktu Naruto, Sai dan Ino segera berenang secepat mungkin mendekati Lee dan yang lainnya. Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai. Bersamaan dengan itu gemuruh suara di atas kepala mereka terdengar sangat mencekam.

"Sepertinya apa yang kau lihat dari kejauhan itu hanyalah lampu." Ucap Neji ketika Naruto tiba diantara teman-temannya.

"Benarkah ?" balas Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Benar sekali. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir karena aku menemukan sebuah lorong di bawah." Ucap Neji seraya menunjuk ke arah bawah permukaan air.

Naruto segera mengarahkan pangangan ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh Neji. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika memang ada sebuah lorong yang letaknya sekitar 1 meter dari permukaan. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat yakin jika itu adalah jalan keluarnya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus bergegas." Ucap Shikamaru terkesan sangat terburu-buru.

"Apa kita tidak memeriksanya terlebih dahulu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula apa mereka mau menunggu ?" Balas Shikamaru seraya menunjuk ke arah atas mereka.

Awalnya Naruto begitu ketakutan karena dia berpikir jika yang dimaksud "Mereka" oleh Shikamaru adalah para tentara perdamaian. Namun ternyata yang bocah pemalas itu maksud adalah sekumpulan puing-puing reruntuhan berukuran cukup besar melayang secara bersamaan di atas kepala mereka.

"Kau benar, cepat bergegas !" teriak Naruto.

Mereka segera menyelam dan bergerak secepat mungkin menuju lorong. Bunyi berdedum mulai terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Rupanya seluruh bangunan di atas kepalanya mulai runtuh dengan sempurna. Tepat ketika Naruto dan teman-temanya berhasil masuk ke dalam lorong, sebuah puing super besar jatuh di tempat dia berada sebelumnya. Bocah pirang itu sempat menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan jika setengah dari pintu keluar lorong telah tertutup oleh puing-puing reruntuhan.

Mereka terus berenang mengikuti alur lorong tersebut. Ada rasa kelegaan membuncah di hati Naruto ketika berhasil lolos dari maut untuk kesekian kalinya. Bocah pirang itu berharap untuk ke depannya semua akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Setelah sekian lama berenang mengikuti alur lorong air, mereka akhirnya tiba pada sebuah ruangan lapang. Rupanya lorong itu adalah saluran air bawah tanah yang menyambungkan saluran air dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Mereka pun segera naik dan beristirahat di sekitar saluran air.

"Tempat apa lagi ini ?" tanya Shino seraya mengambil nafas.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kita istirahat saja dulu." Balas Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kita akhirnya berhasil selamat." Ucap Lee. Pemuda klimis itu duduk membelakangi saluran air.

"Tidak perlu mendramatisir, Lee." Balas Tenten.

"Tidak, sungguh... aku tidak pernah mengira akan sesulit ini. Aku harap setelah ini semua akan menjadi lebih mudah." Ucap Lee kembali.

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Lee. Namun sayang, sepertinya harapan itu tidak akan pernah terkabul. Belum genap satu menit pemuda klimis itu berucap, tubuhnya ditarik oleh sesuatu ke dalam saluran air.

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yosh.. akhirnya kelar juga chapter 20 ini. Kalo ada yang sedikit kecewa dengan momen Saino saya mohon maaf. Lagipula sejak awal saya gak pernah bilang momen mereka akan ada di chapter 20. Saya bilangnya sekitar chapter 20an. Jadi diantara 20-29an. Tapi gak papa, anggap aja di chapter ini sebagai hidangan pembuka saja. Oke, makasih buat perhatiannya..

**Balasan review :**

**Winter hood : S3 itu boyband saingannya Taetiseo, winter-san.. haha. Makasih buat review nya ya.. **

**Inuzukarei : wah-wah, saya gak nyangka kalo kamu itu dulunya cetar (centil dan bikin bergetar) #iniapaloh?.. membahana badai katrina ya rei-san.. semoga udah kembali ke jalan yang benar ya.. haha**

**Syalala-lala : Haha, Naruto masih normal kali, lala-san. Dia gak mungkin sampe naksir ama Neji. Kalo dia sampai belok, apa kata dunia perninjaan nanti ?! Aduh-aduh.. ketika kamu terus memojokan saya dengan pertanyaan seputar dunia percintaan, Disitu kadang saya merasa apess.. **

**SR not Author : Ya, silahkan mampir.. tapi besok-besok harus bayar ya.. haha**

**Indri : Ya tuhan, jadi mereka itu kakak-kakak kamu ya ? #gakbisangomong.. Iya sih, tapi gak fanatik banget. Ya, sekedar update aja. Biar nanti kalo ada yang nanya bisa jawab.. hehe **


	21. Chapter 21

**Haloooo... Apa Kadabra..? Selamat berjumpa kembali kawan-kawan. Gimana Ujian Nasionalnya ? Pasti sukses donk.. Minimal dari 30 soal bisa jawab setengahnya lah.. Sisanya, bisalah nengok kanan-kiri atau tanya ama pengawasnya.. Haha. Lupakan komentar gak jelas saya. Silahkan nikmati chapter terbarunya.. **

**Chapter 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Padahal Naruto ingin sekali bersantai. Padahal bocah pirang itu ingin sekali beristirahat meski hanya sebentar saja. 30 menit atau 15 menit. Atau jika itu masih terlalu lama, mungkin 5 menit saja, asal dia bisa memejamkan matanya sekejap. Atau jika itu pun masih dianggap terlalu lama juga, maka kalau bisa 1 menit saja berikan waktu baginya hanya untuk sekedar menghela nafas.

Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat frustasi di atas segala rasa frustasi. Mungkin kalau dibuat level, kadar kefrustasiannya saat ini sudah memasuki stadium mega. Sebuah tahap yang seharusnya membuat bocah pirang itu lebih memilih memotong nadi di tangannya daripada harus terus bergulat dengan berbagai macam masalah di dalam kehidupannya. Tapi apa mau dikata, jalan pintas nan super bodoh itu tidak pernah tercantum dalam daftar skala prioritas hidup Naruto untuk saat ini. Baginya, mengeluh tentang kehidupan masih lebih baik daripada mengakhiri kehidupan itu sendiri.

Belum genap mereka beristirahat dalam waktu 1 menit, sebuah kejadian tidak diinginkan kembali lagi terjadi. Lee, tubuh pemuda berambut klimis itu tiba-tiba saja ditarik masuk ke dalam saluran air. Naruto tidak bisa melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, hingga dia sendiri pun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Tapi satu hal yang perlu digaris bawahi oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya adalah, jika tidak lama lagi satu masalah baru akan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Leeee..." teriak Neji panik.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu segera melompat turun ke dalam air. Tenten sebenarnya hendak menyusul Neji sebelum akhirnya lengan kanan gadis kuncir kuda itu ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Biar aku saja.." ucap Naruto menahan kepergian Tenten.

Awalnya Tenten berusaha berontak. Namun setelah menatap mata Naruto yang penuh kesungguhan, gadis kuncir kuda itu pun akhirnya luluh.

Naruto segera bergegas menyusul kepergian Neji bersama dengan Shino. Shikamaru tidak ikut serta karena terlihat kondisinya yang begitu kesakitan akibat kram yang terjadi pada kakinya. Sedangkan Sai, entah kenapa bocah kulit pucat itu langsung tak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah tiba di tempat itu.

Naruto sudah hampir melompat ke dalam air, hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat bocah pirang itu membatalkan niatnya. Setengah mati dia menahan rasa takut akan apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya. Saat ini, monster ular yang sebelumnya dirasa telah berhasil dia lumpuhkan sebelumnya kembali menampakan diri di hadapan bocah pirang itu.

Semua mata terpaku dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tenten, gadis itu berteriak histeris mengetahui jika saat ini tubuh Lee tengah berada di dalam mulut sang monser ular. Monster ular itu tidak mencoba memakan Lee. Monster ular itu hanya sedang mencabik-cabik tubuh si pemuda klimis dengan kedua taringnya. Sang monster ular seolah tengah menunjukan kepada Naruto dan yang lain jika mereka akan bernasib sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada Lee saat ini.

Monster ular itu kemudian melemparkan tubuh tak berdaya Lee ke arah dimana Tenten dan Sakura berada. Seakan-akan tubuh pemuda klimis itu hanyalah seonggok sampah tak berguna. Untuk kedua kalinya, monster ular itu sekali lagi ingin menunjukan seberapa mengerikannya takdir yang akan ditanggung Naruto dan yang lain ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Leeee !" teriak Tenten histeris melihat keadaan Lee.

Keadaan pemuda klimis itu sangat memprihatinkan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkoyak cukup dalam hingga daging bagian dalamnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Mulai dari leher, bahu kiri, pinggang bagian belakang, dan kedua kakinya yang nampaknya telah remuk. Keadaan itu semakin diperparah dengan terus keluarnya darah dari bagian-bagian yang telah disebutkan.

Naruto tidak sanggup melihat kondisi tubuh Lee karena memang sebegitu mengerikannya. Ino, gadis pirang itu bahkan sampai memuntahkan isi perutnya akibat memaksakan diri melihat kondisi tubuh si pemuda klimis. Yang lain mungkin tidak beraksi separah Ino, namun bukan tidak mungkin mereka sama-sama tidak sanggupnya menatap pemandangan miris itu. Sempat dalam hati Naruto ingin bertanya kepada Sakura tentang bagaimana kemungkinan hidup Lee, namun sepertinya saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Naruto meraba bagian samping pinggangnya. Bocah pirang itu menghembuskan nafas lega karena pedang miliknya masih tergantung indah di sana. Dia sempat berpikir jika senjata miliknya itu telah terlepas ketika melompat sebelumnya. Tanpa banyak waktu Naruto kemudian segera menghunuskan pedangnya kehadapan monster ular itu.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah monster ular itu punya akal pikiran atau tidak. Tapi jika melihat belum adanya pergerakan dari si monster hingga saat ini, membuat dugaan bocah pirang itu tentang monster itu memiliki kecerdasan memanglah tepat. Dari sudut pandang Naruto, yang dilakukan monster ular itu hanyalah terus mengamati. Monster ular itu seolah ingin tahu seberapa hancurnya mental Naruto dan yang lainnya setelah melihat keadaan Lee yang sudah tidak berdaya dan begitu mengenaskan.

Naruto merasa begitu marah dan kesal memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Darahnya tiba-tiba terasa berdesir. Bocah pirang itu merasa tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa yang melakukannya hanyalah seonggok rongsokan mesin gila tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Kemarahan naruto menjadi berlipat-lipat detik itu juga. Setelah memantapkan hati, dengan penuh amarah bocah pirang itu menerjang maju menyerang si monster ular terkutuk.

Seolah paham jika Naruto akan menyerangnya, monster ular itu segera melesatkan tubuhnya ke depan ke arah Naruto dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Andai saja Shino tidak segera menarik lengan Naruto, bocah pirang itu pasti akan bernasib sama seperti Lee. Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kali hidupnya terselamatkan.

"Jangan gegabah, bodoh.." ucap Shino. Entah kenapa Naruto hanya mengangguk tanpa memprotes.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?" Naruto menanyakan keadaan Lee. Meskipun dia sendiri sudah paham seperti apa jawabannya.

Shino hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sesuai perkiraannya, dengan luka tubuh yang separah itu peluang untuk hidup benar-benar sangat tipis. Samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi terluka tercetak jelas disana. Meskipun bocah pirang itu tidak tahu sudah seberapa dekat hubungan Shino dengan Lee.

Monster ular itu mengibaskan ekornya ke arah Naruto dan Shino yang membuat keduanya harus menunda waktu berkabung mereka. Naruto berguling ke belakang sedangkan Shino melompat menghindari kibasan ekor itu. Bocah itu juga sempat menebaskan pedangnya disela-sela dia melompat hingga setidaknya berhasil membuat monster ular itu meraung kesakitan. Melihat hal itu, membuat Naruto paham jika kelemahan monster itu terletak pada bagian ekornya akibat luka yang sebelumnya telah dibuat oleh Sakura.

Naruto kemudian segera bangkit dan langsung menerjang bagian ekor monster itu. Sayang, seolah paham jika Naruto hendak menyerang bagian itu, si monster segera menariknya ke belakang. Bocah pirang itu mengumpat keras mengetahui usahanya gagal. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah anak panah kemudian melesat dan tepat mengenai mata kiri monster ular itu. Monster itu meraung kesalitan untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa menoleh pun Naruto tahu siapa pelaku dibalik serangan itu.

Naruto beserta Shino segera menerjang monster ular itu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang telah dibuat oleh Sakura. Bocah pirang itu berlari memutar menghindari pandangan langsung dari si monster. Sedangkan Shino, bocah itu dengan sengaja menyerang monster ular itu dari arah depan bermaksud mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Naruto kira semua akan berjalan dengan begitu lancarnya. Tapi sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Dewi keberuntungan seolah sangat antipati kepada dirinya. Tubuh bocah pirang itu terhempas hingga tercebur ke dalam saluran air akibat kibasan ekor si monster, tepat ketika dirinya hendak menebas bagian belakang tubuh monster ular itu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Naruto akan memberikan persembahan kepada Dewi keberuntungan jika dirinya masih hidup dan segala masalah yang menimpanya telah tuntas.

Naruto cukup kelabakan dalam bernafas. Bocah pirang itu sempat melupakan fakta jika dirinya saat ini tengah berada di dalam air. Setelah dirasa telah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, Naruto segera menuju ke permukaan air. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah cengkraman menahan salah satu kakinya.

Saphire mata Naruto melebar kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Neji, pemuda berambut panjang itu saat ini tubuhnya tengah terhimpit batu besar di dasar air. Keadaan itu diperparah dengan pinggang sebelah kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa banyak waktu Naruto segera menolong pemuda berambut panjang itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sembari berusaha menyingkirkan beberapa batu besar itu, Naruto terus berdoa berharap pemuda berambut panjang itu masih bisa bertahan untuk setidaknya sebentar saja. Bocah pirang itu bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan jika nantinya harus kehilangan kembali salah satu temannya. Hingga saat ini hubungannya dengan Neji memang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dekat. Bahkan terkesan cukup kaku. Namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa memiliki keterikatan dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu di masa lalu.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan semua bebatuan yang menghimpit tubuh Neji. Bocah pirang itu pun segera membawa tubuh Neji ke permukaan sebelum dirinya sendiri kehabisan nafas. Setelah itu, dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengangkat tubuh pemuda berambut panjang itu dari air.

Keadaan di atas permukaan air rupanya tidak terlalu baik. Selepas terhempasnya Naruto ke dalam air, praktis hanya Shino serta Sakura yang setia menghadapi monster ular itu. Ya, hanya kedua orang itu yang masih memiliki tenaga. Sedangkan Ino dan Tenten, keduanya masih terus berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Lee meskipun peluang hidupnya dirasa sudah sangat kecil. Sisanya, Sai masih pingsang dan Shikamaru, bocah pemalas itu masih terdiam terlentang tak bergerak. Naruto menduga jika kram yang dirasakan oleh bocah pemalas itu semakin menjadi.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Naruto kemudian mengangkat tubuh Neji dan membawanya mendekati Tenten serta Ino. Dengan terburu-buru bocah pirang itu segera meletakan tubuh Neji yang tak sadarkan diri di samping tubuh Lee.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Tenten menangis melihat keadaan Neji. Kedua matanya terlihat sembab akibat terus –menerus menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sebaiknya kau cepat obati dia." Ucap Naruto seraya menunjukan luka di tubuh Neji.

Tenten segera bergerak cepat setelah melihat luka yang terdapat pada tubuh Neji. Sementara itu Ino masih terus berusaha menghentikan pendarahan pada seluruh tubuh Lee. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa apa yang dilakukan Ino hanya sia-sii saja. Bukanya bocah pirang itu tidak ingin Lee hidup. Namun jika melihat dari kondisinya saat ini, hal itu seolah hanya sebuah kemustahilan saja.

"Kau benar-benar masih tidak bisa bergerak, bung ?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba pada Shikamaru.

"Ya, begitulah.. Setidaknya aku masih lebih baik dari pria di sebelahku." Jawab Shikamaru seraya menunjuk ke arah samping dimana terdapat Sai yang tergelak tak sadarkan diri.

"Ini buruk.." ucap Tenten bergetar.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Persedian perban kita hampir habis. Jika membaginya untuk Neji maka Lee tidak bisa diselamatkan.." ucap Tenten lirih.

"Lalu kau mau membiarkan Neji mati kehabisan darah ?" tanya Naruto keras. Entah kenapa bocah pirang itu kesal dengan sikap Tenten saat ini. "Lihatlah situasinya ! peluang hidup Neji lebih besar daripada Lee. Kau bahkan tahu sendiri, bukan ?"

Tenten tercekat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Sejak awal gadis itu memang sudah paham akan peluang hidup Lee, tapi entah kenapa sebisa mungkin dia selalu menyangkalnya. Seolah dengan usaha kerasnya keadaan Lee lambat laun akan berangsur membaik.

Gadis kuncir kuda kemudian menangis pilu. Naruto tahu apa yang diucapkan sangat kasar dan keterlaluan. Memilih salah satu temannya untuk tetap hidup bukanlah persoalan yang gampang. Tidak ada satupun dari pilihannya yang berujung pada kebaikan. Pada akhirnya hasilnya akan tetap sama, kematian salah satu dari keduanya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya.." ucap Ino. Gadis pirang itu sepertinya paham akan situasinya. Ino tahu jika pada dasarnya Tenten tidak bisa memilih diantara keduanya.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, aku yang akan menanggung segala dosanya. Sekarang.. sebaiknya kau pergi membunuh monster ular itu. Serahkan semuanya padaku.."

Tenten menghentikan tangisan pilunya. Dia lalu menatap Ino intens. Seolah ingin melihat kesungguhan kata-kata Ino dari balik matanya. Sembari itu nampaknya dia juga coba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Gadis kuncir kuda itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan segera berlari maju menyerang sang monster tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Terima kasih untuk pengendalian situasinya.." Ucap Naruto pada Ino.

"Jaga dia baik-baik.. Aku akan mengurus sisanya." Balas Ino tersenyum pahit. "Aku harap tindakanku ini benar.."

"Jangan sampai mati, bocah.. maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa membantu." ucap Shikamaru juga.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berbalik dan maju menyerang menyusul Tenten. Dari jaraknya saat ini, Naruto bisa melihat betapa beringasnya Tenten menyerang monster ular itu tanpa ampun. Bocah pirang itu tahu apa yang dilihatnya pada Tenten ada wujud pelampiasan perasaannya. Sungguh menyakitkan memang, tapi Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu cara apa yang lebih baik.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Neji ?" tanya Shino setelah Naruto mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku menemukannya tak sadarkan diri dan terhimpit batu-batu besar dengan luka di bagian pinggangnya di dalam saluran air." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Shino menunjuk ke arah Tenten.

"Panjang ceritanya." Jawab Naruto ringkas. "Sekarang, apa kau punya rencana ?"

"Menurutmu serang monster itu sampai mati adalah sebuah rencana ?" tanya Shino balik.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya seraya menatap Shino. Bocah itu balas menatapnya dengan tersenyum kecut seolah berucap pada Naruto jika sebenarnya dia tidak punya rencana apapun. Bocah pirang itu pun akhirnya paham. Dalam benak Naruto, pada situasi seperti inilah terkadang peran Shikamaru dan Neji sangat dirindukan.

Suara erangan Tenten terdengar melengking. Tangan gadis kuncir kuda itu berhasil dilukai oleh si monster. Reflek, Naruto dan Shino segera berlari menyelamatkannya. Dengan Sakura yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian monster ular itu, Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan gadis kuncir kuda itu. Sedangkan Shino, kali ini giliran dirinya yang melawan si monster dibantu Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku akan membunuhnya saat ini juga." Jawab Tenten dingin. Gadis itu kentara sekali sudah diliputi oleh dendam.

Naruto menghentikan langkah Tenten yang bermaksud maju menyerang kembali. Bagi Naruto ini keliru. Memang benar apa yang dilakukan gadis itu saat ini adalah sebuah bentuk pelampiasan agar dirinya tidak memikirkan persoalan Neji serta Lee. Tapi jika kenyataannya seperti ini, apa yang dilakukan gadis kuncir kuda itu tidak ada bedanya dengan usaha bunuh diri paling konyol.

"Aku tahu apa sedang kau coba lakukan. Tapi bagiku.. tindakanmu ini benar-benar bodoh." Ucap Naruto keras.

"Aku tidak peduli !" Balas Tenten tidak kalah keras.

"Dengarkan aku, apa yang coba lakukan saat ini tidak ada bedanya dengan usaha bunuh diri paling idiot yang pernah aku lihat." Ucap Naruto kembali. Kali ini dia mencoba lebih tenang dalam berkata.

Tenten membuang muka. Gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Bahunya bergetar pertanda dia kembali menangis. Naruto merasa bersalah melihatnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pemuda brengsek yang tidak bisa memilah kata ketika berbicara dengan gadis yang tengah dirundung masalah.

"Oke, maafkan atas pemilihan kata-kataku barusan. Aku hanya mencoba peduli padamu saja, tidak lebih.." ucap Naruto memberikan penjelasan atas pernyataannya.

Tenten hanya terdiam. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak merespon perkataan bocah pirang itu yang membuat rasa bersalahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa. Baginya, memahami perasaan seorang gadis adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang cukup memusingkan kepala.

"Sampai kapan kalian membatu seperti itu ? cepat bantu kami menghabisinya !" teriak Sakura dari jauh.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto dan Tenten segera berderap menuju Sakura serta Shino yang terlihat kesulitan menghadapi si monster ular. Sakura, gadis itu nampaknya juga telah kehabisan anak panahnya. Sehingga kali ini dengan terpaksa gadis musim semi itu menyerang menggunakan nunchaku miliknya, meskipun sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika menyerang dengan jarak sedekat itu akan sangat beresiko.

Tenten lagi-lagi menerjang monster ular itu tanpa ampun dari arah depan. Gadis kuncir kuda itu seolah tidak peduli jika nasibnya akan berakhir sama seperti Lee. Melihatnya Naruto segera paham jika sejak awal Tenten sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap ucapannya. Ada rasa kesal di dalam benak bocah pirang itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dengan mengeratkan genggaman pada sebilah pedang di tangannya, Naruto segera maju menerjang sang monster.

Naruto mencoba menebas sekuat tenaga bagian kepala si monster ular dengan pedangya. Tapi sayang serangannya kembali gagal. Kepala monster itu rupanya sekuat baja. Bocah pirang itu cukup kesal mengetahui fakta itu. Namun sebelum dia sempat mengumpat kesal, monster ular itu justru balik menyerangnya. Beruntung bagi Naruto karena dirinya masih sempat menghindari serangan itu dengan merundukan seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto kemudian berguling ke samping. Terlihat kali ini Shino yang berusaha menyerangnya dibantu oleh Sakura beserta Tenten, yang lagi-lagi menyerang secara membabi-buta. Bocah pirang itu lalu bangkit dan bersiap menyerang kembali. Namun tanpa sadar, bola mata birunya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sesuatu hingga memaksa Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia pun lantas tersenyum seolah telah mendapatkan pencerahan tentang bagaimana caranya menaklukan monster ular itu.

"Sakura !" teriak Naruto memanggil Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu kemudian bergegas mendekati Naruto setelah mendengar namanya disebut. Gadis itu langsung memasang wajah penuh tanya kepada Naruto. Tanpa buang waktu bocah pirang itu segera membisikan rencananya pada Sakura. Setelah selesai, gadis itu segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah memberitahukan rencananya pada Sakura, Naruto kemudian menghambur mendekati Shino dan Tenten yang masih berusaha mengimbagi monster ular itu. Bocah pirang itu pun langsung membisikan rencananya pada Shino serta Tenten. Naruto bersyukur karena mereka berdua ternyata menyetujui rencana yang telah dibuatnya.

Setelah sepakat, ketiganya segera melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang telah direncanakan. Awalnya mereka menyerang bertiga secara bersama-sama. Naruto bagian depan, sementara baik Shino maupun Tenten menyerang bagian samping monster ular itu. Memang tidak ada hasilnya, namun setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuat sang monster marah besar.

Melihat rencananya dalam membuat monster ular itu marah telah berhasil, Naruto beserta Shino dan Tenten segera melarikan diri. Sesuai dugaan bocah pirang itu dalam serangkaian rencananya. Monster ular itu mengejar mereka bertiga tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka bertiga berhenti pada suatu tempat dimana pada lantainya terdapat tanda X besar tercetak disana. Mereka kemudian segera berbalik dan menghunuskan senjatanya pada sang monster yang terus menguntit tepat di belakang mereka bertiga.

Naruto, Shino dan Tenten kemudian menerjang monster ular itu secara bersama-sama. Merasa tertantang, monster ular itu pun ikut menerjang maju ke arah mereka bertiga. Seolah paham jika monster itu akan menyerang balik, dengan cepat mereka bertiga segera menghindar menjauhi si monster. Lebih tepatnya menjauhi tempat bertanda X pada bagian lantainya.

Merasa serangannya gagal, monster ular itu meraung murka. Makhluk mengerikan itupun segera membalikan diri bermaksud kembali menyerang Naruto dan yang lainnya. Namun, sebelum monster itu sempat merealisasikan niatnya, sebuah peti kemas ukuran besar jatuh berdebum layaknya palu Dewa langit menimpa tubuh monster ular itu.

Keadaan sekitar sesaat menjadi cukup menegangkan. Pasalnya, akibat jatuhnya peti kemas super besar itu, area sekitar menjadi berkabut akibat debu-debu bertebaran. Naruto merasa cukup resah dengan situasi ini. Bocah pirang hanya takut jika ternyata rencananya gagal dan monster ular itu menyerang balik mereka dalam keadaan tertutup kabut seperti ini.

Secara perlahan kabut yang menyelimuti tempat itu mulai memudar. Betapa leganya perasaan Naruto saat ini. Rupanya ketakutan akan gagalnya rencana yang telah dia buat nyatanya salah. Di depan matanya saat ini, sang monster tergeletak tak bergerak tertimpa peti kemas. Yang tersisa dari sang monster ular kali ini hanyalah kepalanya yang sudah tak berdaya. Pada akhirnya Naruto beserta Shino dan Tenten berhasil menaklukan sang monster ular super merepotkan itu.

"Apakah dia benar-benar telah mati ?" tanya Naruto pada yang lain.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menjatuhkan peti kemas itu ?" tanya balik Shino.

"Ya, sejak awal kau hanya menyuruh kami memancingnya agar menuju ke sini." Imbuh Tenten. Gadis kuncir kuda itu terlihat puas dengan apa yang terjadi pada si monster ular.

"Sakura." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Dia yang telah memutuskan tali yang menggantung peti kemas itu dengan anak panahnya."

Seolah tahu dirinya sedang diperbincangkan, Sakura mendekati mereka bertiga. Gadis musim semi itu rupanya ingin memastikan jika si monster ular telah tamat dengan melihatnya secara lebih dekat.

"Apakah berhasil ?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Ya.. Kau memang yang terbaik." Jawab Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu sedikit tersipu dengan ucapan bocah pirang itu.

"Ayo kembali.." Ucap Shino mengakhiri obrolan Naruto dan Sakura.

Setelah mengatakannya, Shino segera melangkah pergi diikuti Tenten yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas sebal sedangkan Sakura hanya membuang muka. Keduanya sangat tahu jika perkataan Shino itu adalah semacam kode jika bocah itu sedang tidak berselera menonton adegan roman picisan.

Mereka berempat akhirnya sampai di tempat dimana Ino dan yang lainnya berada. Terlihat Shikamaru yang terduduk. Bocah pemalas itu rupanya sudah terbebas dari rasa kram nya. Naruto kemudian memusatkan perhatinya pada pemandangan yang tersaji tepat di hadapannya. Di depan mata birunya, dua tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Bagaimana kondisi keduanya ?" tanya Tenten dengan terburu-buru.

Sejenak Ino tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya Tenten. Gadis pirang itu seolah tengah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang cukup berat bagi Tenten. Setelah merasa cukup, Ino kemudian menatap gadis kuncir kuda itu.

"Kondisi Neji berangsur membaik.." Ucap Ino seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Tenten seolah mencoba menguatkan gadis kuncir kuda itu.

"Tapi untuk Lee..." Ino sempat terdiam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "MAAF.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

Yosh, akhirnya bisa kelarin chapter 21 nya. Mohon maaf kalo minggu kemarin gak update. Maklum, imunitas tubuh saya baru saja mengalami kekalahan dalam melindungi diri. Sehingga menciptakan sebuah ketidak sinkronisan yang fatalnya membuat sistem kerja metabolisme menjadi kacau balau.. **#Ngomongopoo? **Lupakan cuap-cuap gak jelas saya barusan. Semoga chapter kali ini berkenan di hati teman-teman readers dan jangan lupa kasih review kecenya ya..

**Balasan review :**

**The kidsno oppai : Oke siaapp..**

**Guest : Oke, akan saya usahakan.. tapi kalau gak sesuai ekspektasi mohon maaf ya. Saya gak bakat nulis part romance. Makasih buat review nya..**

**De-chan : Hmm, emang kaya gitu doank manis ya ? makasih banyak loh. Padahal aku pikir itu biasa banget.. hehe. Oh ya, perjalanan mereka emang masih panjang banget dan saya harap de-chan terus setia buat ngikutin kelanjutannya.. **

**Guest : Hadeeh, untuk soal lemon saya angkat yang dah.. Saya masih terlalu polos.. Hahaha**

**Inuzukarei : Iya baru pembuka aja, doakan agar saya bisa bikin yang lebih spektakuler lagi. Haha.. Soal Sai yang ngasih nafas buatan itu saya terinspirasi dari fairy tail pas scene gajeel ama levy. Makasih buat reviewnya ya.. **

**SR not Author : Hadeeh, lagi-lagi lewat gak bayar. Tapi gak papa, saya udah catet di buku tagihan. Entar kalo udah gajian jangan lupa bayar.. Haha**

**Winter hood : Haha, iya-iya.. mungkin Sai itu memegang prinsip "Kalo enggak sekarang kapan lagi" atau "Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali".. Makasih buat reviewnya ya..**

**Haruko Akemi : Salam jumpa Haruko san.. Gimana UN nya ? saya doa in semoga hasilnya super duper memuaskan. Soal bola gravitasi itu penjelasannya kaya gini loh.. Bentuknya bulat seukuran bola tenis dan kalo diaktifin dia bisa narik segala benda dalam radius jarak 3 meter dan bisa pula mementalkannya. Pokoknya cara kerjanya mirip Shira Tensei. Soal inspirasi, sebagian besar saya dapet dari beberapa novel macem Maze runner, Inferno, The lost symbol dan beberapa anime lainnya. Haha, kalo soal dibikin film sih saya harap yang bikin om Nolan yang entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba buka ffn.. hahaha #NgayalModeOn**

**Syalala-lala : sebuah benda jatuh dari ketinggian 20m, gaya gravitasi 9,8 m/s dan massa benda 60 kg dikurangi gaya gesekan. Pertanyaannya, berapa percepatan benda tersebut ? jawabannya adalah "Karena aku sayang kamu" haha.. (efek kebanyakan baca meme). Makasih buat review nya loh Lala-san. Tapi sebelumnya, emang sejak kapan saya janji bikin cerita romance based on true story ? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hallo teman tampan dan cantik ! **** ketemu lagi dengan saya author pembawa fic geje sedunia. Hahaha.. Gak perlu banyak basa-basi deh, silahkan dibaca kelanjutan fic nya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 22**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 hari mereka berdiam diri di tempat asing itu. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan si monster ular, Naruto dan teman-temannya belum berminat beranjak dari tempat itu. Alasannya adalah karena kondisi Neji yang belum memungkinkan. Mungkin setidaknya butuh 2 hari lagi untuk masa recovery. Lagipula hingga saat ini pun si pemuda berambut panjang itu belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan siuman. Sehingga sangat mungkin Naruto dan yang lainnya akan bertahan lebih lama di tempat itu.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Bola mata biru bocah pirang itu kemudian terhenti pada sebuah gundukan tanah tidak jauh di tempat Naruto duduk saat ini. Melihat itu, ingatan Naruto kembali berputar ke masa dua hari yang lalu. Masa dimana dirinya beserta yang lain harus merelakan kepergian salah satu teman perjalanannya bernama Lee. Ya, pemuda berambut klimis itu tewas akibat kehabisan darah dan gundukan tanah yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah tempat peristirahatannya.

Naruto meremas dadanya mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu. Hubungan mereka berdua memang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dekat. Namun kalau harus memilih antara Neji, Tenten dan Lee, maka Naruto akan segera memilih pemuda berambut klimis itu. Mengingat dari ketiga orang tersebut hanya Lee yang menurutnya tidak keras kepala daripada yang lainnya.

Naruto memandang gundukan tanah itu kembali. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menatap kedua tangannya. Masih segar dalam ingatan bocah pirang itu, bagaimana dia dan teman-temannya berusaha sebisa mungkin menggali lubang makam untuk Lee meskipun mereka tahu betapa susahnya menggali lubang di atas tanah marmer yang kekerasannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Mereka bahkan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa menggali sedalam 1 meter.

Setelah dirasa cukup dalam, Naruto beserta yang lain segera menguburkan jasad Lee. Tidak ada rengekan tangis emosional pada saat itu. Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada suara atau apapun juga. Segalanya terasa hening. Seolah segala kehidupan yang ada di tempat itu terkubur mati bersama dengan jasad Lee.

Naruto mengusap genangan air di sudut matanya mengingat hal-hal yang lalu. Bocah pirang itu merasa dirinya terlalu melankolis akhir-akhir ini. Dia sebenarnya cukup risih dengan keadaan itu. Tapi masalahnya, dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengatasinya. Entah kenapa, perasaan emosional itu terus meluncur begitu saja tak terbendung. Seolah memang seperti itulah dirinya.

Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri. Bocah pirang itu berjalan tanpa berusaha mencoba mengenyahkan ingatan memilukan itu. Dia merasa harus melakukannya sekarang juga. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan dirinya akan akan jatuh pada pribadi yang terlalu sentimentil. Menurutnya, bersedih itu memang perlu tapi terus-menerus terlarut di dalamnya bukanlah sebuah sikap yang bijak.

Naruto berpikir. Jika saja dirinya tidak ditemukan oleh Sakura dan yang lain. Kematian Kiba mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi. Begitu pula dengan kematian Lee. Bocah berambut klimis itu mungkin saja tidak akan meregang nyawa, andai Neji, Lee dan Tenten tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dari kedua kejadian itulah membuat Naruto berpikir jika memang awal dari segala masalah adalah dirinya.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Bocah pirang itu tersenyum kaku menyapa si gadis merah muda. Setelah itu Naruto pun kembali lagi dalam mode poker facenya. Melihat sapaan aneh yang Naruto tunjukan, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya perihal apa yang tengah dipikirkan bocah pirang itu saat ini.

"Hei.." ucap Sakura. "Ada apa denganmu ?"

Naruto menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Bocah pirang itu bisa melihat raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura.

"Menurutmu ?" tanya balik Naruto.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak paham dengan pertanyaan balik Naruto yang terkesan ambigu. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas sebelum berucap kembali.

"Aku hanya.. Aku hanya berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada kita ke depannya." Ucap Naruto mangarakan pandangannya ke depan dengan tatapan sayu.

"Setelah beberapa hal yang telah kita lalui. Awalnya, kupikir kematian Kiba adalah sebuah takdir yang memang harus kita terima. Tapi setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Lee, aku merasa.. aku merasa itu adalah konsekuensi dari apa yang coba kita lakukan selama ini."

"Tidak.. bukan kalian. Lebih tepatnya karena aku." Ucap Naruto kembali. "Kupikir akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas segala masalah yang menimpa kalian. Jika saja kita tidak pernah bertemu, hidup kalian pasti akan lebih baik."

Sakura menatap Naruto intens. Gadis musim semi itu kemudian meraih tangan pemuda di hadapanya dan menggenggamnya. Jujur, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang coba dilakukan oleh Sakura padanya. Bocah pirang itu hanya mengira jika gadis di hadapannya itu sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau merasakannya ?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan ekpresi tak mengerti. Jika saja ini adalah sebuah pertandingan, mungkin skor yang terpampang saat ini adalah 1-1. Sebelumnya dia yang berhasil membuat Sakura kebingungan dan kali ini dirinyalah yang dibuat bingung.

"Kau merasakannya ? Kau merasakan genggaman tanganku ?" tanya Sakura kembali. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Andai saja kita tidak bertemu, kau tidak akan merasakan genggaman tangan ini. Kau tahu kenapa ? karena aku sudah mati. Kau tahu kenapa aku mati ? karena tidak kau yang memperingatkanku jika akan terjadi pengeboman di kota Konoha."

"Dengar.. Semua yang telah terjadi, semua yang telah menimpa kita. Tidak ada satupun yang berpikir itu semua adalah karena mu. Karenanya, jangan pernah mengatakan kalimat bodoh itu lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

Naruto tersentak mendengar penuturan Sakura. Bocah pirang itu merasa begitu bodoh. Tanpa sadar air mata haru berlinang di kedua mata birunya. Dengan penuh emosional bocah pirang itu merengkuh erat tubuh gadis merah muda di hadapannya, seolah tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi baginya.

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih untuk tetap berada di sampingku." Ucap Naruto seraya menghapus air matanya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa malu dengan sikap cengengnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini dia seolah tidak peduli.

"Berhentilah menangis, bung.. wajahmu benar-benar jelek sekali." Balas Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto tidak membalas ejekan Sakura. Bocah pirang itu terlihat masih terbawa suasana melankolis hatinya. Dia bahkan semakin terisak ketika Sakura membalas pelukannya. Dia tahu dirinya sudah terlampau berlebihan. Tapi untuk kali ini saja dia merasa perlu mengeluarkan segala emosi yang selama ini ditekannya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf... apa aku terlalu berlebihan ?" tanya Naruto sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Aku pikir yang tadi itu cukup menakjubkan untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki." Balas Sakura. "Tapi tidak masalah, itu bukti jika kau seorang manusia biasa.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. Bocah pirang itu kagum dengan segala penuturan gadis musim semi itu hari ini. Baginya Sakura bukan cuma terlihat seperti seorang teman dekat. Namun juga sebagai seorang kakak perempuan yang selalu menjaga serta menguatkan dirinya. Naruto bahkan mulai berpikir apa jadinya dirinya jika tidak berjumpa dengan Sakura. Memikirkan hal itu membuat dirinya merasa seperti orang yang plin-plan.

Mereka berdua kemudian bergabung bersama dengan yang lain. Tentunya setelah Naruto menghapus semua sisa air mata di wajahnya. Bocah pirang itu merasa perlu melakukannya dengan alasan menjaga image. Sakura tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Naruto mengatakan padanya.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini.." ucap Shikamaru setelah Naruto dan Sakura tiba.

"Tidak saat ini juga. Neji memang telah sadar. Tapi kita tidak mungkin memaksanya bergerak untuk saat ini." balas Tenten.

"Hei.. kau bilang Neji telah sadar ?" tanya Naruto menyela percakapan antara Shikamaru dan Tenten. Bocah pirang itu merasa ketinggalan berita.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya ?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Jawab Tenten. "Jadi.. aku harap kau tidak menganggunya saat ini."

Naruto tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Tenten. Awalnya bocah pirang itu berniat segera menemui Neji begitu mendengar pemuda berambut panjang itu telah siuman. Tapi setelah mendengar penuturan Tenten, bocah pirang itu membatalkan niatnya. Naruto merasa paham dengan alasan yang membuat Neji ingin menyendiri sejenak dan itu tidak lain adalah karena kematian Lee. Seorang rekan sekaligus teman perjuangan pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Memikirkan soal kematian Lee membuat suasana hati Naruto kembali memburuk. Bocah pirang itu lagi-lagi merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu. Meskipun Sakura telah mengatakan jika apa yang telah menimpa Lee bukan tanggung jawabnya, tetap saja lubuk hatinya selalu memberontak menyangkalnya. Bocah pirang itu pun kemudian bangkit berdiri tanpa berucap satu katapun pada yang lainnya.

Naruto terus berjalan menjauh dari dari kumpulan teman-temannya. Bocah pirang itu bahkan tidak sadar jika saat ini dirinya tengah melangkah mendekati Neji. Dia baru mulai menyadari hal itu ketika sosok si pemuda berambut panjang tertangkap di lensa mata birunya.

"Oh, ya Tuhan.. maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu, bung." Ucap Naruto merasa tidak enak.

Neji hanya melirik Naruto sekilas. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tidak merespon ucapan Naruto sama sekali. Setelah itu dirinya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan seperti sebelumnya. Meskipun tidak enak, Naruto tetap saja mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda berambut panjang itu. Bocah pirang itu pun duduk dalam diam sembari menatap pemandangan ruangan gelap di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu ?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Bocah pirang itu rupanya berusaha sebisa mungkin membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan ?" jawab Neji tanpa menatap Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam mendengar jawaban Neji. Bocah pirang itu tidak mengira jika respon Neji akan kehadiran dirinya benar-benar sangat dingin. Suasana yang sebelumnya ingin Naruto buat lebih nyaman kini beralih menjadi terkesan sangat kaku. Bocah pirang itu merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua berdiam diri cukup lama. Samar-samar Naruto mengamati tatapan pemuda disampingnya. Tatapan Neji terkesan kosong. Meskipun faktanya bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah menatap ruangan gelap di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat ?" tanya Naruto. Bocah pirang itu rupanya berusaha mengambil alih perhatian pemuda di sampingnya.

Neji pun menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat pandangan mata tak bernyawa tercetak jelas di mata pemuda berambut panjang itu. Naruto tidak mengira jika kehilangan Lee akan berdampak cukup buruk bagi Neji. Lagi-lagi, perasaan bersalah muncul kembali di dalam benak Naruto.

"Kehampaan.." balas Neji singkat.

"Aku minta maaf soal Lee.." Ucap Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ?" tanya Neji. Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Jika ada seseorang yang paling tepat disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada Lee. Orang itu tidak lain adalah aku." Ucap Neji kembali. Tatapan matanya menunjukan ekspresi rasa bersalah.

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bocah pirang itu kira dirinyalah pihak yang pantas untuk disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada Lee. Tetapi setelah Neji mengatakan bahwa dialah yang merasa bertanggung jawab, Naruto justru merasa aneh dengan perasaan rasa bersalah yang selama ini dirasakannya itu. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berpikir mungkin saja perasaan yang sama juga menghinggapi teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ini aneh.." Ucap Naruto. Neji menatap pria kuning disampingnya.

"Kau tahu.. Awalnya kupikir, akulah yang pantas disalahkan atas segala hal yang menimpa kita semua." Ucap Naruto kembali.

"Tapi, setelah mendengar jika kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku berpikir apakah yang lainnya juga merasa bersalah seperti kita ?"

"Tidak, ini berbeda. Dia temanku.. karena itulah apa yang kurasakan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang kau rasakan." Timpal Neji merasa tidak setuju.

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Neji. Lee dan Neji berteman baik adalah fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah. Namun, bocah pirang itu merasa tidak setuju jika hanya Neji yang harus menanggung beban bersalah itu. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa bodoh karena sebelumnya dia juga merasakan hal yang Neji rasakan saat ini. Beruntung bagi Naruto, karena ada Sakura yang menyadarkannya.

"Kau benar.. Dia teman baikmu." Balas Naruto. "Tapi.. dia juga telah menjadi temanku."

"Aku dan teman-temanku mungkin baru bertemu dengan kalian. Tapi dengan segal hal yang telah kita lalui hingga saat ini. Mustahil jika ikatan yang terbentuk diantara kita tidak bertambah kokoh." Ucap Naruto.

"Dengar.. Kau dan kita semua harus membagi rasa sakit ini bersama-sama. Jangan pernah mencoba menanggungnya seorang diri." Ucap Naruto kembali. Setelah mengatakannya, bocah pirang itu segera bangkit berdiri dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

**.**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah perbincangannya dengan Neji, bocah pirang itu tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk. Tanpa banyak pikir dia segera terlelap tidur setelah sebelumnya berhasil menemukan tempat yang dirasanya cukup nyaman. Saat ini, satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya ketika terbangun adalah sudah berapa lama dirinya terlelap ?

Naruto segera bangkit dan bergegas menuju ke tempat yang lain biasanya berkumpul. Setelah sampai di tempat yang telah dia tuju, tidak ada seorang pun berada disana. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mencari ke tempat yang lain namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Sebelum dirinya sempat panik dan berpikir ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya seseorang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Hei bocah pirang !" teriak Tenten memanggil Naruto.

Naruto segera menoleh mendengar Tenten berteriak memanggilnya. Gadis kuncir kuda itu saat itu berada di depan sebuah pintu besi yang bentuknya sama persis dengan pintu-pintu kapal.

"Cepat kemari.. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat." Ucap Tenten dengan lantang.

Naruto mengangguk mendengar ucapan lantang Tenten. Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati gadis kuncir kuda itu. Mereka kemudian mulai memasuki pintu besi itu dengan Tenten memimpin di depan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, baik Naruto maupun Tenten keduanya saling menutup mulut. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasinya. Namun mengingat yang berada di dekatnya adalah Tenten, seorang gadis yang menurutnya bertemperamen keras kepala dan sulit untuk diajak bercanda, Naruto merasa suasana sepi seperti ini jauh lebih baik.

"Hei bocah pirang.." ucap Tenten memecahkan kediaman mereka berdua.

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar Tenten memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Jujur, bocah pirang itu tidak pernah mengira hal ini bisa terjadi, kecuali gadis kuncir kuda itu mempunyai maksud yang lain dengan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Ya.. ada apa ?" balas Naruto masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Ini tentang Neji." Ucap Tenten. Sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak paham dengan maksud ucapan Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu ? ada apa dengan Neji ?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Dia tidak apa-apa." Jawab Tenten. "Aku cuma mau berterimakasih kepadamu karena berhasil membuatnya terbebas dari rasa sedih yang berlarut-larut."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? apa dia menceritakan obrolan kami berdua ?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tidak.. Itu.. itu jelas sangat tidak mungkin. Neji bukanlah tipe orang yang gemar berbagi cerita seperti itu." Jawab Tenten yang entah kenapa sedikit gelapan dalam menjawabnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui ucapan Tenten. Bocah pirang itu juga merasa jika berbagi cerita bukanlah gaya dari seorang Neji. Akan sangat mencoreng citra yang telah dibentuknya jika pemuda berambut panjang itu sampai melakukan sesi saling curhat satu sama lain. Lalu, bagaimana bisa Tenten mengetahuinya ? otaknya kemudian mendapatkan salah satu alternatif yang paling tepat dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu.." Ucap Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis Tenten juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan bilang kau menguping.." Terka Naruto tepat sasaran.

"Aku.. aku hanya.. aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua." Ucap Tenten gelagapan.

"Setelah kepergianmu yang jelas sangat aneh saat kita tengah berkumpul, kami berdebat cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya tidak mencapai kata sepakat sama sekali. Kami pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mangakhiri pertemuan itu. Kami berpencar satu sama lain dan aku memilih untuk pergi menemui Neji." Ucap Tenten mulai menjelaskan.

"Lalu aku menemukanmu tengah berbicara dengan Neji. Aku cukup terkesan dengan kata-kata yang kau sampaikan padanya. Entah kenapa kau terlihat lebih bijaksana daripada biasanya." Ucap Tenten kembal.

"Bukankah memang seperti itulah diriku ?" tanya Naruto menyeringai.

Tenten tiba-tiba saja menonjok lengan kanan Naruto. Awalnya Naruto pikir gadis kuncir kuda itu kesal dengan pernyataannya. Namun setelah melihat wajah gadis itu yang juga ikut menyeringai, Naruto tahu jika gadis itu tengah mencoba mengakrabkan dirinya. Suasana yang sebelumnya terkesan kaku dan dingin pada akhirnya menjadi lebih renyah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua saling melemparkan candaan. Terkadang sangat lucu dan tepat sasaran, namun tidak jarang pula berakhir garing. Jujur, Naruto tidak mengira jika bisa seakrab ini dengan Tenten. Saat ini, gadis kuncir kuda itu menjelma menjadi sosok yang lain. Sosok yang lebih bersahabat dan nyambung diajak bicara. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya selama ini sealalu ditunjukkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Neji, kenapa kau begitu sangat menghormatinya ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Tenten balik. Nada bicaranya terdengar kembali ketus seperti biasanya yang seketika membuat suasana kembali kaku.

Naruto merasa bodoh dengan apa yang telah ditanyakannya. Bocah pirang itu benar-benar merutuki keteledorannya. Dia pikir dengan apa yang telah mereka obrolkan selama ini Tenten bisa lebih terbuka. Perkiraannya ternyata salah, rupanya ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa gadis kuncir kuda itu ceritakan.

"Lupakan.. sepertinya kau tidak ingin menceritakannya." Balas Naruto mencoba membangun kembali suasana.

"Tidak.. aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Ucap Tenten. Sontak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya karena tidak percaya.

Naruto kemudian menatap Tenten berusaha memastikan apa yang dia dengar. Terlihat gadis kuncir kuda itu tengah mencoba mengumpulkan segenap kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan. Naruto tidak tahu persis apa yang membuat Tenten sampai bersikap seperti itu. Namun jika boleh menerka, pasti sesuatu yang cukup berat dalam kehidupan gadis kuncir kuda itu.

"Sejak kecil aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sebagian besar penghuninya adalah anak-anak korban perang yang kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka." Tenten mulai bercerita.

"Jadi keluargamu adalah korban perang ?" tanya

"Bukan.. lebih buruk dari itu." balas Tenten.

Naruto reflek menatap Tenten penuh tanda tanya. Ada raut kepedihan tercetak jelas di wajah gadis kuncir kuda itu. Ingin rasanya Naruto segera bertanya perihal itu, namun buru-buru dia membatalkannya.

"Mereka bilang aku adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan." Ucap Tenten kembali. "Aku ditemukan di tempat sampah. Kepala panti tanpa sengaja menemukanku dalam keadaan sangat memprihatinkan. Jika beliau terlambat sebentar saja, mungkin aku pasti sudah mati di tempat sampah itu."

Naruto hanya terdiam. Bocah pirang itu mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memberikan komentar. Saat ini, dia hanya perlu menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku tahu fakta itu ketika usiaku beranjak 7 tahun setelah kepala panti wafat. Sebenarnya mereka tidak secara langsung menceritakannya padaku. Namun entah kenapa, kebenaran tentangku menyeruak begitu saja di sekitar panti."

"Awalnya aku pikir hal itu tidaklah masalah. Tapi rupanya aku terlalu naif. Lingkungan tempatku berada seolah menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah hal yang tabu. Semacam penyakit yang harus segera disingkirkan."

"Sejak saat itu, hinaan dan cacian mulai rajin menghampiriku. Kemudian teror dan sebagainya. Puncaknya mereka menyiksaku secara fisik dan kemudian membuangku di tempat sampah, persis seperti yang dilakukan orang tuaku dahulu."

"Seseorang laki-laki paruh baya kemudian menemukanku. Dia lalu mengobatiku secara telaten hingga aku akhirnya sembuh. Dia begitu sangat baik dimataku, hingga akhirnya aku sadar jika alasan dia mengobatiku hanyalah untuk dijadikan pencuri kecil baginya."

Naruto masih cuma berdiam diri hingga saat ini. Bocah pirang itu masih berusaha sebisa mungkin menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku akhirnya berhasil menjadi pencuri kecil yang sangat ahli berkatnya. Aku selalu berhasil melakukan pencurian tanpa pernah sekalipun tertangkap, hingga akhirnya aku berpikir jika inilah jalan hidupku yang sebenarnya. Tapi sekali lagi, aku terlalu naif. Aku tertangkap basah dan laki-laki paruh baya itu meninggalkanku sendiri diamuk massa."

"Aku merasa sangat terkhianati saat itu. Aku berpikir jika mati adalah cara yang tepat untuk mengakhiri segala penderitaannku. Aku pun pasrah dihajar oleh massa. Hingga akhirnya seseorang menyelamatkanku dan dia adalah Neji bersama kedua orang tuanya."

Tenten tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah kakinya. Otomatis Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis kuncir kuda itu terlihat begitu rapuh dimata Naruto saat ini. Namun diwaktu yang sama juga memancarkan aura ketangguhan yang begitu kuat. Naruto berani jamin, jika sama yang mengalami hal itu adalah gadis lain selain Tenten. Sudah pasti dia lebih memilih untuk menggantung diri.

"Mereka menyelamatkanku. Merawatku hingga sembuh. Aku pikir mereka sama halnya seperti laki-laki paruh baya itu. Namun rupanya mereka benar-benar tulus menolongku." Cerita Tenten kembali.

"Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Neji yang saat itu telah bersama dengan Lee. Kau tahu ? dirinya yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan dia yang sekarang."

"Maksudnya ?" tanya Naruto. Pada akhirnya bocah pirang itu tidak tahan untuk membuka mulutnya bertanya.

"Maksudku sikapnya. Sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena sebuah insiden, dirinya adalah pribadi yang ramah dan hangat. Dia begitu ramah terhadapku. Mengajariku berbagai macam hal seperti pelajaran sains ataupun yang lain. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun aku dapatkan di jalanan." Jawab Tenten. Naruto bersyukur karena gadis itu tidak kesal atas pertanyaannya.

"Semenjak kedua orang tuannya meninggal, berangsur-angsur sikap Neji mulai berubah. Dia menjadi lebih dingin dan suka menyendiri. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang dulu." Jelas Tenten lebih lanjut.

"Aku tahu dia sangat terpukul dan dia butuh seorang teman di sampingnya. Karena itulah aku bersumpah untuk tetap selalu di sisinya dalam segala waktu. Mendukung dan melindungi segala sesuatu yang dilakukannya."

Mendengar cerita Tenten, Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. Keingintahuan bocah pirang itu selama ini tentang hubungan antara Neji dan Tenten akhirnya terjawab juga. Mereka berdua pun kembali melangkahkan langkah kakinya kembali.

"Terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku tidak mengira jika kau lah orangnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan jika pertemuan awal kita memang sangat tidak baik ?" ucap Tenten.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kaku. Mereka terus melangkah mengikuti lorong gelap panjang. Hingga akhirnya sebuah cahaya di ujung lorong menerpa mata biru bocah pirang itu. Mereka berduapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ditemukan oleh Sai di ujung sana ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang ada di ujung lorong itu.." balas Tenten menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

Yosh..! akhirnya chapter 22 kelar juga. Saya mohon maaf untuk segala keterlambatan update nya. Saya gak mau kasih alasan karena memang sebagian besar keterlambatan ini terjadi akibat kemalasan saya dalam menulis. Karena itu dengan segala hormat, saya mohon maaf kembali untuk para readers. Terima kasih udah baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya..

**Balasan review :**

** : Oke, ini udah dilanjut.. makasih buat reviewnya **

**SR not Author : kali ini aku ijinin, tapi besok-besok gak bisa. Hahaha.. tujuan mereka itu buat bertahan hidup doank sih..**

**Akira ken : Ya, Lee memang mati. Oke selanjutnya review terus ya.. **

**PinKrystal : akan saya usahakan, tapi mungkin gak terlalu lovey dovey. Ngomong2 namanya kaya member GB f(x) ya? Hehe**

**Haruko akemi : Hai Haruko san.. Kita ketemu lagi, biar kata lama banget, hehe. Gimana nih pengumuman kelulusannya ? pasti lulus donk ya? Amien. **

**Syalala-lala : Hai lala san apa kabar ? maaf terlambat banget update nya. Kapan nih bikin fic canon lagi ? ide banyak banget tuh di novel naruto gaiden.**

**De-chan : Hahaha, terima kasih buat reviewnya. Semoga ke depannya masih terus setia baca fic geje ini yah.. **

**Esya : Yap, terima kasih udah mampir **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hallo para pembaca setia-ku..! udah lama ya gak pernah update saya ini. Maafin ya, kehidupan Duta saya benar-benar cukup mengalihkan dunia perfanfic-an. Mohon kesediaannya ya ****. Ya udah, gak usah nunggu lama-lama. Silahkan dibaca chapter terbarunya. Jangan lupa reviewnya loh ya.. **

**Chapter 23**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang Naruto merasa hidupnya terlampau berat untuk dijalani. Namun tidak jarang pula dia merasa selalu dimudahkan setiap kali dirinya berhasil selamat. Seperti contohnya saat ini. Ketika Naruto dan yang lainnya berhasil lolos dari maut untuk kesekian kalinya, secara tidak sengaja mereka menemukan sebuah tempat yang berisi beberapa bahan makanan. Ya, sebelumnya Tenten mengatakan jika di tempat itu terdapat banyak makanan.

Jujur, kabar itu benar-benar berita gembira bagi Naruto. Wajar saja, bagi bocah pirang itu dan yang lain, hal ini adalah sebuah berkah yang terlampau indah. Mengingat selama beberapa hari mereka hanya mengkonsumsi air saja.

Naruto segera memasuki tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Tenten dan menemukan teman-temannya tengah duduk mengerumuni meja yang penuh dengan makanan. Dia bisa melihat betapa lahap teman-temannya memakan makanan yang tersedia di tempat itu. Nafsu makan Naruto kembali berderu ketika melihat makanan tersaji di hadapannya. Tanpa buang waktu dia segera meraih sepotong roti dan bersiap melahapnya. Namun tepat sebelum dia menggigit roti itu, dia menghentikan aksinya.

"Hei.. apa kalian yakin makanan ini tidak beracun ?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Sai yang tepat berada di samping Naruto segera bereaksi terhadap pertanyaan bocah pirang itu. Bocah kulit pucat itu segera menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. Tanpa banyak tanya Naruto mengikuti ke arah tunjuk Sai. Disana dia melihat seekor tikus yang tengah menikmati sebuah keju, roti dan yang lainnya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera paham apa maksudnya. Bocah pirang itu pun segera melahap makanannya tanpa memikirkan hal yang lainnya.

Sepotong roti tidaklah cukup bagi Naruto. Bocah pirang itu pun segera meraih sepotong roti berikutnya. Tidak lupa pula dia meraih keju dan beberapa buah pisang dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan teriakan protes dari yang lainnya.

Selang beberapa waktu, makanan yang berada di meja itu sudah tandas semuannya. Naruto bahkan sempat bingung lantaran kesulitan dalam membedakan antara dia dan teman-temannya dengan sekumpulan gelandangan yang kelaparan. Menurutnya tidak ada perbedaannya sama sekali.

Wajah Neji dan yang lainnya berubah menjadi serius setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka. Firasat Naruto seketika menjadi tidak nyaman ketika melihat ekspresi seperti itu. Bocah pirang itu merasa ada sesuatu hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Ada apa ini ? kenapa kalian memasang wajah seperti itu ?" tanya Naruto pada semua teman-temannya.

Neji segera menatap Naruto merespon pertanyaan bocah pirang itu. Melihat ekspresi wajah Neji yang begitu dingin, bocah pirang itu sudah bisa menduga jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat ini. Dia segera meminum air di sampingnya guna mengakhiri aktivitas makannya dan bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Neji.

"Makanan ini tidak disediakan secara cuma-cuma.." ucap Neji membuka suara.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak sadar ? tempat dimana kita berada saat ini berpenghuni.. dan makanan ini adalah milik mereka." ucap Neji menjelaskan.

Naruto menepuk dahinya. Bocah pirang itu merasa bodoh karena terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Kendali pikirannya seolah tertutupi oleh naluri seorang manusia yang begitu kelaparan. Sehingga wajar saja bila hal-hal yang begitu remeh-temeh seperti itu bisa tak terpikirkan oleh kepala kuningnya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Neji, rasanya Naruto ingin segera memuntahkan makanan yang telah ditelan kerongkongannya. Bocah pirang itu merasa seperti seorang pencuri. Dia merasa begitu bersalah. Bocah pirang itu tidak habis pikir. Dia merasa kesal kepada Neji dan yang lainnya karena tidak memberitahukan perihal itu kepadanya.

"Aku tahu ini memang salah, tapi apa kau ingin mati kelaparan ?" tanya Neji seolah paham apa yang ada di benak Naruto.

"Manusia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa makanan selama berminggu-minggu.." timpal Naruto.

"Bicaramu terlihat seperti seorang survivor, bung.." balas Shikamaru. "Memang benar kita mungkin bisa bertahan selama itu tanpa makanan. Tapi apa kau pikir kita tidak butuh energi untuk melanjutkan perjananan ?"

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Neji. Bocah pirang itu sadar akan hal tersebut. Namun bukan berarti pula melakukan segala cara yang merugikan pihak lain demi terus bertahan. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dirinya merasa semua ini adalah salah. Dia hanya merasa semua tindakan ini keliru. Satu pertanyaan kemudian muncul dalam benak Naruto. Memangnya seperti apa dirinya tempo dulu sebelum kehilangan ingatan ?

"Tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan lagi. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu.." Neji berhenti berucap. "... dan juga pada kalian."

Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Neji. Bocah pirang itu kembali merasa penasaran dengan intonasi penuh keraguan yang digunakan pemuda berambut panjang itu. Ada jeda ketika dia berucap antara memberitahukan kepada dirinya dan kepada yang lainnya. Mungkinkah ini soal rahasia antara mereka berdua ? lalu alasan apa yang membuat Neji pada akhirnya mengungkapkannya pada yang lain.

Neji kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu lalu memberikan kode kepada Tenten. Gadis kuncir kuda itu pun segera bangkit dan berjaga di pintu masuk yang letaknya cukup jauh seorang diri. Mungkin jika Lee masih ada, gadis itu tidak akan sendirian berjaga. Memikirkan soal Lee membuat perasaan Naruto kembali memburuk.

Semua terduduk dalam diam. Naruto memutar pandangannya ke sekitar. Mencoba memandangi wajah teman-temannya satu persatu. Keadaan mereka semua terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sakura dan Ino juga terlihat lebih segar. Mungkin mereka berdua sempat membersihkan diri sebelumnya di tempat ini.

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin membagi rahasia ini kepada kalian selain Naruto. Tapi setelah mengetahui jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui tentang hal ini, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya pada kalian semua." Ucap Neji berdiri. Intonasi suaranya kembali tegas seperti biasanya.

"Apa alasanmu tidak memberitahu kami ?" tanya Sakura. Rasanya seperti sudah begitu lama Naruto tidak mendengarkan suara gadis musim semi itu.

"Sudah jelas kan ? dia mencurigai kita. Itu poin pentingnya.." timpal Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu terlihat begitu tersinggung.

Neji diam tidak merespon perkataan Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tidak mencoba mengelak karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Sejak awal Neji memang tidak pernah mempercayai teman-teman Naruto. Ditambah dengan kebenaran tentang asal usul Sai yang masih begitu misterius, lengkap sudah alasan Neji untuk tidak membagi rahasia kepada yang lainnya.

"Setelah yang telah kita lakukan selama ini, kau masih mencurigai kami ?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. "Kau pikir selama ini kita hanya berakting ?"

"Jika kau mengira kami begitu mencurigakan, lalu apa bedanya denganmu ? tiba-tiba muncul diantara kami. Kemudian bersikap seperti seorang pahlawan kesiangan. Apa kau pikir itu tidak mencurigakan ?" sambung Sai. Ucapan bocah kulit pucat itu ada benarnya juga.

"Oke, lupakan soal saling mencurigai. Intinya sekarang aku telah berubah pikiran.." ucap Neji dengan entengnya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu seolah tidak peduli dengan perasaan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

Shikamaru dan yang lain terdiam tidak membalas ucapan Neji. Mereka seolah sudah paham akan tabiat Neji yang terlampau menyebalkan. Daripada memperpanjang perdebatan yang tiada akhir, mereka lebih memilih untuk diam.

Melihat sikap Neji saat ini, Naruto tersenyum miris mengingat akan perbicangannya dengan Neji beberapa waktu lalu. Dia tidak mengira jika pemuda berambut panjang itu kembali menjadi dirinya yang brengsek seperti sediakala. Padahal sebelumnya bocah pirang itu sempat berharap Neji akan sedikit mengubah sikapnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada kami.." ucap Naruto memecahkan suasana.

Neji kemudian menarik kain yang nampaknya menutupi sebuah mural besar yang berada di tampat itu. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat isi dari mural tersebut. Sekarang Naruto sadar alasan mengapa Neji sampai harus terpaksa membagi rahasia dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

_Akulah yang terindah_

_Melayang gagah diantara Anak dan Ayahku_

_Ayah yang telah kubunuh_

_dan Anak yang membunuhku_

_Suatu saat aku akan kembali dan berkuasa_

_Bersama ketujuh anak-anakku yang setia_

Ya, begitulah bunyi dari apa yang terkandung dari isi mural besar tersebut. Naruto segera menatap Neji penuh tanya. Dalam diam pemuda berambut panjang itupun meresponnya dengan mengendikan bahunya tanda tak mengerti. Di sisi lain, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya hanya mengerutkan kening tanda tak paham dengan maksud dari tulisan pada mural tersebut.

"Jadi, inilah sebuah rahasia yang selama ini aku sembunyikan pada kalian terkecuali Naruto." ucap Neji memecah keheningan.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya kasar seolah pertanda dia tidak tertarik akan hal ini. Nampaknya bocah pemalas itu sudah terlanjur tersinggung dengan pernyataan Neji sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, baik Sakura, Ino, Sai dan Shino justru terlihat menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

"Apakah itu sebuah syair ?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu." Balas Shino.

"Sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau hanya membagi rahasia ini kepada Naruto. Pasti ada alasan selain karena kau mencurigai kami." Tanya Shino pada Neji.

Neji terdiam. Pemuda berambut panjang itu terlihat berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shino. Setelah merasa yakin, pemuda itu kemudian mulai menjelaskan alasannya.

"Karena pada dasarnya hanya Naruto lah yang berhak mengetahuinya." Jawab Neji.

"Sebulan sebelum aku bertemu dengan kalian, nona besar mengirimkan syair tersebut kepadaku. Dia berpesan agar aku memberikannya kepada seseorang pria berambut pirang yang selamat dari pembantaian bom nuklir... dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Seperti apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Sejak awal aku tidak berniat untuk membaginya kepada kalian. Namun setelah melihat jika syair tersebut terdapat pada mural ini. Bukan tidak mungkin jika ada orang lain yang telah mengetahuinya." Jelas Neji. "Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya pada kalian. Dalam syair ini terkandung sebuah rahasia dan aku harap kalian bisa membantu dalam memecahkannya."

Samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi menyeringai diperlihatkan oleh Shikamaru setelah mendengar ucapan Neji yang secara tidak langsung meminta pertolongan pada mereka. Bocah pemalas itu rupanya menjadi pendengar setia meskipun pada awalnya bersikap tidak peduli. Entah kenapa Naruto bisa melihat raut wajah bangga ditunjukkan oleh Shikamaru ketika tahu Neji membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Aku tidak mengira pada akhirnya orang sepertimu meminta pertolongan pada kami." Ucap Shikamaru membuka mulut. Nada bicaranya terkesan mengejek.

"Kalau memang peluang berhasilnya meningkat, aku tidak bisa menghiraukannya.." balas Neji santai.

Shikamaru cukup jengkel mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Neji. Bocah pemalas itu tidak mengira jika respon Neji tidak seperti perkiraannya.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata rahasia yang terkandung dalam syair itu telah dipecahkan oleh orang lain ?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba. Naruto merasa ada benarnya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh bocah kulit pucat itu.

"Tidak.." jawab Neji tegas. "Jika memang seperti itu, dunia ini pasti sudah hancur. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh nona besar. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang mendengar ucapan Neji. Bocah pirang itu berharap ucapan pemuda berambut panjang itu hanyalah sebuah ekspresi berlebihan saja. Namun setelah menatap mata pucatnya, Naruto akhirnya paham jika apa yang diucapkan oleh Neji memang benar adanya.

"Jangan bercanda ! kau terlihat seperti anak kecil tahu.." timpal Ino. Meskipun gadis pirang itu membantah, ada perasaan ketakutan terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Kebodohan apa lagi ini ?" tanya Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Neji.

"Dia tidak bercanda.." ucap seseorang membela Neji. Naruto tidak menyangka jika itu adalah Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan..."

"Ino, aku bisa melihat kebenaran dibalik sorot matanya." Ucap Sakura memotong perkataan Ino tegas.

Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura. Sedangkan bagi Naruto, hal itu cukup mengejutkan setelah tahu jika bukan hanya dia sendiri yang memahami kebenaran dari apa yang telah disampaikan oleh Neji.

"Ck, jadi darimana kita harus memulainya ?" tanya Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu akhirnya mau membantu meskipun terlihat masih setengah hati.

"Kita harus menemukan makna dari setiap bait-bait syair itu.." Jawab Neji.

Sontak semua mengangguk tanda paham. Selanjutnya, suasana menjadi hening. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali Naruto mulai memeras isi kepalanya demi menemukan makna tersembunyi dari bait-bait syair tersebut. Berharap saja waktunya cukup sebelum pemilik tempat tersebut kembali.

"Hmm.. menurutmu apa makna dari bait pertama itu, Shikamaru ? bukankah otakmu itu jenius ?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru yang masih asyik berpikir.

"_Akulah yang terindah.. _menurutku memang seperti itulah maknanya." Sambung Sai. Segera semua mata tertuju pada Sai penuh tanya.

"Maksudku, memang artinya yang paling terindah. Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi dalam bait pertama itu." Jelas Sai.

Naruto mengangguk tanda paham. Bocah pirang itu mencoba membaca bait pertama itu kembali. Memang jika dipikirkan lebih jauh, tidak ada makna yang lebih masuk akal dalam bait itu selain makna yang paling terindah. Sebuah pertanyaan kemudian hinggap di kepala Naruto. Jika memang semudah itu memecahkan makna yang terkandung dalam bait pertama, lalu kenapa belum ada satupun yang berhasil memecahkannya ? mungkinkah bait-bait selanjutnya terlampau sulit untuk dipecahkan ?

"Oke.. mungkin seperti itulah makna sebenarnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan makna bait selanjutnya ?" tanya Shikamaru pada yang lainnya.

"Inilah awal bagian tersulitnya. Mungkin karena itulah hingga saat ini belum ada satupun seseorang yang berhasil memecahkannya.." balas Neji.

"_Melayang gagah diantara Anak dan Ayahku _.. Ini memang cukup sulit. Awalnya aku kira itu adalah sebuah pesawat terbang, satelit luar angkasa, ataupun sebuah markas rahasia yang melayang di udara. Tapi setelah membaca kata 'diantara anak dan ayahku' semuanya menjadi semakin membingungkan." Ucap Ino. Gadis pirang itu rupanya cukup frustasi.

Semua terdiam tidak merespon ucapan Ino. Bukan karena Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak peduli dengan ucapan Ino. Namun, karena pada dasarnya mereka semua juga sama-sama bingungnya. Bahkan unutk orang jenius sekelas Sahikamaru. Teka-teki syair tersebut berhasil membuat keningnya berkerut lebih dalam dari biasanya.

"Ini adalah seni menyimpan teka-teki di dalam teka-teki. Siapapun yang membuatnya, dia pasti sudah sangat ahli." Ucap Shikamaru.

Pada akhirnya Shikamaru membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama. Rupanya selama ini bocah pemalas itu tengah mencoba menganalisis syair tersebut dalam diam. Meskipun belum memecahkan makna yang terkandung dalam syair tersebut, Naruto cukup terkesan dengan kemampuan analisis Shikamaru.

"Jadi, bagaimana makna berikutnya ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada makna berikutnya. Kita langsung saja pada tahap akhir." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu ?" kali ini Naruto bertanya.

"Setiap makna yang terkandung dalam setiap bait akan merujuk pada satu hal. Jika kita mengartikannya secara satu-persatu setiap baitnya, sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa menemukan jawabannya. Tapi, jika kita langsung mengartikan secara keseluruhan syair, maka jawabannya bisa kita temukan. Itulah kenapa aku menyebutnya sebagai seni menyimpan sebuah teka-teki dibalik teka-teki." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Semua terlihat tercengang mendengar analisa Shikamaru. Bahkan Neji yang notabennya adalah sosok yang seringkali meremehkan bocah pemalas terlihat nampak terkesima. Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Naruto menaruh respek pada Shikamaru. Kecerdasan bocah pemalas itu memang tidak terbantahkan.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kita memecahkan syair tersebut secara keseluruhan ?" tanya Neji seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Shikamaru tersenyum menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Namun tidak ada ekspresi meremehkan tercatak di wajahnya kali ini.

"Ini seperti saat kita menemukan gambar semut-gajah-manusia." Jawab Shikamaru.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti akan perkataan Shikamaru. Namun berbeda dengan Neji, baik Naruto dan yang lainnya paham akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu, syair ini merujuk pada 2 hal yang berbeda namun bermakna sama ?" tanya Shino pada Shikamaru.

"Mungkin, lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah bahasa. Seperti cinta yang di setiap tempat diucapkan kosa kata berbeda namun memiliki satu makna." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu apa makna dari keseluruhan bait syair tersebut ?" tanya Neji kembali.

"Jawabannya sangat mudah. Makna yang terkandung dalam keseleruhan bait syair tersebut merujuk pada satu kata ataupun satu hal. Tidak lain adalah... SATURNUS.."

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada satupun yang mencoba membuka suaranya. Beberapa pemikiran kemudian melayang-layang di kepala Naruto. Mulai dari bagaimana Shikamaru bisa dengan yakinnya mengucapkan kata SATURNUS sebagai jawabannya, hingga apa maksud dari kata SATURNUS itu sendiri. Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi Shikamaru akan menjelaskannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau berpikir jika makna dari syair ini adalah Saturnus ?" tanya Neji meminta penjelasan.

Semua yang berada di tempat itu nampak setuju dengan perkataan Neji. Bukan karena mereka tidak yakin akan jawaban Shikamaru. Tapi lebih tepatnya benar-benar penasaran dan ingin Shikamaru segera menjelaskannya secara lebih terperinci.

"Pada bait kedua hingga terakhir merujuk akan hal itu." Ucap Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya masih tidak mengerti.

"Bait kedua berbunyi, _melayang gagah diantara anak dan ayahku_. Awalnya aku juga kesulitan memahaminya. Namun setelah melihat bait ketiga dan keempat yang masing-masing berbunyi, _Ayah yang telah kubunuh _dan_ Anak yang membunuhku_, aku mulai menyadari sesuatu." Ucap Shikamaru menghentikan penjelasannya.

Shikamaru kemudian memandang wajah penuh tanya teman-temannya. Bocah pemalas itu seolah tengah mencoba menikmati ekspresi penasaran itu. Setelah merasa cukup terhibur, dia pun bersiap memulai penjelasannya kembali.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar cerita tentang dewa-dewi Yunani kuno ? jika memang tahu, makna dari syair tersebut bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk kalian pecahkan." Ucap Shikamaru kembali. Bocah pemalas itu rupanya berusaha memancing teman-temannya untuk menganalisanya sendiri.

Naruto segera memutar otak kepala kuningnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan. Hasilnya sungguh luar biasa. Tidak sampai beberapa detik bocah pirang itu sudah paham akan maksud Shikamaru.

"Makna dari _Ayah yang kubunuh _adalah peristiwa dimana Kronos sang raja Titan membunuh ayahnya sendiri Ouronos. Sedangkan makna dari _dan anak yang membunuhku_ adalah peristiwa dimana Kronos dibunuh oleh anaknya sendiri Zeus sang raja dari para Dewa-Dewi Yunani." Ucap Naruto menjabarkan. Shikamaru tersenyum menyeringai tanda membenarkan penjabaran Naruto.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Saturnus ? jujur saja, aku benar-benar lemah dalam pelajaran sejarah." Tanya Ino nyengir. Gadis pirang itu mengakui kekurangannya tanpa malu-malu.

"Dalam kebudayaan bangsa Romawi Zeus disebut Jupiter, Kronos disebut Saturnus sedangkan Ouronos disebut Uranus." Ucap Shino ikut berbicara.

"..dan itu diperkuat dengan bunyi bait pertama yang telah kita pahami dan juga bait kedua. _Melayang gagah diantara anak dan ayahku_, maksudnya adalah planet Saturnus yang melayang diantara orbit Jupiter dan Uranus. Serta semakin diperkuat dengan bunyi bait terakhir _Bersama ketujuh anak-anakku yang setia_, mungkin maknanya adalah satelit-satelit yang mengelilingi planet Saturnus." Ucap Sai. Bosah kulit pucat itu juga ikut menganalisa.

"Bukankah planet Saturnus memiliki satelit lebih dari tujuh ?" bantah Sakura.

"Kau benar. Lebih tepatnya adalah sekitar 59, 48 diantaranya memiliki nama dan dari semua itu ada 7 satelit dengan ukuran terbesar daripada yang lainnya. Mereka adalah Totan, Rhea, Iapestus, Dione, Tethys, Enceladus dan Mimas. Mungkin makna ketujuh anak itu merujuk kepada jumlah 7 satelit terbesar. Apa pendapatku keliru ?" tanya Neji seraya menatap ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum mengangguk. Naruto cukup senang melihat pemandangan itu. Bocah pirang itu berharap agar kedepannya baik Neji maupun Shikamaru dapat memperbaiki hubungan keduanya. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kuatnya sebuah tim jika diisi oleh dua orang sekaliber Shikamaru dan Neji. Ya, semoga harapannya bisa segera terjadi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makna dari bait kelima ?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Bait itu hanya bertujuan untuk memperkuat kesan dari Kronos itu sendiri. Tidak ada makna yang khusus." Jawab Shikamaru menjelaskan kepada Ino. Gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk tanda paham.

"Oke, jika memang Saturnus adalah makna yang terkandung dalam syair tersebut, lalu apa arti dari Saturnus itu sendiri ?" tanya Naruto pada yang lainnya.

Kali ini Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti. Begitu pula dengan Neji, pemuda berambut panjang itu menunjukan ekspresi tak mengerti. Hal yang sama ditunjukkan pula oleh yang lainnya. Meskipun berhasil memecahkan teka-teki syair tersebut, pada akhirnya mereka semua tidak mengerti dari kata Saturnus itu sendiri. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru, mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan seni dalam menyembunyikan teka-teki dibalik teka-teki.

"Kalian ingin tahu apa itu Saturnus ?" sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba terdengar ditelinga Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto dan yang lain. Dihadapanya saat ini berdiri 2 orang orang laki-laki dan 1 orang wanita dan kabar buruknya, salah satunya menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah kepala Tenten. Ya, gadis kuncir kuda itu telah tertangkap.

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

Yosh..! akhirnya chapter 23 kelar juga. Maaf banget kalo akhir-akhir ini update nya sering banget telat. Maklum kehidupan dunia nyata saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Ditambah lagi review yang mule sedikit bikin saya kurang termotivasi buat nulis. Hahaha.. maaf sedikit curhat. Ya udah semoga kalian suka ama chapter ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**KenSherlocken : Makasih buat review nya. Maaf kalo update nya lama ya. Untuk cerita masa lalu Naruto nanti akan ada waktunya. Ditunggu aja ya **

**Haruko Akemi : Hahaha, maaf-maaf telat banget ya. Kali ini juga telat lagi. Tolong jangan lelah buat nungguin ya **** terutama dalam menunggu sang pujaan hatinya ya.. Semangat !**

**SR not Author : Waw jadi selama itukah ? Saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Besok-besok kalo mau bayar harus pakr duit beneran loh ya **

**Akira ken : Iyaaaa, makasih buat review nya..**

**Guest : makasih buat review nya ya.. semoga terus setia membaca fic saya ini ya **

**Galura no Baka Lucky22 : Hahaha salam jumpa Galura san, bener kan ini manggilnya ? semoga benar deh. Kalo enggak, kita anggap saja bener. Besok-besok sering-sering review ya, biar tambah rame kotak review nya **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hallo minasaaaan.. ! berjumpa lagi dengan saya. Bagaimana kabar semuanya ? apa ada yang remidial? Atau ada yang habis patah hati? Udah lah gak usah terlalu dipikirin. Mendingan baca aja chapter terbaru ini. Kali ini gak terlambat loh update nya? Semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa review nya...! **

**Chapter 24**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah kali kedua Naruto menyaksikan salah satu temannya ditodong senjata api tepat di hadapan mata bocah pirang itu. Sebelumnya, kejadian serupa pernah terjadi pada Sakura dan Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dimana ketika itu mereka tengah mencoba melarikan diri dari ledakan bom nuklir tentara perdamaian.

Ya, saat ini Tenten tengah dijadikan sandera oleh 3 orang asing yang diyakini oleh Naruto adalah pemilik sah tempat ini. Menurut Naruto, mereka tidak mungkin menodongkan senjatanya karena kesal makanan mereka telah dihabiskan. Tapi, lebih semacam sebuah ancaman pertukaran informasi. Mengingat sebelumnya mereka menyinggung mengenai Saturnus dan Naruto paham ini bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

3 orang itu terdiri dari 2 laki-laki dan 1 wanita. Laki-laki pertama berambut orange dengan berbagai macam pircing terpasang di wajahnya. Saat ini dia tengah asyik menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Tenten. Laki-laki kedua berambut merah sebahu dengan corak mata yang begitu aneh layaknya percikan air. Sekilas bisa diketahui jika dia adalah orang yang berpembawaan kalem. Sedang si wanita berambut biru langit dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin. Kepribadian wanita itu pasti tidak berbeda dengan laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Semua diam tak berkutik. Ino terlihat berlindung di belakang tubuh Sai. Shikamaru dan Shino terlihat telah bersiaga barangkali akan terjadi pertempuran. Sedangkan Sakura, saat ini gadis itu berada tepat di samping Naruto seraya menggenggam kedua tangannya ketakutan. Naruto cukup berbunga, tapi tidak ada efeknya untuk saat ini.

"Jadi, kalianlah penghuni tempat ini?" tanya Shino kalem. Bocah itu seolah tidak gentar meskipun saat ini Tenten tengah di sandera.

"Apa perlu kujawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya balik laki-laki berambut orange.

"Tidak penting, lepaskan gadis itu. Kita bisa bernegosiasi..." Balas Neji. Tatapan matanya menjadi serius. Sedangkan Tenten, gadis kuncir kuda itu terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Si laki-laki berambut orange hanya menyeringai mendengar perkataan Neji. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah kedua temannya. Si wanita terlihat mengangguk tanpa diketahui apa maksudnya. Sedangkan si laki-laki berambut merah tidak merespon. Laki-laki itu justru menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin jika kami akan menerima tawaranmu?" tanya laki-laki berambut orange. Terlihat sekali dia tengah menguji mental Neji.

"Karena kalian menjadikannya sebagai sandera. Maka dari itu aku berkesimpulan jika kalian menginginkan sesuatu dari kami." Jawab Neji. Naruto cukup terkesima mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkannya.

Laki-laki berambut orange itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Neji. Dia kemudian menarik mundur pistolnya dan melepaskan Tenten. Rupanya ketiga orang tersebut menerima penawaran dari Neji. Segera setelah bebas, gadis kuncir kuda itu pun berderap menjauhi ketiga orang asing tersebut.

"Nyalimu cukup besar bocah..." Ucap laki-laki berambut merah. "Sepertinya kau sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal-hal seperti itu..."

Neji tidak menjawab. Tatapan mata pemuda berambut panjang itu masih terlihat begitu serius seperti sebelumnya. Dia lalu berderap mendekati ketiga orang tersebut. Sebuah kejadian mengejutkan pun terjadi. Neji dan laki-lai berambut orange itu berpelukan layaknya sahabat yang lama tak berjumpa.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Tidak aku sangka, rupanya kau telah tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda yang tangguh, Neji," Ucap laki-laki berambut orange itu pada Neji.

"Ini semua berkat bimbingan kalian semua, senior..." balas Neji merendah.

Entah apa yang ada di kepaka Naruto dan yang lainnya saat ini. Diantara semua orang yang nampak kebingungan, Tenten terlihat paling tidak mengerti akan situasi yang dilihatnya saat ini. Yang jelas, baik Neji maupun ketiga orang asing tersebut harus menjelaskan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja mereka terlihat begitu akrab.

"Ada yang mau memberikan penjelasan pada kami semua?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Neji berserta ketiga orang asing tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya. Si laki-laki berambut orange lali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan laki-laki rambut merah dan wanita rambut biru hanya tersenyum tipis, membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Kami adalah senior Neji di akademi inteligent. Kami 2 tingkat di atasnya." Ucap laki-laki berambut merah menjelaskan.

"Ya, namaku Yahiko. Dia yang berambut merah bernama Nagato. Sedangkan wanita cantik itu bernama Konan," Sambung si laki-laki berambut orange (Yahiko) memperkenalkan diri pada Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Bocah pirang itu sempat berpikir jika ketiganya akan menjadi musuh baru Naruto dan yang lain. Syukurlah, rupanya apa yang dilakukan oleh ketiganya beberapa saat lalu hanyalah sebuah gurauan semata. Tapi, apakah Tenten bisa menganggap hal itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan? Entahlah. Sebaiknya Naruto tidak perlu menanyakannya kepada Tenten secara langsung.

"Bagus... aku benar-benar objek gurauan yang terbaik. Kupikir ditembak mati lebih baik daripada mengetahui fakta bodoh jika sedari tadi hanyalah sebuah gurauan semata..." sindir Tenten sarkastis kepada ketiga orang tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto tertawa dalam diam mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu dianggap serius nona muda. Kami memang sering melakukan. Bahkan untuk ukuran orang seserius Neji, dia masih bisa menerimanya. Apa hidupmu sangat tidak berwarna ya?" balas Yahiko. Laki-laki benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah. Tidak beda jauh dengan juniornya, Neji.

"Tidak, hidupku cukup berwarna kok," Timpal Tenten. "Maksudku berwarna kelabu lebih tepatnya..."

Pria bernama Yahiko itu diam tidak membalas. Jelas sekali jika Yahiko merasa sangat tidak enak atas ucapan yang dia lontarkan sebelumnya. Keadaan yang awalnya cukup enak, sesaat itu juga menjadi sedikit kaku. Merasa menjadi sumber dari situasi tidak menyenangkan, Tenten pun memilih melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji pada Tenten ketika gadis itu mulai melangkah pergi.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku..." balas Tenten. Gadis kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan yang lainnya.

Selepas kepergian Tenten, pria bernama Yahiko itu masih terdiam. Namun kali ini dia mencoba tersenyum ketika bertatap mata dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Ya, meskipun senyuman itu sangat kaku dan menyedihkan.

"Oh Ya Tuhan... untuk yang tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Ucap Yahiko seraya menangkupkan kedua tangan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada Neji dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, senior..." Balas Neji. "Tolong juga maklumi sikapnya, beberapa hari ini Tenten dan kami telah mengalami kejadian yang cukup berat."

Yahiko hanya tersenyum ramah seraya menggaruk tenguk belakangnya yang dirasa tidak gatal. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya yaitu Nagato dan Konan hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi. Entah mengapa, Naruto melihat kekontrasan karakter diantara mereka bertiga. Cukup lucu, namun juga menakjubkan secara bersamaan.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa kalian bisa ada di tempat kami?" tanya Yahiko. Laki-laki berambut orange itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi.

"Sebelumnya kami meminta maaf karena telah menghabiskan makanan kalian," ucap Neji seraya membungkukan badan. Tindakannya diikuti yang lain.

"...dan soal bagaimana kami bisa di tempat ini, ceritanya cukup panjang. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya. Tapi yang jelas, saat ini kami adalah target buruan tentara perdamaian."

Sorot mata Yahiko melebar seketika mendengar perkataan dari Neji. Ada rasa tidak percaya terpancar dalam sorot matanya. Hal yang sama rupanya terjadi juga pada laki-laki bernama Nagato dan wanita bernama Konan. Mereka bertiga seolah paham betapa mengerikannya tentara perdamaian itu sendiri. Ya, menghancurkan satu kota dengan bom nuklir kurang mengerikan apa lagi?

"Kau... kau serius?" tanya Yahiko tidak yakin. "Ini terlalu gila jika apa yang kau ucapkan memang benar adanya."

"Ya, kami memang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh tentara sakit jiwa itu..." jawab Naruto sarkastis.

Yahiko segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto. Laki-laki itu terlihat seolah mencari tahu kebenaran dari ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto dari sorot matanya. Setelah dirasa cukup, laki-laki itu pun lalu menghela nafas berat. Ekspresinya sama persis seperti seseorang yang kehabisan stok makanan di akhir bulan.

"Jika memang itu benar, lantas apa alasan mereka mengejar kalian?" tanya Konan yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita dari ketiga orang itu.

Mulai dari Neji, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Shino dengan segera mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto. Hanya Sakura yang tidak melakukannya. Gadis musim semi itu mungkin saja ingin melakukannya. Namun karena merasa tidak enak pada Naruto, Sakura pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hei... hei... kenapa kalian semua menunjukku! Memangnya aku salah apa?" protes Naruto kepada yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak salah, bocah pirang. Hanya saja kau memang target utama mereka..." Balas Neji dengan raut wajah santainya.

Naruto merasa kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji. Ditambah tatapan penuh selidik dari Yahiko, Nagato serta Konan, kekesalan Naruto berlipat ganda saat itu juga. Bocah pirang itu kemudian merasa perlu pergi dari tempat itu menyusul Tenten. Bukannya apa-apa, Naruto hanya risih jika harus menjadi objek pembahasan.

"Memang apa istimewanya bocah pirang ini?" tanya Nagato. Akhirnya untuk sekian lama laki-laki berambut merah darah itu membuka mulutnya.

"Kata istimewa rasanya kurang tepat..." timpal Shikamaru tidak setuju dengan ucapan Nagato. "Mungkin kata kontroversi lebih cocok untuk bocah pirang ini."

Ubun-ubun Naruto serasa berasap terbakar ketika mendengar kata "Kontroversi" disematkan Shikamaru kepadanya. Dia merasa seperti seorang idol yang hobinya hanya membuat skandal tanpa ada prestasi sama sekali. Rasanya, sifat menyebalkan Neji telah menular dengan sempurna kepada Shikamaru, atau mungkin saja memang bocah pemalas itu sama mennyebalkannya sejak awal.

"Jadi seberapa kontroversinya bocah pirang ini?" tanya Yahiko. Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum geli ketika mengucap kata Kontroversi.

"Kalian pasti tidak akan mempercayainya..." balas Shikamaru santai. "Pertama, dia ditemukan dengan keadaan tubuh penuh luka, dan ketika tersadar, dia menyerang gadis merah muda itu seperti orang linglung..."

Yahiko dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk sembari mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru. Sementara Naruto, bocah pirang itu terlihat sangat kesal. Dia merasa seperti ditelanjangi oleh Shikamaru di depan semua orang. Tapi apa daya, mau protes pun rasanya tidak akan ada yang mau mendengarkan. Untuk saat ini opsi diam menjadi patung adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

"Kedua, dia mengaku kehilangan sebagian besar ingatannya." Ucap Shikamaru seolah tengah memberi jeda. "Tapi, ada satu hal yang mungkin akan membuat kalian menganggapnya gila..."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Yahiko mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"Dia mengaku datang dari masa depan..." Jawab Sai. Kali ini bocah kulit pucat itu yang membuka mulut.

Yahiko, Nagato serta Konan segera bertukar pandang setelah mendengar fakta itu. Ada seperti komunikasi batin terlihat diantara ketiga orang itu. Mereka seolah tidak ingin jika obrolan ketiganya didengar oleh orang lain. Melihatnya pemandangan itu rasa ingin tahu Naruto pun kembali muncul setelah sekian lama.

"Baiklah, lalu apa lagi?" tanya Yahiko seolah tahu bukan hanya itu saja kabar mengejutkannya.

"Dia... dia adalah seorang Uzumaki," Ucap Neji jelas.

Naruto bisa melihat raut keterkejutan tercetak jelas di wajah Yahiko dan Konan, terlebih lagi pada Nagato. Raut laki-laki berambut merah itu seolah menolak akan kebenaran yang terkandung dalam ucapan Neji. Bahkan saat ini, laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Ya, sepertinya Nagato benar-benar tidak menyukai fakta jika Naruto adalah seorang Uzumaki.

"Kau serius? Maksudku apa kau yakin akan hal itu?" tanya Yahiko seolah tidak percaya.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lagipula, pertanyaan itu tidak harus dia pula yang menjawabnya. Lagipula juga, saat ini dia benar-benar sangat risih dengan tatapan intimidasi yang dilayangkan Nagato padanya.

"Keluarkan medali itu, Naruto... buktikan jika kau memang benar-benar seorang Uzumaki," Perintah Shino pada Naruto.

Naruto segera mengorek isi saku celananya. Tidak lama kemudian bocah pirang itu menunjukan medali itu dihadapan Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan. Bocah pirang itu pun segera membuka medalinya dengan gaya demonstrasi elegan dan penuh penghayatan. Naruto seolah ingin menunjukan kepada ketiga orang itu jika dia memang benar-benar seorang Uzumaki sebenarnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin... meskipun kau bisa membuka medali yang bisa disebut juga sebagai tanda kau adalah Uzumaki yang sebenarnya, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima fakta ini," ucap Nagato. Laki-laki benar-benar tidak terima akan fakta yang sudah terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

"Apa alasanmu tidak bisa menerimanya? Apa yang meragukanmu?" tanya Naruto. Nada bicara bocah pirang itu terdengar kesal.

Nagato tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Laki-laki berambut merah itu justru menunjukan sebuah benda yang berhasil mengejutkannya. Ya, itu adalah medali Uzumaki yang bentuknya sama dengan milik Naruto. Dengan ini sudah jelas jika laki-laki bernama Nagato itu adalah seorang Uzumaki juga sama sepertinya.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Naruto saja yang terkejut. Teman-temannya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Bahkan Neji yang notabennya adalah junior dari Nagato ikut-ikutan pula terkejut. Mungkin dia juga baru akan fakta tersebut.

"Ja... jadi kau juga seorang Uzumaki?" tanya Naruto dengan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ya, tapi itu tidak penting lagi saat ini." Jawab Nagato dingin.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagiku itu penting. Mungkin darimu aku bisa mengetahui fakta mengenai hal-hal tentangku. Seperti siapa aku dan siapa orang tuaku," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Kau ingin tahu kebenaran tentangmu?" tanya Nagato setengah berteriak. Laki-laki berambut merah itu benar-benar menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"Kau hanyalah keturunan campuran yang hina. Lihat rambut pirangmu itu? semua keturunan Uzumaki berambut merah! Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang Uzumaki. Camkan itu baik-baik, bocah..." ucap Nagato dingin.

Naruto menggertakan giginya kesal. Bocah pirang itu mengeram emosi. Tidak pernah dia kira akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Setelah mendengar cerita Ino tentang betapa hebatnya keluarga Uzumaki, Naruto kira semua orang akan menaruh hormat ketika mengetahui jika dirinya seorang Uzumaki pula. Tapi rupanya hal itu tidak terjadi. Ada beberapa pihak yang justru menolak dan mencemoohnya. Salah satunya adalah laki-laki berambut merah di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? dan apa maksudnya dengan keturunan campuran yang hina?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Gadis musim semi itu terlihat cukup tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Nagato kepada Naruto.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa mengira?" tanya Nagato balik. "Sudah jelas bukan, salah satu dari kedua orang tua bocah pirang itu pasti bukan seorang Uzumaki..."

Naruto tidak merespon perkataan Nagato. Bocah pirang itu bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Harga dirinya benar-benar telah dihancur-leburkan oleh laki-laki berambut merah itu saat ini. Kalau boleh, Naruto lebih memilih untuk ditelan bumi saat itu juga.

"Asal kalian tahu, aku adalah pihak Uzumaki yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kemurnian marga. Karena itulah aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui pernikahan campuran yang mengotori kemurnian margaku. Tanyakan saja pada Hyuuga dan Uchiha, mereka juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama."

"...dan juga, aku tidak akan pernah menganggap keturunan mereka sebagai seorang Uzumaki," ucap Nagato menutup penjelasannya.

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Jadi itulah alasan sebenarnya Nagato ngotot menolak kebenaran Naruto sebagai seorang Uzumaki.

"Hei bung, apa kau salah satu orang kuno yang bergaya modern?" tanya Ino sarkastis. Sedangkan Nagato hanya diam tak merespon.

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa namanya cinta sejati ya?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Nagato segera menoleh ke arah Ino. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca di awal. Namun tidak lama berselang, dia tersenyum mencemooh kepada Ino sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulut merespon ucapan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Gadis muda sepertimu tahu apa tentang cinta. Saat ini, bagimu cinta adalah sesuatu hal yang patut untuk diperjuangkan. Kau akan mengerjar-ngejarnya meskipun hidupmu akan sengsara dan juga menderita. Ya, itu hanyalah gambaran ilusi yang sering disajikan dalam drama percintaan. Faktanya itu pandangan itu akan segera terganti setelah kau tahu seperti apa dunia ini sebenarnya," balas Nagato.

"Setelah kau melihat dunia ini sebenarnya, pandangan mu terhadap cinta itu pun akan segera berubah. Saat itu kau pasti akan berpendapat jika 'cinta hanyalah produk kehidupan anak-anak remaja'," ucap Nagato.

Ino tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dia tertegun. Gadis pirang yang terkenal keras kepala dalam adu argumen itu hanya diam begitu saja. Naruto tahu jika Ino ingin sekalo membantah argumen itu. Namun bibirnya serasa kelu, seolah sebagian dari dirinya seperndapat dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Nagato.

"Sudah cukup, perdebatan ini kita akhiri saja sampai di sini," ucap Yahiko menengahi.

Naruto membuang muka sementara Ino terlihat begitu kesal. Sai mencoba menenangkan gadis pirang itu namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Gadis pirang itu masih terlihat tidak terima meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak bisa mengelak kata-kata yang Nagato lontarkan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Yahiko pada Neji.

"Kami mungkin akan segera pergi dari tempat ini setelah selesai menyiapkan diri..." jawab Neji. "Tapi sebelumnya, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu senior?"

"Ya, kau bebas bertanya..." balas Yahiko santai.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di tempat seperti ini? lagipula kenapa kalian bisa memiliki syair rahasia itu?" tanya Neji. "Maaf jika pertanyaanku membuat kalian tersinggung..."

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar kalimat yang terakhir kali Neji lontarkan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya pemuda berambut panjang itu mengucapkan kata maaf kepada seseorang. Jauh Naruto coba mengingat tidak pernah sekalipun Neji melakukannya. Meskipun mungkin pernah, Naruto berani jamin tidak diiringi sikap penuh sopan santun seperti yang bocah pirang itu lihat saat ini. Bagi Naruto pemdangan itu cukup membuat hatinya lebih baik setelah beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang sama seperti kalian..." jawab Yahiko santai. Sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti.

"Oh ya ampun, maksudnya kami juga sedang dikejar-kejar seperti kalian," lanjut Yahiko menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "...dan mengenai syair itu. Sejak kami tiba di tempat ini syair itu sudah ada lebih dahulu dan tidak pernah sekalipun kami mencoba memecahkannya."

Neji hanya mengangguk paham. Sementara Naruto merasa hal itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan semata. Pasti ada seseorang yang sengaja memasangnya agar segera dipecahkan apa yang terkandung di dalamnya. Jika memang hal itu yang terjadi, Naruto tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Boleh aku bertanya juga? Memang siapa yang sedang memburu kalian?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Mereka sama merepotkannya seperti tentara perdamaian." jawab Konan singkat.

Sebelumnya dia bertukar pandangan terlebih dahulu dengan kedua orang yang lain sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. terlihat jelas sekali jika mereka bertiga sangat berhati-hati dalam membagi informasi.

"Memang seperti apa mereka?" sambung Shikamaru penasaran.

Sebelum Yahiko sempat menjawab pertanyaan lanjutan Shikamaru, Tenten berlari mendekati mereka dengan tergesa. Jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya gadis kuncir kuda itu pasti membawa kabar berita buruk.

"Teman-teman maaf karena aku mengganggu sesi obrolan hangat kalian... tapi yang jelas kita kedatangan tamu," ucap Tenten kehabisan nafas. Gadis kuncir kuda itu rupanya berlari dari tempatnya berada.

"Tamu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja mereka adalah senior-seniormu yang lain. Yang jelas aku tidak peduli..." Jawab Tenten masa bodoh.

Neji terlihat kesal dengan jawaban Tenten. Sementara itu baik Yahiko, Nagato dan juga Konan kembali bertukar pandangan. Melihat tingkah laku mereka, lama-lama Naruto merasa kesal juga.

"Bukan, mereka bukan seniornya..." balas Yahiko seraya berdiri.

"Lantas?" tanya Tenten balik.

"Mereka adalah senior kami. AKATSUKI..."

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

Yosh! Chapter ke 24 berhasil diselesaikan tepat waktu. Wajar sih, mengingat kegiatan saya di dunia nyata lagi santai-santainya. Jadi bisa banget deh nyempetin waktu buat nulis chapter terbarunya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua respon positifnya di chapter kemarin. Saya ucapkan terima kasih juga yang terus setia ngikutin fic ini dari dulu dan saya ucapkan terima kasih kembali untuk review di chapter kemarin. Saya harap untuk ke depan responnya juga selalu seperti ini. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa

**Balasan review :**

**Galura no Lucky : Hallow hallow Galura Sugoi Kakkoi... Kali ini udah bener banget kan? Makasih banget loh udah ngramein review di fic saya.. Jangan lupa buat reviewnya lagi ya **

**Haruko akemi : hallow Haruko san, waaah udah kepikiran langsung ke planet ya? Luar biasa banget loh. Soal Naruto yang kurang menonjol mungkin karena di chapter kemarin perannya emang Cuma segitu aja. Jadi keliatannya kurang keliatan. Makasih buat review nya ya **

**Fatih azzam : Wah ternyata nungguin lama ya? Saya mohon maaf kalo gt. Kalo dari rencana awal mungkin sampe 60 chapter. Itu juga kalo saya gak mentok idenya. Makasih buat review nya...**

**De-chan :Eh masa sih? Hahaha... mungkin mereka sependeritaan seperti saya. **** makasih buat review nya ya. Jangan bosen2 buat baca ama corat-coret di kotak review, hehehe**

**KenSherlocken : Sasuke ya? Hmm, dia ada tapi nongolnya nanti masih lama. Makanya tungguin ya, sampe si doi nongol.. makasih udah mau mampir **

**Ggg34 &amp; guest : Yaaap, inilah chapter terbarunya...**

**SR not Author : wahh doyan ngegame online juga ya? Kirain cuma doyan baca fanfic doank... hehehe *piss* **

** : Yap, untuk saat ini iya pairing narusaku. Tapi saya gak janji mereka bakalan jadian di akhir cerita. Mengingat ini bukan fic romance. Makasih buat review nya. Jangan bosen2 buat terus baca ya **

**Berry uchiha : saya ucapkan terima kasih karena udah baca dan review fic ini. Semoga ke depannya gak pernah bosen.. terima kasih buat semangatnya **

**Syalala-lala : Hallow lala san... wah ternyata kamu juga lagi sibuk juga ya di duta. Berarti sama donk kaya saya. Ya biar kata sekarang udah gak sesibuk kemaren2. Makasih loh udah mau mampir **

**Narusaku-shinachiku : Terima kasih udah mau mampir. Mengenai pairing di fic ini, sebenarnya bukan prioritas utama saya. Karena memang fic ini bukan ff romance. Mungkin saat ini pairing narusaku, tapi kedepannya saya gak janji. Bisa terus sampe ending atau nanti diputus di tengah cerita. Dengan alasan menyesuaikan jalan cerita yang berasal dari ide pemikiran saya. Jadi, kalo memang harus seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi. Saya harap para readers menikmati ceritanya meskipun ada beberapa hal yang dirasa kurang sreg. Terima kasih buat review nya **

**Mira : Terima kasih... saya cukup senang karena Mira san suka dengan fic yang saya buat ini. Semoga ke depannya terus mantengin fic ini dan gak pernah bosen **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hallo... Apa kabar Teman Temaran. Saya kembali lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Semoga saja teman-teman masih ingat akan kehadiran saya. Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa corat-coret reviewnya. **

**.**

**Chapter 25**

**.**

**.**

AKATSUKI. Naruto merasa pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Ya, sebelumnya Neji pernah menyinggung nama itu suatu waktu. Awalnya Naruto pikir itu adalah sebuah nama band terkenal asal Jepang. Tapi rupanya perkiraan bocah pirang itu keliru. Akatsuki adalah sebuah nama organisasi yang saat ini tengah mengejar orang dihadapan Naruto. Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan.

Naruto kemudian memutar kepala kuningnya kembali. Jika Akatsuki mengejar ketiga orang di hadapannya saat ini, sudah pastilah dirinya akan ikut terseret juga dalam permainan kucing-kucingan. Tapi mungkin jika Naruto dan teman-temannya meninggalkan ketiga orang itu saat ini juga melalui jalur lain, peluang mereka menghadapi masalah baru akan lebih berkurang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita segera pergi sekarang juga..." ucap Naruto memberi saran.

Baik teman-temannya maupun ketiga orang itu segera menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Sebagian teman-temannya memberikan ekspresi tanda setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. Namun sebagian lagi memandangnya seolah bocah pirang itu adalah seorang pengecut kelas atas.

Neji, Tenten dan Shikamaru rupanya juga menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Naruto bisa memaklumi sikap mereka berdua. Bahkan bocah pirang itu sudah menduganya dari awal jika akan mendapat penilaian seperti itu. Dia merasa tidak peduli. Saat ini bocah pirang itu hanya ingin selamat dan tidak ada korban jiwa lagi yang berasal dari teman-temannya termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin kita semua selamat. Tidak ada korban jiwa lagi..." ucap Naruto. Kalimat terakhir diucapkannya penuh penekanan.

"Bocah pirang itu benar, ini adalah masalah kami. Jadi sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu terlibat di dalamnya," balas Yahiko.

Naruto menatap Yahiko tidak percaya. Dia pikir laki-laki berambut orange itu akan memakinya sebagai pribadi yang tidak tahu diri. Rupanya perkiraannya salah. Yahiko justru mendukung pendapat bocah pirang itu. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto merasa sangat sangat tidak enak.

"Tidak..." timpal Neji. "Kami tidak akan pergi tanpa kalian. Kami akan membantu kalian menghadapi Akatsuki."

"Hei... kenapa kau yang memerintah!" protes Ino tidak terima.

"Benar... Ini bukanlah pertarungan kita, Neji. Berpikir rasionalah!" sambung Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu sependapat dengan Ino.

"Justru dia berpikir sangat rasional daripada kalian semua..." ucap Shikamaru menimpali ucapan Sakura.

Entah kerasukan roh jahat apa yang membuat Shikamaru bisa sependapat dengan Neji. Naruto cukup terkejut melihatnya. Jika sebelumnya mereka saling berselisih paham, untuk kali ini mereka bisa satu pendapat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Pergi dari tempat ini tanpa bantuan mereka bertiga adalah sebuah tindakan sia-sia. Mereka bertiga bisa bermanfaat bagi kita menunjukkan jalan keluar yang aman," jelas Shikamaru menjabarkan.

"Lagipula aku justru sangat penasaran dengan alasan Akatsuki mengejar kalian bertiga?" tanya Shikamaru pada mereka Yahiko, Nagato serta Konan.

Jawaban Shikamaru awalnya tidak bisa diterima Naruto. Namun, setelah mendengar kalimat bocah pemalas itu yang penasaran akan alasan Akatsuki mengejar mereka bertiga membuat rasa ingin tahu Naruto mulai bangkit kembali. Setelah dipikirkan kembali, pendapat Neji dan Shikamaru ada benarnya juga.

Yahiko tidak merespon pertanyaan Shikamaru. Laki-laki rambut orange itu nampak sekali enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Seolah hal yang akan di ucapkannya adalah sebuah rahasia terkutuk. Sedangkan Nagato dan Konan, keduanya saling berpandangan penuh tanda tanya satu sama lain. Mereka berdua terlihat kebingung, antara ingin menjawab atau tidak.

"Sebaiknya kalian menjawab pertanyaan bocah kepala nanas itu, senpai..." ucap Neji.

Yahiko menoleh ke arah Neji. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah tidak percaya. Dia kaget karena Neji sama penasaranya dengan Shikamaru. Yahiko pun akhirnya menghembuskan nafas berat. Selepas itu dia bersiap membuka mulutnya menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kita bicara sambil melarikan diri..." jawab Yahiko.

**.**

Saat ini Naruto dan yang lainnya tengah berlari menyusuri lorong rahasia. Sebuah lorong rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik mural syair yang berhasil mereka pecahkan sebelumnya. Pintu masuk lorong tersebut memang cukup kecil. Ukurannya mungkin hanya setinggi 50 cm dengan lebar yang tidak jauh berbeda. Posisi pintu itu juga bisa dibilang cukup unik. Pintu lorong itu letaknya 1 m diatas lantai. Sehingga harus memanjatnya terlebih dahulu jika ingin memasukinya.

Setelah semuanya telah berhasil masuk, Yahiko menutup kembali lorong itu dengan mural syair sama seperti sebelumnya. Bertujuan untuk mengecoh para anggota Akatsuki yang saat ini tengah mengejar mereka. Dengan begini presentasi keberhasilan mereka dalam melarikan diri akan meningkat drastis.

Lorong itu cukup temaran bagi Naruto membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman. Meskipun bocah pirang tidak punya problem dengan penglihatannya, tetapi tetap saja dia kesulitan melihat ke arah depan. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Naruto merasa kurang nyaman akan lorong itu. Sepanjang kakinya melangkah, sudah beberapa kali dia menginjak tikus, kecoa dan sejenis hewan menjijikan lainnya. Mungkin inilah yang sering dikatakan para penyair, "Dalam Segala Hal, Pasti Ada Nilai Plus dan Minusnya".

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kisah kalian pada kami sekarang juga?" tanya Naruto menyeletuk Yahiko yang tepat berlari di hadapannya.

Laki-laki bernama Yahiko itu pun kemudian menoleh mendengar teriakan Naruto di belakangnya. Pria berambut orange itu lalu sedikit memelankan laju larinya agar Naruto dan teman-temannya bisa mendengarkan apa yang akan dia ceritakan.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana harus memulainya," ucap Yahiko. "Intinya setelah kami bertiga keluar dari organisasi Akatsuki, mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadikan kami sebagai target."

"Memangnya kalian tidak pernah bertanya alasannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Masalahnya setiap kali kami bertatap muka dengan mereka, orang-orang itu lebih bernafsu untuk mengeluarkan isi kepala kami daripada berbicara," jawab Konan. Gadis itu menjawab mewakili Yahiko yang kesulitan mengungkapkannya.

Naruto hanya diam mengangguk. Bocah pirang itu paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Konan. Sejak awal, orang-orang Akatsuki itu memang tidak berniat untuk berbicara ataupun bermusyawarah dengan mereka bertiga. Tujuan mereka cuma satu. Ya, mereka hanya ingin membunuh mereka bertiga.

"Tidak mungkin mereka ingin membunuh kalian tanpa sebab yang jelas," ucap Naruto berpendapat. "Aku yakin kalian bertiga pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka sampai ingin sekali mencabut nyawa kalian."

Nagato menghentikan laju larinya setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Yahiko yang tepat berada di belakang Nagato hampir saja menabraknya kalau saja dia tidak sigap berhenti. Pria berambut merah darah itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bocah pirang itu hanya berharap semoga kata-katanya tidak menyinggung Nagato.

"Akan terlalu dini bagimu untuk tahu apa penyebabnya," jawab Nagato mendesis. Pria berambut merah darah itu rupanya memang membenci Naruto.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu?" ucap Naruto kesal. Bocah pirang itu pun mendorong tubuh Nagato kasar.

Naruto merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Nagato padanya. Merasa tidak terima, Nagato pun berniat membalas. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Yahiko dan Neji memisahkan keduanya sebelum aksi saling pukul layaknya pertandingan tinju tersaji di depan mata keduanya.

"Nagato, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini..." Ucap Yahiko pada Nagato ketika memisahkan pemuda itu dengan Naruto.

Nagato tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yahiko. Pria berambut merah darah itu justru malah melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa berucap satu kata pun. Samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah Yahiko. Bocah pirang itu pun merasa sedikit bersalah atas insiden ini. Ya, sedikit. Lebih banyaknya adalah kesalahan Nagato.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapnya," ucap Yahiko pada Naruto. "Tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Bocah pirang itu mencoba memaklumi. Mungkin saja kondisi Nagato saat ini memang sedang dalam mode tidak bersahabat dengan orang baru. Apalagi Naruto masuk dalam kategori orang-orang yang pantas untuk dibenci oleh pemuda berambut merah darah itu. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Akan aku ceritakan alasan mengapa mereka ingin membunuh kami bertiga," ucap Yahiko.

Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya diam. Mereka hanya tetap terus berlari menelusuri lorong. Menunggu hingga saatnya Yahiko telah siap untuk menceritakan segala kisahnya. Naruto berharap, semoga saja apa yang akan diceritakan Yahiko akan memberikannya sebuah petunjuk mengenai asal usulnya.

"Dulu, kami adalah salah satu dari 5 anggota tertinggi organisasi Akatsuki. Tapi kemudian tidak lagi. Alasannya sangat mudah. Kami keluar setelah tahu apa tujuan terselubung anggota lain," ucap Yahiko mulai bercerita.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tujuan terselubung?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Apa kau tahu peristiwa pengeboman keluarga besar 2 tahun lalu?" tanya Yahiko balik.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah peristiwa pengeboman di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki yang mengakibatkan terbunuhnya seluruh anggota keluarga dari 3 keluarga besar, aku berada di sana, senior..." sambung Neji. Rahangnya mengeras ketika berucap.

"Mereka bukan Uzumaki murni. Mereka hanya sekumpulan Uzumaki campuran yang berniat memperbanyak jenisnya. Kali ini mereka melakukannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Hee.. betapa menyedihkannya kedua keluarga itu," ucap Nagato menginterupsi. Laki-laki berambut merah darah itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan tanggapan Neji yang merupakan salah satu dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Sikap Nagato yang menyela pembicaraan Neji membuat Naruto cukup risih. Bocah pirang itu bahkan tidak mengerti, sejak kapan pemuda itu mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Seingat dia, Nagato sudah melaju di depan ketika Yahiko mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, terserah kau saja," balas Yahiko tidak peduli dengan segala sebutan itu. "Tapi yang jelas, alasan kami keluar dari organisasi Akatsuki adalah karena mereka berencana melakukan kudeta pada pemerintahan yang tidak lain dipimpin oleh keluarga Uzumaki."

Naruto tersentak mendengar fakta baru itu. Entah karena merasa dirinya adalah seorang Uzumaki atau tidak, tapi yang pasti Naruto cukup geram mendengar fakta itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika alasan pembunuhan keluarga Uzumaki hanya karena masalah kekuasaan. Bagi Naruto, hal itu benar-benar tidak bisa diterima akal sehatnya.

"Namun sebelum kami mengundurkan diri dari Akatsuki, kami menemukan sebuah fakta yang sangat mengejutkan..." ucap Yahiko. Pria berambut orange itu merasa resah untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Apa itu? cepat katakan!" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Saat itu, secara tidak sengaja kami mencuri dengar percakapan salah satu petinggi Akatsuki dengan seseorang yang tidak kami kenal. Mereka membicarakan tentang kudeta dan langkah-langkah selajutnya. Kami tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu karena dia membelakangi kami," jelas Yahiko.

"Namun aku berani bertaruh jika pria itu adalah seorang Uzumaki. Terlihat jelas dari medali yang gantungkan di lengan kanannya," Yahiko kembali menghentikan ucapannya.

Naruto lagi-lagi terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya kembali. Dia tidak pernah mengira jika salah satu diantara otak dari pelaku pengeboman kediaman keluarga Uzumaki adalah orang dalam Uzumaki itu sendiri. Jika memang hal itu benar adanya, bagi Naruto itu adalah kejadian yang sungguh ironis.

"Kalian ingin tahu seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya Konan. Semua hanya terdiam namun sangat penasaran. "Dia berambut pirang dan berperawakan sepertimu, Uzumaki Naruto..."

"...dan mungkin karena alasan itulah Akatsuki akhirnya memburu kami bertiga." Sambung Yahiko.

Jantung Naruto serasa dihantam sebuah truk besar hingga membuat sistem kerjanya mengalami gangguan. Jantungnya terasa tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak jelas setelah mendengar pernyataan Konan. Terkadang begitu sangat cepat, namun tidak jarang pula berdetak terlalu lambat. Entahlah, Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dengan model kalimat yang seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas, bocah pirang itu benar-benar syok.

Naruto mungkin masih mampu mengendalikan rasa keterkejutannya. Tapi hal itu rupanya tidak berguna jika orang lain yang mengalaminya. Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa pandangan Sakura dan yang lain padanya saat ini. Kalau boleh bocah pirang itu berharap, semoga saja teman-temannya masih menaruh rasa percaya kepada dirinya. Tapi, bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka justru mulai menjaga jarak dengannya.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di belakang mereka. Tidak perlu bertanya pun jawabannya sudah jelas. Ya, itu adalah para anggota Akatsuki. Ada sedikit rasa syukur dalam hati Naruto ketika mendengarnya. Bukan karena dirinya ingin tertangkap. Namun lebih karena merasa bersyukur. Dengan hal ini, perhatian teman-teman bocah pirang itu yang sebelumnya hanya tertuju pada Naruto akhirnya teralih.

"Kita bahas hal itu nanti saja," ucap Neji menengahi pembicaraan. "Kita harus mulai berlari kembali..."

Mereka kemudian mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Lorong gelap dan becek itu rupanya cukup panjang seolah tidak ada habisnya. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara. Seolah efek dari pembicaraan sebelumnya enggan untuk pergi. Keadaan semakin diperburuk dengan terdengar derap langkah kaki yang berlari tepat di belakang mereka. Rupanya para anggota Akatsuki itu terlalu pintar untuk dikecoh.

"Aku tidak mengira jika mereka bisa menyadarinya secepat itu," ucap Yahiko seraya terus berlari.

"Mungkin mereka menggunakan alat yang telah berhasil aku ciptakan," balas Konan. Yahiko yang mendengarnya menatap Konan seolah bertanya apa maksud dari ucapan wanita itu.

"Sebelumnya, aku berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat pelacak yang memanfaatkan sampel DNA sebuah target untuk mengidentifikasi dimana keberadaannya." Jawab Konan menerangkan.

Bola mata Yahiko melebar setelah mendengar pernyataan Konan. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas jika pemuda berambut orange itu cukup syok. Sebenarnya bukan cuma Yahiko saja yang merasa kaget. Semua orang tidak terkecuali Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bocah pirang itu bahkan merasa tidak percaya jika alat secanggih itu memang benar-benar berhasil diciptakan oleh Konan.

"Jika memang seperti apa yang kau katakan. Maka sudah jelas jika mereka memiliki sampel DNA kita bertiga..." ucap Yahiko pelan. Pemuda itu terlihat merenung seolah tangah memikirkan sebuah solusi.

"Melihat betapa cepatnya mereka mengejar kita, mungkin memang seperti itulah kenyataannya," jawab Konan. Wanita itu terlihat biasa saja seolah masalah yang akan dihadapinya merupakan hal yang biasa.

Keadaan kembali hening. Mereka berlari dalam diam. Naruto merasa, mungkin masing-masing tengah memikirkan sebuah solusi atas masalah yang akan dihadapi atau mungkin saja saat ini mereka tengah merasa frustasi. Naruto tidak tahu mana yang paling tepat. Namun untuk saat ini yang paling berguna adalah terus berlari ke depan tanpa henti. Karena bersembunyi pun tidak akan ada artinya.

"Aku ada sebuah ide. Tapi mungkin agak sedikit keterlaluan bagi kalian bertiga," ucap Shikamaru. Bocah pemalas itu berucap tanpa menghentikan laju larinya.

Beberapa pasang mata segera tertuju pada sosok Shikamaru. Seperti biasanya, bocah pemalas itu selalu saja menemukan sebuah ide brilian di tengah keadaan genting seperti sekarang ini. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya tidak terlalu sering juga. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika menyangkut hal-hal semacam ini Shikamaru adalah orang yang paling ahli memainkannya.

"Apa idenya?" tanya Yahiko mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menyeringai. Bagi Naruto, inilah sala satu hal yang membuat Shikamaru terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Menurut Naruto, jika memang dia bisa menjawabnya segera, kenapa harus repot-repot menyeringai seperti itu? benar-benar sebuah tindakan yang membuang-buang waktu dan juga kesabaran pihak di hadapannya.

"Sesuai yang dikatakan oleh nona Konan. Jika memang DNA kalian bertiga telah mereka dapatkan, maka itu adalah keuntungan bagi kita." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu bagaimana? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti..." Ucap Sai dari arah belakang.

Rupanya bukan hanya Sai yang tidak paham akan maksud Shikamaru. Yahiko dan beberapa yang lain juga merasakannya. Karena itu tatapan mata penuh tanya terus tertuju pada sosok bocah pemalas itu.

"Maksudnya, para senior bisa kita jadikan umpan. Karena hanya DNA mereka saja yang dimiliki mereka..." jelas Neji. "Bukankah begitu?"

Naruto sangat terkesan dengan Neji serta Shikamaru. Keduanya benar-benar sebuah kombinasi penyusun strategi terbaik. Sayangnya mereka berdua adalah dua pribadi yang selalu tidak akur. Jika saja kondisinya tidak seperti itu. Naruto bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya kombinasi diantara kedua orang tersebut.

"Sebenarnya tidak sesederhana itu. Tapi secara keseluruhan bisa dibilang seperti itu. Dengan menjadikan kalian bertiga sebagai umpan, kami bisa menyerang mereka dengan tiba-tiba." Ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan rencananya lebih gamblang.

"Tapi, untuk memantapkan rencana itu. Kita perlu tempat yang gelap agar rencanaku berhasil dengan sempurna," ucap Shikamaru kembali.

"Kalau masalah itu, aku tahu di mana tempat yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu," Ucap Nagato tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu selalu saja seenaknya masuk dalam obrolan orang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini akan jadi semakin menarik..." balas Shikamaru menyeringai.

Nagato kemudian menghentikan laju larinya. Dia berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu besi yang tepinya ditumbuhi banyak lumut. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu lalu menendang pintu besi tersebut. Pada percobaan pertam dan kedua pintu itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Namun pada percobaan berikutnya pintu itu sukses terbuka.

"Menurutmu, apa ruangan ini cukup gelap bagi kita untuk bermain petak umpet?" tanya Nagato sarkas.

Shikamaru melangkah maju dan melongok ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Bocah pemalas itu kemudian kembali menarik tubuhnya dan tersenyum puas pada Nagato. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah yang lainnya dan menyeringai menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Teman-teman, waktunya kita kembali beraksi..." Ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto dan yang lainnya segera menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Menurut bocah pirang itu, ruangan tersebut memang sangat cocok dengan kriteria yang diajukan oleh Shikamaru. Gelap, luas dan penuh dengan reruntuhan, ruangan tersebut memang sangat tepat untuk melakukan penyergapan.

"Kita bagi kelompok menjadi 3," ucap Shikamaru. "Naruto, Sakura dan Shino. Kalian satu kelompok dengan Yahiko. Sai, Ino dan aku akan satu kelompok dengan Nagato. Sedangkan Neji dan Tenten, kalian bersama dengan Konan."

Naruto dan yang lainnya mengangguk tanda paham. Semua kemudian berkumpul sesuai dengan kelompok yang telah disebutkan oleh Shikamaru. Setelah itu, mereka saling berhadapan dan menunggu intruksi Shikamaru selanjutnya.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, target mereka adalah kalian bertiga," ucap Shikamaru seraya menunjuk Yahiko, Nagato serta Konan. "Karena itulah kita akan melawan balik mereka dengan strategiku."

"Pertama setiap kelompok harus mencari tempat persembunyian masing-masing. Usahakan letakanya sangat berjauhan." Jelas Shikamaru. " Setelah kalian berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian, usahakan sang target kita sebut saja umpan, cukup berdiam diri saja ditemani bersama satu orang. Sedangkan sisanya bertugas menyerang musuh ketika mereka mendekati umpan kita dari arah yang tidak terduga."

"Apa tugas dari orang yang berada bersama umpan?' tanya Sakura.

"Melindungi umpan jika saja serangan yang dilakukan secara tiba-tiba itu gagal," jawab Shikamaru. "Ingat, kita harus sesenyap mungkin ketika melakukan eksekusi. Semakin besar menarik perhatian, rencana kita akan gagal."

"Baiklah, mungkin itu saja pemberitahuannya. Sekarang waktunya kita berpencar..." ucap Shikamaru yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh yang lainnya.

Semua kemudian berpencar sesuai dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Naruto dan kelompoknya berlari lurus ke tengah ruangan gelap itu. Sesekali, tubuhnya menubruk beberapa puing-puing reruntuhan yang ukurannya cukup besar. Sempat bocah pirang itu berpikir untuk bersembunyi di tempat itu saja. Namun dia segera mengurungkannya karena dirasa belum cukup aman.

Naruto dan kelompoknya berlari semakin ke dalam ruangan gelap itu. Semakin ke dalam, pencahayaan ruangan itu menjadi semakin minim. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya pada ruangan itu hanyalah pintu yang telah dibuka oleh Nagato sebelumnya. Jadi wajar saja jika semakin ke dalam keadaan menjadi semakin gelap.

Yahiko tiba-tiba saja menghentikan laju larinya. Otomatis, baik Naruto, Sakura dan Shino ikut berhenti pula. Pria berambut orange itu rupanya telah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi.

"Seperti ini persembunyian yang cukup tepat," ucap Yahiko.

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju. Tempat persembunyian yang dimaksud oleh Yahiko memang sebuah tempat berlindung yang cukup sempurna. Sebuah puing reruntuhan besar dengan ukuran sebesar mobil pick-up. Berbentuk kepala burung elang dengan paruh terbuka yang di dalamnya terdapat ruang untuk bersembunyi.

"Ya, ini sangat sempurna," respon Naruto. "Silahkan kau masuk bersama Sakura. Aku dan Shino akan berjaga di sekitar."

"Hei, kenapa kau yang menentukan?!" ucap Sakura tidak setuju. "Aku akan ikut denganmu berjaga..."

"Jangan membantah, Sakura. Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat," balas Shino. Pemuda itu rupanya sependapat dengan Naruto.

Sakura merengut kesal sembari menggerutu mendengar ucapan Shino. Sementara Yahiko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pedebatan mereka Naruto, Sakura dan Shino. Pada akhirnya, gadis musim semi itu menurut perintah dan segera masuk ke dalam rongga mulut puing kepala burung elang.

Suara derap langkah mulai terdengar di telinga Naruto. Nampaknya para anggota Akatsuki itu telah sampai di depan pintu masuk ruangan dimana bocah pirang itu berada. Meskipun letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto berada saat ini, samar-samar dia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Mereka ada di dalam..." ucap salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Naruto bisa mendengarnya meski cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Ya, mereka memang ada di dalam. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi," jawab yang lain. "Dengan alat yang ada di tanganku ini, tidak ada satupun tempat di dunia ini bagi mereka untuk bersembunyi."

Sesuai dengan dugaan Konan. Alat yang gunakan para anggota Akatsuki untuk melacak keberadaan Yahiko, Nagato dan dirinya adalah alat hasil karyanya sendiri. Naruto merasa miris jika memikirkan akan hal itu. Seolah apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah sebuah cerminan dari ungkapan "Senjata makan tuan". Bocah pirang itu hanya berharap, semoga saja hasilnya tidak seperti ungkapannya.

"Ingat, kita berjumlah 8 orang. Kita menang jumlah dari mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka memojokkan kalian." Teriak salah satu dari para anggota Akatsuki.

"Yappp!" teriak semua anggota Akatsuki menggema.

Jantung Naruto bergetar kencang mendengar teriakan menggema para anggota Akatsuki. Bocah pirang itu merasa sedikit gugup. Meskipun dia sudah berulang kali melewati situasi menegangkan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja rasa was-was itu tidak pernah sekalipun menghilang. Setidaknya ada pelajaran yang berhasil dia petik untuk saat ini yang tidak lain adalah jika dirinya masih memilki rasa takut.

Jika Naruto tidak salah dengar, salah satu anggota Akatsuki berkata bahwa mereka berjumlah 8 orang. Kalau memang benar adanya, maka posisi Naruto dan teman-temannya lebih diunggulkan dalam permainan berburu kali ini. 8 melawan 11, meskipun para anggota Akatsuki itu adalah para tentara terlatih, tetap saja mereka kalah jumlah dari kelompok Naruto dan teman-temannya. Ditambah lagi, Naruto dan teman-temannya sudah sangat berpengalaman sekali menghadapi lawan semacam tentara profesional.

Suara langkah para anggota Akatsuki mulai terdengar memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut. Naruto mengencangkan genggaman senjatanya. Tidak seperti beberapa teman-temannya. Senjata Naruto masih tetap ada, meskipun sebagian besar senjata milik teman-temannya telah menghilang ketika terjun dari atap beberapa waktu lalu.

Naruto dan Shino mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing. Mereka berdua memilih bersembunyi di samping reruntuhan tempat Yahiko dan Sakura berlindung. Jika Shino bersembunyi pada reruntuhan sebelah kanan, maka Naruto bersembunyi di tempat sebaliknya. Alasan mereka membentuk formasi itu sangat sederhana. Ya, mereka hanya ingin lebih mudah menyergap mangsanya.

Naruto dapat menduga jika 8 anggota Akatsuki mulai berpencar. Mereka membagi diri menjadi 3 kelompok. Satu kelompok bergerak ke kanan tempat Shikamaru dan kelompoknya berada, satu kelompok lagi ke arah kiri dimana Neji dan kelompoknya bersembunyi di sana dan sisanya bergerak menuju ke arah Naruto bersiap saat ini.

Melihat pergerakan musuh yang sesuai rencana Shikamaru, Naruto merasa optimis jika mereka kali ini akan berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya. Efeknya, rasa gugup yang sebelumnya dirasakan oleh bocah pirang itu berangsur-angsur mulai menghilang dan saat ini rasa kepercayaan dirinya meningkat tajam.

Suara 3 langkah kaki semakin terdengar jelas mendekati tempat di mana Naruto berada saat ini. Naruto mulai mempersiapkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berharap dengan melakukan itu dirinya bisa sedikit lebih rileks. Hal yang sama rupanya juga tengah dilakukan oleh Shino dan Naruto bisa melihatnya dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

Naruto merapatkan dirinya di balik reruntuhan ketika ketiga anggota Akatsuki itu telah sampai di tempatnya berada. Dari balik tempat persembunyiannya, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas jika mereka bertiga tengah bersiap menyergap Yahiko dan Sakura dari arah yang berbeda. Satu dari atas, satu dari samping kanan dan satu dari samping kiri. Ingin rasanya bocah pirang itu segera keluar dan menyerang lawan secara membabi buta. Tapi setelah mengingat kembali pesan Shikamaru, bocah pirang itu menahan dirinya.

Naruto sengaja menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang. Ya, waktu ketika salah satu diantara bertiga bergerak mendekatinya. Pada saat itulah dia akan menyerang target secara diam-diam. Jika boleh diibaratkan, dirinya tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang Assasins yang menyerang targetnya secara tiba-tiba.

Pucuk dicinta. Apa yang telah Naruto nantikan selama ini akhirnya tiba juga. Salah satu dari ketiga anggota Akatsuki itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tepat setelah salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu melewatinya, dengan gerakan tenang namun sekejap mata, bocah pirang itu menghantamkan gagang senjatanya ke tengkuk sang target. Usaha Naruto berhasil. Dengan sekali hantam sang target langsung tumbang.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil melumpuhkan targetnya. Bocah pirang itu pun bersiap melumpuhkan sisa anggota Akatsuki yang berada di sekitarnya. Namun sayang. Ketika dirinya berbalik, sebuah tanda merah kecil tercetak di dadanya. Naruto tahu apa artinya itu. Dirinya telah ditandai oleh senjata laser. Naruto tidak tahu bersikap seperti apa lagi untuk situasi genting saat ini. Tidak lama berselang, suara senjata api menggema di sekitar ruangan gelap itu.

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

Mohon maaf beribu maaf. Untuk kesekian kalinya harus telat update. Sebenernya minggu kemarin udah siap buat di publish. Tapi setelah saya cek lagi dan nemu banyak kekurangan, akhirnya mau gak mau harus di revisi lagi. Semoga saja gak mengecewakan deh... dan sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

**Balasan Review :**

**Kensherlocken : Iya, orang tua Naruto sama seperti aslinya. Makasih buat review nya ya... **

**Berry uchiha : Salam kenal juga. Terima kasih udah suka meskipun ceritanya rumit. Kalo kamu merasa pegal mending gak usah dibayangin aja... Hehe **

**Al : Oke siaaaaap**

**Haruko akemi : Hahaha... maaf deh kalo bikin jantungan. Sekali-sekali nge joke gak papa buka. Kan jenuh juga kalo serius mulu. Itachi ntar ada. Mungkin 1-2 chapter lagi keluar. Iya nih, entah kenapa susah banget buat ngatur jadwal antara nulis ama kesibukan di duta. Jadi mohon maklum aja ya. Makasih udah setia buat review loh **

**SR not Author : Hahaha, iya akhirnya keluar juga. Oh, jadi gak sering-sering banget ya maen game online. Sayang sekali. Eh, btw.. kamu manggilnya emak ya? Kirain manggilnya bunda.. haha #pisss**

**De-chan : Haha, maaf deh kalo bikin dag-dig-dug-serr. Iya, saya kasihan juga kalo mereka kudu lari-lari terus. Takutnya ntar mereka (chara) pada lapor ke MK sensei karena saya bikin chara nya kesusahan mulu.. hehe. Makasih buat review nya ya**

**Galura no baka lucky22 : Yakin nih mereka orang baik-baik? #menyeringaijahat**

**IrfaanFanday : Terima kasih udah suka ama fic ini. Soal word saya menyesuaikan pembahasan tiap chapter. Jadi ada chapter yang panjang ada juga yang pendek. Soal perasaan Naruto ke Sakura... ehm mungkin dia masih dalam fase belum yakin seratus persen. **

**Himawari zuifa : Oke, inilah lanjutannya. Mohon maaf ya kalo lama banget update nya. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hallo teman-teman sebangsa dan se tanah air. Gimana liburan lebarannya? Pasti seru donk. Yang dapat ampao banyak jangan lupa bagi-bagi ke saya yah. Biar saya bisa beli hape baru #tolongdiabaikan. Mohon maaf kalo updatenya lama. Semoga suka dengan kelanjutan fic ini **

**Chapter 26**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah harus bagaimana lagi Naruto menunjukkan rasa syukur untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan fakta jika dirinya telah ditandai oleh senapan laser anggota Akatsuki, seharusnya bocah pirang itu telah tewas tertembak. Namun pada kenyataannya, bocah pirang itu justru masih segar bugar. Usut punya usut, ternyata alasan atas semua kejadian itu tidak lain karena campur tangan dari orang lain. Maksudnya nyawa bocah pirang itu telah diselamatkan oleh orang lain.

Yahiko. Pria berambut orange itulah sosok yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto. Dengan pistol yang ada di tangannya, pria berambut orange itu menembak mati anggota Akatsuki yang berencana melubangi tubuh Naruto setelah berhasil menandainya. Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya nyawa Naruto terselamatkan.

Mengetahui fakta itu, Naruto sepertinya perlu menambahkan nama Yahiko ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Bocah pirang itu merasa perlu membalas jasa orang-orang tersebut. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri pun sudah lupa tentang siapa saja orang-orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih, sebuah peluru melesat diantara Naruto dan Yahiko berdiri. Bisa dilihat jika itu adalah serangan dadakan yang tidak terencana dari para anggota Akatsuki. Naruto tahu jika tembakan itu hanyalah sebuah tindakan memastikan. Ya, memastikan jika suara tembakan sebelumnya bukan berasal dari senjata sekutunya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada serangan lanjutan, Naruto segera berjalan merunduk dengan cepatnya menuju ke arah Yahiko dan Sakura berada. Di tempat itu Naruto juga menemukan Shino yang telah berada di antara mereka berdua. Rupanya setelah berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya, bocah kacamata itu segera bergerak cepat menuju ke tempat dimana Yahiko dan Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Entah kenapa Naruto berbunga dengan sikap khawatir gadis musim semi itu.

"Ya, tidak ada yang berlubang," jawab Naruto tersenyum ringan. Kentara sekali jika bocah pirang itu tengah mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan dirinya.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku..." ucap Naruto pada Yahiko.

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak masalah. Mungkin di lain waktu aku akan membiarkannya menembakmu..." balas Yahiko sedikit bercanda.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yahiko. Pria berambut orange itu rupanya punya selera humor yang sedikit sadis. Jika saja Naruto tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berbau sarkasme, pasti bocah pirang itu akan mengamuk ketika mendengar ocehan yang dilontarkan oleh Yahiko.

Sebuah tembakan kembali melesat di dekat keberadaan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Kemudian diikuti tembakan beruntun lainnya. Terus-menerus hingga salah satu dari percobaan tembakan itu hampir saja mengenai lengan kiri Shino. Beruntung saja, bocah itu memilki reflek yang cukup mumpuni sehingga dapat menghindar pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum timah panas mengenai lengan kirinya.

"Gila... Apa mereka tahu jika kita ada di sini?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Bisa jadi. Jika dicermati dari bunyi suara senjata api milik mereka, jelas sekali jika suaranya berbeda dengan pistol milikku." Jawab Yahiko.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, mereka sudah tahu jika kita bersembunyi di tempat ini?" tanya Naruto kembali. Yahiko hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat. Bocah pirang itu merasa takdir seolah gemar sekali mempermainkan kehidupannya. Ibarat paradoks kehidupan. Beberapa saat diselamatkan, namun seringkali pula dibuat begitu sulit. Terkadang Naruto merasa semua itu karena namanya yang dia rasa kurang membawa hoki atau memang dasar jalan hidupnya yang selalu terjal setiap waktu.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat. Jelas sekali jika para anggota Akatsuki mulai bergerak menuju ke arah dimana Naruto berada. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, dimana keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain? Bukankah jika semua anggota Akatsuki hanya terfokus pada Naruto berarti 2 kelompok yang lainnya bisa dikatakan aman? Jika memang seperti itu, maka seharusnya mereka datang memberi bantuan. Bukannya cuma berdiam diri menunggu bocah pirang itu menjadi santapan empuk para anggota Akatsuki.

"Kemana yang lain? Bukankah seharusnya mereka membantu kita?" tanya Naruto kesal. Bocah pirang itu merasa dikhianati.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jika memang semua anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa hanya terfokus pada kita, seharusnya mereka sudah datang membantu..." jawab Yahiko.

"Apa mungkin jumlah mereka yang kita ketahui hanya 8 orang hanyalah sebuah tipuan?" ucap Shino berasumsi.

"Maksudmu, orang yang menyerang kita saat ini bukanlah kelompok yang seharusnya menyerang kelompok Neji dan Shikamaru?' tanya Sakura. Shino hanya mengangguk tanda iya.

Jantung Naruto kembali berdegup kencang. Jika asumsi Shino memang benar, maka bisa dipastikan sejak awal mereka telah terjebak dalam tipu daya para anggota Akatsuki. Sungguh sebuah ironi jika memikirkan bahwa kenyataan itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Niat awal hendak menjebak, malah pada akhirnya terjebak.

Terdengan jika terjangan peluru sedikit mereda. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Naruto untuk mengamati situasi sekitar. Kepala kuningnya kemudian melongok sedikit dan betapa terkejutnya bocah pirang itu melihat 6 orang anggota Akatsuki berjalan tepat menuju ke arah di mana dia berada. Tanpa banyak waktu, dengan segera bocah pirang itu menundukan tubuhnya kembali untuk berlindung sebelum diketahui oleh lawannya.

"Mereka berjumlah 6 orang dan bersenjata lengkap. Tidak ada harapan untuk kita bisa menang..." ucap Naruto terdengar pesimis.

Sebuah suara tembakan terdengar kembali. Namun kali ini suaranya berasal dari arah sebelah kanan tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya berada. Sudah sangat jelas jika suara itu berasal dari tempat dimana Shikamaru dan kelompoknya berada. Bisa dipastikan jika situasi di tempat tersebut sama buruknya dengan keadaan situasi dimana bocah pirang itu berada.

"Sial, padahal aku tidak pernah berharap jika asumsiku akan benar. Jika situasinya memang seperti itu, sudah jelas jika kita dalam masalah besar," ucap Shino menggerutu.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk gerutuanmu, Shino. Saat ini poin pentingnya adalah kita harus segera melakukan apa ?" timpal Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu sebenarnya begitu tegang. Namun kemampuannya dalam menutupinya patut diacungi jempol.

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar lagi. Kali ini berasal dari segala arah. Tidak hanya bunyi senjata api meletus saja yang terdengar. Namun, Naruto juga bisa dengan jelas mendengar teriakan-teriakan lantang teman-temannya dalam melawan para anggota Akatsuki. Merasa tergugah, semangat yang sebelumnya sempat luntur kini telah mulai muncul kembali.

"Kita perlu senjata api untuk melawan mereka..." ucap Naruto pada yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu mengambil senapan 2 teman mereka yang telah berhasil kita lumpuhkan..." jawab Shino tenang.

"Ide brilian... tapi bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya jika setiap saat terus diborbardir seperti ini.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian..." sambung Yahiko.

Yahiko kemudian mulai menembaki anggota Akatsuki dengan maksud mengalihkan perhatian. Setelah itu, baik Naruto maupun Shino segera bergerak cepat. Naruto bergerak ke sebelah kiri menuju ke arah dimana tubuh anggota Akatsuki yang telah bershasil dia lumpuhkan tergeletak disana. Hal yang sama juga bagi Shino. Mereka berdua bermaksud menggunakan senapan milik lawan yang sebelumnya telah dilumpuhkan.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil meraih senapan milik lawannya yang telah dia lumpuhkan. Bocah pirang itu kemudian berguling kembali ke tempat Yahiko dan Sakura berada dengan kecepatan penuh. Tanpa banyak waktu, Naruto segera membantu Yahiko mengalihkan perhatian anggota Akatsuki.

Awalnya Naruto hanya menembak asal-asalan. Namun setelah dia tahu jika senapan yang dipegangnya adalah senapan khusus jarak jauh, bocah pirang itu segera menggunakannya sesuai dengan fungsinya.

Naruto mulai membidik dan tanpa keraguan menekan pelatuk senapannya. Meskipun pencahayaan ruangan itu sangat buruk, entah kenapa Naruto merasa yakin dengan bidikannya. Tanpa diduga serangannya ternyata berhasil. Satu anggota Akatsuki tumbang olehnya. Dia mulai membidik dan menembak kembali. Ternyata usahanya kembali berhasil. Bidikannya tepat sasaran. Mengetahui fakta itu Naruto pun mulai percaya diri. Satu-persatu anggota Akatsuki berhasil dijatuhkan olehnya.

"Kau berbakat juga, bocah..." ucap Yahiko selagi terus menembaki lawannya.

"Ya, entah kenapa aku seolah terbiasa dengan benda seperti ini," balas Naruto ringan. Bocah pirang itu terus membidik dan menembaki lawan-lawannya.

Naruto dan Yahiko kembali menembaki musuh-musuhnya tanpa ampun. Jumlah mereka seolah tidak ada habisnya. Meskipun ruangan tersebut cukup gelap, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas siluet-siluet para anggota Akatsuki terus masuk melalui pintu setiap kali satu persatu dari mereka tumbang oleh Naruto maupun Yahiko. Hal ini jelas bukan pertanda baik untuk kedepannya.

Suara letusan senjata terdengar dari arah kiri Naruto dan Yahiko. Tidak lama berselang suara letusan senjata juga terdengar di sebelah kanan keduanya. Dari kedua arah tersebut, suara letusan senjata terus terdengar seolah memproklamirkan jika pertempuran bukan hanya terjadi di pihak Naruto dan Yahiko saja.

Dari suara letusan senjata, Naruto dapat mengira jika suara letusan senjata itu berasal dari pistol milik Konan maupun Nagato. Bocah pirang itu hanya berharap, semoga saja baik kelompok Neji maupun Shikamaru tidak ada yang sampai tertangkap. Apalagi jika sampai ada korban jiwa di pihak mereka. Jika itu sampai terjadi, naruto tidak memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Ada satu hal menarik saat ini. Jika sebelumnya para anggota Akatsuki hanya tertuju pada kelompok Naruto, kali ini perhatian mereka terpecah menjadi 3 bagian. Itu terjadi berkat suara letusan senjata dari arah lain yang berhasil mengambil alih sebagian perhatian anggota Akatsuki. Naruto merasa cukup bersyukur akan hal itu. Dengan begini beban mereka sedikit diringankan.

"Hei kawan, apa kalian sedang sibuk?" tanya seseorang di belakang Naruto dan Yahiko.

Reflek, Naruto segera memutar tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Yahiko. Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua. Saat ini, di depan mata kedua mereka berdiri 3 orang anggota Akatsuki yang salah satu diantara mereka menodongkan senapan mereka ke pelipis Sakura.

"Bisa letakan senjata kalian?" tanya anggota Akatsuki yang menodongkan senapan miliknya pada Sakura. Pria itu berkulit hitam dengan garis wajah yang tegas."...atau kalian ingin gadis merah muda ini kulubangi kepalanya?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Naruto dan Yahiko segera meletakan senjata mereka seraya mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah. Bocah pirang itu hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sakura.

Naruto merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Bocah pirang itu tidak pernah memperkirakan jika mereka akan diserang dari arah belakang. Dia merasa dibodohi kali ini. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka semua telah dibodohi oleh para anggota Akatsuki sejak awal.

"Kau pikir kami tidak mengetahui tentang keberadaan kelompokmu?" tanya anggota Akatsuki berkulit hitam itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Bocah pirang itu mencoba bersikap seolah apa yang dibicarkan oleh orang di depannya tidaklah penting. Tapi dalam hati yang terdalam, Naruto merasa perlu untuk mendengarkannya.

"Selain Yahiko dan kedua temannya, kalian adalah kelompok yang ditargetkan untuk ditangkap." Ucap pria kulit hitam itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Apa alasan mereka diburu?" tanya Yahiko mewakili Naruto.

Pria kulit hitam itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia justru menyeringai ke arah Naruto sembari menekankan ujung senapannya ke pelipis Sakura seolah mencoba memprovokasi bocah pirang itu agar segera mengamuk. Namun sayang, tindakannya tidak membuahkan hasil karena Naruto terlihat bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang Konoha yang berhasil melarikan diri dari serangan bom nuklir tentara perdamaian. Berdasarkan aturannya, mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan hidup. Karena itulah mereka menjadi tergat buruan." Jawab pria kulit hitam anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Tapi, tenang saja. Kalian tidak akan kami bunuh di tempat ini," ucap pria mengancam. "Kalian akan kami serahkan kepada tentara perdamaian. Setelah itu kalian mungkin akan diperbolehkan untuk mati. Tentunya setelah segala persyaratan untuk mati itu sendiri telah terpenuhi."

Naruto merasa begitu marah dengan apa yang dia dengar. Terlebih setelah mendengar lontarkan kalimat terakhir pria kulit hitam itu. Seolah-olah hidup mereka tergantung para manusia brengsek bernama tentara perdamaian.

"Persyaratan untuk mati? Kau pikir kami ini bahan percobaan?!" teriak Naruto penuh amarah. Bocah pirang itu benar-benar ingin sekali merobek mulut pria di hadapannya.

"Diamlah!" balas salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang wajahnya terdapat luka bakar.

Pria itu kemudian menghantamkan senapan miliknya ke perut Naruto yang membuat bocah pirang itu jatuh terduduk sembari meringis kesakitan.

"Mungkin apa yang kalian menganggap kami sebagai sebuah organisasi gila. Tapi percayalah, kalian akan tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada kami ketika dibangkitkan kembali di taman Eden." Jelas anggota Akatsuki berkulit hitam.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar pernyataan dari anggota Akatsuki berkulit hitam itu. Taman Eden. Sebelumnya Naruto juga pernah mendengar tentang nama tempat tersebut dari dokter tentara perdamaian yang mati dibunuh oleh Shikamaru ketika mereka hendak melarikan diri dari Konoha. Seingat Naruto, dokter itu juga mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria di hadapannya.

Jujur saja, Naruto tidak tahu sama sekali tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan taman Eden. Bocah pirang itu justru malah lebih tergelitik tentang kata "Kebangkitan kembali" seperti yang dilontarkan pria hitam di depannya. Dia merasa cukup penasaran akan apa maksudnya. Mungkinkah memiliki arti yang terselubung, ataukah memang itulah makna sebenarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Nagato dan Konan setelah kalian berhasil menangkap kami?' tanya Yahiko tenang. Pria berambut orange itu sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup meskipun dalam keadaan tersudut seperti ini.

"Kalian bertiga akan kami bawa ke markas utama Akatsuki. Sisanya, aku tidak tahu," jawab pria berkulit hitam seraya memicingkan matanya. "Berdoa saja, semoga ada upacara kematian setelah kalian meregang nyawa."

Naruto terkejut melihat ketenangan Yahiko. Pria berambut orange itu tidak terlihat merasa ketakutan sedikitpun meski lawan bicaranya telah mengancamnya secara terang-terangan. Saat ini, Yahiko justru malah berjalan mendekati pria hitam di hadapannya seolah balik menantang. Tepat ketika dirinya hanya berjarak selangkah dengan pria berkulit hitam itu, Yahiko menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Sebuah peluru melesat dan menembus tubuh pria berkulit hitam anggota Akatsuki itu. Tubuh pria itu terhuyung ke belakang dan tanpa banyak waktu segera ambruk. Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Tapi yang jelas ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk segera menyelamatkan Sakura.

Tanpa banyak waktu Naruto melompat menghamburkan dirinya ke salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang sebelumnya menghantam tubuh bocah pirang itu. Bocah pirang itu dengan cekatan segera menjegal kaki pria itu hingga jatuh telentang. Sebelum pria itu sempat bereaksi, Naruto kembali menghajar wajahnya dengan gagang senapan milik pria itu sendiri. Serangan yang benar-benar telak dan tanpa adanya perlawanan sama sekali.

Di pihak lain Yahiko terlihat masih berjibaku melawan musuhnya. Baik Yahiko maupun anggota Akatsuki, mereka berdua saling melancarkan serangan satu sama lain. Hingga pada suatu titik tubuh Yahiko dikunci oleh lawannya. Pria berambut orange itu bisa saja telah meregang nyawa andai saja Shino tidak segera menembak kepala anggota Akatsuki itu.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu terlihat yang masih sangat syok. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Demi menenangkannya, Naruto mencoba memeluk Sakura. Jujur bocah pirang itu merasa sedikit gugup untuk melakukannya, tapi dia mencoba menampiknya.

"Pertolongan yang tepat waktu!" teriak Yahiko pada Shino. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang jika kau yang menembak mati pria berkulit hitam?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menenangkan Sakura.

"Dia memang yang melakukannya..." jawab Yahiko mewakili Shino. "Itulah alasan mengapa sejak awal aku terus bersikap tenang. Aku sudah tahu jika saat itu Shino tengah bersembunyi disekitar kita. Aku juga tahu jika Shino tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka.

Naruto mengangguk tanda paham. Mereka kemudian segera merunduk ketika baku tembak terdengar kembali. Naruto tahu jika baku tembak itu antara para anggota Akatsuki dengan teman-temannya. Dia merasa perlu membantu. Karena itulah bocah pirang itu segera bangkit dan mengacungkan senapan di tangannya.

Sebuah peluru panas sukses menggores lengan tangan kanannya tepat ketika Naruto mulai mengacungkan senapan. Bocah pirang itu meraung kesakitan sembari merunduk berlindung kembali. Meski keadaan sekitar memang cukup temaram Naruto bisa tahu jika saat ini darah segar tengah mengucur di lengan tangan kanannya.

"Oh, tidak.. Narutoo!" teriak Sakura khawatir.

"Sial, mereka benar-benar telah menandai kita..." umpat Yahiko.

Naruto tidak mampu berkata apapun. Saat ini, bocah pirang itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Dia hanya berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di lengan kanannya. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar tak terperi. Rasanya ibarat memasukan tangan ke dalam minyak yang mendidih. Begitu panas dan menyakitkan.

Memang peluru itu hanya menggores lengan Naruto saja. Sisi negatifnya, melihat kedalaman luka yang diterimanya, sudah jelas jika hal itu tidak bisa disepelekan. Bocah pirang itu harus segera diberi pertolongan sebelum dirinya mati kehabisan darah. Sisi positifnya adalah Naruto harus bersyukur karena peluru itu tidak menembus lengannya dengan telak.

"Sial, sakit sekali..." gerutu Naruto.

"Kau tahan, aku akan membalut lukanya dengan kuat agar pendarahannya berhenti," ucap Sakura mengobati Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah. Dia tahu rasa sakitnya pada lengannya akan bertambah 2 kali lipat ketika Sakura mulai mengobatinya. Tapi meskipun begitu, itu lebih baik daripada dirinya harus mencari donor akibat tubuhnya kehabisan darah.

Naruto kemudian lantas memejamkan mata sembari menggigit lengannya kirinya ketika Sakura mulai membalut lukanya dengan kuat. Sesuai dugaannya. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar meningkat 2 kali lipat. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat jika sedang dalam pertempuran, bocah pirang itu mungkin akan segera berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi yang terpenting, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak..." ucap Sakura setelah selesai mengobati Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Shino dan Yahiko. Keduanya terlihat tengah serius memantau keadaan. Shino mengamati bagian depan tempat mereka berlindung, sedangkan Yahiko berjaga pada bagian belakang berjaga-jaga apabila ada serangan tidak terduga seperti sebelumnya.

"Beberapa dari mereka mulai berjalan ke arah kita," ucap Shino memberikan informasi.

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Yahiko sembari mengawasi bagian belakang.

"3 orang. Tapi mereka terlihat sangat terlatih," Jawab Shino.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yahiko kembali merasa tidak paham dengan jawaban Shino.

"Mereka dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Shikamaru dan yang lainnya," Jawab Shino lebih lanjut. "Jika aku boleh menyebutnya, mereka bertiga terlihat seperti seorang profesional."

Merasa penasaran, Yahiko segera berpindah tempat dan mengamati ketiga orang yang dikatakan oleh Shino. Berada tepat di sebelahnya, Naruto bisa tahu jika saat ini tubuh Yahiko tengah menegang. Naruto tidak tahu dengan pasti apa penyebabnya. Namun jika boleh mengira, penyebabnya adalah karena ketiga orang yang saat ini diamatinya.

"Kau benar..." ucap Yahiko sembari menatap Naruto dan yang lainnya. "Mereka memang profesional. Selain itu mereka juga terlampau berbahaya bagi kita semua."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shino tidak mengerti.

Yahiko tidak segera menjawab. Mungkin jika boleh memilih, pria berambut orange itu lebih suka untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Mereka adalah 3 pembunuh tersadis. Mereka adalah Deidara, Kakuzu serta Hidan. Mereka adalah mantan rekanku..." jawab Yahiko.

Keadaan menjadi hening ketika Yahiko mengakhiri penjelasannya. Bukan karena Naruto, Shino dan Sakura terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yahiko. Namun hening kali ini memanglah hening dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bagi Yahiko keadaan seperti ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

Suara benda dilempar kemudian terdengar di sebagian tempat di ruangan tersebut. Tidak lama berselang, sebuah benda bundar seukuran bola bekel menggelinding dan berhenti di samping tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya bersembunyi. Benda bundar itu lalu mengeluarkan suara klik sebelum akhirnya terbuka dan menyala.

"Sial, itu bom. Cepat lari!" teriak Yahiko memperingatkan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Tidak sampai 3 detik, bom itupun meledak. Bukan hanya di tempat Naruto berada. Tapi di semua tempat. Baik Naruto dan yang lainnya, tubuh mereka semua terpental jauh akibat kekuatan leadakan bom tersebut. Samar-samar, bocah pirang itu bisa mendengar gelak tawa seseorang yang nampak begitu menikmati setiap detik bom-bom itu meledak.

Berkat pengobatan Sakura, rasa sakit yang terasa di lengan kanan Naruto berangsur mulai membaik. Tapi tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Gara-gara terpental jauh dan menabrak puing reruntuhan, rasa sakit itu kembali merayapi lengan kanannya. Darah yang sebelumnya sudah mulai berhenti, kini mulai mengalir lagi sementara alunan ledakan terus terdengar bagaikan irama lagu upacara pernikahan

Ledakan yang berlangsung kira-kira sepanjang 5 menit kini mulai mereda. Suara gelak tawa yang didengar oleh Naruto lambat laun mulai mengecil hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar sama sekali. Naruto yang telah terbiasa dengan situasi semacam ini merasa curiga. Jika bagi seroang introvert keheningan adalah surga, maka bagi Naruto keheningan saat ini terasa aneh dan patut untuk dicurigai. Bocah porang itu hanya merasa jika akan ada hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi selain bom-bom yang meledak sebelumnya.

"Ini aneh, aku merasa mereka telah pergi dari tempat ini," ucap Yahiko sembari memgusap kakinya yang sedikit berdarah akibat benturan.

"Aku juga begitu. Tapi bukankah ini terlampau aneh?" tanya Naruto. "Melihat seperti apa mereka, bukankah terlalu bodoh jika berpikir kita telah mati akibat ledakan bom itu?"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sekarang kita harus bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu buruk yang menimpa mereka..." sela Sakura.

"Kau benar. Aku melihat sebuah pergerakan di sana dan di sana..." ucap Shino. Kata-kata bocah itu berhasil mengambil alih perhatian Naruto dan yang lain.

Setelah memastikan jika pergerakan yang dilihat oleh Shino bukan berasal dari musuh, Naruto dan yang lain sepakat untuk mendatanginya. Mereka semua yakin jika itu adalah pergerakan dari teman-temannya. Meskipun diliputi keyakinan yang kuat, Naruto tetap saja merasakan sebuah kekhawatiran. Bocah pirang itu tidak tahu apa yang dikhawatirkannya. Naruto hanya berharap, semoga semua teman-temannya baik-baik saja.

Senyum Naruto akhirnya merekah melihat jika apa yang dilihat Shino adalah memang teman-temannya. Saat itu juga dirinya merasa diliputi sebuah kelegaan yang luar biasa. Jika saja dia tidak punya rasa malu, mungkin bocah pirang itu akan segera menghambur dan memeluk teman-temannya satu-persatu.

"Syukurlah kalian selamat..." ucap Naruto sumringah.

"Ya, begitu pula dengan kalian..." balas Neji santai.

Keadaan Neji terlihat sangat kacau sekali. Hampir sekujur tubuhnya belepotan dengan noda darah dan debu hingga kadar ketampanan pemuda berambut panjang itu berkurang 50 persen. Pemandangan yang sama rupanya juga terjadi pada yang lainnya. Mereka semua terlihat lebih kucel dan tidak enak untuk dilihat.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar pergi?" tanya Shikamaru merasa aneh.

"Sepertinya memang begitu..." jawab Nagato.

Naruto mengangguk. Bocah pirang itu kemudian memandangi teman-temannya satu persatu dan mulai menghitungnya. Tindakannya memang terkesan tidak ada kerjaan. Namun entah kenapa dirinya merasa perlu melakukannya dan setelah hitungan terakhir selesai, sebuah fakta mengejutkan didapatinya.

"Hei, kemana Sai dan Ino?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru dan Nagato.

"Hei, bukankah saat keluar dari persembunyian mereka ada di belakangmu tadi, Nagato?" jawab Shikamaru kebingungan seolah baru saja menyadarinya.

"Memang seperti itu, tapi aku juga tidak tahu kemana mereka saat ini," balas Nagato.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Nagato, keduanya terlihat sama bingungnya. Perasaan khawatir yang sebelum menguap dalam diri Naruto kali ini mulai muncul kembali. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mulai mengaitkan hilangnya Sai dan Ino dengan kepergian para anggota Akatsuki yang terkesan misterius.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kepergian anggota Akatsuki yang terasa begitu aneh?" tanya Naruto menyampaikan asumsinya.

"Itu memang benar..." jawab seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Sai.

"...dan mereka berhasil menculik Ino." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sai segera ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

Hai teman-teman ! mohon maaf lahir batin atas segala kesalahan yang telah saya perbuat. Baik itu kesalahan penulisan hingga update yang terlampau sangat lama. Mohon dimaafkan yah teman-teman. Doakan saja semoga kedepannya tidak ada keterlambatan lagi dalam segala aspek. Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk segala perhatian kalian pada fic saya ini. Semoga tetep jadi pembaca setia fic saya dan jangan lupa review nya yah

**Balasan Review :**

**Kensherlocken : Haha, maaf update lama. Semoga di chapter ini rasa penasarannya terobati**

**Berry uchiha : Emang nanggung ya? Saya mohon maaf kalo begitu. Di chapter ini nasib Naruto akan terjawab**

**Galura no Baka : Waduh galura san, kalo Naruto mati kelar donk fic gue ini? **

**SR not Author : Anak desa tapi rejekinya kota ya? Amien.**

**IrfaanFandy : Oke sama2. Maaf update nya lama. Semoga terpuaskan di chapter terbaru ini**

**Cherrysand &amp; himawari zuifa : Maaf ya update nya lama, tapi kalo update kilat gak mungkin deh #gomen**

**Fauzy kun : terima kasih buat respon positifnya. Soal panjang-pendek tergantung materi cerita di tiap chapter.**

**Mashiro kurawa : salam kenal juga. Terima kasih buat respon positifnya. Semoga tetep suka ama fic ini kedepan nya **

**Elleora NS : salam kenal Elle san. Terima kasih. Soal kisah cinta itu gimana ya? Kita lihat kedepannya aja deh. Hehe, makasih buat review nya**


	27. Chapter 27

**DIRGAHAYU REPUBLIK INDONESIA KE-70**

**.**

**Hallo semuanya..! Me gustas tu, me gustas tu everi badeh..! Saya datang kembali dengan membawa fic yang cukup absurd bagi kalian semua.. Haha. Dengan semangat kemerdekaan ini semoga aja makin nyantol yah buat para readers semua. MERDEKA! MERDEKA! MERDEKA atau MATI **

**Chapter 27**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ada rasa kelegaan di setiap udara yang dihisapnya. Bocah pirang itu merasa begitu nyaman dan aman. Dia tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya. Mungkin jika boleh menerka-nerka, semua itu karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari kehidupan bawah tanah selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Ya, kira-kira sudah lebih dari 15 hari Naruto dan teman-temannya terus berkutat di bawah tanah layaknya cacing. Setiap harinya mereka selalu berlarian kesana kemari. Bergulat dengan monster, menghajar para tentara dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Dada Naruto seolah berbunga-bunga ketika pertama kalinya mereka keluar ke permukaan. Serangan rasa kelegaan benar-benar membanjiri hatinya. Bocah pirang itu merasa bagaikan seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Terasa amat gembira ketika melihat rupa dunia yang beberapa hari terakhir dilupakannya.

Naruto memandang langit malam dengan penuh perhatian. Bocah pirang itu awalnya merasa aneh dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Seumur-umur, Naruto yakin jika dirinya bukan seorang maniak astronomi. Jadi ketika dia mulai tertarik memandangi benda langit bercahaya di langit malam, itu pertanda jika dirinya telah keluar dari kepribadian aslinya. Entahlah, mungkin karena terlalu lama berkutat di bawah tanah layaknya cacing membuat Naruto memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiam diri saat ini, sebuah pintu besi yang letaknya tersembunyi dari luar terbuka dan nampaklah Sakura. Naruto sempat melirik sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali memandangi langit malam. Gadis musim semi itupun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sai?" tanya Naruto ketika Sakura tiba di sampingnya.

"Hei, bisakah kau bertanya setelah aku duduk terlebih dahulu?" ucap Sakura protes. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum meminta maaf.

Setelah itu Sakura kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Naruto. Bukannya segera menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, gadis musim semi itu justru menutup mata dan terhanyut oleh rasa nyaman yang ditimbulkan udara sekitar.

"ehem..." Naruto mencoba menginterupsi. Dengan segera Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Oke, baiklah..." jawab Sakura. "Kita mulai dari mana dulu?"

"Terserah kau saja..." jawab Naruto sembari membaringkan tubuhnya.

Naruto kemudian menutup matanya sembari memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis di sampingnya.

"Meskipun masih tak sadarkan diri, luka akibat tusukan yang diterima Sai tidak terlalu dalam. Karena itulah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Tapi bagi Yahiko, Neji maupun Shikamaru, hal itu justru terlihat aneh," lanjut Sakura.

Rasa ingin tahu Naruto seketika kembali muncul. Bocah pirang itu pun segera membuka matanya dan buru-buru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Melihat hal itu, Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala merah mudanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Entahlah, mereka bertiga tidak menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Mereka hanya berkata seperti itu dan kemudian segera pergi ketika aku tengah mengobati Sai. Mungkin mereka akan membicarakannya ketika Sai siuman." jawab Sakura santai.

"Ya, mungkin memang seperti itu..." balas Naruto sembari merebahkan dirinya kembali.

Tidak ada perbincangan lebih lanjut yang membuat keadaan selanjutnya menjadi hening. Keduanya kemudian saling berdiam diri tanpa berminat membuka obrolan kembali. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Naruto yang memejamkan mata beristirahat, sementara Sakura yang nampaknya tengah asyik menatap langit malam.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar kembali oleh Naruto. Suara langkah kaki itu terasa sangat jelas jika tengah mengarah padanya. Dari seberapa cepat deru langkah kaki itu terdengar, bocah pirang itu menyimpulkan jika siapapun pemilik langkah kaki itu tengah tergesa-gesa. Mereka penasaran, Naruto pun membuka matanya dan kembali mendudukan diri.

"Sudah aku kira, kalian berdua pasti tengah berduaan..." ucap Tenten ketika sampai di tempat Naruto dan Sakura berada.

Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas tidak peduli. Sementara Sakura membuang muka. Namun terlihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Hei... bisa kau membuang ekspresi malasmu ketika bertanya?" timpal Tenten merasa tidak senang.

Naruto berdecak kecil mendengar jawaban Tenten. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng. Gadis kuncir kuda bernama Tenten itu hampir selalu membuat Naruto kehilangan mood nya ketika beradu mulut. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat cukup akur.

"Baiklah-baiklah, jadi ada apa kau datang kemari nona muda?" tanya Naruto sarkastis.

Tenten terlihat tidak senang mendengarnya. Namun karena merasa terlalu malas berurusan dengan Naruto, gadis kuncir kuda itu mencoba tidak peduli.

"Hanya cuma memberitahu jika teman pucatmu itu sudah sadar. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan jikalau kalian berdua sudah selesai dengan kegiatan romatismenya, aku harap kalian melihatnya." Jawab Tenten panjang lebar disertai sarkasme khasnya.

Setelah itu Tenten kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi sebelum Naruto dan Sakura sempat bereaksi. Tidak lama berselang kedua insan itu kemudian segera bangkit dan mengejar kepergian Tenten.

**.**

Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya tiba bersama-sama dengan Tenten setelah keduanya berjuang keras mengejar langkah kaki gadis kuncir kuda itu. Jika saja tujuan mereka tidak sama, mungkin Tenten akan menolak mentah-mentah Naruto dan Sakura yang ingin tiba di tempat Sai berada secara bersama-sama.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah melihat Sai yang telah tersadar. Bocah kulit pucat itu saat ini tengah berbaring sembari menatap ke atas dengan tatapan yang kosong. Sempat Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sakura ketika keduanya tiba, namun setelahnya dia kembali menatap ke atas seperti semula. Naruto kemudian menatap teman-temannya yang lain dan mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti.

Naruto paham akan apa yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh Sai. Bocah pirang itu tidak sedang berlagak paham akan perasaan Sai. Tapi memang kenyataannya sudah jelas. Dia ingin sekali membantu bocah kulit pucat itu. Ya, membantu menyelamatkan Ino yang saat ini tengah diculik oleh anggota Akatsuki.

"Jadi Sai bisa kau ceritakan semuanya?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sai.

Sai tidak menjawab. Bocah kulit pucat itu justru malah membuang muka.

"Kau harus menceritakan semuanya. Mungkin dengan begitu kami bisa..."

"Aku tidak bisa melindunginya!" ucap Sai memotong perkataan Shikamaru.

"Aku gagal. Aku telah mengecewakan paman Inoichi. Aku tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan yang telah dia titipkan padaku.." ucap Sai geram. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat terluka.

Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Semuanya, baik Naruto maupun lainnya seolah senada jika saat ini Sai butuh waktu untuk melampisakan rasa kecewanya.

"Mereka dengan mudahnya merebut Ino dari tanganku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini..." ucap Sai kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar orang yang tidak berguna!"

"Ya, kau benar..." seseorang akhirnya membuka mulut dan dia tidak lain adalah Neji.

Dengan segera seluruh perhatian beralih kepada pemuda berambut panjang itu. Ada rasa kesal dalam hati Naruto melihat Neji seolah tidak paham akan situasi. Bocah pirang itu tahu akan tabiat Neji. Tapi setidaknya pemuda berambut panjang itu sadar diri jika sikapnya menyebalkannya itu tidak tepat untuk saat ini.

"Kau memang tidak berguna... dan akan menjadi semakin tidak berguna lagi jika hanya terus-menerus merutuki kegagalan tanpa ada niat sekalipun untuk memperbaikinya!" ucap Neji pada Sai. Sedangkan bocah kulit pucat itu hanya terdiam.

Naruto terkesima akan perkataan Neji. Bocah pirang merasa malu akan dirinya sendiri. Awalnya dia berpikir jika perkataan Neji yang mengejek Sai adalah refleksi akan sikapnya yang memang menyebalkan. Namun rupanya perkiraan Naruto keliru. Pemuda berambut panjang itu rupanya justru tengah mencoba membangkitkan semangat Sai. Naruto berjanji dalam hati, jika nantinya akan kesempatan berdua antara dirinya dan Neji, bocah pirang itu akan meminta maaf padanya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Sai. Aku yakin Ino pasti baik-baik saja." ucap Yahiko.

Sai menoleh ke arah Yahiko. Bocah kulit pucat memandang Yahiko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seolah berkata darimana pria berambut orange itu yakin sekali jika keadaan Ino baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa mereka tidak membunuhmu?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bersuara. Sai hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu karena mereka ingin kita menyelamatkan Ino." ucap Shikamaru mengatakan alasan kenapa Sai masih hidup.

Naruto cukup pusing akan situasinya saat ini. Bocah pirang itu tidak mengerti alasan apa yang mendasari Shikamaru mengatakannya. Jika memang tujuan menculik Ino adalah agar memancing mereka untuk menyelamatkannya, bukankah sudah jelas jika itu adalah sebuah jebakan? Entahlah, Naruto merasa otaknya akan meledak jika memikirkannya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku rasa ini semacam pertukaran. Mereka menginginkan sesuatu dari kita dan aku yakin mereka pasti telah mengatakannya padamu. Jadi tolong kau tahu sesuatu segera katakan pada kami," jawab Neji lugas..

Sai menunduk mencoba berpikir. Sementara itu baik Yahiko, Nagato, Neji maupun Shikamaru saling bertukar pandangan. Naruto bisa melihat jika ke empatnya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dan bocah pirang itu merasa perlu tahu.

"Aku tidak ingat akan apapun..." jawab Sai.

"Jangan bertele-tele, bung..." timpal Nagato kesal. Terlihat sekali jika pria berambut merah itu sangat kesal akan sikap Sai.

"Tenanglah Nagato, semuanya masih sekedar asumsi..." ucap Yahiko memperingatkan Nagato.

Yahiko mencoba menahan lengan Nagato yang terlihat mulai naik darah. Sementara Sai hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak paham. Sementara Neji dan Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi semakin penasaran akan akan yang tengah disembunyikan oleh ke empat orang itu.

"Hei... sebenarnya yang kalian sembunyikan?" tanya Naruto keras. Bocah pirang itu merasa perlu tahu saat ini juga.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang janggal bocah pirang?" tanya Nagato pada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Nagato. Bocah pirang itu menatap Nagato sembari mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti. Jujur, saja Naruto merasa cukup kesal dengan teka-teki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dia bukanlah seorang Sherlock Holmes yang bisa menerka-nerka dengan cepatnya. Dia adalah Naruto, bocah pirang yang punya segudang masalah problematika kehidupan anak remaja dan jangan lupakan isi kepalanya yang sedikit kosong.

"Ayolah, aku sudah muak dengan permainan teka-teki kalian..." ucap Naruto kesal.

"Aku sudah menduganya," balas Nagato sembari tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar cibiran Nagato. Pria berambut merah itu rupanya benar-benar membencinya. Jika saja tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya, mungkin Naruto akan menghajar pria merah itu saat ini juga.

"Aku harap ini hanyalah sebuah asumsiku... dan semoga saja memang keliru." Neji mulai berbicara sembari memandang Sai. Sementara Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru sebelumnya, alasan kenapa Sai tidak dibunuh saat penculikan Ino adalah karena mereka ingin agar kita pergi menyelamatkannya. Karena itulah kami justru..."

"Mencurigaiku..." potong Sai. "Kalian berpikir jika penculikan Ino hanyalah sebuah rekayasa belaka."

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Bagi Naruto, Sai adalah sosok yang bisa dibilang cukup loyal. Meskipun mereka belum berteman baik, tapi ada sebuah sensasi dalam ingatan Naruto yang mengatakan jika Sai bukanlah seperti apa yang dituduhkan oleh yang lainnya.

"Dalam seni konspirasi, memang cara seperti itu seringkali dimainkan," Sai kembali berbicara. "Sebelum bertemu dengan paman Inoichi aku seringkali memainkan skenario seperti itu bersama denga kakakku Shin..."

"Langkah awalnya adalah dengan mengambil hati si korban. Setelah rasa kepercayaan dan hati si korban berhasil kau dapatkan, selanjutnya akan lebih mudah membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam perangkap..." ucap Sai dengan ekspresi menantang menatap semua orang.

Pada akhirnya baik Naruto dan semuanya mengetahui akan cerita masa lalu Sai. Namun bocah pirang itu masih tidak mengerti tentang apa tujuan Sai mengatakannya. Yang Naruto tahu, ucapan Sai hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpojok.

"Hee.. benalu teriak benalu. Sarkasme mu benar-benar sangat menakjubkan, bung. Jika saja aku orang biasa, pasti tidak akan mengerti makna sebenarnya dari apa yang kau katakan," ucap Nagato merespon. "Sekarang cepat katakan sesuatu, atau..."

"Atau apa? Kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Sai memotong perkataan Nagato. Suasana semakin memanas.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu? Baiklah akan kukatan..." ucap Sai setengah berteriak. "Aku bukan pengkhianat dan aku tidak tahu apapun. Jadi, jika tidak ada hal yang lebih penting lagi biarkan beristirahat sebentar sebelum pergi mencari Ino..."

Baik Neji, Shikamaru maupun Yahiko hanya terdiam. Mereka terlihat tengah berpikir dan menimbang. Sedangkan Naruto tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Semuanya terasa abu-abu setelah mendengar penuturan dari Sai. Dalam hati bocah pirang itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _apakah ada yang layak dia percayai selain dirinya sendiri?_

"Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa tersinggung, bung. Tapi mengingat situasi saat ini yang benar-benar diluar kendali, maka seharusnya memahaminya," ucap Yahiko meminta maaf pada Sai.

"Ya, aku sangat mengerti. Jika aku ada pada posisi kalian, aku juga akan melakukannya. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidaklah seperti yang kalian dituduhkan," balas Sai.

Sai kemudian menerawang. Bocah kulit pucat itu terlihat tengah berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian penculikan Ino.

"Tepat setelah para anggota Akatsuki melempari kita dengan bom, kalian tahu sendiri jika mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang, bukan?" tanya Sai pada semuanya. "Sebenarnya itu tidaklah benar. Beberapa diantaranya menyelinap dan menyerangku dari belakang. Dalam sekejap mereka membuatku ambruk dan membawa pergi Ino."

Naruto mengangguk percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Sai. Bocah pirang itu kemudian melihat jika Yahiko maupun Sakura juga mengangguk tanda percaya. Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan, mengingat apa yang dialami oleh Sai dan Ino terjadi pula pada mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Karena itulah sangat wajar jika Naruto, Sakura maupun Yahiko mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Sai.

"Ya, ya... aku paham," respon Nagato tak peduli. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang membuat skenario penculikan itu? Kau? Atau gadis pirang itu?"

Tanpa aba-aba Sai segera menghambur ke arah Nagato. Andai saja Shikamaru dan Naruto tidak segera meraih tangan bocah kulit pucat itu, bisa dipastikan ajang adu pukul akan kembali terjadi.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek! Aku masih bisa terima jika kau hanya menuduhku. Tapi jika kau berani mengaitkan Ino, kau akan kubunuh..." ucap Sai penuh ancaman.

Sepanjang Naruto mengenal Sai, baru pertama kalinya bocah kulit pucat itu terlihat begitu emosi. Dari tatapan matanya Naruto dapat melihat jika ancaman yang dilontarkan Sai tidaklah main-main. Dia benar-benar akan membunuh Nagato jika sekali lagi mengaitkan Ino dalam permasalahan saat ini.

"Tolong berhenti membuat keadaan semakin tidak terkendali, Nagato. Kau membuat semuanya semakin ricuh..." tegur Yahiko pada Nagato. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya bersikap waspada." Jawab Nagato membela diri. Pemuda berambut panjang itu kemudian menatap satu-persatu orang-orang yang berada di tempat tersebut.

"Kalian bisa bersikap sesantai itu karena kalian belum pernah merasakan apa yang disebut dengan sebuah pengkhianatan. Setelah mengalaminya, kalian pasti akan mengerti kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini." setelah itu Nagato segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Semua mata saling pandang setelah kepergian Nagato. Yahiko terlihat menundukan kepala menyesali situasi yang semakin runyam saja. Sedangkan Sai, bocah melepas dengan paksa pegangan tangan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Dia kemudian berjalan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Nagato pergi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto pada Yahiko.

"Aku tidak tahu. Situasi saat ini benar-benar membuatku tidak dapat berpikir jernih." Balas Yahiko. Kentara sekali jika pria berambut orange itu tengah frustasi.

Setelah itu Yahiko melangkah pergi seorang diri. Yang tersisa saat ini di tempat itu tinggalah Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji serta Tenten.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Konan dan Shino?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Mereka tengah menyelediki ke arah mana anggota Akatsuki membawa pergi Ino..." jawab Neji sembari mendudukan dirinya.

Naruto mengangguk setelah mendengar penuturan dari Neji. Bocah pirang itu pun mulai mendudukan dirinya mengikuti Neji. Setelahnya, baik Sakura, Shikamaru dan Tenten juga mengikutinya. Pada akhirnya saat ini mereka berlima duduk melingkar saling berhadapan seolah ingin berbagi pemikiran satu sama lain.

Naruto sangat yakin jika mereka semua termasuk dirinya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu tentang situasi saat ini. Tapi faktanya, mereka semua bungkam. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka enggan untuk menuturkannya. Sebenarnya bukan enggan, namun lebih ke arah ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin pertama kali berpendapat..." ucap Neji membuka percakapan.

"Aku..." ucap Shikamaru.

Semua mata segera tertuju pada Shikamaru. Naruto dan yang lainnya merasa penasaran tentang apa yang ingin diutarakan bocah pemalas itu. Setelah menyiapkan dirinya, Shikamaru pun akhirnya mulai membuka mulut.

"Aku rasa ada tujuan lain dari penculikan Ino..." ucap Shikamaru.

Selalu saja, setiap kali Shikamaru memulai penjelasan, bocah pemalas itu seringkali melakukannya secara sepotong-sepotong. Seolah dirinya merasa begitu nikmat ketika melihat tatapan tidak mengerti orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya secara lebih rinci? Jujur saja aku mulai kesal dengan kebiasaanmu itu..." ucap Naruto mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Shikamaru hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah aku akan lebih rinci lagi." balas Shikamaru. "Pertama, jika apa yang dikatakan Sai memang benar, maka bisa dipastikan jika penculikan Ino memiliki tujuan lain."

"Tujuan lain? Memang apa tujuan sebenarnya?' tanya Naruto sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Memancing kita untuk menyelamatkannya. Itulah tujuan yang sebenarnya. Bukankah sejak awal Shikamaru sudah mengatakannya?" Jawab Neji mewakili Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut panjang itu merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan bodoh Naruto.

Naruto merasa bodoh dan cukup malu. Bocah pirang itu pun merutuki pertanyaan yang telah dia lontarkan. Kalau saja dia bisa memutar kembali waktu, Naruto pasti akan lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya daripada melontarkan pertanyaan super konyolnya. Kejadian ini pun menjadi pelajaran berharga bagi Naruto agar lebih berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Jadi apa tujuan lainnya?" tanya Sakura antusias. Berbanding terbalik dengan Tenten yang seolah tidak peduli. Keberadaannya di tempat itu pun rasanya hanya sebuah formalitas dalam menghormati Neji.

"Tidak ada," jawab Shikamaru yang membuat semua orang mengerutkan keningnya tanda semakin bingung akan pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Sejujurnya... Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sai, aku merasa asumsiku itu salah." Lanjut bocah kepala nanas itu.

"Oke, bung... kau membuatku semakin ingin menghajar wajahmu. Bukankah barusan kau bilang akan menjelaskannya lebih rinci?!" cerocos Tenten. Gadis kuncir kuda itu terlihat cukup kesal dengan segala teka-teki yang dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya berat. Bocah pemalas itu terlihat lelah mendengar segala keluhan dari Tenten. Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa dalam diam. Rupanya selain dirinya masih ada orang lain lagi yang merasa kesal dengan gaya Shikamaru dalam menyampaikan sebuah informasi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan." Ucap Shikamaru seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah.

"Setelah mendengar cerita Sai, akupun mulai mengubah pandanganku tentang upaya penyergapan para anggota Akatsuki pada kita. Penyergapan dan segala upaya yang mereka lakukan hanyalah tipuan dari tujuan awal mereka yang tidak lain adalah menculik Ino." ucap Shikamaru gamblang.

Naruto tertegun mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Memang apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah pemalas itu masih sebatas asumsi saja. Namun bukan tidak mungkin apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru memang benar adanya. Berdasarkan pengalaman sebelumnya, pendapat Shikamaru memang hampir pasti selalu tepat.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Neji menatap Shikamaru serius.

"Aku satu kelompok dengan Ino dan Sai. Jika sejak awal mereka ingin menangkap kami bukankah seharusnya dilakukan sejak awal?" tanya Shikamaru pada yang lainnya. "Aku sangat yakin jika para anggota Akatsuki itu sejak awal telah mengawasi kami dari arah belakang."

Neji tidak berpendapat. Pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto, bocah pirang kembali memikirkan situasi dimana dirinya berserta Sakura dan Yahiko disergap dari arah belakang layaknya Sai dan Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar Shikamaru, situasi yang dialami oleh Sai dan Ino juga terjadi pada kami. Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?" Sakura terlihat tidak sepaham dengan Shikamaru.

"Skenario..." ucap seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Serentak semua pasang mata segera tertuju pada sosok yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dia tidak lain adalah Shino yang rupanya sejak tadi telah berada di sekitar Naruto dan yang lainnya. Bocah nyentrik itu memang seringkali muncul secara tiba-tiba dan anehnya tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Tidak lama berselang muncul Konan bersama seseorang pria asing. Pria asing itu memakai jubah tebal dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya. Tatapan mata pria itu begitu tajam layaknya mata seekor elang yang tengah menandai mangsanya. Ketika mata Naruto bertemu pandang dengan mata pria asing itu, entah kenapa rasa familiar di dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Neji penasaran dengan perkataan Shino yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Pria ini yang menjelaskan stiuasi sebenarnya..." balas Konan. "Kalian akan terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dia."

Neji segera memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada sosok pria asing tersebut. Tidak lama berselang Yahiko, Sai dan Nagato muncul secara bersamaan. Mereka bertiga cukup kaget melihat sosok asing diantara Naruto dan yang lainnya. Samar-samar Naruto dapat melihat senyuman tersungging di wajah Konan ketika melihat ekspresi kaget terpancar di wajah Yahiko dan Nagato.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yahiko penasara.

"Seorang teman lama," jawab Konan santai.

Pria asing itu pun segera membuka tudung di kepalanya. Nafas Yahiko dan Nagato tercekat ketika melihat wajah pria asing tersebut. Melihat hal itu, Naruto pun penasaran. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menatap wajah pria asing tersebut. Bagi Naruto, wajah pria itu nampak tidak asing hingga sebuah nama tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam kepala kuningnya.

"Kau... Itachi Uchiha, bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

Segenap keluarga besar ff SURVIVOR mengucapkan selamat untuk DIRGAHAYU REPUBLIK INDONESIA yang ke 70. Semoga bangsa Indonesia semakin baik dalam segala aspek. Aspek budi pekerti, ilmu, teknologi, kebudayaan, hukum, ekonomi dan segala aspek yang lainnya. MERDEKA! MERDEKA! MERDEKA!

**.**

**Balasan review :**

**IrfaanFanday : terima kasih buat support nya. Doakan saja agar inspirasi selalu menaungi isi kepala saya. MERDEKA**

**Kensherlocken : soal death chara, Insya Allah iya. Terima kasih udah jadi pembaca setia di fic ini. MERDEKA**

**De-chan : di ff ini segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi terjadi. Bisa aja dugaan kamu bener juga. Kita liat aja nanti ke depannya. Trima kasih untuk review nya.. MERDEKA**

**Berry uchiha : semua misteri kenapa Ino diculik akan diungkap. Tenang aja berry-san.. terima kasih udah ngasih jejak ya.. MERDEKA**

**Elleora NS : terima kasih. Semoga makin suka dengan cerita-cerita selanjutnya. MERDEKA**

**Himawari zuifa : Saya rencanakan fic ini akan berakhir di angka 60an. Saya harap Himawari-san juga masih tetap membacanya sampai chap terakhir. Terima kasih buat review nya. MERDEKA**

**SR not AUTHOR : Iya, bro. Ino terlalu imut sih, jadinya diculik deh.. hehe. Makasih udah ninggalin jejak. MERDEKA**

**Ellkyouya : terima kasih udah mau mampir di fic geje inih. Semoga terus setia membaca sampai chapter terakhir ya.. MERDEKA. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Haloooo... gimana kabar temen-temen semuanya? pasti makin kece cetar membahana badai angin topan beliung. Saya hadir lagi loh... Kembali lagi dengan fanfic super ambigu saya yang gak kelar-kelar. Semoga kalian makin suka ya dan jangan lupa review kecenya.. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 28**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak tahu jika angin dini hari cukup membuatnya bergidik kedinginan. Meskipun bocah pirang itu sudah cukup melindungi dirinya dengan mantel serba rapat untuk menutupi tubuh, tetap saja udara dingin itu merembes masuk melalui pori-pori pakaian yang dia kenakan. Bagi Naruto, solusinya cuma satu. Berhenti berjalan dan segera mencari tempat berteduh yang hangat.

Ya, saat ini Naruto dan kawan-kawannya tengah berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat bernama Lembah Kematian. Sebuah tempat yang seumur hidup Naruto baru pertama kali ini mendengarnya. Tapi mungkin saja dirinya tahu, hanya saja untuk saat ini tidak teringat di kepala kuningnya yang sedang rusak.

Berdasarkan informasi yang disampaikan oleh Itachi Uchiha, saat ini Ino tengah disekap di salah satu gedung tua yang berada area Lembah Kematian. Awalnya baik Naruto, Neji serta Shikamaru menolak untuk percaya. Namun setelah Yahiko dan Konan menyakinkan jika Itachi tidak berpihak pada musuh, mereka bertiga pun akhirnya mempercayainya.

Berbicara tentang Itachi Uchiha membuat kepala Naruto berdenyut tidak teratur setiap kali memikirkan bagaimana bisa dirinya bisa mengenal sosok pria asing itu. Bocah pirang itu secara spontanitas mengucapkan nama pria itu dengan jelasnya meskipun pria asing tersebut belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Naruto sendiri merasa kebingungan akan hal itu. Apalagi dengan teman-temannya.

Berdasarkan penjelasannya, Itachi Uchiha rupanya adalah salah satu pendiri organisasi Akatsuki sama seperti Yahiko, Konan serta Nagato. Pria itu bahkan menjelaskan jika dirinya masih menjadi anggota resmi organisasi tersebut. Jika saja pria bermata hitam itu tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang dirinya, Naruto dan yang lain sudah pasti sudah menghajarnya dengan segera.

Itachi menjelaskan jika dirinya memang masih terdaftar sebagai anggota aktif organisasi Akatsuki. Namun dia juga menjelaskan jika selama 2 tahun ini dirinya tidak pernah terlibat dalam segala macam hal yang berkaitan dengan Akatsuki. Yahiko mengiyakan ucapan Itachi tersebut sebagai bukti jika dirinya tidak berbohong. Pria berambut orange itu bahkan menjelaskan jika selama 2 tahun itu Itachi pergi mencari keberadaan adik laki-lakinya yang hilang.

"_Adikmu menghilang 2 tahun yang lalu? Jangan bilang ada kaitannya dengan peristiwa pemboman kediaman keluarga Uzumaki?" tanya Neji memastikan._

"_Aku tidak begitu tahu dengan pasti. Setelah lulus dari Universitas, aku melepas jubah kebanggaan Uchiha dan pergi dari rumah hingga akhirnya membentuk oragnisasi Akatsuki." Jawab Itachi menjelaskan dengan gamblang._

Saat itu Naruto menatap Itachi yang tengah berlari di hadapannya dalam diam. Bocah pirang itu merasa jika sosok pria di hadapannya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Pada jaman seperti ini, melepaskan jubah kebesaran dari sebuah keluarga terhormat adalah tindakan langka. Perbandingannya mungkin 1 banding 1 juta, dan satu itulah sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, Naruto begitu kagum akan sosok Itachi.

"_Ini menarik. Apa menurutmu Akatsuki ada di balik semua kekacauan ini?" tanya Shikamaru pada Itachi._

"_Aku rasa mereka sedikit terlibat.." jawab Itachi ringan._

"_Sedikit terlibat? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran._

"_Ya, baik Akatsuki bahkan Tentara Perdamaian sekalipun hanyalah sebuah pion. Otak dari segala kekacauan ini adalah yang perlu kalian waspadai.." balas Itachi._

"_Aku sudah mengiranya sejak awal. Tidak mungkin segalanya menjadi berbalik arah mendukung perbuatan gila Tentara Perdamaian jika tanpa ada kekuatan kekuasaan di baliknya..." sambung Yahiko. "Sejak awal, aku curiga jika semua kekacauan ini adalah ulah dari keluarga bangsawan itu sendiri._

Naruto merasa ragu dengan pendapat Yahiko. Tapi mengingat segalanya bisa saja terjadi dalam permainan kekuasaan, bocah pirang itu akhirnya tidak dapat memungkiri. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah apa alasan mereka menghancurkan semua kota dengan bom nuklir dengan alasan yang konyol. Surga Eden, kebangkitan kembali atau apalah itu.

"_Apa kau tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi. Bocah pirang itu berharap semoga saja pria itu dapat menjawab pertanyaannya selama ini._

"_Segala kehancuran yang mereka lakukan hingga saat ini..." ucap Itachi. Pria itu kemudian terdiam sejanak. "Aku rasa kita bisa bilang ini adalah sebuah revolusi penyucian..."_

"_Surga Eden, kebangkitan kembali dan revolusi penyucian? Semua itu benar-benar konyol. Jangan bilang mereka memiliki sebuah mantra untuk sihir menghidupkan kembali orang-orang yang telah mereka bunuh..." umpat Sai kesal._

"_Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah kenapa mereka harus repot-repot membunuh jika pada akhirnya mereka menghidupkannya kembali?" sambung Naruto. Itachi hanya menggerakan bahunya tanda tak mengerti._

Naruto dan teman-temannya terus melangkah dengan cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai walau sejenak. Mereka benar-benar diburu waktu. Seolah jika mereka berhenti sekejap saja maka para akan berhasil mengejar. Ya, musuh. Baik itu anggota Akatsuki ataupun Tentara perdamaian.

Berbicara tentang tentara perdamaian, Naruto menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan keadaan mereka yang tidak terdengar akhir-akhir ini. Terakhir kali yang bocah pirang itu tahu adalah tentara perdamaian mengerahkan 1 peleton pasukan untuk menyergap Naruto dan yang lain. Sisanya dia tidak mengetahui apupun sebelum akhirnya Itachi menyampaikan fakta yang begitu mengejutkan.

"_Berbicara tentang Tentara Perdamaian, aku jadi penasaran dengan 1 peleton pasukan yang mengejar kita... ada dimana mereka saat ini?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran._

"_Bukankah mereka semua dibunuh?" ucap Sakura menimbrung._

"_Itu hanya asumsi bocah kulit pucat itu..." ucap Tenten seraya menunjuk Sai. "Kenyataannya kita masih belum tahu kebenarannya..."_

"_Mereka memang dibunuh..." ucap Itachi jelas._

_Naruto cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Bocah pirang itu tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Jika apa yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar, bocah pirang itu merasa cukup lega akan kabar itu. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan diburu lagi oleh tentara perdamaian. Meskipun, dirinya juga merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dia dengar. _

"_Siapa yang membunuh mereka?" tanya Naruto penasaran._

"_Ada yang bilang mereka dibunuh oleh para Survivor..." jawab Itachi santai._

"_Survivor? Siapa lagi mereka itu?" kali ini Tenten yang bertanya._

"_Berdasarkan rumor yang beredar, mereka adalah orang-orang yang selamat dari pengeboman..." jawab Konan mewakili Itcahi. "Aku tidak yakin jika mereka yang melakukannya, tapi jika benar itu sangat mengejutkan."_

"_Mungkin kita bisa bergabung dengan mereka..." ucap Sakura memberi saran._

"_Itu adalah rencana yang bodoh. Asal kau tahu, mereka selalu mencurigai terhadap semua orang yang ingin bergabung dengan mereka..." balas Itachi menolak saran yang diberikan oleh Sakura._

**.**

Tidak ada yang lebih bersemangat selain Sai ketika mereka mulai merencanakan penyelamatan untuk Ino. Bocah kulit pucat itu bahkan tidak beristirahat sama sekali di siang hari ketika malam harinya mereka harus bergerak. Bocah kulit pucat itu bahkan sudah akan pergi menuju ke Lembah Kematian seorang diri jika saja Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak segera mencegahnya.

Naruto sedikit mengerti seperti apa hubungan antara Sai dan Ino. Yang terlihat dengan jelas dimata Naruto adalah mereka dua sejoli yang saling tertarik satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan hubungan Naruto dan Sakura. Bocah pirang itu bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan seperti apa perasaannya pada Sakura saat ini. Rasanya benar-benar terlalu sukar untuk dijelaskan dengan kalimat yang wajar.

Naruto bahkan merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali Naruto mencoba membuka hatinya lebih dalam pada Sakura, setiap kali itu pula bocah pirang itu dirundung rasa bersalah. Ya, rasa bersalah pada sosok gadis bermata indah yang berada di figura foto medali Uzumaki miliknya. Sebuah rasa bersalah seperti sebuah pengkhianatan cinta. Seolah-olah dia adalah playboy kelas kakap yang gemar berselingkuh di belakang kekasihnya.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah dirinya memang mencintai gadis bermata indah itu di masa lalu. Tapi yang jelas ketika dirinya menatap mata gadis itu, seluruh kegundahan dan kekacauan dalam hatinya meluruh begitu saja tanpa bekas. Bocah pirang itu merasa begitu tentram dan damai. Sesuatu yang sama berbeda sekali jika dirinya menatap mata Sakura. Apakah itu yang disebut dengan cinta? Bocah pirang itu merasa pusing ketika memikirkannya.

**.**

"_Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dari kami setelah kita berhasil menyelamatkan Ino?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi._

_Itachi tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Nampak sekali jika seolah-olah pria bermata hitam itu telah menunggu sejak lama seseorang melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Melihat hal itu Naruto akhirnya mengambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa selain bernafas, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini._

"_Aku ingin kalian membantuku menemukan seseorang. Mengingat tidak ada tempat kembali bagi kalian, aku rasa ini adalah tawaran yang tidak bisa ditolak." Jawab Itachi dengan serius. "Lagipula, aku hanya menjanjikan keselamatan kalian ke Lembah Kematian. Sisanya aku tidak jamin..." jawab Itachi._

"_Sepakat..." balas Sai tanpa peduli dengan pendapat yang lain. _

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam mereka terus bergerak di dalam kegelapan. Tepatnya pukul 00.00 Naruto dan teman-temannya mulai melangkah menuju Lembah Kematian. Alasan mengapa mereka tidak bergerak di siang hari adalah karena banyak patroli udara Tentara Perdamaian. Sebenarnya pada malam hari pun patroli masih tetap dilakukan. Namun dengan presentasi yang lebih berkurang.

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya bergerak penuh dengan kehati-hatian ketika suara gemuruh mesin pesawat patroli Tentara perdamaian terdengar berputar-putar tepat di atas kepala mereka. Meskipun begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena keberadaan mereka tersamarkan oleh kegelapan. Yang perlu dilakukan mereka saat ini hanya cukup melangkah dalam diam dan tidak mengeluarkan suara gaduh sedikitpun.

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya mulai bergerak dengan cepat ketika pesawat patroli itu mulai menyalakan lampu sorotnya. Seperti yang telah disampaikan oleh Itachi. Jika mereka sampai tertangkap basah oleh lampu sorot itu maka jawabannya adalah berondongan senapan mesin yang siap sedia mencabut nyawa mereka dengan segera.

Naruto hampir saja terkena sorotan lampu jika saja Sakura tidak segera menarik bocah pirang itu ke dalam semak-semak. Untuk kesekian kalinya nyawa Naruto diselamatkan oleh Sakura dan pekerjaan bocah pirang itu selanjutnya adalah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya bagi Sakura.

Ketika Sakura mencoba mengintip keluar dari balik semak-semak, secara sengaja Naruto memandang wajah gadis musim semi itu. Bocah pirang itu bahkan tidak peduli jika nantinya Sakura akan mempergokinya. Dia hanya merasa Sakura adalah malaikat penjaga yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya. Berapa kali Naruto hampir terbunuh disitulah Sakura selalu ada untuk menyelamatkannya. Untuk itulah Naruto merasa dirinya perlu bersyukur.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti bertindak ceroboh?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jika aku memiliki kemampuan membuat masalah..." jawab Naruto bercanda. Sakura membuang nafas kesal.

Naruto dan Sakura kemudian keluar dari semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi. Mereka menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Keduanya lalu menemukan yang lainnya tengah berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura berada. Tanpa banyak waktu keduanya segera menuju ke tempat Neji dan yang lain.

Naruto dan kelompoknya kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Deru suara mesin pesawat patroli mulai terdengar menghilang. Naruto merasa lega. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu lagi bergerak layaknya tikus yang selalu menelusup ke semak-semak setiap kali pesawat patroli datang. Lagipula dengan begini pergerakan mereka menjadi lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya selalu mengendap-endap.

Itachi berjalan paling depan sebagai penunjuk jalan. Sai menyusul tepat di samping pria bermata hitam itu. Setiap kali ada kesempatan dan tanpa setahu Itachi, Shikamaru dan Neji selalu berbisik pada Naruto dan yang lain untuk tetap mewaspadai pria bermata hitam itu. Sejak awal pertemuan, baik Shikamaru maupun Neji keduanya memang tidak percaya penuh terhadap Itachi.

Bayangkan, "_Seseorang asing datang padamu dan mengatakan jika dirinya adalah bagian dari musuh, apa kau akan mempercayainya begitu saja? jawabannya jelas Tidak". _Mungkin itulah yang ada di benak Shikamaru dan Neji.

Awalnya Naruto juga tidak yakin dengan Itachi. Namun karena dirinya adalah tipikal orang yang gampang percaya pada seseorang berdasarkan intusinya, maka tanpa banyak pertimbangan bocah pirang itu segera mempercayainya.

Dalam kehidupan masyarakat mungkin sikap sosial seperti Naruto akan berdampak positif bagi dirinya. Namun sayang, situasi saat ini tidak seperti kehidupan bermasyarakat. Situasi saat ini adalah situasi yang sangat genting dimana segala sesuatu dapat terjadi diluar perkiraan. Seperti yang pernah diucapkan Neji kepada Naruto pada sebuah kesempatan :

"_Dalam situasi seperti saat ini... Temanmu hari ini mungkin akan menjadi lawanmu keesokan harinya." Ucap Neji pada Naruto ketika mereka hanya berdua._

"_Jadi jangan gunakan hatimu, bung. Gunakanlah logika dan akal sehatmu. Waspada dan terus waspada adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau tetap hidup untuk hari esok. Sikap naif hanya akan membuatmu mati konyol dalam situasi kacau seperti ini.."lanjut Neji._

Itachi kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis Naruto dan yang lain pun ikut berhenti. Pria bermata hitam itu lalu berbalik dan menatap semua kelompok dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila. Tapi jika kita ingin sampai ke Lembah Kematian tanpa diketahui sama sekali cuma inilah satu-satunya cara..." ucap Itachi. Setelah itu dirinya menyibakkan tananam yang ada tepat dihadapannya.

Naruto menelan ludah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Rasanya seperti _de javu. _Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan ini lagi. Di depan matanya saat ini terpampang tebing curam. Satu-satunya cara agar dapat sampai ke seberang tebing adalah hanya dengan menggunakan sulur-sulur yang menjalar tepat di hadapan mata Naruto. Meskipun dirinya merasa trauma, mau tidak mau bocah pirang itu harus melakukannya.

"Apa tidak ada jalur lain lagi?" tanya Sai. Bocah kulit pucat itu rupanya merasa traumatis dengan pengalaman sebelumnya.

"Ada sebuah jembatan 1 kilometer dari tempat ini..." jawab Itachi santai.

"Lalu kenapa kita lewat jembatan saja?' tanya Tenten sedikit kesal.

"Bukankah dia sebelumnya berkata jika jalur inilah satu-satunya cara agar kita tidak diketahui? Itu tandanya jalur itu dijaga oleh musuh..." ucap Neji kepada Tenten. Gadis kuncir kuda itu merasa malu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tepat sekali, tapi jika ternyata tubuh kalian terbuat dari baja mungkin kita bisa lewat jembatan..." imbuh Itachi dengan menambahkan sedikit candaan di dalam ucapannya.

Tidak ada yang merespon candaan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi. Bukan karena candaan itu tidak lucu. Hanya saja saat ini Naruto dan yang lainnya tengah fokus mempersiapkan nyali mereka untuk menyebrangi tebing.

Itachi memulai lebih dulu. Pria bermata hitam itu bergelantung pada sulur-sulur dengan kuatnya. Dari pergerakannya yang lincah, terlihat sekali jika dia sangat berpengalaman. Hanya butuh waktu 3 menit, Itachi telah sampai di seberang. Pemuda bermata hitam itu kemudian memberi aba-aba pada yang lain untuk segera menyusul.

Setelah saling menatap satu sama lain, Yahiko akhirnya memulai. Pria berambut orange itu meraih sulur demi sulur dengan penuh tenaga. Meskipun tidak segesit dan secepat Itachi, Yahiko pada akhirnya sampai di seberang disambut Itachi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi segera Nagato dan Konan pun kemudian menyusul satu demi satu. Trio itu pun akhirnya tiba dengan selamat. Mereka terlihat saling melemparkan senyum tanda bersyukur.

Setelah trio Yahiko-Nagato-Konan telah sampai, giliran Neji yang kemudian menyebrang. Sama seperti Itachi, pemuda berambut panjang itu sangat gesit dalam berayun diantara satu sulur ke sulur yang lainnya. Naruto cukup kagum. Selain otaknya yang cerdas, ketangguhan fisik seorang Neji juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Tidak jarang pula bocah pirang itu merasa iri terhadap pemuda berambut panjang itu yang dirasa sangat sempurna.

Tepat di belakang Neji, Tenten segera menyusul. Awalnya Naruto kira akan Tenten akan kesulitan dalam menyebrang. Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah. Gadis kuncir kuda itu bahkan bergerak secepat dan segesit yang Neji lakukan. Setelah sampai di seberang Tenten kemudian menoleh dan menyeringai puas ke arah Naruto seolah tahu jika bocah pirang itu telah meremehkannya.

Sakura kemudian mulai bersiap untuk menyeberang. Tidak ada raut ketakutan tercetak di wajah gadis musim semi itu. Yang terlihat bagi Naruto adalah gadis berambut merah muda itu seolah sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Terbukti. Meskipun cukup kesulitan ketika menyeberang, Sakura akhirnya sampai dengan selamat.

Shikamaru segera menyusul. Bocah pemalas itu berdecak kesal seolah tidak rela melakukannya. Dia kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah tangah melakukan pemanasan. Setelah dirasa cukup, bocah pemalas itu segera menyeberang dan sampai dengan selamat seperti yang lainnya.

"Seperti yang sebelumnya... saat ini hanya tinggal kita berdua." Ucap Naruto pada Sai.

Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Bocah kulit pucat itu seolah ingin sekali menguliti Naruto hidup-hidup. Merasa situasinya menjadi kurang nyaman, Naruto akhirnya memilih menyeberang terlebih dulu. Namun tepat ketika dirinya sudah mulai bersiap, tiba-tiba saja Sai muncul dan langsung menyerobot. Akibatnya, tubuh bocah pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Jika saja pijakan Naruto tidak kuat, mungkin saja dirinya sudah terjatuh ke dasar jurang.

"Hei... apa kau gila?!" teriak Naruto kesal pada Sai. "Aku bisa saja jatuh ke jurang, bodoh!"

"Berisik... aku tidak suka menjadi yang terakhir. Aku cuma tidak ingin kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali," balas Sai membela diri akan sikapnya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau berbicara, sialan!" timpal Naruto tidak terima.

"Aku tidak digaji untuk itu..." balas Sai tidak kalah.

Setelah itu, Sai segera mulai menyeberang. Dalam hati Naruto menyumpahi bocah kulit pucat itu agar kesulitan dalam menyeberang. Tapi sayang harapannya tidak terwujud. Seolah melupakan kejadian yang terdahulu, bocah kulit pucat itu berayun dengan cepatnya. Tidak lama berselang, Sai akhinrya tiba di tempat dengan selamat. Melihat hal itu Naruto merasa muak dan ingin segera berteriak.

Semua akhirnya telah menyeberang dengan selamat. Yang tersisa tinggalah Naruto seorang diri. Bocah pirang itu pun kemudian mempersiapkan diri. Dia melakukan pemanasan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru sebelumnya. Naruto berharap dengan melakukannya, dirinya dapat menyeberang dengan mudah.

Naruto segera melompat. Tangan kanannya segera meraih sulur pertama. Dilanjutkan tangan kirinya meraih sulur berikutnya. Naruto kemudian berhenti sejenak. Bocah pirang itu lalu menghitung jumlah sulur yang harus diraihnya. Setidaknya ada 8 sulur yang tersisa. Setelah memantapkan hati, Naruto mulai bergerak dan berayun dari satu sulur ke sulur lainnya.

Kening Naruto mulai berkeringat. Entah kenapa waktu seolah melambat ketika dirinya menyeberang. Bocah pirang itu merasa telah bergerak secepat mungkin. Namun faktanya, dia baru setengah jalan. Berbeda ketika teman-temannya yang melakukan. Semua terrasa begitu cepat, lancar dan terlihat terlampau mudah.

Pada akhirnya hanya tinggal 2 sulur yang tersisa. Dengan nafas yang sudah mulai terengah-engah, Naruto menggapai sulur itu. Bocah pirang itu berhasil. Namun ketika dia mulai meraih sulur yang terakhir usahanya gagal. Bukan sulur yang berhasil diraihnya melainkan gapaian udara kosong. Sakura berteriak panik. Jika saja Sai tidak segera meraih lengannya, bocah pirang itu pasti sudah terjun bebas ke dasar jurang.

"Kali ini aku yang menyelamatkanmu, bung..." ucap Sai sembari menyeringai pada Naruto.

Entah kenapa Naruto justru malah merasa kesal setelah diselamatkan oleh Sai. Bocah pirang itu merasa seperti sebuah ironi. Jika sebelumnya Sai yang diselamatkan Naruto, kali ini Sai justru yang menyelamatkannya. Bocah pirang itu kemudian mengaitkan ketidak-beruntungan dengan urutan dalam menyebrang mengingat Sai sebelumnya mendapat urutan paling akhir dan mengalami masalah.

"Sebenarnya kau laki-laki bukan sih? Menyeberang seperti itu saja sampai kesusahan seperti itu..." ucap Tenten dengan telak pada Naruto.

"Pfft..." semua terlihat menahan tawa ketika Tenten melontarkan ejekannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menggertakan gigi rahangnya. Kata-kata gadis kuncir kuda itu sangat menohoknya. Ditambah dengan ekspresi menahan tawa dari yang lainnya, lengkap sudah rasa kesal Naruto terhadap Tenten. Sempat terlintas di kepalanya untuk menarik lengan gadis kuncir kuda itu dan melemparkannya ke dasar jurang. Mungkin dengan begitu hidup Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dengan kehilangan salah satu kolega yang bermulut pedas.

Lagi-lagi sebuah ironi. Padahal sebelumnya hubungan Naruto maupun Tenten terlihat sudah menjadi lebih baik ketika saling bicara terbuka di dalam lorong beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mungkin takdir lebih suka jika mereka saling adu mulut daripada berbagai pujian. Setidaknya merasa sangat klop ketika bersama-sama menghadapi lawannya.

"Baiklah... waktu kita tinggal 1 jam lagi. Kita harus menyelinap masuk sebelum lonceng berbunyi..." ucap Itachi memperingatkan lainnya untuk tidak membuang banyak waktu.

Naruto dan yang lainnya kemudian mulai melangkah kembali mengikuti Itachi yang telah melangkah lebih dahulu. Tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka. Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam dan berjalan paling belakang. Meskipun sebelumnya bocah pirang itu melangkah di samping Sakura. Bukan tanpa alasan. Naruto hanya ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari sosok gadis bernama Tenten yang benar-benar ingin dilemparnya ke dasar jurang.

Demi menghilangkan moodnya yang tengah memburuk, Naruto mencoba mengalihkannya dengan melihat pemandangan sekitar. Tidak ada yang spesial. Kanan dan kiri tempat mereka saat ini berjalan yang terlihat hanyalah tebing bebatuan tinggi menjulang. Dengan jarak kira-kira 50 meter dari tebing yang satu ke tebing yang lainnya. Naruto kemudian berspekulasi. Jika saat ini pesawat patroli tiba-tiba saja muncul, sudah dipastikan mereka akan menjadi santapan empuk mengingat tidak ada tempat bersembunyi sejauh mata memandang.

Harapan buruk Naruto rupanya terkabul. Deru pesawat patroli kembali terdengar dari kejauhan. Semua terlihat panik mengingat saat ini mereka berada di ruang terbuka tanpa satupun tempat yang untuk bersembunyi. Entah karena secara naluriah atau bukan, yang jelas semua mengikuti kemana arah Itachi berlari. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah cekungan tanah pada lereng bukit. Tanpa banyak waktu mereka segera masuk. Meskipun berdesak-desakan setidaknya masih muat untuk semuanya.

Pesawat patroli itu menyorotkan lampunya memeriksa daerah sekitar. Nafas Naruto menderu cepat. Sebentar lagi lampu sorot itu akan tiba ke tempat di mana Naruto dan yang lain tengah bersembunyi. Meskipun mereka telah bersembunyi pada cekungan tanah itu, peluang mereka tertangkap lampu sorot itu masih sangat besar. Jika saja ada patroli darat, mereka pasti akan segera tertangkap, mengingat posisi mereka hanya tersembunyi dari pandangan atas. Tidak dari bagian samping.

Ketika sorot lampu pesawat patroli itu tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Itachi tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari persembunyian meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lain. Lampu sorot pesawat patroli itu segera terfokus kepada sosok Itachi yang mengangkat kedua tengannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksud dari tindakan pria bermata hitam itu. Tapi yang jelas Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Salah satu tentara meluncur turun dari pesawat patroli itu menggunakan tali. Tentara itu tetap menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Itachi, meskipun pria itu telah mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Tidak berapa lama, 2 tentara lain meluncur turun menyusul. Mereka kemudian menoleh dan menemukan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Kedua tentara itu dengan segera menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Naruto dan yang lain. Mereka pun dengan terpaksa maju sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan saat ini selain menyerah dan sepertinya Naruto dan yang lain paham akan situasi tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya salah satu tentara yang ada di hadapan Itachi.

"Namaku Itachi Uchiha..." jawab Itachi. Raut wajah tentara itu terlihat mengeras ketika mendengar jawaban pria bermata hitam itu. "...dan katakan pada Deidara, Kakuzu atau Hidan jika aku telah membawa buruannya..."

**.**

**.**

**to be continue**

**.**

**.**

Yosh! Akhirnya bisa update juga lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebenarnya, saya juga merasa heran sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja mood nulis saya kembali membaik setelah beberapa waktu lalu cenderung falling down. Disyukurin aja... dengan begini update nya bisa lebih cepat buat ke depannya Terima kasih untuk review dari semua pembaca. Semoga cukup puas dengan chapter terbaru ini.

**Balasan Review :**

**Berry uchiha : Haha, maaf-maaf mood saya buat nulis lagi jelek-jeleknya.. **

**Elkyouya : Haha, ayo coba tebak... mungkin aja tebakan kamu benar loh... makasih buat review nya **

**Inuzukarei15 : Waw, rei san... selamat berjumpa kembali. Kemana aja nih selama ini? btw sekarang udah jadi author juga ya? Selamat ya **

**HikariPuji-chan : terima kasih udah mau mampir... semoga makin suka ya.. **

**Himawari zuifa : Ya, Sasuke bakalan ada. Tapi untuk saat ini masih saya simpan dengan rapi. Soal jadwal update doakan saja biar mood saya selalu baik ya.. terima kasih buat review nya.**

**Guest : aduh, fantasi saya belum seliar itu..**

**Irfaan Fanday : Yosh, terima kasih. Semoga jadi pembaca tetap ya.. **

**SR not Author : Ino ya? Hmmm... kita liat saja nanti..**

**Krusty007 : hn... itu sudah pasti. Terima kasih buat review nya..**

**Elleora Ns : Oke siap, makasih udah mau mampir dan coret-coret di sini ya..."**

**Dedek635 : Oke... siap-siap-siap**


End file.
